Gargoyles: Two Souls Joined By Fate Part 1
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Revised. Takes place in the series. What if Elisa wasn't the only one who first saw the Gargoyles? What if she had a partner who keeps having dreams of being in 994 Scotland? Does she have a certain memory of Goliath and his clan back then? Goliath/OC, Brooklyn/OC, and Matt/Elisa. No flames or mean comments please! Romance will come up soon. I only own OCs; all rights to Disney.
1. The Awakening Part 1

**New York City, 2004**

A young woman of 25 with black hair that was wavy and reached her shoulder blades in low pigtails, light brown eyes, and fair skin was walking into the library in the busy streets of New York. Her name was Isabelle Donahue, but her friends would call her Belle. She wore a pair of red sweat pants, white tank top, and a pair of black-and-white Converse. Isabelle was the oldest of the family, which mainly has her parents and younger sister.

Isabelle was looking at some books about castles in Scotland and looked at a picture of one of the castles mentioned: Castle Wyvern. She looked at the page about the castle being protected by creatures of the night, known as Gargoyles. She looked at the myth about how these monsters are stone during the day and can come to life as creatures of flesh and blood.

Isabelle looked at a picture of a statue that looked demonic, but almost looked like an inspiration to Rodin's _The Thinker_. She gave a little laugh and mumbled, "I guess the French must've been to Scotland for inspiration." She looked closely at the creature's face and raised a brow. She thought to herself, _Where have I seen you before? Who are you? _She kept looking at the picture, checked the book out, and headed for her car.

As she drove towards the apartment buildings, she got up to her floor and room. Once she was inside, she was greeted by a small bark. Coming towards her was a little Cairn Terrier with black fur. Isabelle looked at the dog and smiled, "Hey, Mina." The dog looked at her mistress and exposed her belly, which she received loving pats. Isabelle laid herself on the couch and started to doze off.

* * *

**Scotland, 994 AD**

**Castle Wyvern**

Battle on Castle Wyvern started with the attack of the Vikings and their leader, Hakon. Catapults of rocks and arrows flew from both sides of the opponents. From the castle, a man yelled, "Stand fast! We can hold them back!" One of the knights was against the command, but the man growled, "Back to your posts! In a few minutes, the sun will be down and then we'll see some fun."

From the Vikings, one of the men grumbled, "Attacking a castle full of Gargoyles near nightfall? This is crazy and Hakon knows it." Hakon heard the conversation and growled, "No, my friend. That's not crazy. Questioning my sanity when I'm an earshot, that's crazy. I say that those Gargoyles are not much, but chiseled stone! Even if they aren't, it's not much worth for the plunder within!"

He gave the commands to attack, then the men charged towards the castle and began to climb the walls. As Hakon made it to the top, he looked to see the sun go down and a stone statue begin to crack. As the stone began to crack, lavender skin appeared underneath. The stone chipped away more to reveal giant bat wings, a muscular body, and a masculine face with defined features. The creature also had sharp talons, a long tail, and ebony hair that flowed towards the middle of its back.

The creature's eyes glowed green as it opened its eyes, then were dark brown that looked black. The creature saw Hakon, grabbed him by the wrist, and a deep voice came from the monster saying, "You are trespassing." The other Vikings stood back in fear as they watched the other statues come to life; they looked like demons. This did not faze Hakon as he drew out his sword and was about to kill this Gargoyle.

The creature stopped the blade from cutting his flesh with his hand, but crimson blood appeared as the Gargoyle's eyes glowed white as he snarled. Hakon was still dangling and shouted, "Fight, men! They are not invincible!" The men began to attack the creatures as they began to spread their wings and glide. Various Gargoyles of different colors, appearances, and bodies swarmed around and lunged at the Vikings.

Three Gargoyles that seemed to be in their adolescent years were watching the action. One was tall with white hair that reached his back, henna skin, and a face that had some sort of beak. His body was thin, but muscular. The other one was small and muscular, but had wings that were webbed like a flying squirrel. His head was bald and his skin was a fern green. The third one was bigger than the smaller one and has teal skin. He was pretty round around the stomach, but looked strong.

The henna one said, "Shall we let our brothers and sisters have all the fun?" He fan his wings out and lept into action, while the other two stayed and watched. The small one looked at the other one and teased, "Not afraid, are you?" The round one laughed, "Afraid? Me! Ha! Why, all of nature trembles at my passing!" He sucked in his gut, but it came back out and the small Gargoyle poked it with a small laugh, "I could see why."

The two started to fly around the night and attack. An old Gargoyle that had a scar on his left eye fought some off and was about to have an attack from behind, but the lavender Gargoyle lunged at the man and looked at the old one saying, "Watch your back, old friend." The old one looked at the young Gargoyle and said, "Watch your own." Wave after wave of attack, the Vikings were beginning to dwindle in their battle.

The fat one flew towards a small courtyard that had some people there and began to eat some food. He saw one of the Vikings running and slammed the man's head with the meat. Over the attack, Hakon turned to see a Gargoyle on four legs and growl like a dog. He ducked away from the Gargoyle dog and ran into a dark room, where he saw a pair of red eyes glowing in the shadows.

He saw a figure with red hair that was long and blue skin, then a feminine voice smirked, "Face me, human, if you dare!" She bared her fangs at the man and stepped out of the shadows, cornering the man with the Gargoyle dog. The Gargoyle encountered from before appeared and said, "I see you've met our watchdog and my second command, as well."

He grabs Hakon by the front of his tunic and growled, "Take what's left of your men and begone!" He throws the Viking leader off the ledge, but a pile of straw broke the man's fall. Hakon got out of the wreck and shouted, "THIS ISN'T OVER, MONSTER! I'LL BE BACK!" He and his men ran out of the castle, while the knights of the castle cheered on their victory.

Over the cheers, a beautiful woman with black hair, light brown eyes, and rosy cheeks appeared. She wore her hair in a long braid, a golden crucifix held by a golden chain, and a black dress made of satin with trumpet sleeves and some areas of her dress lined in silver. She walked towards the Gargoyle and smiled, "Goliath, my people owe you their lives." The Gargoyle, Goliath, looked at the woman and said, "As we owe you ours everyday, your Highness."

She notices his hand cut and took her hair ribbon off. She held his hand out and wrapped the white material over the wound. She sighed, "I'm sorry if it's not much, but it could help stop the bleeding." Goliath looked at his hand and gave a small nod, "It will heal after the next night, your Highness." The woman gave a small laugh, "Goliath, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name when I'm not in the presence of my people? We've known each other since I was a child."

Goliath apologized, "Forgive me, Isolde." Isolde gave a small smile and said, "There's a banquet in honor of the victory. I was hoping that you and your mate would come." Before Goliath could say anything, the captain of the guard said, "Your Highness, they're wondering where you've been. You best head over to the great hall." Isolde left the tower and walked towards the great hall.

She sat next to a woman a few years younger than her with brown hair, green eyes, and complexion similar to her. The girl looked at Isolde and whispered, "Where have you been?" Isolde said, "I only came to visit a close friend and thanked him for saving us from the Viking raid, Catherine." The feast began with music playing, food being brought over, and the guests making merry.

The captain of the guard walked in and bowed before the two princesses. Catherine looked at the captain of the guard and smiled, "Our thanks for a battle well fought, Captain." The Captain said, "The gratitude is not mine to take, your Highness. Without Goliath and his Gargoyles, our defense would've proven useless." Catherine frowned and said, "Please don't mention that monster's name in my presence!"

Isolde said, "I hate to upset you, dear sister. You should at least be grateful that his clan saved us from annihilation. If he does come, just try to grin and bear it. For me?" Before Catherine could say anything, the doors of the great hall opened and two winged figures approached. It made the people gasp and the two princesses stand up.

The two Gargoyles walked into the room and went towards the two women. As the two creatures approached the royals, Catherine jumped into her seat in shock. However, Isolde kept her feet planted and stood regally. Goliath gave a majestic bow before the oldest princess, then folded his wings like a cape. Catherine glared at her sister, "Isolde, what is the meaning of bringing beasts in the dining hall?" A man with white hair and pale skin added, "You're absolutely right, Princess. These are unnatural creatures; no good can come from associating them."

Isolde said, "Catherine, we've known Goliath and his kind when we were children. I invited them here to honor their bravery for defending us from the Vikings." The captain smiled, "He fought bravely as the Philistine soldier who fought David." Catherine was still angry and said, "You do well to remember, Captain, that the Biblical Goliath was also a bully and a savage."

Goliath's mate glared at the princess with her eyes glowing red, which made Isolde have enough. She glared, "Typical! Just because they look like demons and savages doesn't mean anything!" Realizing her outburst, she regained herself and apologized, "Forgive me for my behavior, Captain, Goliath." Goliath nodded and said, "If you will excuse us, your Highness." As the two Gargoyles left, Catherine looked at the captain and scolded, "In the future, Captain, you will make your approach to our advisor, the Magus. Not directly to me or Isolde!"

Isolde looked at her sister and said, "I've had enough of this." She refused to eat and left the great hall in a huff. She ran down the halls to find Goliath and his mate walking. Isolde walked over towards them and sighed, "I'm sorry about this, Goliath." Goliath looked at the young woman and said, "No apologies, Isolde. We are what we are. Her opinion will not change that."

Goliath's mate scoffed, "Have you no pride? No sense of justice? We saved their lives and they repay us with contempt! These cliffs were our home ages before they built their stone fortress! They should bow to us!" Goliath held her hand and calmly said, "It is the nature of humankind to fear what they do not understand. Their ways are not our ways."

The female sighed, "There are times when your patience astounds me, my love." Isolde looked at them and felt something inside of her. She was happy for them outside, but she felt broken inside. Other than her father, the Magus, and sister, Goliath was the only one who could listen and understand her. Isolde looked at the two and asked, "Could I speak to him alone? I promise I won't take long."

Goliath's mate looked at her with a raised brow, said nothing, and walked away. Isolde sighed, "I don't care what she or anyone else says. They're just too stubborn by their fear. I'd never repay you with contempt for your clan to protect my people." Goliath looked at her and said, "Your defense back in the great hall proved how much you understand us." Isolde sighed, "I just don't understand why they can't see the truth underneath."

Goliath looked at the princess, placed a hand on her shoulder, and gently held her hand. He said, "Close your eyes. Now, forget what you see." Isolde closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt Goliath place her hand onto her chest and heard him ask, "What do you feel?" Isolde opened her eyes and answered, "My heart." Goliath held her head and gently placed her ear against his strong chest.

Isolde gave a small laugh and said, "Your heart." Goliath looked at her and said, "We're alike inside. We share the same heart, feelings, and mind." Goliath held Isolde's hands and sighed, "Your people and my kind just couldn't really see it." Isolde looked into Goliath's dark eyes and sighed, "One day, we'll make them see it together." The two looked at each other, then Isolde said, "Goliath, there's something I wanted to tell you. I know this may sound crazy or stupid, but..."

Goliath looked at her and asked, "What is it?" Isolde was about to say something, but sadly shook her head, "I can't explain it right now." Isolde sadly walked into her bed chamber and turned in for the night. When the next night came, she heard news about the Vikings attacking again. She went towards the tower to see the Gargoyles awakened and Goliath removed the bandage to see his hand healed.

The captain said, "Those Vikings may return at daybreak, Goliath. I say, take all your Gargoyles and make sure they're gone." Goliath's mate added, "I agree. Let us go out in force and put an end to these pigs once and for all." Isolde shook her head, "It's too dangerous. No one would guard the castle and our men can't handle Hakon's men on their own."

The captain ignored the princess's alternative and said, "Their leader swore he'd be back. It's best to have them far away now and not take that chance." Goliath heaved a sigh and said, "Very well, but I shall do it. I can scare those cowards away without any help." Goliath's mate sighed, "That's too dangerous for you. Let me come along at least." Goliath sternly said, "You and the others will stay at the castle. You are my best warrior. I leave you in command."

Isolde looked at her childhood friend and said, "She's right. I can't let you." Goliath held his mate's hands and said, "I won't go alone. Remember, you and I are one. Now and forever." Isolde sadly watched Goliath turn away and headed into her room. She sighed to herself, "I hope he knows what he is doing." As she walked down from the balcony, she saw a woman hold her young son protectively and throw a stick at a Gargoyle's head.

Isolde saw the commotion and ran down to stop what could happen. The woman looked at the princess and said, "Stay away from them, your Highness! They tried to harm my son!" Isolde shook her head and said, "I didn't see them try to hurt the lad. They're not the beasts! You're too blind and ignorant to see the beauty underneath!" Before some of the refugees began to surround the young woman and picked up stones to strike her, Goliath and his mentor lept down.

Goliath ordered the young Gargoyles, "You three, down to the rookery until I return. I'll deal with you then. And take him with you!" Isolde looked at the blue Gargoyle dog give a small whine and watched the four leave. Goliath looked at Isolde and asked, "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Isolde sighed, "No, they didn't. Why can't anyone just accept others for who and what they are?"

Isolde felt her body shake and hot tears run down her face. Goliath looked at the princess, gently brushed away her tears, and said, "I know how you feel about this, but I'll be able to make it up them somehow. Right now, I have business to attend to. Take care of your sister and stay safe." Isolde watched him fly away into the night with the older Gargoyle and heads for her room.

As dawn came, Isolde woke up and saw the Vikings attack. She realized that the knights can't fight the Vikings back and ran from her room. Catherine saw her older sister and told her the news. Isolde said, "We need to tell the captain about this!" The two sisters ran down the stairs and saw the captain, then told him the news. The captain grabbed the girls by their wrists and smirked, "It is worse than that, your Highnesses."

Isolde's eyes widened in shock and betrayal, then she shouted, "You bastard! How could you do this?! My father placed you as his best captain and the Gargoyles trusted you, but you turned your backs on them! If he was alive now, he'd have your head for this!" The two girls were dragged down and had their hands bound in front of them, then followed the people out of the castle towards the woods. From a distance, Isolde gave a last glance at her home and tears ran down her cheeks as she saw Hakon destroy the stone Gargoyles to pieces.

* * *

**New York City, 2004**

Isabelle woke up as she felt someone shake her lightly. She opened her eyes to see a woman younger than her with light brown hair, green eyes, and a beige complexion. She wore a white blouse with long sleeves, a red skirt with a floral pattern that reached her knees, and a pair of red flats. This is Isabelle's younger sister, Rosaline. She said, "Belle, you up yet?" Isabelle looked at her sister and said, "Yeah, Rose. I'm up. I kept having that weird dream about being in Medieval times. I was also reading some book about some castles in Scotland and felt like I've been in one of them."

Rosaline shrugged, "Yeah, that's pretty something. Anyways, you have about an hour to get ready for your first day at the night shift." Isabelle changed out of her clothes into a green t-shirt, dark blue jeans with a golden embroider, and a pair of white Nikes. She brushed her hair out and tied the elastics in, then got her gun holster and placed it over with a denim jacket.

She said, "Wish me luck on my first night." Rosaline giggled and said, "Yeah, sis." Isabelle walked out of the room and met up with her best friend since high school, Elisa Maza. Elisa was about two years older than Isabelle and said, "Well, it looks like it's time." Isabelle said, "I'm pretty excited for this, but kinda nervous about working at night." Elisa gave a small laugh and said, "Hey, I felt the same way when I first got into nights. C'mon, let's head over to my car and get started."

The two women walked into a red vintage and drove into the city. The radio from Elisa's car buzzed and said that there's something going on at Times Square. Isabelle asked, "Is there some kind of explosion going on there?" Elisa shrugged, "Not sure, but I hope that 9/11 doesn't repeat itself or something." As they pulled into Times Square, they saw some explosions from the sky and got out to meet with a police officer.

They held up their badges as Elisa said, "Maza and Donahue, 23rd and 24th." Isabelle looked up and asked, "What the heck's going on up there, Morgan?" The officer, Morgan, gave a shrug and looked up, "You got me, Detectives. Must be a heck of a party up there." Out of the sky, falling debris of rocks fell towards the street and made everyone scramble.

Isabelle and Elisa fell to the ground, then got up to inspect the rock. Elisa looked at the crowd and shouted, "Get back!" Isabelle mumbles to herself, "You guys wanna wind up like roadkill?" She looked at the rock and placed her hand on it, then notices deep gash marks. She said to herself, "Claw marks... Where have I seen this?" Elisa looked at her friend and asked, "Belle, what's this about?"

She said, "I dunno, but let's say that something strong enough can leave claw marks in solid stone. I had a feeling that I saw this before, but I can't place it." The two got out of the way as another falling rock fell towards a fire hydrant and made the water spurt out. As everyone cleared things away, Morgan asked, "What do you think really happened up there, Detectives?"

Isabelle shook her head, "I don't know, but I have a feeling about something about to happen. I'm not gonna sit around and wait." Elisa watched her friend walk towards a building and caught up with her. Isabelle asked, "You're gonna check it out with me, too?" Elisa said, "Yeah. I'm not gonna sit around either."

* * *

**How was this one? This is my very first Gargoyles fanfic. I loved watching the series when the show was on Toon Disney at 8 and loved watching it. Now, I could watch the episodes on Youtube. I don't own the characters, but OCs; all rights to Disney. I hope you like this one! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: If you're curious about the pairings, I wanted to experiment having Goliath being paired with an OC. I know how much people love Goliath/Elisa shippers, but I sometimes think that Matt/Elisa would make a cute couple. Plus, one of the trio's gonna be paired with someone :)**

**Also, I changed the time from 1994 to 2004 to make it even more interesting.**


	2. The Awakening Part 2

**Scotland, 994 AD**

Goliath and his mentor glided through the night towards the castle, but found it in flames and some rubble. Goliath swooped towards his mate's pedestal and picked up the shattered remains of stone. His voice was choked and his eyes were filled with tears of heartbreak as he said, "My angel of the night..." Dropping the stones, he fanned his wings out and gave a broken howl into the night.

The mentor looked at the weapons and noticed that something wasn't right, "These bow strings have been cut. There was betrayal here." From the rookery, the three younger Gargoyles and their pet walked out to see the destruction. Goliath saw the others, glided down, and asked, "Were anymore down in the rookery?" The teal one sadly shook his head, "None, only us."

The older Gargoyle looked at Goliath and said, "All the humans are gone. They are taken prisoner most likely." Goliath's eyes glowed white as anger filled up inside of him as he growled, "We will find the humans, we will save them, and we will have our revenge!" As the Gargoyles took off flying, their Gargoyle hound bounded after them. From the woods close towards the cliffs, the Vikings celebrated their victory as the captives gave up hope.

The little boy, Tom, looked at his weeping mother and said, "Don't worry, Mother. My friends...the Gargoyles will come, Mother." The woman looked at her son sadly and sobbed, "No, the Gargoyles were destroyed, Tom..." Inside a cave, the Magus, Catherine, and Isolde were bound by ropes as Hakon and the captain of the guard were keeping watch. Hakon looked at the captives and said, "Hmmm, the Magus is worth more alive than dead. Barely."

The captain shrugged, "True, but I'm sure your uncle, the king, would pay handsomely to see his nieces return alive." The Magus growled, "You blackguard! If I had my book of spells, I-" He was cut off when Hakon gave cruel laugh and held up a book, "Why would you be referring to this book, Magus? Magic spells, ha! Makes me glad I can't read!" He tore a page from the book and set it on fire, which made the Magus cry out, "No, my spells!"

Isolde growled at the captain, "You traitor! I'll see the two of you quartered and beheaded for this!" Hakon slammed the book shut, drew his sword out, and pressed it against Isolde's neck as he glared, "Do not vex me, Princess. Or it's your head. Yours and your little sister's." Isolde glared at the man, but a look of hope came across her face as she heard a familiar roar.

She whispered, "Goliath..." Hakon and the captain of the guard got out of the cave to see the Vikings tremble as winged figures came from the sky. Hakon glared, "And you said they wouldn't follow us!" The captain pointed out, "Well, if you hadn't destroyed the others!" Hakon dashed back into the cave and grabbed Isolde by the neck with a glare. He growled, "Your precious Gargoyles have come, Princess."

Catherine whispered, "The Gargoyles?" She looked at her older sister be held up by Hakon and watched the Viking commander bring out a dagger. Isolde wriggled her wrists that were tied behind her back and growled, "You're a dead man, Hakon!" Hakon smirked, "Maybe, but not before you!" Without hesitation, Isolde brought her knee up and hits Hakon in the groin. The Viking doubled over in pain and watched the princess run off.

The Magus watched the two men go after Isolde and shouted, "Help! Somebody, help! He's going to slay the princess's sister!" The Magus moved his bound wrists towards a stone behind him and cut himself free, then untied Catherine. From outside of the cave, the Gargoyles attacked the Vikings with all they've got. Catherine ran off to find her sister, then the Magus walked out of the cave and shouted, "You fools! She'd be alive now if you haven't come!"

The smallest Gargoyle raised a brow and asked, "What's he talking about?" The Magus was too angry to stop and held his book open as he yelled, "They would've ransomed us all, but you invaded their camp and now-" The oldest Gargoyle asked, "What's all this? Where are the princesses?" The Magus shouted, "Catherine's alive, but they took Isolde! She's dead and I could, but wield the sword and send you all to join her. But this will have to do instead!" He read a spell in Latin and watched blue mist swirl around the five Gargoyles.

However, Isolde kept running and was grabbed by Hakon. She started to wriggle from him, but stopped as she made a small gasp to see a familiar figure glide down. Goliath's eyes still glowed white as he saw the bound woman near the two men. He growled, "You are the betrayer?!" The captain looked at the Gargoyle with regret and said, "It was not supposed to be this way." Goliath growled, "All of my kind are dead and now you two will join them!"

The captain backed away as he said, "I told you to take the other Gargoyles with you if you'd only listened to me!" Goliath roared, "TRAITOR!" Hakon pointed his dagger at the captain, "He's the one you want! He shattered them!" The captain glared, "You lying scum!" The two began to fight each other, which made Hakon shove Isolde off the edge of the cliff.

The three began to fall with a scream, but Goliath made it in time to frisk Isolde and watched the two men fall towards their deaths. Goliath pulled Isolde to safety, used his talons to cut the ropes free with one swipe, and looked down the ravine. He growled and shouted, "I've been denied everything...EVEN MY REVENGE!" He knelt towards the ground and bowed his head in shame, then Isolde gently touched Goliath's face. She said, "I saw what had happened to them before we moved out. I'm sorry about what had happened."

Goliath turned his head and looked at Isolde. He held her hand caressing his face and calmly sighed, "My only relief is to find you alive with the others. Before I left, was there something you wanted to tell me?" Before she could say anything, Catherine ran towards Isolde and embraced her older sister. She whispered, "Thank God you're alive and safe." She looked at Goliath and was about to thank him, but Tom ran towards the three.

He called, "Goliath, you've got to help your friends!" The little boy showed the three what had happened to the others, revealing that they're stone statues. Goliath gasped, "Stone at night? What sorcery is this?!" The Magus approached him and growled, "Sorcery, indeed! And now, you shall join them!" The Magus looked to see Isolde alive and gasped, "Princess..."

Catherine looked at the stone Gargoyles and sadly said, "Oh, Magus, what have you done?" The Magus dropped the book and got on his knees as he said, "I-I thought your sister was dead, your Highness. I was...mad with grief." Goliath grabbed the Magus by his shirt and growled, "Reverse the spell! Bring them back!" The Magus cried out, "I cannot! The page with the counter spell was burned!" Goliath dropped the young wizard to the ground and looked at his clan.

He sighed, "Now, I am truly alone." Isolde looked at the Magus and asked sadly, "You turned them to stone forever?" The young wizard sighed, "The terms of the spell were they would sleep until the castle rises above the clouds." After a while later, Goliath and the others brought the stone clan back to the castle. They placed them on the areas that they would usually have their stone sleep, then Isolde sadly said, "Goliath, I still haven't had a chance to tell you something."

Goliath turned his head and looked at Isolde. The princess walked towards him and said as tears began to form, "When we were young, I really liked you as a friend. You're wise, strong, brave, and a gentleman. You were the only one that I can talk to, besides my sister and the Magus. Even my own father. Goliath, I love you." Before she could say anything else, she buried her face into Goliath's chest and sobbed.

Goliath held the woman in his arms and gently stroked her back to calm her down. Goliath looked at Catherine and asked, "What will you do now, Princess?" Catherine said, "I'll take my people and my sister to my uncle. It's no longer safe for us here." After Isolde stopped weeping, Goliath gently pulled her apart and said, "I have a request." Isolde wiped her tears away and said, "You have, but to name it?"

"The eggs in the rookery will soon hatch. They will need guidance." Goliath said. Catherine looked at the Gargoyle and said, "Never fear, we will watch over them as if they were our own." Goliath turned towards the Magus and said, "There is something you can do for me, Magus. Cast your spell one more time." Goliath climbed up towards his spot on the tower and looked at Isolde one last time.

Isolde wrapped her arms around Goliath's neck, kissed his lips, and whispered, "You'll always be in my heart." Goliath held her hand and said, "No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever." Goliath placed his fist under his chin as he crouched down, then he was turned to stone.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I started having a weird daydream as Elisa and I got into the Eyrie Building. I kept seeing myself in Scotland as some princess and befriended some kind of monster with a good heart. I snapped out of it as David Xanatos's employee, Owen Burnett, walked towards us. I asked, "Mr. Burnett, something caused an accident in Times Square tonight. Did you notice anything happening?"

Owen said, "It was a most unfortunate accident. The newly installed generators in the castle exploded. Mr. Xanatos is quite willing to pay for the damages that might've-" He was cut off when Elisa said, "Mr. Burnett, we heard automatic weapons up there. Now, you can let us look the place over or have us come back with a warrant and a lot of cops over. It's your call."

Owen gave a small nod and had us go into the elevator. As we waited and got towards one of the floors, Owen led us towards Mr. Xanatos's study. When we got there, I noticed a room that looked like it was from the Medieval period. I mumbled, "This place should have a huge heating bill." Xanatos walked in and said, "Detective Maza, Detective Donahue, I just called the mayor to offer my profound apologies for what happened here."

Elisa looked at him and asked, "What exactly did happen here, Mr. Xanatos?" I added, "Don't try to pull our legs about it being an exploding generator." We followed him as Xanatos led us around saying, "Owen was a little confused. Ask the press. The truth is that my men repelled an invasion by a rival corporation trying to steal some of my new technology." I scoffed, "Repelled invasion? You're a private citizen, Xanatos, not a country."

Xanatos opened the doors to show a hall in the style similar to the room saying, "Detectives, I am the owner of a multinational corporation, which is bigger than many countries you could name." As we walked out, we looked like we were on some castle courtyard. I thought I saw this place before, but I still can't place it. Some rocks were smoking, which made Elisa say, "I assume you had permits for the weapons being fired up here?"

I looked around the area and I could've sworn that I saw someone or something. I didn't pay attention as I saw a giant figure move away from some tower. Elisa looked at me and asked, "You okay, Belle?" I looked at her and said, "I thought I saw something move over there." Owen walked over towards us and said, "Excuse me, Mr. Xanatos, there seems to be a problem in the kitchen with our new guests."

Xanatos looked at me and said, "I hope I've answered all of your questions satisfactorily, Detective Donahue. Owen will show you two out. If you'll excuse me." As Elisa and I followed Owen, I noticed that she stopped to see something on one of the railings. Whatever it was, it looked pretty big. I asked quietly, "You did see something, didn't you?" Elisa said, "That stone gargoyle. I could've sworn I just saw it move."

"Yes, this old place is rather spooky at night. I thought about this more than once." Owen said. He led us towards an elevator, then Elisa pressed the button saying, "Sorry, pal. But this investigation isn't over yet." I looked at her and asked, "We're really going to find out what's around here, huh?" Elisa gave a little smirk, "Definitely." We came towards a door and opened it, then I held up my flashlight to look around the dark room.

I mumbled, "C'mon, don't tell me this is where Dracula and the Wolfman come up." Elisa said, "Yeah, let's go." We came towards the hall and went towards a tunnel. We looked at both sides, then went right. We thought we heard something follow us, but turned to see nothing. Elisa said, "Good laugh would be worth a lot of money right now." I sighed, "Yeah, better keep our hands at the level of our eyes."

We got out of the tunnel and went up some stairs, then came out onto a foyer. I leaned over towards the balcony to look at the view and didn't mind the height. We leaned against the wall as we heard growling, then we got our guns out. We got out of our positions and pointed our guns at the exit. Elisa said, "Okay, pal! Let me see ya, nice and easy."

I added, "Don't let it get ugly for us and we'll go easy on you." Out of the shadows, we saw some kind of monster with blue skin and white eyes (it has no pupils or iris). It looked pretty bulky and looked pretty big as a Pit Bull. We stepped back as this weird monster growled at us. I placed my gun in my holster fast and noticed that something grabbed a hold of Elisa's gun. In front of us was a muscular demon with giant bat wings, black hair, and lavender skin with a long tail.

He crushed Elisa's gun by squeezing his hand and glared at us. I began to back away in fear as he locked eyes on me. He reached out his hand and said, "Isolde?" I was getting pretty scared and leaned back too far, falling off the balcony! I let out a scream and was falling faster towards the ground. As I was falling, I closed my eyes tight and was ready for the impact that could just about end my life.

However, I felt a pair of strong arms carry me and stop my fall. I didn't bother to open my eyes, but wrapped my arms around my savior's neck. I felt myself flying and looked to see myself in the arms of the monster that laid eyes on me. He flew towards a wall of some building and gently placed me on the ledge. I leaned against the building and looked at the creature before me.

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like the girls have met Goliath for the first time? Will Isabelle recognize Goliath? Will Goliath know who this girl is? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. The Awakening Part 3

**Isabelle's POV**

I looked at the strange demon before me and got a better look at him. He has a defined face, muscular body, wore a brown loincloth held up by a black belt with a golden buckle, dark eyes that looked black, and raven hair that reached his back. He looked at me and asked, "Are you alright, Isolde?" I asked, "What did you call me? You must've mistaken me for someone else."

I couldn't believe what I'm doing; I'm talking to some monster! I kept thinking it's all a dream, but he was for real. The monster looked at me and said, "You look just like her. You must be her." I said, "I don't know who you're talking about. I'm not who you thought I was." The monster rubbed his neck and looked at me as he asked, "What were you and your friend doing in my castle?"

I gasped, "Is Elisa alright? Where is she? Who...what are you?" The demon answered, "My kind have no names, but you humans call me Goliath." The monster, Goliath, looked at me intently. I thought I heard of that name before when I had that dream, but this couldn't be real. I asked, "You mean there's more than one of you?" Goliath nodded and said, "Barely." He turned to leave, but said, "Wait, don't go. I need an explanation about why you called me Isolde. Also, we need a way to either go up or down. Well, since you can fly-"

Goliath cuts me off and stated, "I can't fly. I can only glide on currents of wind. There are none strong enough to get us back up." I couldn't believe my ears and said, "So, we're stuck here?" Before I could say anything, he grabbed a strong hold of my arms and had them around his neck. I squeaked, "Hey, what are you doing?" Goliath reached his arms up and said, "Hold on."

Goliath started climbing up the building and the walls crunched as his talons went through the stone. I made a small gasp and saw how high we were going up. I closed my eyes tight and whimpered. I could hear Goliath sigh, "Trust me." I groaned, "I don't believe this. This can't be happening." After what seemed to be like 20 minutes, Goliath made it to the top and had me get off his back.

I caught my breath and said, "Thanks." I jumped back with a gasp as I saw the demon dog growl at me. Elisa saw me and said, "Belle, you're okay. I was so scared that you were killed." I looked at the demon dog and said, "I almost forgot about him." Goliath bent down and said, "He won't hurt you. Now, once again. What are you two doing here? And please don't fall off the building this time."

I said, "We'll tell you, but you need to give an explanation about who this Isolde is." Goliath took a breath and said, "1,000 years ago, my clan and I were protectors of this castle. Before it was in this city, it was in Scotland. We remain stone during the day, but become flesh and blood at night. A man whom we've trusted betrayed us and destroyed most our clan. He had them kidnap two princesses and a young mage for ransom. I managed to save them, but the only survivors of my clan had a spell placed on them. I offered to have the spell placed upon me and stayed stone for a thousand years. Now, the spell is broken and we live once more."

Elisa asked, "What are you exactly?" Goliath answered, "We're Gargoyles." He looked at me and said, "Before the spell was placed upon me, one of the princesses was a childhood friend of mine and admitted her feelings to me. You look so much like her." I whispered, "Isolde. I kept having these weird dreams about being in your time, but they felt so real. Does anyone else know about you?"

We looked to see some more Gargoyles come towards us as Goliath said, "Only the man called Xanatos. He brought us here. What were your names again?" Elisa said, "I'm Elisa Maza and my friend you rescued is Isabelle Donahue." I nearly bumped into a Gargoyle with henna skin, white hair, and a long beak. He sniffed at me and said, "You look just like her. Is the other one a new friend, Goliath?" Elisa said, "Oh, I hope so." Goliath said, "This is Elisa Maza and Isabelle Donahue...uh, detectives?"

He had a hard time saying it, but I could tell that after centuries of being asleep that you'd have to pick up and adjust. Elisa held up her badge and said, "Second class: NYPD." One Gargoyle that look old asked, "What exactly does a detective do, lass?" I answered, "Well, when somebody does something wrong, we find out who and arrest them." Goliath asked, "Who says what's wrong?"

Elisa said, "We have justice system: laws, penalties, assessments the people decide." Goliath said with a hint of anger, "You mean the humans decide." He and his clan walked towards the balcony, then he turned toward us and said, "You two must go! Now!" I watched Elisa go, but I stayed and asked, "Wait, will I ever see you again? I'd like to know more about you."

Elisa turned back and added, "You saved her life, so we owe you. Let's help you understand this city; you need to know how it works." Goliath sighed, "If we're to defend the castle, I suppose we need to be prepared for whatever's out there. Very well." I smiled, "Great. We're off tomorrow in the afternoon, so I guess-" Goliath cuts me off and said, "After dark."

I mumbled, "Why am I not surprised? Okay, after dark around here will work." Goliath pointed towards a building and said, "No, not here. Over there on that rooftop. Come alone, don't bring anyone." Elisa asked, "Why there?" Goliath sneered, "Why were you two sneaking into the castle?" I folded my arms and said, "A good detective trusts no one." Goliath looked at me and said, "That's one thing we have in common."

The two of us walked away and walked down some stairs to leave the area. As we were walking, Elisa gave me a funny look. I looked at her and shrugged, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Elisa gave a chuckle, "Nothing, it kinda looks like Goliath likes you." I ran my fingers through my hair, "Just because I look like some princess that he knew from his time doesn't mean I am her. But I dunno if my dreams are true or not."

As we drove towards the apartment building, we went up some stairs and saw my room opened by Rosaline holding Mina in her arms. She asked, "How did it go tonight?" I sighed, "Tiring, but great. You're not gonna believe what happened to us." Elisa started, "We just got buzzed in to check out some accident down in Times Square, asked Xanatos what happened, and met someone."

Rosaline asked, "Did you girls meet some cute guys?" I laughed a little and said, "Kinda. You might call us weird if we told you what they looked like. One was really strong and is the leader, two others were thin, one's pretty chubby on the gut, and the other is old and reminds me of Grandpa." Rosaline said, "That's something. Uh, what really happened when you met them?"

Elisa said, "We kinda got scared when we saw these guys. Belle fell off a building and nearly got herself killed, but she was saved by this guy named Goliath. He's pretty big and gruff, but he's not that bad." Mina tilted her head and got out of Rosaline's lap, then sniffed at my hands. I noticed the dog wagging her tail and rubbed the terrier's ears.

Elisa said, "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow. G'night, guys." We said good night to Elisa, closed the door, and got into bed. I got out of my clothes and changed into my white chemise. As I got into the covers, I started to fall asleep and have those dreams again.

* * *

**Scotland, 978 AD**

Two girls were playing around near the towers at night. Catherine and Isolde were along the balcony of the tower, both young; Isolde was 9 and Catherine was 5. Isolde wore a pink dress with a floral pattern made of satin and was reaching her hands out towards Catherine, while she was blindfolded. Catherine laughed, "You can't get me, Isolde!" Isolde reached her hands out and tried to catch her sister saying, "I can too! I'll catch you before the Gargoyles do!"

As the girls were laughing and running, Isolde was about to give up and kept searching for Catherine. She heard silence and called, "Catherine, where have you gone? If this is a prank, I'll tell Father on you!" She kept walking slowly with her hands out and made a gasp as she was leaning over a railing. She flailed her arms to keep balance, then felt a hand pull her to safety.

She gave a startled yelp and landed on top of someone or something. A voice asked, "Are you alright, your Highness?" Isolde couldn't see who her rescuer was and answered, "Aye, who are you?" She felt the person gently help her up and heard the voice of a boy answer, "My name is Goliath. Are you Princess Isolde?" The little girl nodded, "Yes, I am. Could you at least let me see you, so I can thank you properly?"

Goliath answered, "You might be frightened of me and what I look like. You might scream or call me a monster." Isolde said, "I would never call you that. You stopped me from falling and saved me, so that wouldn't make you a monster. I promise that I won't scream." She felt her rescuer untie the cloth from her eyes, then she opened them to see a Gargoyle that seemed to be a few inches taller than her; he must be a preteen in human years.

For his age, he had some muscles on his body. Isolde asked, "Are you one of the Gargoyles my father told me about?" Goliath looked at her and nodded, "Yes, your Highness." Isolde said, "You don't have to call me that, at least when I'm not in the presence of other people." The young hatchling gave a small bow and said, "Of course, Isolde. You're not frightened by my appearance?"

Isolde shook her head, "No. It doesn't matter what the outside looks like, but it's the inside that counts. Thank you for saving me." Goliath nodded, "You're welcome." The two heard Catherine's voice calling for Isolde, then Isolde said, "I have to go. Will I see you again?" Goliath said, "We'll see each other every night after sunset." Isolde held Goliath's hand, gave it a little squeeze, and smiled, "Deal."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having this added part when Goliath said not to bring anyone else to have a chance to introduce Rosaline, who will meet the Gargoyles later on. I also did another dream thing to show how Isolde and Goliath met when they were young (if Isolde was 9, Goliath would've been about 12 or 13).**

**Okay, I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. The Awakening Part 4

**Isabelle's POV**

I woke up the next morning and got myself some breakfast. I looked to see Rosaline already dressed in a red plaid dress that was sleeveless and reached her knees, a red cardigan, and a pair of golden sandals. She looked at me and said, "Okay, I'll be over at NYU until 7:00. I have to do auditions for one of the theatre productions." Rosaline is a drama professor at NYU and just got hired over the summer. Whenever she'd come in and sing some Broadway songs, I couldn't help myself and join in singing with her.

I said, "Okay. You know the old saying: Stay safe and have a good time. Any bozos giving you problems, run fast and call me. Any idea what the production might be?" Rosaline shrugged, "I dunno, but I hope it's something with Shakespeare or an old Broadway musical." I said, "Okay, good luck." She was out the door and I finished eating some of my breakfast and took a shower.

I kept thinking about those dreams last night about who Isolde is. After drying myself, I slipped on a denim dress that reached my knees with short sleeves and slipped on a silver bracelet on my wrist. I looked at the book that I got from the library and looked at it again, then looked at a book about Scotland in the Medieval times. I looked at the book and flipped through the pages to see pictures of statues that looked like Goliath's clan.

I read the page about the legend of the Gargoyles protecting the castle at night from invaders, but they were never thanked for their bravery. I read a part that said that they were in a stone sleep for 1,000 years. The only way they could have the spell broken is that if the castle will be above the clouds. I guess Xanatos bought the castle, had it built on top of the Eyrie Building, and had the Gargoyle clan wake up from their slumber.

I looked at some pictures of my family when we were at the Celtic fairs back when I was a kid. I laughed at the photo when Dad wore a kilt and it nearly fell off when he did the caber toss. I loved looking at the pictures when Rosaline and I were dancing to the bagpipes playing at the fair; it almost made me feel like I was in Scotland. I don't know why, but I feel sort of proud that I'm part Scottish and Italian; our father's ancestry is Scottish and our mother's side is Italian.

I felt Mina near my feet and looked at her dark eyes. She gave a whine and I asked, "What? You need to go outside?" She gave a whine, then I got my flip-flops on and hooked Mina's leash, then went down the building and went outside for her to do her business. After that was done, I went back inside and decided to finish reading Dracula; I named the dog after the character in the book, kinda like how Elisa named her cat after a cop show.

I kept thinking about Goliath and his clan, then kept having that feeling about being in Scotland as the princess Goliath told me about. I sighed, "Once I see him again, I'm gonna ask a ton of questions about her." Something popped in my head as I got onto my laptop, then searched the Web about Princess Isolde of Scotland. I looked at her history and read that she was kidnapped by the Vikings at 25, but was rescued. After the rescue, she became the queen of Scotland after a man she was betrothed to was murdered by someone.

She lived a peaceful life as queen, had many children, and was known for having a good heart towards people of high or low status. I looked at some old portraits of her and looked at myself in the mirror; she had the same black hair, light brown eyes, and fair skin as I do. I shrugged, "I know her historical background, but I need to know her as a person. I guess Goliath has the answers. What do you think, Mina?"

Mina jumped onto the couch next to me, placed her paws up on my shoulders, and gave me licks. I smiled, "I guess that's a yes." After a few hours, I noticed the sky getting darker and got my black flats on. I slipped on my brown jacket, brushed my hair out and slipped a silver barrette, and got my gun with me in case something happens. I placed my cell phone into my jacket pocket and key, then headed outside.

I looked to see Elisa out and said, "I guess it's time." Elisa said, "Yeah. I don't understand why he didn't want us to bring anyone else." I shrugged, "I guess his clan are just not ready to meet more people. I think that they haven't gained our trust yet." We headed out for Elisa's car and drove towards the building that Goliath told us to go to. As we pulled up, Elisa said, "I'm gonna leave you off. Do you have your sister's number in case something happens?"

I nodded, "As I always do. What are you gonna be doing?" She said, "I'll just do a patrol around the streets. You'd never know what happens around here." I sighed, "Yeah, like crocodiles in the sewers or something weird like that." I got out of her car and got into the building. As I was climbing up some stairs, I got towards the top and opened the door.

I walked around the rooftop and called, "Goliath, are you there? It's me, Isabelle." As I was walking around, Goliath came from a corner and saw me. I jumped back a little and said, "Geez, you almost scared me. You know how to make an appearance. So, why were you hiding back there?" Goliath stepped towards me and said, "I wanted to make sure that you were alone. Where's Elisa?"

I said, "Well, she had the day off and wanted to go on patrol to check if things are alright around the streets. Also, I couldn't bring my sister because of the promise and that she's working at night. You got nothing to worry about; you look like you can handle a bunch of guys from the Marines." I looked behind me to see the old Gargoyle jumped down, which made me give a little gasp. Goliath asked, "What are you doing here?" The old one answered, "Just making certain you were not being ambushed."

I held back a laugh and said, "You guys are pretty paranoid, especially if you're being in New York. Are you coming on the tour? Uh, what do I call you? I can't just keep saying 'old one' or 'mentor' a lot." The old Gargoyle asked, "Must you humans name everything? Nothing's real to you. Even if you named it, giving it limits." I shrugged, "It's not like that. It's just that we name different things. We have special names for certain buildings and landmarks to tell apart, besides naming people and pets."

The old Gargoyle asked, "Does the sky need a name? Does the river?" He pointed out towards the Hudson River and I looked at the reflection of the river lit from the city lights. I said, "The river's called the Hudson." The old Gargoyle sighed, "Fine, lass. Then, I will be the Hudson as well." I gave a small smile and said, "Okay, Hudson it is. It suits you well."

Hudson gave a nod, "Thank you. What does your name mean?" I answered, "Oh, Isabelle means 'beauty'. I sometimes would be called Belle. It has the same meaning in French." Hudson gave a small chuckle, "Either way, they suit you well. I heard your conversation about a sister. Who is she?" I answered, "Her name's Rosaline, but she sometimes goes by Rose. She teaches at a university here about the fine arts."

Goliath raised a brow, "Fine arts?" I nodded, "Things that involve with the theatre and stuff. Speaking of which, how am I gonna keep people from noticing you?" Goliath said, "Simple: We'll stay on the rooftops." I chuckled, "That's easy for you to say, but I don't know how I'll keep from not being seen. I don't have wings or any magic ability to float." I made a small gasp as Goliath placed his arm underneath my legs and his other arm to hold my back.

I looked at his face and smiled, "I guess that answers my problem." He gave a small smile, then we turned to see Hudson look at us with a raised brow. Goliath cleared his throat, "Let's be off. Coming...Hudson?" Hudson sighed, "I think not. This new world is too big, too bright, and too loud. Now that I know that you're alright, I'll return to guard the castle."

We watched him go on the ledge and jump off, gliding through the city with his wings out. I looked at Goliath and said, "Okay, it's just you and me. What do you want to see?" Goliath answered plainly, "The dangers that threaten me and my kind." I gave a small chuckle, "I know how you feel about this, but you're about to bring me down and I'm a cop. As we look around, I want to ask you a lot about Isolde. I know who she is by reading books in the library and at home, but I want to know her as a person."

We took off and I found this to be fun. I loved seeing the view and showing Goliath the buildings around us. I felt like a little kid as I was eager to show him the buildings, streets, and even the places near Chinatown. We got towards the Chrysler Building to take a break and looked at the view. The wind blew gently into my hair as I said, "From up here, it looks beautiful and peaceful." Looking at Goliath, I asked, "What was Isolde like and how did you meet her?"

Goliath sighed, "Well, she looked just like you. She was beautiful, intelligent, kind, giving, and accepted my clan. She saw Gargoyles the same way as humans and doesn't care about the appearance. I met her when she was about 9 years old. I was about 12 at that time and remembered our meeting like it was yesterday. I was finishing with my training and saw the two princesses playing around the tower. Isolde was trying to find her sister, but she was blindfolded and was leaning over the balcony too far. She almost fell off, but I managed to pull her back to safety. Before she saw me, I was afraid that she would scream in horror or call me names."

I asked, "People back then were pretty suspicious and thought you were demons? Sorry, you were saying?" Goliath continued, "When she asked if she could see me so that she could thank me properly, I asked her not to be afraid and not to run away. After I took the blindfold off her face, she didn't cringe or make a sound. She didn't even run away; she just stood there and smiled. Before she left, she told me to only call her by her name when she's not in the presence of her people. We always visited at night over the years and stayed friends, but all of it ended until the spell."

I could tell that his voice about to crack as he said, "Before I turned to stone by the curse, she admitted her feelings to me and said that she loved me. I said to her that no matter whatever happens to me, I'll always be with her forever. She also said that I'll remain in her heart." I was getting touched by his story and sadly sighed, "It sounds so sad, but beautiful at the same time. Goliath, I have something to tell you. I kept having those weird dreams about being in your time and that I was her. Could it be possible that I could be her reincarnation?"

Goliath held my hand and said, "I'm not sure. Is your family ancestry Scottish?" I said, "Half and half. My father's side is Scottish and my mother's side is Italian. So, whaddya think of this city?" Goliath looked over the buildings and said, "Such amazing changes men had made in the world while we slept. Stone streets, finer than ones the Romans built. Tall buildings of glass and iron."

I sighed, "I'm used to it. I guess it's impressive to a newbie." Goliath said, "I see no walls to protect this city. How do you and Elisa protect it from invaders?" I shrugged, "Well, the attacks come from inside instead of out." Goliath said, "That I am all too familiar with." I rubbed my arms a bit and asked, "Uh, wanna go to Central Park? It's peaceful there." Goliath nodded, "Of course. Lead the way." He picked me up bridal style again and jumped off the building with his wings spread.

* * *

**Rosaline's POV**

After the classes were done, I walked down the sidewalk and decided to get something to eat. As I was walking, noticed that three men that looked older than me and Isabelle came up. By looking at their clothes and the items they were holding, they're bad news. I stopped and said, "I don't know what you want, but I'm not gonna give you money or take any drugs from you."

The leader had tan skin and dark hair, wearing a pair of jeans and a black jacket. One of his goons was bald and wore sunglasses, along with a vest over a black t-shirt and a pair of army pants. The third one had a mohawk and wore a vest with a pair of torn jeans. The leader gave small laugh, "No, baby. We don't want any of that stuff, but we want you." I noticed that way he looked at me, stomped on his foot hard, and ran fast towards an alley.

I muttered, "Crap, dead end." I turned to see those three creeps holding weapons. The leader has a knife, the bald guy has an iron club, and the other has a chain belt. The leader said, "Sad that a pretty girl like you has to be out in the streets. You could get hurt." He went towards me and had his knife out, making me drop my purse and schoolbag.

I was about to scream for help, but my mouth was covered. I bit his hand and shouted, "Someone get me out of here!" I was grabbed again and felt the knife pressed against my neck. The leader covered my mouth again and growled, "Keep your mouth shut and it'll be over." I shut my eyes and was scared for the worst, but I heard snarling and two of the guys yell.

I opened my eyes to see three monsters with wings throwing two of the goons into a garbage bin. One monster with henna skin and white hair swung his tail under the leader's feet and picked him up by the shirt. He growled, "Leave her alone." He tossed him into the bin, then looked at me. I picked up my things and watched them spread their wings.

I said, "Wait, thanks for saving me." The three looked at me and came towards me. The henna one asked, "You're not scared of us? How come you're not running away or calling us monsters?" I said, "You saved me from those creeps, so that doesn't make you monsters. Wait, are you my sister's new friends?" The teal one that looked pretty fat around the stomach asked, "Who's your sister?"

I answered, "Isabelle Donahue." The green one said, "We know her. We met her last night when Goliath saved her from falling off. She even looked like the princess from our time." I said, "She told me about that. Uh, what are your names? I'm Rosaline, but you can call me Rose." The henna one said, "Except for Goliath, we don't have names. Uh, we're kinda new around here. Could you maybe show us around the city, Rose?"

I said, "Yeah. You helped me, now I will help you." I watched the two climb up, then the henna one placed my arms around his neck and climbed the walls of a building like a rock climber. As we reached the top, I said, "Okay, let's start with the tour." I watched the two spread their wings out, then I felt myself being carried under my legs by the guy who saved me from the gang leader.

Before I could say anything, my stomach growled. The teal one looked at me and gave a chuckle, "I guess some food would be in order. You know any good places to eat?" I smiled, "Sure do. I'll just say where to go and you guys can fly there." The green one said, "Uh, we don't fly. We just glide on wind currents, but your plan sounds good." As we went through the city, I had them go towards a Taco Bell and landed on a roof.

I said, "I'll get myself something to eat and get something for you. What do you want from there? They have chicken/beef tacos, chalupas, enchaladas, nachos, and stuff." The teal one raised a brow, "What kind of food's that?" I held back a laugh and said, "Mexican. It's pretty good. I'll get in and order, then come back out." I was gently being held down towards the street, went inside, and got some orders.

I got myself a soft chicken taco and ordered some stuff for the guys: three chicken and cheese tacos, three nachos with cheese and beef bits, and two beef burritos. As I got my order, the cashier asked, "Is that for here or to go?" I answered, "To go, thanks. Oh, could I have some mild sauces?" I got my bags and headed outside, then felt myself picked up by the henna Gargoyle.

We were on the rooftops and the chubby Gargoyle said, "Whoa, that stuff smells great!" I said, "I got myself an order, but I don't know what you guys might like." I ate my taco and looked at the guys eat their share. The henna Gargoyle said, "You're not joking, Rose. This stuff's good." I smiled, "Thanks." I noticed that the fat one packed all of his food in one bite; he must have a pretty good appetite.

The green Gargoyle asks, "Uh, what do you do? I know that Elisa and Belle are detectives, but what's your job?" I said, "Oh, I teach at a university here. It's a school for adults who want to study for jobs/careers. I teach drama and theatre for students who want to become actors. I did a bunch of theatre when I was young and did some stuff based on Shakespeare, dramas, and Broadway musicals."

The teal one asked, "Broadway musicals? What's that?" I answered, "Oh, they're good shows to watch people act, sing, and dance. It's very cultured." The teal one gave a laugh, "Well, if the theatre's cultured like food, I might like to see one." My face lit up as I said, "I guess you found your name. Broadway's a pretty good name for you." The teal one, now Broadway, almost crushed me with a bear hug as he said, "I like it! Thanks, Rose."

I looked at Broadway and said, "Okay, that's one down. How about you guys?" The green one asked, "What street are we on here?" I pointed, "That's Lexington and 3rd." The green one said, "I like Lexington." I smiled, "Okay, Lexington it is. How about you, red?" He looked at me and asked, "Uh, know any other places around here?" I smiled, "Yeah, I know that the Brooklyn Bridge has a neat view of the river at night."

He picked me up from under my legs and all of us were in the air. I pointed at the bridge and we landed at the top without being seen. The henna one said, "Whoa, this is a great view. You could see the lights on the water perfectly. Alright, I guess I'm Brooklyn." After we looked at the water, we went back towards the city and sat at a balcony of some building.

I asked, "You guys liking it so far?" Brooklyn said, "Yeah, it's amazing." Broadway added, "The atmosphere, food, culture; it's great. I don't want to miss anything. I've never seen so many wonders." We saw a motorcycle driving down the road, which made Lexington interested. He got towards the ledge and said, "I gotta see how it looks!" Brooklyn tried to stop him, but Lexington didn't listen.

We watched Lexington talk to the guy on the bike, but it made him lose concentration and fall off. He got back on his feet and ran fast, then Brooklyn and Broadway came down towards Lexington with me. Brooklyn placed me on the ground and sighed, "Goliath said not to let anybody see us." I raised a brow, but Broadway added, "I guess he didn't mean some people related to Belle, Rose."

Lexington sighed, "I didn't mean to let him see me. I just wanted to look at his machine." He picked up the bike and got on, which made me hold back a laugh. Broadway warned, "Be careful." Lexington shrugged, "It looks easy enough." He kicks the gas pedal, but the bike sped up fast and made Lexington hold onto the bike handles and his legs fly out. We ran after him and I called, "We're coming, Lex! Watch out for that wall!" He looked up and jumped off the bike as it smacked towards the wall, making it blow up and get burned.

Brooklyn said, "Maybe we better not tell Goliath about this." I winced, "I hope that guy has insurance." Brooklyn picked me up from under my legs and asked, "You wanna head for home? You can say where and I could take you." I said, "Nah, not yet. I just wanna know you guys more. You're pretty cool to hang around with."

"Cool?" Brooklyn asked.

I said, "Oh, I meant that it's fine. Other than technology, buildings, and food, we also have a ton of words to describe things." We were in the sky already and I noticed that the sun could be up in a few more hours. We got towards a castle on top of the Eyrie Building and landed on the castle grounds. I smiled, "This is beautiful. How did it get here? I didn't remember seeing it when I was a kid."

Broadway explained, "Well, we were brought here. Over a thousand years ago, this castle was in Scotland. We were brought up to protect it from the Vikings, but we were betrayed by a man we trusted. Our clan was destroyed, but Goliath and us were the only ones still alive. We noticed that two of the princesses of the castle were kidnapped, but we were blamed that one of them was killed and we had a spell placed on us to have stone 24/7."

I asked, "You guys were stone day and night? How did you guys come back to life?" Lexington said, "We don't know, but we noticed that the castle was high in the clouds last night and we woke up." I said, "You guys are Gargoyles. Is there one that looks like a giant dog and an old one?" Lexington said, "Yeah, them and Goliath." I noticed that the sky was getting lighter and saw the trio go on top of pedestals.

The two that I mentioned earlier saw me, then the old one asked, "Who's this lass?" I said, "I'm Rosaline. Do you know Isabelle?" The old one said, "Aye, I met her. You're her sister?" I nodded, "Uh-huh. Do you know when she and Goliath might be back?" Brooklyn said, "Not sure, but I hope they're alright." As I was about to ask something, the sun was up and they turned into stone.

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like Isabelle and Goliath are starting to get used to each other, and the girls actually gave the others names. :) Only own my OCs, not the characters; all rights to Disney. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. I'll try to put some more in due to college stuff and my other fanfics.**


	5. The Awakening Part 5

**Isabelle's POV**

We were already at the park and walked around a bit. As we were walking, I said, "I'm kinda glad that we're not the only pair to worry about muggers in the park." Goliath didn't bother to look at me and said, "This world is as savage as the one I remember." I looked at him and said, "You're judging it the way the world judged you in the past. She never judged you. I know the city can show an ugly face sometimes, but there's more to it. There's beauty to it underneath."

Goliath looked up and I asked, "What is it?" We heard something move in the bushes and a dart hits Goliath's arm, making him roar in pain and go on his knees. I got out my gun as I saw a bunch of men wearing suits of some sort. However, one of the guys in the suits kicked the gun out of my hand and one pinned my arms behind my back. I grunted and said, "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

Goliath got up and roared as his eyes turned a glowing white. A woman wearing suits like the guys had Goliath in a headlock and the others tackled him as he let out a growl. He began to droop and fell towards the ground unconscious. I struggled and shouted, "What the Hell do you want?!" One of the men held up a gun and said, "Just tying up lose ends." He pointed the gun at Goliath and I feared for the worst; they're going to kill him.

The leader smirked, "Once you're out of the way, we'll hunt down and destroy others like you." Goliath came to, but he was weak and said, "No...I won't...let you!" The leader sneered, "What makes you think you've got a choice?" Without hesitation, I stomped on my captor's foot and kneed him in the groin. I brought my leg up and kick him in the jaw, then watched him fall to the ground.

I ran towards the leader and slammed into his body, making him drop his gun. I rolled on the ground and called, "Goliath!" He kicked and threw the others off him, then got up. I ran to check on him, then I moved my feet as bullets fired to the ground. Goliath picked me up in his arms and started running, but he was limping. It didn't stop him trying dodging the bullets and jumped off a boulder, then spreads out his wings as he began to glide.

We lost them fast, then got on solid ground. I jumped out of his arms easily and checked him to see if there aren't any bullets. He started to stagger, but I stopped him and said, "Here, put your arm around my shoulder. I'll support you." He gave a nod, then we started walking. As we got under a bridge, he got on his knees and moaned, "What is wrong with me?"

I took the dart out of his arm and said, "Here's what's wrong. They must've drugged you with something." I noticed a small device on his shoulder blade and picked it off; it was about the size of a quarter and was red with a black scarab on it. I said, "Here's how they found us." I placed it on Goliath's hand, which made him ask, "What is it?" I said, "Radio transmitter."

He handed it back to me as he asked, "Some form of magic that led them to us?" I shrugged, "Yeah, that's one way to put it. I just noticed that there's a logo on it, kinda like it belongs to some manufacturer." Goliath's eyes widened in shock as he asked, "But how did this...transmitter get on me?" I shrugged, "I dunno, but I have a feeling that someone stuck it on you. If you're wondering, don't look at me. I've never seen this until now."

I looked to see a Golden Retriever sniff through some bag and said, "Here, boy." I gave a little whistle, which made him look up and growl. I was being calm and said, "Easy, boy. Easy." I slowly crouched down and showed the back of my hand, then he panted and gave it a lick. I rubbed his soft head and placed the device on his collar. I said, "Go on. Go!"

He ran off, then I turned to Goliath and said, "Let them chase Shadow instead of us." I had him place his arm around my shoulder again and kept walking. As we kept walking, I noticed that the sky was getting lighter and felt Goliath stir. He looked at the sky and said, "Too late. I'll never make it back before sunrise." I realized that he turns to stone in the day and watched him hold a branch of a tree to support himself.

I walked towards him and said, "Goliath, don't say that. When will you be awake?" Goliath was on one knee, lifted his head up, and said, "You'll see, Isabelle." I looked to see those creeps from before come closer and said, "We gotta move now!" I looked to see the sun rise and Goliath turn into a stone statue. I gasped, "No, not now!" I touched his face and felt scared about the situation.

However, I got up and decided to distract those losers to stop them from trying to harm Goliath. I ran past them and went through the park's bistro, which was near the lake. I kept running and never looked back, then hid under one of the tables that was in the middle of the area. I slowly looked up to see the others fan out to look for me and kept quiet.

I ducked low as the leader was about to walk towards my direction, then I kicked his leg to have him fall flat on his face and sprung up as I took my gun. I kept running and saw bullets fly past me, then I fired a bullet at one guy in the arm. I kept running and found an old shack that looked like it had some boat equipment. I swung the door open and closed it, then leaned against it as I was panting.

I looked to see the sack actually have a giant exit and the water was my only chance to escape. I checked my gun and groaned, "Dammit, empty." Bullets flew through the door above my head and I ducked low, then saw some brown liquid leak out of some carton: gasoline. I jumped up fast and ran out towards the dock, then jumped into the lake as the explosion came up. I kept swimming underwater and looked to see another dock that went across the lake from the park.

Grabbing onto the post, I got my head up and gasped for air. I heard some footsteps on top of where I was, then grabbed the woman's ankle and had her fall in. I quickly got out of the water and ran back into the park. I kept running and stopped as I came near a dead end at the park, where there's a huge wall of rocks and a small waterfall. Thinking up a good distraction, I took my jacket off and hung it on a branch.

I heard the leader smirk, "I really like you, but you and your freakjob friend took out four of my people." I looked to see him point his gun at my jacket and look confused, then pounced on him and knocked the gun out of his hands. He pushed me off and lunged at me, but I was able to flip him on his back and knock him out. I got my jacket off the branch and went off to find Goliath.

As I got there, I turned on my phone and read that I have a text. I looked at it and it said that Rosaline's worried about where I was. I texted back that I'm in Central Park and will text her back when it's sundown. I read that she got the message and said that it's fine by her. She added that Elisa will come over to pick me up. I heaved a sigh and moaned, "What a night and day."

I leaned against Goliath and rested my head on his wing. As hours passed into the afternoon, I woke up a little and saw a jogger come over. He said, "You know, I've been in this park for five years. I never noticed that statue before." I shrugged, "Park's full of surprises." He ran off and I leaned back into Goliath's wing. I fell asleep and kept having those dreams again; they were the same as the ones before.

I woke up a little when I heard Elisa's voice. I noticed that the sky was getting darker and saw Elisa come towards me. She asked, "Are you okay, Belle? I heard about what happened from Rose's text and wanted to come over, so we could start our shift." I asked, "You got a change of clothes? I had a mishap in the park and had a swim." She brought up a bag and I looked inside to see a blue t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

I sighed, "You're a lifesaver." Elisa gave a small laugh, but stopped as she turned my head to see Goliath shatter and come to life. I ran over to him and asked, "Are you alright, Goliath?" He gave a nod and said, "Of course." I noticed that he was good as new and said, "Huh, that sedative must've worn off." Goliath sighed, "Sleep rejuvenates us. You stayed with me throughout the entire day?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, someone had to make sure those Black Op wannabes didn't find you." Goliath looked at me and said, "Thank you. It is very possible that you saved my life." He brought out his hand towards me, then I smiled at him and placed my hand into his; it's so big that it covered my entire hand, but it felt gentle. I gave his hand a squeeze and said, "You're most welcome."

Elisa gave a small laugh, "I guess you could say we're even. Thanks for watching her, Goliath." Goliath gave a nod towards Elisa, then said as he turned away, "I must return. They'll be worried about me." I said, "We understand. So, maybe later tonight?" Goliath turned his head, gave a small smile and nod, and said, "Maybe." He got a running start and began to glide.

Elisa and I got into the car, then drove off towards the police station. I held my bag and said, "I gonna go change. I'm still damp and feel kinda mucky from the water." Elisa said, "Go ahead. I'll wait outside for a bit, then we'll get our assignments." I got into the ladies' locker room, found my locker and cracked the code, and got changed. I slipped on some clean underwear, put some socks on, got my jeans on, got on my t-shirt, slipped on black boots over my jeans, and took the barrette out of my hair.

I flipped it, ran my fingers through, and flipped back up. I got my stuff locked away and walked out, but accidentally bumped into someone. I gasped, "Shoot, I'm sorry." The person I bumped into was a man with red hair, green eyes, and fair skin. He said, "No, it's okay. It happens to me a lot. I'm Matt, Matt Bluestone." I smiled and said, "Isabelle Donahue, but you can call me Belle."

He smiled and asked, "Belle, like in Beauty and the Beast?" I giggled a little and said, "Yeah, I get that saying a lot. It's one of my favorite movies. Anyways, you're new here?" Matt said, "Yeah, used to work for the F.B.I. It got kinda boring and I dropped out. Wanna show me around here?" Elisa came over and asked, "Who's he?" I looked at her and said, "Oh, this is Matt Bluestone. He's new. Matt, this is Elisa Maza." When I watched them talking, they seemed to get along fine and they look kinda cute together.

* * *

**Goliath's POV**

I made it back to the castle on time and thought about seeing those two humans. I couldn't believe that Isabelle stayed with me all day. Although it has been two days, I was starting get used to being with her; it almost helped bring back the memories of being with Isolde when we were young. I kept thinking about our last meeting before the spell and remembered her telling me that she loved me.

I really cared for her, but it was more than my angel. I got back towards the tower and met up with the others. The oldest of the trio said, "We were worried about you." The teal one asked, "What happened?" I answered, "It appears we have enemies." I began to explain what had happened with the attack in the park, Isabelle trying to save me, and Isabelle staying with me all day until the sun came down. I finished, "Even what happened, I wish you would've accompanied us last night, Hudson."

"Hudson?"

Hudson proudly said, "Aye, it's my name. What make would you think of it?" The others said it was fine, then one of them said, "We chose our own names to tell each other apart. Well, we had another human friend that helped us find names and show us around." I couldn't believe what I just heard and was about to demand an explanation, but one of the trio said, "It was Isabelle's sister. We saved her life from three men that tried to kill her, so she thanked us and showed us around."

I nodded and said, "Very well. But what will your names be?" The henna Gargoyle answered, "Brooklyn. I'm Brooklyn."

"Broadway."

"Lexington! Do you like it?"

Hudson and I exchanged glances, then I smiled, "They're all fine names. I guess he'll need one as well now." We looked at our Gargoyle beast, then Brooklyn came up with a name saying, "Oh, I got one for him, too!" He bent down and rubbed the beast's head saying, "From now on, you're Bronx." Bronx gave a grunt and walked off, which made Lexington joke, "I think he likes it!" We were interrupted as Owen came in and said that Xanatos wanted to see me.

I went towards the room which used to be the great hall and asked, "You wished to see me, Xanatos?" Xanatos walked towards another door and said, "Goliath, there's someone I want you to meet. An old acquaintance, I believe." The doors opened to reveal a feminine figure in the shadows, which made me ask, "Who?" The figure stepped into the light and I made a gasp as I recognized the figure in an instant; it was my angel!

I couldn't believe my eyes and said, "You...you're alive!" She opened her arms towards me and smiled, "Goliath, my love." The two of us embraced and had our wings closed in together as we held each other. I sighed as I stroked her hair, "My angel, it really is you!" She stroked my head as she sighed, "Oh, Goliath, all the days that I've dreamed of you and this moment."

We pulled away as Xanatos cleared his throat and said, "I'm happy for you both." My mate said, "This man has brought us together, my love. We owe our reunion to David Xanatos." I don't know what to say, but stammered, "How? You...you were shattered by the Vikings." She quickly said, "No. I feared for your safety, so I left the castle to find you. But I lost my way and the sun rose before I could return."

I asked once more, "But how did you survive all these centuries?" She stroked my face as she said, "When I returned to the castle, the Magus already turned you to stone. I begged him to cast his spell on me, so we could awaken together." Xanatos added, "I saw her a year ago and I was so impressed. I acquired her for my collection, then after I woke you up it seemed plausible that a trip to the castle might have the same effect on her."

I looked at my love and said, "With you alive, I can start to live again as well." She smiled, "As you said: You and I are one. Now and forever." As we went out to see the others, they were filled with joy that she's here. She stroked Bronx's head as she smiled, "I'll answer your questions later. It's just good to see you all again." She stood up and said, "My love, I must ask a favor of you."

"Anything."

She explained, "Xanatos has told me about the discs that were stolen from him." I replied, "He wants our help in retrieving them." She held my hand and caressed it towards her face as she said, "Yes, and I think we should help him out of gratitude for reuniting us if nothing else." I held her hand and said, "I agree. And perhaps by helping him, we'll rid ourselves of the humans that hunt us. Besides, with you by my side I can do anything."

Later on, Xanatos explained to us about the locations of where the discs are hidden. I planned on going to the air force with my angel, the trio should be going for the tower, and Hudson will go with Bronx to the underground base. As the team split up, I held my love's hand and sighed, "To soar with you again, it's like a dream." She smiled, "We've dreamed for a thousand years, Goliath. It's time for our dreams to come true."

We got towards the air fortress, came from underneath the base of the machine, and looked ahead of us. I said, "The discs will be well-guarded, no doubt." She started walking and said, "If humans wish to throw away their worthless lives guarding it, that's their concern." I couldn't believe what she said and had a feeling that she's changed. I said nothing and followed her, then stopped to hear weapons click and a voice say, "Hold it right there."

We turned to see two men holding guns and pointing them at us, but it didn't faze her. She said, "You can't fire those guns in here. It will damage the air ship." I muttered to myself as she advanced, "It's too risky." She sprung up and attacked, then one of the men fired his weapon and made the area covered with some smoke. I held my love in my arms, then we began to defend ourselves. We were able to subdue them, then she picked up one of the men and was about to drop him to his death.

I asked in shock as I grabbed a hold of her wrist, "Wait, what are you doing?" She answered, "I'm making sure that they won't cause us anymore trouble later." I shook my head, "No! To kill in threat of a battle is one thing, but not like this!" She only stared at me and sneered, "The centuries have made you weak, Goliath." We kept going through and I ripped a door off to get inside.

I walked in and swung my tail to disarm some of the men, then held up a man who was commanding this flying device. The female grabbed a hold of the disc and said, "Mission accomplished." She brought her arm into a machine, took some kind of hose out, and pressed it against the beam as it sparked. Fire and smoke came up, then I asked, "What have you done?"

She didn't explain, but said that we need to get out of here. I watched the humans choking on the smoke and trying put the fire out with water; I can't leave them behind. I was pulled away and the two of us glided through the air as we watched the fortress destroyed. I was grateful that the humans survived, but I wasn't thrilled about my love's behavior.

We got towards the castle and I thought of a good way to visit Elisa and Isabelle again. I looked at my mate and said, "I had promised to meet some friends. I'll be back soon." I turned towards the balcony a she asked, "Friends? Who? Not one of us." I looked at her and said, "No, two humans: Isabelle Donahue and Elisa Maza." Brooklyn added, "Also, we met one. We met Isabelle's younger sister, Rosaline." She looked at me and glared, "Aside from Xanatos, we have no human friends! Even back then, that princess didn't even count! Humanity is our enemy, Goliath! I thought you learned that a millennium ago."

I felt anger inside of me as she talked about Isolde like this, but remained calm and stated, "I cannot make war upon an entire world. Doesn't Xanatos prove that there are good humans, as well as bad?" She shot, "Can you forgive the humans what they did to our kind?" I said, "The ones responsible for that have been dead for a thousand years."

"Then, their descendants shall pay! I will have blood for blood!" I realized that she isn't the one I remembered loving, but was replaced by a real monster. I said, "You said that the centuries have changed me. They've changed you, too. You've become hard, unforgiving; you are not as I remember you. I'm going to see my friends now." After I had said this, I spread my wings apart and took off towards the building where I met with Isabelle last night.

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like Demona's turned into the traitorous/vengeful she-demon that she is. Also, it seems that Isabelle and Goliath are getting along even better. I thought up a good way to introduce Matt Bluestone for fun and added the "Beauty and the Beast" thing for that, too; I don't own the movie or songs, but it's my #1 favorite movie of all time.**

**All rights to Disney. Okay, I hope you guys like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. I also made some fan art for my OCs on DeviantArt if you're curious about what the girls look like.**


	6. The Awakening Part 6

**Scotland, 987 AD**

Isolde was called into the throne room by the Magus. She wore a satin dress that was dark blue with a white hem. Also, her black hair was in a braid with a dark blue ribbon. Isolde looked to see Prince Malcolm sitting on his throne and was furious. He said, "I just don't know what to do with you, Isolde!" Isolde remembered that she forgot about being present at the banquet and said, "Father, I'm sorry! I forgot and I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting. I had to see my friends again and see how they were doing after they awakened."

She clapped her hands over her mouth, then he father stood up and glared, "You went to the tower to visit those Gargoyles, didn't you?" Isolde looked at the floor and said, "Well, nothing bad happened when I was up there." Malcolm looked at his eldest daughter and said, "How many times must we go through this? You could've been raped or killed by one of these...barbarians...those-those Gargoyles!"

Isolde shook her head and said, "Father, they're not barbarians!" Malcolm rose up from his throne, walked towards her, and reasoned, "They're dangerous! Do you think that I would want to see one of my children being killed by some demon's claws?" Isolde moved away from her father and shouted, "I'm 18 years old! I'm not a child anymore!" Malcolm glared at her and shouted, "Don't you raise your voice at me, Isolde! As long as you live in my castle, you will obey my order!"

Isolde thought about the clan and tried to reason, "But if you would just listen-" Malcolm had enough and bellowed, "NOT ANOTHER WORD! I will never, never want to hear you about going towards the towers at night! Is that clear?!" Isolde looked at her father with her lip trembling, eyes welling up with tears, and shouted, "I HATE YOU!" Turning away, she ran towards her room fast and locked the door behind her.

Taking her hair out of its style with trembling fingers, she said through her tears as she muttered, "They saved his life from the Archmage and protected us. He even saved me. Why can't he just see that?" Feeling herself shake, she flung herself onto her bed and sobbed. From outside of the castle, Goliath had heard about the argument between father and daughter, then glides towards Isolde's bedroom window.

Seeing her weeping form on her bed made his heart break. Ever since he saved her from falling off the balcony and protecting her from the Archmage, he really cared for Isolde. She was the only human to speak to him, understand and listen to him, and not able to fear him. Looking into his small pouch around his waist, he took out a beautiful rose that was white and opened the window quietly. He quietly entered the room and placed the rose on her dresser.

Seeing that she was still weeping, he gently touched her back. Isolde looked up to see Goliath and wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her head against his chest. She whispered, "I''m so sorry. It would've been better if we never met, so none of this would've happened." Goliath gently lifted her chin and said, "Don't say that, Isolde. Your father and your people still don't understand. If I didn't make it in time to catch you, I would never have met you. You're the only human that knows about my kind and understands." Isolde sighed, "I know we're different, but deep inside we're not different at all. We are one."

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I snapped out of my dream as Elisa picked up Rosaline, then drove us all towards the building Goliath and I met before last night. I felt my arm punched as I looked at Rosaline, who wore a tan hoodie over a white tank top and a pair of black jeans with some dark brown sandals. She asked, "Belle, are you okay? You were dozing off again." I looked at her and said, "Yeah, just had those dreams again."

Elisa pulled the car over and parked it, then the three of us went inside. We went up the elevator, then some stairs that led towards the fire escape and went out on the rooftop. Rosaline asked me, "Belle, do you think Goliath's okay about seeing me?" I said, "I dunno, but I think he might since you met the trio." We looked at the sky and noticed that Goliath was gliding towards us.

He got on the rooftop and looked at Rosaline. He asked, "Are you Isabelle's sister? I've heard from Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington about them saving you and being named." Rosaline nodded, "Yes, sir. I am." Elisa walked over and asked, "Where have you been? We've been looking all over town for you." Goliath asked, "Why?" Elisa continued, "Three sets of Cyberbiotics installations have reported robberies by some kind of creatures. Isabelle and I saw you with another Gargoyle flying away from the plane wreck."

I asked, "What's all this about, Goliath?" He looked at us and answered, "The discs were stolen from Xanatos. We returned them to him." Taking a piece of paper out of my jeans pocket, I unfolded the paper and handed him the picture saying, "Remember this? I traced that emblem; it's the logo of a robotics firm that's owned by Xanatos Enterprises."

Goliath looked suspicious and asked, "Are you saying that Xanatos is responsible for the attack in the park?" I sighed, "Yeah, exactly what I'm saying. He must've planted that bug on you himself." Goliath looked confused and said, "But those were the same men that stole the discs from him." I rubbed my neck and said, "Goliath, nothing was stolen. Elisa and I checked; those discs were Cyberbiotics' property."

Elisa added, "He had to stage them by tricking you into stealing the discs. He used you. He's been using you from the beginning." I sadly looked at him, "Look, Goliath. We haven't known each other very long and I know you have a reason not to trust humans." I placed my hands near his face to turn his face towards mine and looked into his onyx eyes.

I took my hands off his face and said, "But you've got to trust somebody in this world. If you can trust Isolde back then, you can trust me."

Elisa added, "Me too."

Rosaline smiled, "Me three. I bet you're way better off with us girls than Xanatos." Goliath clutched the paper in his hand with a growl, then I said, "You won't regret it." Goliath looked at us and said, "Meet me back at the castle." He took off flying, then we piled into Elisa's car and drove towards the Eyrie Building. I asked Rosaline, "How did you name the trio?"

She shrugged, "Well, after they saved me from three gang members that tried to kill me, I thanked them and offered to show them around. Plus, I got to name them. The henna one with the white hair's Brooklyn, the chubby one's Broadway, and the smallest one is Lexington." I smiled, "They're pretty good names. Okay, we better go and help the clan."

Elisa pulled up and said, "Rose, you stick with me and the trio. Belle, you find Goliath and help him out if he's in a jam." I nodded, "Okay, let's do it." When we got towards the building, we heard blasting going on from above and went fast to check out what's happening. I looked to see Elisa and Rosaline go find the others, then I went to search for Goliath.

I leaned against a wall in the dark and looked to see Xanatos with another Gargoyle that I didn't know, but she looked familiar in my dreams. Xanatos smirked, "Let them play out their little drama, shall we?" I took a small peek to see the female holding a bazooka saying, "Goliath, you're a fool. But then you always were, weren't you? If you'd only taken the rest of our clan away from the castle that night. The plan was perfect; it would've succeeded!"

"What plan?" Goliath asked.

"I made a plan with the captain. I was to get us all out of the castle, so that the Vikings could sack it."

Goliath whispered, "What?"

The female glared, "It would have worked! And after the humans were gone, we would've had the castle all to ourselves! But you ruined it! You had to protect the humans, especially that little whore of a princess! You made us stay at the castle when we should've been with you! When the Vikings attacked, the captain said he'd protect us. But I didn't trust him; I stayed alive because I don't trust anyone."

I felt so angry about what she said and felt a pang of guilt for Goliath. He gave a sad moan, "But why did you do it?" The female glared, "You can ask me that. After how they treated us, they had to pay! All of humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind!" Goliath said calmly, "There is good and evil in all of us, human and Gargoyle alike. You should know that more than anyone. Don't you see? None of this would've happened if it weren't for you."

The female growled, "Don't say that! Goliath, this is your last chance. Humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet! Together, you and I can create a new world for our kind. You trusted me once. You loved me once. We have found each other again after a thousand years of solitude. Does that mean nothing to you, not even her?" Goliath quietly said as a tear escaped from his eye, "You never loved me. Isolde was the one who truly loved me for who I was, not for what I was. I loved her more than you."

The female held her weapon and glared, "Very well then. If you are not my ally, then you are my enemy." She fired the bazooka, which made Goliath duck and the laser hit a tower. I got a better view to see Goliath lying on his back and the female smirk, "I have a name, too, Goliath. The humans gave it to me long ago. You should know it before you die and join your princess. I am Demona."

Demona pointed her weapon at his chest and sneered, "Good-bye, Goliath." I ran fast and knocked Demona out of the way to stop the laser, then watched the laser hit another tower. I got up and glared at her, which made her look at me with hatred, "Isolde? You're still alive?! You're supposed to be dead!" We looked to see the crumbling tower hit where we were, then the floor under me began to crumble. I held onto the rocks that began to fall, but I was falling with them!

Rosaline and Elisa shouted, "BELLE!" They tried to go after me, but Hudson and Brooklyn held them back. I was scared of falling again and screamed, "GOLIATH!" He sprung up into action, glided towards me, and grabbed a hold of my wrist as we glided back to safety. We watched Demona falling unconscious as the rocks fell with her, then Goliath gave a roar of grief and anger. He turned to see Xanatos on the ground and picked him up by his shirt as he growled, "She wanted me to destroy humanity! I think I'll start with you!"

Xanatos didn't even shake or get scared, but smirked, "Go ahead. Without me, you'd still be gathering moss." I ran towards Goliath and said, "No, stop! Don't do this." Goliath looked at me and said, "Give me one good reason not to drop him." I bowed my head and sighed, "Because if you do, you'd be as bad as Demona. You'd be more of a monster like her. Also, Isolde wouldn't want to see this."

Hudson came near me and said, "She's right, lad. Is that what you'd want? What she'd want?" Goliath softened and sighed, "No." He flung Xanatos towards the steps and made him land on his side. Walking towards Xanatos, I got out some handcuffs and cuffed his hands behind his back. I said, "You're under arrest for false pretense, attempted murder, and assault. Anything that you say will be used against you in the court of law."

Elisa and I went down towards the street and had the police come over to take Xanatos to prison. As I watched the cars drive off, we went back into the Eyrie Building to talk to the Gargoyles. I went to see Goliath looking at the sky sadly, then said, "Goliath, I heard about what she said. Is it true that you loved Isolde?" He sighed, "I did. We've started a strong friendship that lasted, but some of the clan were against it. Even her father was against it."

I sighed, "I had that dream where I was her back then and had an argument with her father, then I was crying in my room and you came to comfort me." He looked at me as he held my hands, "It almost feels as if you really are her. I don't know how I'll move on." I looked at him and said, "I know how the past hurts, but there's still happy memories of you with the clan and Isolde. In time, you could move on and begin again."

I looked down to see Rosaline and Elisa talk to the trio. I overheard Brooklyn say, "Hey, where are my sunglasses?" Bronx brought them over with his teeth and Brooklyn placed them on his face. Rosaline started laughing when the lenses broke and said, "It's okay. I'll get you a new pair. They looked pretty good on you." Brooklyn blushed a bit, then Broadway said, "Wish I had time for a snack."

Lexington looked at him weird and said, "You just ate!" They got on their pedestals as Broadway shrugged, "Yeah, I know. Chinese food; it was good, too. For some reason about an hour later, I was hungry again." Goliath got to his place and gave a small smile, "It's nice to know that I have not only one, but three human friends in this new world."

I looked at him and smiled, "I hope you have more, lots more. But whether or not, I'll always be your friend. Me, Elisa, and Rose will be there for you and the clan. Same time, tomorrow night?" Goliath smiled, "I wouldn't miss it." I looked at him and said, "Great! Maybe we'll catch a Giants game or see a new flick." Goliath looked at me with a raised brow, "Giants? Flick?"

Before he could say more, the sun rose and he turned to stone. Everyone else turned to stone, then I watched Rosaline and Elisa walked towards me. Elisa smiled, "I wonder if this city is ready for these guys." Rosaline sighed as she looked at the sunrise, "I bet they're ready for the city. Everything's gonna change with them around."

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of the Awakening episode parts! How was that one? There's gonna be more to come soon; I'll try to post more due to college stuff. It seems that Rosaline and Brooklyn like each other, while Goliath and Isabelle are starting anew since they both saved each other. :) I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**Some of my fan art on my OCs are in my DeviantArt gallery. You're very welcome to check those out.**


	7. Thrill of the Hunt

**Rosaline's POV**

I finished with my class and wrapped up on the read-through of our new production of Pride and Prejudice. I got towards the sidewalk and saw Isabelle driving. She gave a little honk on her Mustang and said, "Need a lift?" I got into the car and said, "Let's go visit the guys. Are you off?" Isabelle shrugged, "Well, I just handed in that report on Xanatos's arrest and about those three goons that tried to mug you."

I looked at the castle on top of the skyscraper and got out of the car with her. I smoothed out my white peasant blouse and black pencil skirt as I asked, "Hey, does my hair look okay?" She put me in a headlock and teased, "Yeah, it looks fine." She lets go and asks, "You and Brooklyn already started dating?" I started to blush and said, "No, we're not! I like him, but we're just friends. What about you and tall, dark, and buff? Oh, Isabelle, you remind me of my long lost princess!"

She lightly punched my arm and said, "Hey, don't get any ideas! We're just friends, so just leave it at that." I innocently shrugged, "Well, you started it and I had to end it." We got inside and saw Mr. Burnett see us. He said, "Ladies, very nice to see you here." He always sounds monotone; I bet The Three Stooges didn't make him laugh when he was a kid.

Isabelle looked at him as we got out of the elevator saying, "I gotta tell you, Mr. Burnett. I'm still surprised seeing myself and my sister back here since I got your boss arrested." Mr. Burnett said, "Mr. Xanatos is not the sort to harbor a grudge, Miss Donahue, and he wouldn't dream of denying the opportunity of seeing your friends." We walked onto the courtyard, then went up some stairs to the top tower.

We got to the top to see the clan in stone, then the sun came down as the Gargoyles woke up from their stone slumber. After they woke up stretching and yawning, Mr. Burnett left us alone. Goliath jumped down from his spot and said, "Isabelle, Rosaline, what a pleasant sight to greet us as we awaken." Isabelle shrugged, "Just wanted to see how you are guys were doing and just finished some reports."

Hudson walked past us and smiled, "Good to see you again, lassies."

Brooklyn added, "Catch you later." and spreads his wings as he, Broadway, and Lexington glided towards the lower part of the castle. We looked at them leave and I said, "They look like they're in a hurry." Goliath looked at us and said, "They are fascinated by the things that they see on the television. Every night they rush to turn it on, but welcome to our home. Especially now that Xanatos has been defeated and this castle is truly ours once more."

Isabelle looked unsure and said, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You know that Xanatos was only convicted of receiving stolen property; the other charges on him were dropped." Goliath riased a brow and asked, "Convicted?" I explained, "He was accused of that specific crime and that's what he was sent to jail for." Isabelle added, "He only got a 6 month sentence and we were lucky that he wasn't suspended. His lawyers would probably have that time cut down for sure. The point is it's not safe for you and the others."

Goliath raised a brow and asked, "What are you saying?" Isabelle sighed, "I'm saying that you need to find a new place to sleep during the day: a new home, Goliath." He started to scare me a little when he fanned his wings out and his eyes glowing white as he glared, "No! This castle is our home!" Isabelle shook her head and pointed out, "Sorry, Goliath, but it's not. Xanatos bought it lock, stock, and Gargoyle. Don't you understand? Every minute you stay here, you're in danger."

Goliath turned away as he said, "You and Rosaline worry too much, Isabelle. Xanatos is defeated; we are safe here." He walked off and I muttered, "I think your head stays rock hard, even at night." Isabelle only huffed and went downstairs. I asked, "You're heading back to the station?" She looked at me and said, "Yeah, just doing some patrols in the streets and head for home when things are ship-shape."

I said, "Okay, I'll just hang around here for a bit." I looked at the night sky and saw Brooklyn glide towards me. He asked, "Wanna watch some TV with the guys and me?" I said, "Yeah, I don't mind." He picked me up in his arms and glided towards the lower level of the castle, then met up with Broadway and Lexington in a hall. We heard the TV on and went inside the den to see Hudson and Bronx.

Lexington looked at the screen and said, "Hey, it's The Pack!" I sat on the floor between Brooklyn and Broadway, watching the Pack take out on some ninjas. Whenever I watch that show, I keep feeling like Mortal Kombat made a TV series. Hudson dropped the clicker and moaned, "Something's wrong. It's on all the channels again." Broadway looked at him and asked, "I thought you like this show, Hudson?"

The old Gargoyle said, "Aye, I do. But not every night. I'm fine with That 70s Show, Three Stooges, Spongebob, and those shows that Rose watches with Isabelle." The announcer on the TV said, "See The Pack live at Madison Square Garden! Fox, Wolf, Dingo, Hyena, and Jackal! Your favorite heroes in a brand new public appearance at Madison Square Garden!"

Lexington's face lit up as he said, "Oh, these guys are great! They're warriors just like us!" I was a little unsure about Lexington's enthusiasm and said, "Lex, these guys are actors. I feel bad about saying this, but it's just a performance. Remember when I did some plays and musicals as a kid growing up? I played characters in stories and act out. With these guys, they look like professionals and are pretty good to do these stunts."

Brooklyn asked, "You want to see them live?" I shrugged, "I don't mind. I'd like to see these guys live." We got out of the castle and Brooklyn picked me up in his arms as we glided over towards Madison Square Garden. We got onto the rooftop, then Brooklyn found a small door and opened it. He smiled, "Ladies first." I giggled and got into the small door, then felt Brooklyn place me onto the rafter.

The others followed and we looked to see a bunch of people piling into the seats. They started chanting for the show to start, which made Lexington ask, "Isn't time for the show to start?" Brooklyn laughed, "Relax, it'll happen." He placed an arm around my shoulder, which made me look at him and blush. The lights dimmed as the announcer said that the Pack are here.

These guys were already on the stage and did their act about fighting off the ninjas, flipping around the stage, and beating the bad guys up. I said, "That's good as watching live wrestling up close." Brooklyn added, "Yeah, these guys are alright." Lexington was enjoying the show and said, "Yeah, wouldn't it be great to meet 'em?" As the show came to an end, Brooklyn got up and stretched with a groan.

Broadway shrugged, "Eh, show's over and I'm starved. Let's go." Broadway got up towards the exit, then Brooklyn asked Lexington, "You coming, Lex?" The little Gargoyle answered, "Uh, later. You three go ahead." I didn't say anything as I felt my arm pulled up by Broadway, then got held by Brooklyn. I asked, "Did you guys like the show?" Broadway said, "Are you kidding? That was great!"

"It was cool." Brooklyn said.

Broadway took off to find something for all of us to eat, then came up with a bunch of hot dogs and fries. We sat on the rooftop where I first met Goliath and ate. I said, "I don't know why Lexington's staying behind. I hope he's okay." Brooklyn shrugged, "He'll be fine, Rose. Uh, how was your day at NYU?" I smiled after eating a fry, "Great. I got to start on a read-through with some of the students on a new production."

Broadway asked, "What show are you guys doing?" I said, "Pride and Prejudice. It's based on a novel by Jane Austen and I loved reading it." He looked at me and asked, "What's the story about?" I said, "Well, it takes place in England around the early 1800s. A family that is about to become poor has a bunch of daughters and one of them needs to be married to keep the family from being destitute. It's a good love story. You might like it if you read the book."

Brooklyn looked at me and said, "Yeah, Goliath's the only one who can read; we can't." I couldn't believe my ears and asked, "You never learned to read? Not even in Scotland?" Broadway sighed, "No, not even there. Well, Goliath and Lexington know how to read." I finished eating and said, "Uh, I guess we better head back. It's almost time."

We got towards the castle and I gave a text to Elisa to tell her that I need a lift home; the sun's gonna be up in a couple of minutes. Goliath looked at the sky and sighed, "Almost dawn and he's still not back." Hudson sighed, "He always cuts it to close." I looked to see a figure with wings of a flying squirrel come towards us and said, "Here he is."

Lexington landed on the ground, which made Goliath fold his arms and say sternly, "Where were you?" Lexington was so happy as he said, "I made us some new allies!" Brooklyn asked, "You don't mean the Pack?" Lexington stood up and said, "I sure do. They're just lke us! They defend the innocent and they do it on television!" Goliath looked at the young Gargoyle and asked, "You let them see you?"

Lexington stammered, "Uh, y-y-yes. I did. And why not? You made friends with Rose, Elisa, and Belle. Heck, you even befriended Isolde back then." Goliath seemed to be taken about what Lexington said about Isolde and Isabelle, then said, "That was different." Hudson looked at the sky and said, "This argument will have to wait for nightfall, lads."

The sun was about to rise and I walked away as I gave a small wave to Brooklyn. I walked down the stairs as I heard Goliath say, "This isn't over." I kept walking down, met with Elisa, and got a ride home. She asked, "How was the show?" I said, "It was good. I got to be with the trio." She looked at me and asked, "How are you and him getting along?"

I shrugged, "Still friends and I got the same response from Isabelle. I'm off tomorrow night and will see them again." She said, "Okay, see ya." I got into the room Isabelle and I live in, changed into a white nightgown, and got into bed. I fell asleep already and couldn't stop dreaming about the trio.

* * *

I woke up a little when I felt licks on my face. I woke up and found Mina on my bed, panting and wagging her tail. I looked at the terrier and got out of bed, then got myself showered to wake up more. I dried myself off and heard Isabelle say, "I'm heading out. You're going to see the Gargoyles?" I said, "Yeah. I'll take Mina outside before I go and I can drive over there."

I heard the door shut, got my hair dried out, and slipped on a mauve crop top with an off-the-shoulder neckline. I got myself into a pair of jeans and a pair of matching sandals. Mina pawed my leg and gave whimpers, then I hooked up her leash and watched her do her business. I got back inside the room and said, "Stay here and be a good girl for us, Mina. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

I gave her dark head a little kiss, locked the door, and got over towards my car. I drove over towards the Eyrie Building and got inside to see the clan wake up. I made it in time and Brooklyn said, "Uh, now's not a good time for greetings." Lexington and Goliath argued about what happened last night, then Lexington growled, "You bet it isn't! Why are Elisa, Rose, and Belle different? These guys are defenders of the realm, just like Elisa and Belle are!"

Hudson said, "He may be right, Goliath. I've seen them on the picture box. They are constantly attacked by these evil ninjas." Broadway added, "Maybe they could use our help." I tried to reason with them about the reality, but Lexington said, "Look, it's not like I revealed all our secrets and I'm not stupid. They don't know we turn to stone during the day. They don't even know where we live."

I said, "Lex, I understand how you're going on about this. These guys are just actors." He gave a look of disappointment, but I said, "I guess it couldn't hurt to meet them like you did. Goliath, you can't judge them if you don't know them first. You guys can't hide up here forever. Just give them a chance to see you or you'll be alone forever." Goliath sighed, "Alright, take me to meet them. If it's safe, we'll arrange introductions for the rest of you."

I looked at Goliath and said, "I want to go, too. I'm concerned for Lexington enough as it is." Goliath picked me up in his arms and glided with Lexington towards The Pack Media Studios. Goliath placed me on the ground gently, then Lexington opened the door. We walked into a dark room and I held Lexington's hand to not lose the two. I looked around and said, "Lex, I don't like this."

He answered, "They said they'd be here." We walked and a bright light shine on us, making us rear back. A grenade flew out of nowhere and I ran to get out of the way, but the little bomb exploded and left smoke. Goliath growled, "It's a trap!" We ran into a room fast as bullets fired and we missed them, then we walked in another dark room. As we walked, I turned around to see Hyena in front and got my arm slashed by her claws.

She gave a cackle and ran off, then Lexington roared and got on fours to go after her. I looked at my arm and it had a few gash marks that were bleeding. Lexington stepped over a floor, which made Goliath pull him away and the spikes came up. Lexington shouted, "Cowards! I thought you fought with honor!" The two Gargoyles bent through the spikes easily and I followed behind safely.

We made it out and got into another room, but the exit was blocked and the walls began to close in as I heard Fox's voice smirk, "Welcome to the gauntlet. Normally the traps in here aren't lethal, but we juiced them up a little just for you two. It looks like you got a little friend with you." Goliath used all his strength to break through the wall, grabbed a hold of another machine, and flings to another wall for an escape. We got out fast and found a window.

Goliath placed my arms around his neck and started climbing with Lexington. As we got to the top, Goliath opened the window and carried me in his arms as he jumped towards the ledge. The two glided across the sky and went towards a rooftop. Goliath placed me on the ground and said, "No sign of them." Lexington was so mad that he growled, "I can't believe it! They attacked us!"

I sighed, "I know how you feel about this. I know that celebs can have scandals and rumors, as well as arrests and pregnancies. But this is crazy! These guys are worse than animals stalking their prey!" Goliath sighed, "These hunters do it for sport." Lexington was still angry and huffed, "I'm never trusting anyone again!" I could hear a small sob in his voice and said, "Lex, I..."

I was interrupted as I ducked from a metal boomerang whizzing towards us and hit the wall with an explosion. Goliath went towards Lexington to see if he's okay, then was lassoed by Dingo. Goliath snapped the ropes away and I checked Lexington's pulse. I sighed in relief to see him awake and shouted, "Go! Go!" Goliath and Lexington glided away, then I ran to find a way out. However, I bumped into a broad chest and looked up to see Wolf.

He grabbed me by the arm and smirked, "Looks like you're in league with those freaks." I wriggled away, but my arm still hurts from Hyena lashing at me. He dragged me along to meet with the others and walked towards the streets to see the two Gargoyles unconscious. I gasped, "Goliath! Lexington!" We turned to see a boy and a girl run towards the Pack as they were enthusiastic fans.

I knew that these guys aren't thrilled about this, then I was about to say it was a trap. The two began to wake up and I was about to warn them, but Dingo placed a hand over my mouth as Wolf said, "Get back! These are dangerous monsters sent by the evil ninjas!" He scooped the kids up and returned them to their parents as he said, "We'll protect you!" Wolf began to take down Goliath, then Dingo shoved me towards Hyena.

She said, "Looks like I clipped ya really good, sweetie!" The kids began to throw things at Lexington, which made him roar, "STOP IT!" The kids ran back to their parents and the four walked away. I began to make a run for it as Fox ordered Jackal and Hyena to finish off Lexington and Goliath. As I ran, I got cornered by Wolf again and was grabbed by him.

I struggled and shouted, "LEXINGTON, HELP M-" My mouth was covered by Wolf as he growled, "Shut up! You're gonna lead them here!" Wolf dragged me as I kicked my feet and screamed through his hand, then saw Fox hold a woman hostage as she backed away from Goliath out of a building. The woman ran off and I heard Lexington roar, then he pinned Fox to the ground.

I was shoved towards Lexington and the two of us asked, "Are you okay?" Lexington looked at my arm still bleeding and said, "I better get you back to the castle." I asked as he wrapped my arms around his neck as he climbed, "What about Goliath?" I looked to see Wolf being flung towards two garbage cans by Goliath and watched him leave as police cars came up.

As we got towards the castle, we told everyone what had happened. Elisa had a First Aid kit and began to wrap my arm with bandages. Lexington sighed, "I feel like a fool letting the Pack talk me into luring you there and having Rose hurt." Goliath sighed sadly, "Because of who we are, we have to be cautious about trusting strangers." Lexington sadly moaned, "I was so totally wrong!"

Goliath said, "No, Lexington. You and Rose were right. We can't hide from the world; we must live in it. We must search for allies, kindred spirits, and sometimes we must take chances like we did tonight. To do otherwise, is to remain forever alone." Lexington sighed, "It's nice know there are still some heroes left." Broadway and Brooklyn came over and said what they heard on the news.

Brooklyn looked at my arm and asked, "What happened?" I said, "The Pack. Hyena slashed me, but at least she didn't cut my arm off." Hudson walked over and said, "I thought they were the good guys. Maybe we shouldn't believe everything we see on television." Elisa looked at them and said, "Well, just believe in half what you see and half what you read."

The two of us walked away as the clan took their places and turned to stone as the sun rose. I sighed, "What a night. If that show airs again, I'm gonna put my foot into the creators' ass for making this show and putting my friends at risk." Elisa gave a small laugh and said, "I'm sure they're rolling in their sweat about their stars being arrested."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of giving this a twist and have Rosaline make a longer appearance since she's always around the trio. I don't own the shows mentioned; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. Temptation

**Brooklyn's POV**

I was watching Lexington add the finishing touches on the new motorcycle I'll be riding. I wished that Rosaline would see this and we could go riding in the streets at night, but she was busy with her theatre production. I heard from her that the actors were doing great and that the show will be in up in a couple of weeks. Lexington took his wielding mask off and placed it somewhere else.

Broadway asked, "Isn't it finished yet? You've been here every night for a week!" I was getting anxious and said, "C'mon, you've ridden one of these before." Lexington tilted the bike up and said, "I've ridden a horse once. Could you build one from spare parts?" We said nothing, then I picked up my new bike helmet. I poke some holes in for my horns to fit and slipped it on.

Broadway teased, "Why bother with a helmet? Your head's hard enough." I raised my arms up and had my wings wrapped around my chest, the Broadway helped me put on a leather jacket. I turned and said, "Hey, it's all part of the look." Lexington placed the kickstand down and stepped away saying, "There, it's ready." I got onto the bike and slipped my sunglasses on, then started the bike up.

I sped right out of the building's garage and sped into the streets. I thought to myself, _This is great! I wish Rose was here to see this. She'd be having a blast. _I was having a ton of fun and said, "This is great! I love this bike!" As I was riding along, I went faster and sped past a cop car. I heard the sirens go off and looked in the mirror to see the car gaining on me. I muttered, "Ooh, not good. Not good..."

I sped up as I got towards an alley, then sped towards a ramp and stretched my wings out to glide better on the bike. After I hit solid ground, I flexed my wings and folded them under my arms. I saw a bunch of humans on motorcycles and smiled, "Yes! Kindred spirits!" I sped up to catch up with them and did a hard turn a I put on the brake. One of the guys got off and walked over to look at my bike.

He said, "That's some cheery ride, bro."

I smiled, "Glad you like it."

"Where'd you get it?" one guy asked.

"My friends made it."

The first guy said, "Cool." I took my helmet off, but it was a big mistake. They drew back in fear and the leader said, "It's a monster! Get 'im!" The other bikers began to tackle me and beat me up. I moaned, "Hey, what are you doing?" I shoved them off me with a growl and stood up. My eyes turned white as I growled, "You wanna fight? You got it!"

I spread my wings out and ripped through my jacket, then started to throw one guy about to attack me with a wrench. I flung me over towards the other bikes and had him topple them like a bunch of dominoes. I flung another one towards a couple of men, but got tackled again by the others. There's too many for me to handle, but I was able to get them off me. The leader held out a gun and smirked, "Let's see if you're bulletproof, freak."

A snarl came up and a shadow hit my attacker, making him fire and miss me. Sadly, the bullet hit the motorcycle Lexington made and it blew to smithereens. I was so angry at what happened and looked at the flames as I roared, "MY BIKE!" The figure who saved me from the bullet got next to me and the two of us knocked away some of the bikers.

Bullets fired to the ground, then my rescuer pulled me into an alley and climbed up the wall. I climbed after the mysterious shadow and glided to where the figure was headed. I landed onto the rooftop of some apartment and looked around the area. I called, "Broadway? Lexington?" A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the shadows and a familiar voice said, "None of the above."

The figure came out of the shadows and I took a step back as I said in shock, "Demona?" She walked over and said, "Don't be afraid. I just want to talk." I backed towards the iron fencing of the rooftop and said, "Uh-huh. And the last time we met, you tried to blow me away with a bazooka." Demona said, "That was then." I didn't want to have anything to with her and growled as I gto onto the fence, "And this is good-bye!"

She called, "Wait! Please!" I turned to look at her as she walked over and said, "I'm sorry, Brooklyn. I know I shouldn't have shot at you. I was crazy with rage and fear. If you'd only know what I've gone through for hundred of years dealing with the humans." I didn't believe what she said and asked, "Hundreds of years? I thought you were under the Sleep Spell like we were?"

She answered, "It's a long story; centuries long. I'd like to tell you about it if you'll let me." I thought for a bit and shook my head, "I don't trust you, Demona." Demona sighed, "Wasn't this like old times? Fighting together side by side, comrades in arms..." I warned, "Stay back." Demona didn't bother to stop and said, "I saved your life just now. Doesn't that at least entitle me to a moment of your time?"

Well, she did save me from those bikers and I sighed, "Alright, I'm listening." She gave an explanation about how she didn't mean to attack us and said, "I want to help you, help all the Gargoyles. Those humans you just met, what did you do to provoke them?" I said, "I did nothing. They just attacked me." She placed a hand on my shoulder, which made me feel weird.

She said, "Exactly. That's what humans are like." I shrugged, "But Goliath says when they get used to us-" She cut me off as she glared, "They were used to us a thousand years ago. Did that stop them from betraying and destroying our kind?" I felt a unsure about what she said about the clan being destroyed back then and sighed, "I...I don't know."

Demona stood on the rail and said, "You don't know the debts to which humanity can sink, my young friend. Over the centuries, I've seen hundreds of horrors that would blast your soul. Come, let me show you what mankind is really like." I looked at her hand and felt unsure, but I wanted to know and held her hand. We spread our wings out and glided across the sky, then stopped on a rooftop as we heard a woman scream.

She called for the police to stop the man, but I wanted to go and help. Sadly, Demona held me back and said, "What would you do? Capture him for human justice? He'd be out of jail and back on the streets in a day." I felt crushed about what she said, but she might be right. We went towards an apartment building and landed on the ground, then looked to see a couple arguing about their child failing in something.

The woman shouted, "You're never at home anyway!" and threw a vase at her husband, making him duck. We saw a young boy running out into the streets, then Demona said, "They can't share their own homes without fighting. And you think they will share this world with us?" Again, I kept feeling that bad feeling in my stomach about where this is going and was about to accept the realities of human behavior.

Finally, we came across a building and looked down to see the police surrounded around the area. Also, a bunch of people carried some bag that looked like it held a person inside of it towards an ambulence. She said, "They hold each other's lives completely without worth. Do you really think that they would accept us with open arms?" I looked away and sighed, "No."

"And this is not the worst of it," Demona continued. She held my face and said, "We must make Goliath see the truth. Humanity will never trust or accept us." I felt hurt about what she said and thought about Rosaline, Isabelle, and Elisa. I pointed out, "But not all humans are like that. Rose, Belle, and Elisa are our friends. So was Isolde back then."

Demona said, "Well, perhaps the two police women and the college professor are the exceptions to prove the rules. But can they keep you safe from the rest of humanity? Isolde tried, but look what happened when the Vikings ransacked the castle and took her hostage. Only we can protect each other, Brooklyn. We must be united and strong, and willing to deal with the humans as they dealed with us. Goliath thinks we can hide in their midsts like mice and hope for their understanding. This is not possible. Remember what happened to Goliath and Lexington? They were hunted like animals because Lexington trusted the Pack."

I couldn't believe that she heard about this and asked, "How did you know?" She stated, "If you think I'm wrong, then show yourself to them." I felt tempted to do it, but I kept remembering how Lexington felt and Rosaline getting hurt. I looked at her and stayed where I was, which made her smile, "Very wise, my young friend. They will shoot you down like a dog."

I got a little and said, "Let's see if you're right. What can we do? Goliath still believes that humanity will accept us eventually." Demona sighed, "Goliath must be made to see the truth for the good of us all. There is a way, Brooklyn. The Grimorum Arcanorum, bring it to me. There is a spell of truth in its pages. With it, I can use it to open Goliath's eyes. Once Goliath understands, the rest will follow him."

I thought for a bit and said, "I'll do it." I began to glide back towards the castle and met up with the others. Goliath looked at me and asked, "How was your joyride?" I didn't want to say anything about meeting Demona and said, "Uh, illuminating." We turned to see Elisa come up and say, "Goliath, I'm glad I caught you before dawn." Goliath looked at her and said, "Yes, Elisa. Is something wrong?"

She responded, "There will be. I heard from Belle that Xanatos's sentence is almost up; he'll be out of jail in a month." Goliath sighed, "So you said before. Why does it concern you and her now?" Elisa sighed, "It concerns you. You all have to find another place to live, but don't worry. I think Belle found the perfect place and I agreed with her."

Goliath brushed it off and said, "There is no need for that. Xanatos has been beaten; the castle ours now." I thought of speaking up and said, "How do you know that? What if he tries to reclaim it?" Goliath said, "We will deal that if and when it happens, but we are not leaving our home." I tried to make a point and say, "But, Goliath-" I couldn't finish as the sun rose and I was already asleep.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

Night came already and I finished handing in my report to Maria Chavez. She sighed, "Belle, I'm sorry that you had to hear about Xanatos's sentence." I heaved a sigh and said, "Yeah, so's Elisa and me." I walked out of her office and got my black jacket on; I wore a red plaid top, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of dark brown flats. I walked out to go towards my car, but I was backed into an alley by someone. I was about to pull my gun out, but a clawed hand jerked my hand behind my back.

I wriggled and growled, "Goliath, if this is a prank, I'm not laughing!" A familiar voice that I knew and hated said, "Funny, I'm not him." I gasped as I turned around and saw Goliath's ex-mate, "Demona! But you're supposed to be dead!" She gave a small laugh, "I thought so, too. Your sister is waiting for you." I growled, "If you hurt Rose, I'll-" I couldn't finish as she pressed two of her talons against my neck and fell unconscious.

After what had seemed to be an hour, I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was inside a beautiful room that had stain glass windows. I tried to rub my head, but my hands were tied behind me. I gasped, "What the Hell? Where am I?" I looked to see Demona holding some book and toss Rosaline next to me. She was tied up as I was and was about to wake up.

She looked at Demona and shouted, "What are you doing with us?" Demona gave a small smirk, "Your precious Gargoyles will come for you, but they'll see that you humans are evil. They'll be coming right about now." The two of us were grabbed by the hair and were dragged towards a courtyard. She dropped us to the floor as Goliath said, "It's beautiful. I wish we brought the others and the girls."

Demona stood in front of us with the book in her arms and smirked, "It's good that you didn't because we wanted you here alone. But these girls are here now, happy to look at this sight." She stepped away and I looked at Goliath with Brooklyn. Brooklyn stood next to her and Goliath glared, "Demona, so you did survive." Demona looked through the book and gave a sick smile, "I always survive."

Goliath looked at the book at said, "The Grimorum. Brooklyn, what is happening here? Why are Isabelle and Rosaline here?" Brooklyn said, "Just listen to her, Goliath. Please? She has something very important to say to you. I don't understand why the girls are here, but we'll get them out." Rosaline whispered to me, "Why's Brooklyn teaming with some dead-brain skag like her?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, but I can tell this is not good for the both of us and them." Demona shot me a deadly glare, but turned her attention to Goliath, "Listen and obey." She began to chant a spell in Latin and green mist appeared in her hands. She shot the mist at Goliath, which made him roar in pain and clutch his head. I asked, "Goliath, are you okay?"

He removed his hands from his face and his eyes were a blank green; his eyes were entirely green and he looked brain-washed. I tugged my wrists and yelled, "What did you do to him?!" Brooklyn asked, "I thought the spell would open his eyes?" Demona nodded, "It will. Watch. Humans are our enemies." Goliath spoke in a monotone trance, "Humans are our enemies." Brooklyn looked betrayed and said, "No, this wasn't the plan! I wanted to free his mind, not enslave it! Why are Rose and Belle here? They're on our side and they're like family to the clan!"

Demona chuckled, "Not anymore. You wanted him to know the truth. Now, what we tell him will be the only truth he knows!" Rosaline fumbled with her binds and shouted at Demona, "You monster!" Demona went towards Rosaline and slaps her across the face. Her cheek was swollen and red, which made Brooklyn tackle Demona and growl, "Give me that book!"

Demona shouted, "Kill the two humans!" Goliath walked towards us and growled at us. I was getting scared and struggled with the ropes saying, "Goliath, listen! You can't do this! We're not your enemies!" Goliath brought up his claws and was about to swipe me, but I rolled away and felt his talons cut the ropes. I got my hands in front and began to stop his hand from clawing me. He was too strong and flung me towards the floor.

He pinned my arms over my head with one arm and held up his other arm. I was still scared and felt tears form in my eyes. I shouted, "Goliath, snap out of it! You're not a killer or a monster! You're my friend! I had the dreams of Isolde and was her in the past! Please remember!" Tears rolled down my face as he was about to bring his claws down towards my chest, close to ripping my heart out.

I shut my eyes tight and was ready for the fatal blow, but I felt myself being helped off the ground gently. Demona walked back in and shouted, "Goliath, why did you stop? I want these two dead! I hold the book; you must obey me!" I looked at Goliath and saw Brooklyn holding some page up. He smirked at Demona, "You hold the book, Demona. But I hold the spell." Brooklyn untied Rosaline, held her waist with one arm, and ordered, "Goliath, take her!"

Goliath lunged at Demona, but was hit towards the ground. I watched them go after each other, then they fell out of a window and began to glide. I looked at the two, then Rosaline asked, "Now what?" Brooklyn held the two of us around our waists and said, "We're going after the book and Demona. I'm sorry that you girls were involved." Rosaline said, "It's okay, Brooklyn. It's not your fault."

Brooklyn gave a running start and began to glide after the two Gargoyles. We saw the two tackle and tumble towards the ground, then Demona hurled a boulder at Goliath. However, he ducked away in time and a tree broke from the impact of the rock. Brooklyn gently sets us down to the ground, then roared as he glided towards Demona. The two of us went towards Goliath to see if he's alright, but Demona ran towards the edge of a cliff and shouted, "You've won this time!"

Brooklyn saw that she was about to drop the book and shouted at the top of his lungs, "NO!" We watched Brooklyn dive after the book and Demona following. We waited and looked to see Brooklyn hold the book with one arm. We heard a shrill howl from the sky and felt relieved that Demona lost. Rosaline looked at the sky and said, "We better head back."

Rosaline held the book as Brooklyn carried her in his arms. Rosaline also has the spell in her hands and said, "Goliath, take Belle with you and follow us to the castle." Goliath picked me up in his arms, jumped off the cliff, and glided after Brooklyn and Rosaline back towards the castle. As we landed, Goliath was still under the spell. Brooklyn flipped through the pages of the book and heaved a sigh.

He said, "I don't know how to reverse the spell Demona put on Goliath." Broadway was concerned and asked, "You mean he's gonna be like this forever?" I looked at Goliath's glassy eyes and sighed, "Goliath, I hope you forgive Brooklyn for what he did. I can forgive you for what you tried to do to me and Rose. I know that inside your heart that you would never do anything to hurt me."

Brooklyn placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and added, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't let Demona talk me into stealing the Grimorum..." He stopped as he couldn't continue and Lexington asked, "How can we help him? We can't defeat the spell!" Rosaline asked, "Brooklyn do you have the page? I think we can use it to bring him back to normal."

Brooklyn handed her the page and asked, "Are you sure about this?" Rosaline held the page and said, "There's always something." She walked towards Goliath and said, "Okay, Goliath, I'm holding the spell in my hand. That means you have to do what I say. Goliath, I order you to act for the rest of your life exactly as you would if you were not under a spell."

I kept my fingers crossed and watched Goliath shut his eyes, then open them to reveal them back to the onyx they have always been. Goliath looked around and placed a hand on her shoulder as he smiled, "Very clever, Rose. It worked." We were happy for him being back to normal, then I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him as I said, "Goliath, I'm so glad you're back to your old self."

I looked to see him blush a little and dropped towards my feet. I stammered, "Uh, sorry. It's just that I, um...just happy you're back." Brooklyn looked at me and my sister saying, "I knew Demona was wrong about the two of you at least. Any species that has you for a member can't be all bad." I sighed, "Goliath, I hope you can forgive Brooklyn for what he did. I also forgive you for-" Goliath gently cuts me off and said, "Brooklyn apologized already and you've forgiven me twice, Isabelle. I can hear, even though I could not act."

Brooklyn sighed, "What Demona said sounded true at the time..." Goliath said, "Of course it did. It's a half-truth that she has thoroughly embraced, but it's not the whole truth. Come. The sun is rising and I, for one, could use some rest." Brooklyn handed Rosaline the Grimorum and said, "Keep it safe." Rosaline looked at him and said, "I will, Brooklyn."

The two hugged each other, then Brooklyn got to his spot. Lexington looked at him and asked, "Hey, what happened to the motorcycle?" Brooklyn drooped and said uneasily, "Uh, it blew up." Lexington nodded, but his expression turned to shock, "Oh. What?!" With his shocked expression, he turned to stone as the others when the sun rose. The two of us walked away, then Rosaline found where the book was supposed to be placed. She placed the glass case over the book and the two of us walked out, then we got towards my car and drove towards the apartment to sleep in.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing this one starting with Brooklyn's POV, then the girls being kidnapped by Demona. I want to send a special thanks to grapejuice101 for sharing ideas with me on my previous fanfics and this one. You're a real pal. :) Okay, I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Deadly Force

**Isabelle's POV**

I got out of the shower and dried my hair out. I slipped on a pink dress in a Japanese pattern that reached my knees. I slipped on some white sandals and brushed my hair in a half-back with a pink ribbon. I stepped out to see Rosaline wearing a hot pink dress with an Indian design that reached her knees and a pair of golden sandals; tonight's the night of her show she directed for the threatre group.

I smiled, "I can't wait to see it. I heard that the students are doing a great job and that the stage is set." Rosaline smiled, "Me too. I bet it's gonna be great." We got out of the apartment, got towards Rosaline's car, and drove off towards NYU. After we did the usual tickets handed in and seating of our seats, I looked at the program and said, "I wish the guys were here to see this. Goliath and Brooklyn would love to watch this, even Broadway."

Rosaline sighed, "Yeah, it's a bummer that they can't be seen." We watched the show begin and laughed through some of the parts that were humorous. When the intermission came up, I looked at my cell phone and moaned, "Great, I need to head over to the station. Sorry that I can't see the rest." Rosaline said, "Hey, it's fine. If we get the show on DVD, we'll be able to watch it."

I held my purse with me and got into the parking lot to see Elisa waving. I walked over to her and asked, "What's all this about?" Elisa sighed, "Chief Chavez said that there's some weapons reported being stolen. They're some kind of laser weaponry ivolved and I think Tony Dracon's the creep responsible." I moaned, "Oh, not that douche bag. I can't believe that jerk asked me out to the prom years ago and ditched me for some blonde cheerleader. Stupid jerkwad."

We drove off towards the Park Manor and went inside. We got towards the staircase and saw Tony with his bodyguards walking down. I said, "Yo, Dracon!" Two of his goons went into their jackets to get their guns, but Tony stopped them and walked towards us. He said, "Hey, Belle. Long time, no see. Something your mind, sweetie?" I glared at him, but Elisa placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Cut the act. We have a few questions to ask you concerning that arms shipment hijacking."

Tony asked, "Hijacking? Sorry, Detectives. You got the wrong guy." His goons laughed, then he added, "I'm just a business man." I rolled my eyes and said, "I assume you got an excuse or something like that?" Tony shrugged, "I was out with these guys. We were out doing the town." He walked past us, then one by one his goons gave smirks and sneers. I called, "Yeah? Sooner or later, you're gonna slip up, Tony!" I went down some steps with Elisa, then she said, "And when you do, we'll be there."

Tony turned and said, "Hey, I told you I'm not the guy. And if I was the guy, you couldn't do anything about it. In fact, if I were to tell one of my associates here to sell off some merchandise to raise my pretty capital, you wouldn't do anything about that either." He walked over and said, "Face it, Sugar and Puddin' Pop, you got nothing." He walked away with his bodyguards, then I growled, "Ugh, I hate him so much! I still hate that nickname he gave me!"

I was this close to beat Tony to a pulp, but Elisa stopped me and said, "Let it go. If you went down there to beat the crap out of him, you'd be having bullets in you." I sighed, "Yeah, you're right. He'll get his coming soon." As we walked towards the car, we drove towards the apartment and talked about the show. I added, "The guy who played Bingley, Darcy, and Wickham were pretty good and cute. The girls who played Jane and Elizabeth were great, even Mrs. Bennet had me close to falling to the floor laughing."

Elisa opened the door to her room and said, "I would love to have seen that. I guess I'll see it when they have those DVDs coming or something. Later, Belle." I got towards my door and said, "See ya, Elisa." I opened my door, hung my purse up that had my gun inside, and kicked my shoes off. Mina bolted over and pawed my leg with her tail wagging.

I picked the pooch up and smiled, "Hey, Mina. Did you miss me?" She gave a happy pant, then I sadly sighed, "Be glad you have a home, girl. The streets have gotten a lot meaner." I got out some of her food and filled up the bowl, then got into my room to change. I took my earrings off and my dress, then slipped on a pair of white pants and a fuschia cami.

I got the heaters on the stove up and decided to cook Rosaline a special dinner. I brought out some steak filets out of the freezer and turned the burners on. I dabbed on some seasoning and began to heat them up. I heard the window to the balcony open and a familiar voice say, "Belle, you home?" I turned around and saw Broadway and said, "Hey, big fella. What are you doing here?"

Broadway shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood." I gave a small laugh and said, "Make yourself comfy. I'm cooking up some steaks." I got some tongs and began to turn the meat on the other side, then heard Broadway and say, "Thanks! How did the show go?" I sighed, "I only saw the first act; I had to leave during intermission and go investigate."

Broadway said, "I'm sure they did great. You and Rose have a nice place here." I got out a package of pierogies and began to fry them up. I heard Broadway go around and do a John Wayne impression, "Let's go, pilgrim! And don't forget the horse!" I paid attention to the food and held back a laugh; out of the group, Broadway's so sweet and could make anyone laugh. He almost reminds me of having a big brother in ways.

I turned the burners off for the pierogies, which were a golden brown and has some potato oozing out. I placed them on a plate, then went back to the steaks. I turned the burner off and placed the meats on another plate. I checked everything in order, but fell to the ground as I heard a shot and groaned in pain. I was lying on the floor and looked at my hand covered in blood, then passed out.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Broadway dropped the gun he was fooling around with and said, "Sorry, my bad! I was playing with the gun. Stupid of me. I hope I didn't break anything." He looked to see Isabelle gone and got towards the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks as he saw a petite figure covered with blood on her side; Isabelle has been shot. Broadway gasped, "No!" Broadway flung the gun away as he said, "Belle?" He ran towards her and held her face as he said with worry, "Belle!" Isabelle opened her eyes a little, then closed them.

Mina looked at her mistress and Broadway, then began whining and shaking. Broadway muttered to himself sadly, "Sorry. I'm sorry..." Picking her up in his arms, Broadway ran towards the window and glided towards the nearest hospital. He placed her on a gurney and gasped as he saw blood on his hands. He quickly hid himself, then watched two paramedics come towards Isabelle's body.

One of the men gently lifted her eyelid to see if she's awake, but found nothing. The other asked, "What happened?" The first said, "She's been shot! I can't get a pulse!" The second man placed a rag on the wound and said, "Get her inside! Stat!" The two men rushed in with Isabelle and got into the operating room. Broadway didn't bother to go back to the castle and felt guilty of shooting Isabelle.

Back at the castle, everyone got into their positions for the sunrise and noticed that Broadway was still gone. Lexington shrugged, "I guess Broadway liked that movie so much he stayed to watch it a few more times." Goliath looked from his tower and sighed, "I hope he finds a comfortable place to roost." Owen walked in and said, "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Goliath stood up and asked, "What is it? Speak quickly." Owen said, "I received a call from Miss Donahue about her sister. Isabelle Donahue has been shot. They're not sure if she'll live."

Goliath gasped in alarm as he heard the news and froze as the sun rose. Hours after Isabelle was in the emergency room, the doctors operated to remove the bullet out of her. When night came, they placed her in a room for her to recover and placed IVs in her body to have more fluids and blood. Goliath and his clan woke up from their slumber, then went towards Owen's office.

Goliath asked, "How did it happen?" Owen looked at some papers and answered, "I'm not sure yet. She and Elisa Maza were trying to get some stolen shipment of particle beam weaponry off the street. It was obviously very important to them." Hudson asked, "Where is Belle?" Owen answered as he was closing his brief case, "Manhattan General. Pardon me." He walked out of his office, then Goliath was held back by Lexington and Brooklyn.

Brooklyn said, "Goliath, Broadway isn't back yet. I'm a little worried." Goliath looked at the two and said, "You two search for him; I'll go check on Isabelle. Hudson, remain here to guard the castle." He walked away, got outside of the castle, and glided towards the hospital. Over at a train station, Broadway was hunched over the building and buried his head into his knees as he sobbed. He was still upset about what had happened to Isabelle and feared that she died.

Goliath was looking through the window to see Isabelle asleep in a bed with tubes stuck to her body. He backed towards the building to keep from being seen as he saw the door open, revealing Isabelle's parents and Rosaline. Rosaline's eyes were filled with tears as she saw her older sister in the hospital bed. The father, Sam Donahue, said, "You don't have to sugarcoat it, Dr. Sato. She's our daughter." Sam had fair skin, light brown hair with some blond, and green eyes; the mother, Elena Donahue, had black hair with bits of gray, beige complexion, and light brown eyes.

Sam asked, "How did this happen?" Dr. Sato said, "I wish I could tell you she'll be okay, but the internal damage is extensive. The bullet hit high in her chest, ricocheted off the collar bone, knicked a heart muscle, and passed through the right lung. I removed it from the base of her spine. The good news is she survived 10 hours of surgery. The next 12 hours are crucial."

Rosaline wiped her tears away and watched her mother hold Isabelle's hand. Sam sighed, "Well, what can we do? Elena?" Elena lifted her head up as she stroked her daughter's hand with tears, "We can pray, Sam. We can pray for a miracle." Maria Chavez walked in and was told by Dr. Sato that she can't stay long. Elena looked up and said, "Maria, thank you for coming."

Maria looked at the family and said, "Mrs. Donahue, Mr. Donahue, Rosaline, I'm sorry to see you all under the circumstances." Rosaline said, "Just tell me if you know who shot my sister." Maria explained, "Witnesses say that she and Elisa berated Tony Dracon at the Park Manor. He stole an arms shipment and they were pretty determined to get those guns off the street."

Goliath looked and was careful not being seen as he heard the news. Maria continued, "Our guess is that one of Dracon's men broke into her apartment later and shot her with her own gun. Dracon may even done it himself." Sam muttered to himself, "That rat bastard!" He looked at the chief and asked, "Did you get any prints on the gun?" Maria answered, "Some, but some of them looked smudged and didn't even look human. Whoever the shooter is, we'll find him. No one hits a cop and gets away with it. No one."

Elena looked at Isabelle and said, "I think we should let her sleep." She kissed her daughter's forehead and walked out with the others. When they were gone, Goliath opened the window and got into the room. Walking towards Isabelle, he held her soft hand and said, "Keep fighting, Isabelle. Don't give up. Come back to us." He could feel himself tear up, but he blinked the tears back and growled as his eyes glowed white, "Know that I will finish what you and Elisa started. I will find the man that did this to you and I will make him pay."

He looked to see the door open, but became relieved to see Rosaline. She looked at the Gargoyle, embraced him as tears ran down her face, and said, "You'll find the bastard who did this? I just want my sister back. She means a lot to me, the clan, and you." Goliath stroked the weeping girl's back and said, "I will. His blood will be on my hands when I'm through with him. I'll try to keep her alive, for her sake and mine." He went out of the hospital, glided towards Park Manor, and landed on the balcony floor. He leaned against the wall and listened to the conversation, "This buyer's gonna pay top coin for all this Buck Rodgers stuff."

"We'll send some down at midnight down near the docks. I'll meet you there." Goliath watched the men leave, growled, and glided off to have his revenge. In the park, Broadway hid himself in the trees to see a man holding gun towards another man. He jumped the human, picked him up by th collar, and took the gun in anger. He shouted, "What's this?! A new kind of gun?! A new way to kill people?!" He crushed the gun with one hand, tossed it to the ground, and shouted, "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?! WHO GAVE IT TO YOU?!"

The man shook and said, "A guy, they call him Glasses! He sells them!" Broadway bellowed, "WHERE?!" The man stammered, "Uh...d-down on Canal Street, right near the docks!" He tossed the man away and glided towards the area. Back to the hospital, Isabelle's heart monitor was flat and the doctors rushed in, "Code Blue! Code Blue, I.C.U!" They looked at her pale complexion and began to worry. One of the doctors injected a needle of epinephrine to get her pulse back, but nothing happened.

They got some paddles, turned on the electricity, and placed them near Isabelle's chest. Dr. Sato called, "Clear!" and one of the doctors pressed the paddles hard onto the young woman's chest. The monitor gave steady beeps and the nurse smiled, "Got her. Her sinus rhythm is normal and her pulse is back." Dr. Sato wiped sweat off his forehead and said, "Bring the family back in."

Over at the docks, Broadway swooped in and grabbed a dark man wearing glasses selling a gun to a customer; this was Glasses. Broadway picked him up by the head and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?!" Goliath glided to see a car go into a warehouse and stopped at the top of the roof. Broadway saw Goliath and met up with him. Goliath looked at the teal Gargoyle and said, "How did you... Oh, never mind. You're just in time to help me deal with the one who shot Isabelle."

Broadway asked, "What?"

Goliath sighed, "That's...you don't know. Isabelle was shot and the human responsible is in this building. Come, there's no more time to talk!" The two swooped down and ripped through the steel walls, growling at the men and Tony near the weapons. Tony shouted, "Shoot 'em!" His men fired the lasers, but missed as the two Gargoyles ducked. Goliath found a power box and smashed it with his fist, making the area dark.

Broadway jumped down and glared, "You're mine! All of you!" He started to toss the men around and dealt with them without being shot. Goliath spotted Tony going up some stairs, went after him, and used his tail to throw the gun away. He ripped under the railing floor, got towards Tony with his eyes glowing white, and grabs Tony by the ankle to stop him from falling. Goliath growled, "You are the one who shot Isabelle Donahue!" Tony asked in confusion, "What?"

Broadway called, "GOLIATH, NO! You can't kill him!" Goliath ignored him and glared, "You think not. Isabelle will have her revenge through me!" Broadway got onto the railing area and said, "But he didn't shoot Isabelle. I did." Goliath's eyes widened in shock as he said, "What?" Broadway felt upset and told the truth, "It was an accident. I was looking at her gun and it went off. I'm sorry." He hid himself under his wings, then Goliath propped the man back to the ground. Grabbing the railing iron, he twisted them around Tony to bind him.

Goliath sighed, "Come, we have much to talk about." The two Gargoyles bound the others in iron and turned to see a limo pull in. Owen stepped out and Goliath said, "You are the buyer." Owen said, "Mr. Xanatos had to get the guns back somehow. Excellent job, by the way. He would be pleased to see that you have recovered his property."

Goliath tried to keep calm and asked, "Are all the weapons that were stolen here?" Owen looked at some paper and said, "Hard to say for certain, but I would estimate that 37 guns, rifles, and heavy weapons are missing. No doubt they've already been sold on the street." Goliath picked up a gun and growled as Owen asked him what he was going to do, "Making sure that no more of these fall into the wrong hands."

He fired the laser and made the guns melt, then broke the gun in half and placed it into Tony's lap. Tony stammered, "Wait, w-w-what are you doing?" Goliath said, "Making sure the police will link you with the stolen property." He turned towards the exit and said to Broadway, "Come, we have a sick friend to visit." Broadway's face lit up as he said, "You mean Isabelle isn't dead?" Goliath gave a small glare and took off towards the hospital.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I was still out like a light and heard beeping, then I moved my hand a little and moaned as I opened my eyes, "Rose..." I looked to see Mom and Dad with Rosaline. Dad smiled, "Belle!" Mom wiped her tears away and said, "My baby! Thank God." Rosaline looked at me and asked, "How do you feel?" I groaned, "Crappy, but still alive. What happened?" Dad walked over and said, "That's what we'd like to know. We heard that you had a flatline, but got revived."

Rosaline added, "Elisa buzzed me and said that Dracon's been arrested for grand theft. They found him in a warehouse filled with Xanatos's guns. They were all destroyed and that jerk kept babbling about monsters attacking him and his goons." She gave a small wink and I felt glad that the Gargoyles busted him. The nurse walked in and said, "You have to leave now. She's passed a crisis point, but needs some rest." Mom gave my hand a small squeeze and Dad kissed my forehead, then walked out. Rosaline asked if she could stay a little and the nurse said it's fine.

As they left, we looked to see the window open and two Gargoyles come in. I looked at Broadway and Goliath saying, "Hey, guys." Broadway looked at me sadly and said, "Belle, it's all my fault. I was...playing with your gun and...it went off." Rosaline was shocked and asked, "How did you find it in the first place?" Broadway sighed sadly, "I looked at her purse and found it. I didn't mean for this to happen. Could you forgive me, Rose?" Rosaline looked at Broadway and hugged him saying, "I forgive you."

Broadway held my hand and said, "I'll never touch a gun again." I said, "I should've been more careful about where I left it. I was too exhausted and didn't bother to take it out of my bag. We both made mistakes." Broadway sadly said, "Yeah, but you nearly paid those mistakes with your life." Rosaline placed a hand on Broadway's shoulder and said, "Let's not repeat them." Goliath looked at Broadway and said, "Come, she needs her rest." The two got up, then Rosaline said, "Well, thanks for stopping Dracon and coming here."

She left the room and I watched the Gargoyles leave. I called, "Goliath?" He walked towards me and said as he smoothed my hair, "Shh... Sleep now, you're safe." I smiled at him a bit and fell asleep, then felt the rays of the sun warm on my face and could hear stone hardening. I was so lucky and glad to have friends like the Gargoyles, especially Goliath. Not only they're protectors of the night, they're like guardian angels to me and Rosaline.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing a twist on this episode to show Goliath really caring about Isabelle more and Broadway having a very sensitive side to the girls. I don't own Pride and Prejudice; all rights to Jane Austen. I added the thing about Dracon for fun and to make Isabelle hate him as much as Elisa does. ****I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. Enter Macbeth

**Rosaline's POV**

I'm still mad that Xanatos's sentence is finished and worried about the Gargoyles. I went towards the hospital to visit Isabelle and met up with her in her room. Dr. Sato said, "Miss Donahue, your sister is ready to leave. She'll be wearing crutches for four days and will be back on her feet again." I looked at her get up from the bed a little and said, "I got some clothes for you when you get out."

Isabelle said, "Thank, Rose." She slipped out of her gown and placed on a mint green cardigan and white cami, light blue jeans, and a pair of white flats. She got the crutches under her and we began to get out of the hospital, then got into my car. Before I got the car started, I asked, "Heard about the sentence being done?" Isabelle sighed, "Yeah, still pissed. I hope the Gargoyles like the place that Elisa and I picked. We found the clock tower on top of the police station still not working, so it would be a good place to sleep during the day."

We pulled towards the Eyrie Building, then a familiar voice said, "Belle! Rose! Long time, no see!" We turned to see a woman about my age came towards us. She had red hair that was blood red, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore her long hair loose with her bangs hanging to the left side of her face and a red hairband, a red tube top with a tribal pattern, cargo pants, and a pair of black Converse. I know who it was; it was Rein Lennons, one of my theatre buddies back at middle school and high school!

I walked over, hugged her, and said, "Great seeing you again!" She smiled, "Same here! I heard that you did Pride and Prejudice." I said, "I don't know why you're not in the show. Did you audition?" She sighed, "Yeah, but my schedule was busy." She greeted Isabelle and asked, "What happened?" Isabelle said, "A friend of mine was looking at my gun and it went off by accident. I got hit, but made a good recovery."

She asked, "How come you're here at the Eyrie Building?" I looked at Isabelle, then she said, "We have friends there. You know that building just had some renovation and a giant castle up there? It has a nice view." I added, "But you have to keep this secret. No one must know, not even our folks. It's just between you, me, Belle, and Elisa." Rein asked, "Why her?"

Isabelle said, "She went up there with me to investigate. Promise?" She crossed her heart and said, "Promise." We got inside the building, went up the elevator, and got outside to see the sunset. We got near the statues, then I said, "Try not to be scared of the statues, Rein." Rein asked, "Why? Are you telling me these statues come to life?" Isabelle said, "Wait for it. Get ready..."

The sun went down already and we all stood back as the Gargoyles chipped away as they woke up. Rein gasped and said, "Whoa..." Everyone greeted us warmly, but looked at Rein unsure. Brooklyn asked, "Who's this, Rose?" Broadway adds, "Is she a friend of yours?" Goliath came down, which made Rein look up and stare at him in shock. I answered, "Uh, this is my friend, Rein Lennons. We just bumped into her and talked, then she asked about you."

Rein said, "I promise not to tell anyone else about you. They told me about you guys meeting Rose, Belle, and Elisa. What are your names?" Isabelle pointed at each one and said his name, "This is Goliath, the leader of the clan. This is Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington. The one that looks like a Pit Bull mixed between a goanna is Bronx." Bronx sniffed Rein's hand and licked it, which made Rein rub his ears.

She smiled, "He's kinda cute. Kinda reminds me of my Saint Bernard when I was little. How did you guys get here?" I stated, "Well, this castle was from Scotland over a thousand years ago. These guys here are Gargoyles; they're stone during the day, but come to life at night and protect humans. Sadly, they were betrayed by a man they trusted and were placed under a spell to stay stone forever. Now, the billionaire who owns the building bought it and had it brought over. When the sun came down, they came to life again and the spell's broken."

Isabelle asked, "Understand it? It's a longer story, but we're just giving you the basics." Rein said, "Yeah, I do. Call me if I'm weird, but how did you get names after some of the parts of New York?" Lexington said, "Goliath was the only Gargoyle to have a name, but we didn't. Me, Broadway, and Brooklyn saved Rose from a bunch of muggers and she thanked us. As a special thanks, she offered to show us around the city and even gave us names. The three of us named Bronx, while Isabelle showed Hudson the river with the same name."

Isabelle asked, "Anyone wanna go inside? It's kinda nippy out here and I need to rest my legs a bit." I shrugged, "Yeah, and I'm getting kinda hungry. How about you, Rein?" Rein said, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind." I watched Isabelle go inside the castle and watched Goliath escort her towards the library; ever since we visited them, Goliath has a fond interest in books. I could remember Isabelle bringing in five of the Harry Potter series and the two were discussing the chapters, watching the movies, and stuff.

Me and Rein went into the main hall with Brooklyn and Lexington. The two began to play some Poker and Lexington was a natural at getting straight flushes. Rein looked at asked, "Anyone up for some War? It's a card game." Lexington looked at her and said, "Yeah. How about you and me play, then Brooklyn can play against the winner?" I watched the two play, then Broadway came in with a tray of some soup.

He said, "Made it myself. Hope you guys like it." I looked at the bowl and asked, "Is this French Onion? I love this stuff!" I started eating mine and held back a laugh when Brooklyn had some leftover cheese over his beak. He looked at me and asked, "What? What's so funny, Rose?" I said, "You got some cheese over your beak there." He rubbed his face, swallowed the melted cheese, and said, "Better?"

I nodded, "Yeah." Rein took the last card and said, "I win! Nice game, Lexington." The green Gargoyles smiled, "Thanks. Listen, you can call me Lex. I don't mind. Okay, it looks like it's you and Brooklyn." The two started playing that, which resulted in Brooklyn winning. After some good games, we decided to head back. We got down to the main lobbey, drove Rein home, and got to the apartment.

I slipped out of my maroon dress and kicked off my dark brown flats, then slipped on a white chemis. I don't know why, but I'm still liking Brooklyn a lot and starting to have some feeligs for him. He saved me and my sister, cares for me, understands me, makes me laugh, and other things.

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

I was glad that Isabelle's out of the hospital and has the week off, but I'm still worried about the Gargoyles when Xanatos's sentence is up; it's going to be up tomorrow. I drove towards the building and got towards the towers to see the Gargoyles. Also, an old man wearing a dark trenchcoat was there. I called, "Hey, what are you doing here?" The man spoke in a Scottish accent, "I would hate to spoil the surprise by telling you, mi'lady."

I held up my badge and said, "I hate surprises. Now, who are you?" The man answered, "I'm called Macbeth." I placed my badge back into my jacket and said, "Let's step inside and discuss this." Macbeth said, "Are you protecting those secrets, madame? I know all about these creatures." The was already down fast, the sky was darker, and the Gargoyles woke up from their stone slumber.

They looked at us and Brooklyn asked, "Hey, are Belle and Rose here?" I answered, "No, they're at home." Lexington looked at Macbeth and asked, "Elisa, who's your friend?" Broadway got a little defensive and asked, "You okay, Elisa? Is this guy botherin' ya?" Bronx sniffed and started growling, then Macbeth said, "I'm here to offer an invitation to leave this drafty, old castle and be guests of my home."

Goliath was getting annoyed form hearing this from me and Belle, but he's just about had enough right now. He glared, "I'm afraid we must refuse." Macbeth remained calm and said, "And I'm afraid I must insist. I will not stop so low to take you while you slept. But now-" Broadway cuts him off and said, "I don't like your attitude. I think you better leave." He walked over and tapped the man's chest, but he was grabbed by the wrist and was flung towards Hudson. The two fell off the balcony and landed in the grounds, then Macbeth threw little balls filled with gas.

The gas left a gray smoke, making us cough and not see straight. The smoke began to clear away and I got my gun out, while Goliath stood by my side. Brooklyn tried to take down Macbeth, but Macbeth flipped and kicked Brooklyn to where Hudson and Broadway were. I ran down fast to see if they're alright, but I saw Macbeth take the unconscious Gargoyles and take off on some air craft. Broadway, Hudson, and Goliath were still here.

I explained, "Goliath, you still need to find another place to live! Macbeth took the others and he nearly killed you all! Isabelle wouldn't want to see you smashed to bits or lying dead with your heads blown off by guns!" Goliath growled, "I don't want to hear anymore!" I felt like talking to a door and said, "You're not safe here!" Goliath raised his hands up and shouted, "No, you don't understand! We've lost our clan, our world, our time! This castle is all we have left; we will not abandon it!"

I argued, "What? You need a castle to fall on you? Read my lips: You're! Not! Safe here! What if the next freakjob Xanatos hires shows up with a sledgehammer at high noon? I can't protect you during the day and neither can Isabelle. Isolde did once, but stopped until the raid came up." Goliath stopped walking and relaxed his arms as I mentioned Isolde.

Goliath walked towards Broadway and Hudson saying, "I'm going to find them. And you two, stay here and protect our home!" He started climbing up the walls and I sighed as I shook my head, "Why won't he listen to me? How does Isabelle put up with him when he's like that? It's obvious that you can't stay here!" Broadway sighed, "I think Elisa's right."

Hudson agreed, "What you said made sense, lass. But Goliath is our leader; I cannot go against his wishes." I looked at the two and said, "Your loyalty is admirable, but he said 'protect our home'." Hudson held my hand and said, "Aye, that he did." I looked at the old Gargoyle and sighed, "Hudson, you and I both know this isn't your home anymore."

We went inside the castle and thought about heading towards the clock tower above the police station. Hudson sighed, "Goliath is not going to like this." I said, "He doesn't have to like it. He just has to realize that he has no choice." Broadway added, "Elisa's right. We're sitting dorks here." I held back a laugh and said, "Ducks, Broadway. Sitting ducks."

We walked down the hall and Hudson said, "Come, we can't leave the Grimorum in Xanatos's hands." He opened the doors and all of us walked in to get the book from the glass case. However, Owen walked up and said, "I'm afraid I can't allow this. This book is the property of Mr. Xanatos." Hudson smirked before grabbing Owen's wrist, "And who's going stop us? You?" Owen took his glasses off and smirked, "Indeed." He brought up his leg and kicks behind Hudson's leg, making him fall.

He pointed a gun at Broadway, which made him back away. Owen said, "You're trespassing." However, I kicked the gun out of his hands and watched Broadway fling him towards the floor. Broadway crushed the gun in his hand and Hudson took the book out of its case. Hudson looked at Owen getting up and said, "We'll be going now." Broadway scooped me up in his arms and asked, "Where do you want us to be now?"

I pointed, "Remember the building Goliath told Isabelle to meet him when you first woke up?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

I said, "Just head over there. We'll wait for the others and I'll call Isabelle to come over." We got towards the building and I got my phone out to call her. I waited for the ringing to stop and heard her voice, "Hello?" She sounded a little groggy and I said, "Belle, it's Elisa. I hope I'm not disturbing you, but something came up. Some guy kidnapped the Gargoyles and Goliath's gone after him."

She asked, "Did you tell him that it's not safe anymore?" I sighed, "Yeah, but he's still stubborn. How do you deal with him?" Isabelle gave a small laugh, "I dunno, but he's kinda hard to deal with. I'm somehow able to talk him out of it calmly and reason more. Where are you now?" I said, "I'm at the building where you and Goliath met up. Remember when he told you to go there alone?"

She answered, "Yeah, I'll head over." Broadway tapped my shoulder and made a gesture to ask if he wanted to talk. I said, "Uh, Broadway wants to talk to you." She laughed, "Okay, put him on." I handed the phone to Broadway, then he said, "Hey, Belle. How's the week off treating you? Uh-huh. Really? You're still not made at me about what I did with your gun? Good, glad Rose is still okay with the accident. Okay, we'll see ya in a bit."

I got the phone back from him and asked, "You know when she'll be here?" Broadway answered, "Yeah, in about 15 minutes. She asked me if I could go over and bring her here, so I said yeah." He spreads his wings out and glided away, then we waited a little. After a couple of minutes, Broadway came back holding Isabelle. She had her hair straight and was wearing a red tube top with a Hawaiian print in white, light green shorts, and dark brown sandals.

Isabelle leaned against the wall for support and pointed towards the sky, "There he is!" Lexington and Brooklyn held Bronx, then landed safely. Also, Goliath landed and glared at all of us. He shouted, "What are you doing here?! Why aren't you guarding our home?!" Isabelle spoke up, "You don't live there anymore, Goliath."

"WHAT?!"

Isabelle shook a little, but was still calm and said, "For the umpteenth time, it's not safe for you anymore! Elisa and I have found you a new home." He glared at her and roared, "HOW DARE YOU! I TOLD YOU THIS CASTLE IS OUR HOME!" Broadway stood in front of Isabelle and said, "No, Goliath! She's right! It's suicide to stay there!" Hudson stepped up and calmly said, "Lad, they're right, you know. It's just a place of stone and wood. Home is more than that, Goliath. Home is the six of us, wherever we can be together and safe. That's our home."

Goliath couldn't take it and roared, then looked at the castle again. Isabelle said, "Come on, Goliath. We better go." He turned his head and said, "Give me one minute." He glided towards the castle, then all of us began to head for the clock tower. Brooklyn held Isabelle and Broadway held me, then all of us headed there. We went inside and found this pretty big enough for everyone.

Lexington looked at the gears and said, "I'll, uh, I bet I'll get this thing working again." Brooklyn asked, "Why would you want to?" Hudson looked around and said, "It's not so bad. There's a place right over there for a television." We looked to see Goliath come in and look at the glass of the clock. I shrugged, "Okay, it's a fixer-upper. Put a few throw rugs and flowers, it could be home."

Goliath sighed, "Yes, as long as we're together; it's home." Isabelle walked towards him and said, "You know, this place has a library here. I could try to see you there and read some more." Goliath looked at her and said, "It would be fine by me." Isabelle smiled and said, "Great, see you in a few more days." The others got out and began to turn to stone, then I took Isabelle home and her sleep over at my room on the couch.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Lexington have a new interest; it was requested and asked by a friend of mine :) I based her looks off her and she's owned respectively by darkangel8950. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: If you wanna know what Rein looks like, she's under my DeviantArt gallery.**


	11. The Edge

**Isabelle's POV**

Fall came pretty fast. Since the Gargoyles have been here for a couple of months, they've adjusted perfectly. Also, Elisa's been partnering up with Matt a lot on the shifts; I'm still her partner, but the three of us make a pretty good team. I wore my hair in low pigtails as I wore a plaid t-shirt, light gray pants, and dark gray boots. I watched Elisa carrying in a TV for the clan inside the clock tower, then I rushed towards the door.

I said, "Go ahead in, Elisa. I bet Hudson and the guys will like this." I found the remote on the ground and picked it up. Matt walked over and joked, "Missing the Late Show tonight?" Elisa held back a laugh and said, "It's a gift." He held the door open for us and we went inside. We walked down the hall and I said, "Matt, could I say something?" He said, "Sure, Belle. What is it?"

I sighed, "I know you're good cop and I'm glad you closed the Dracon case, but Elisa and I have been partners since I started the night shift. Also, we've been BFFs since high school." Elisa sighed, "In other words, we don't need another partner." Matt folded his arms and said, "Hey, I understand. Problem is you two already have a partner: me. Guess we'll just have to make the best of it."

Elisa sighed, "There must be some conspiracy going on to make life difficult." Matt said, "Wouldn't surprise me." I looked at my watch and said, "I gotta take care of things alone, okay? Be back in about 20 minutes at least." Matt shrugged, "Alright, don't take too long." I went upstairs and got towards the door that leads to the bell tower. I slipped the compartment for the stairs open and said, "You guys are gonna like this."

I picked up the remote and placed it between my teeth, then carried the TV with both hands. I mumbled with my teeth clenched, "Fftinks dat Lisa's wid Madd." I went up the stairs easily and noticed that Broadway ran over. He offered, "Let me help, Belle." He picked the TV up in one arm and I mumbled, "Danks, Roadway." Broadway held back a laugh and asked, "Are you trying to be you and Mina at the same time?"

I got the remote out of my mouth and said, "Well, I can't make two trips up and down." I got to the top, then moved my foot as a toy car rode near my legs. I looked to see Lexington hold the remote for the car and joked, "Slow it down or you'll get a ticket." Lexington looked up and said, "Neat toy, huh?" I smiled, "Glad you liked it." Rein saw me and said, "Hi, Belle."

She wore a gray sweater and a pair of jeans, along with a pair of black flats. I smiled, "Hey. Is Goliath down in the library?" I watched Broadway and Brooklyn set the TV up, then Rein said, "Yeah, he might be. Um, Lexington brought me over here. Is that okay? I didn't tell my folks about the Gargoyles."

Broadway looked at me and asked, "You're staying for breakfast?" I said, "No, I gotta get back to work soon. Sorry." I went down the stairs again and got into the library, which was next door to the police station. It's so dark in the halls and the windows were the only source of light. I walked past the shelves and called, "Goliath?" I walked down the halls and saw him perched on some ladder seat, holding a book.

I smiled, "Hey, whatcha reading?"

He answered, "Dostoyevsky."

"Yeah, who's it by?"

He gave me a raised brow, then I said, "Just kidding." He closed the book and looked at the window, seeing the Eyrie Building and the castle on top. I looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?" He sighed, "Xanatos. He stole our ancestral home, drove us into hiding here, and I was unable to prevent it. Also, the memories in the past with Isolde are still there."

I reached towards Goliath's leg and placed my hand on it as I sighed, "I know how you feel, Goliath. But look on the bright side, you lost a castle and gained a library." Goliath held the book with two hands and was close to breaking it in half as he said, "This is his century, his world; we are outcasts, strangers in a strange land. We have no hope of regaining what is rightfully ours."

I found another ladder, climbed up top to be next to him, and gently turned his face towards mine saying, "You're right that it's a crappy deal, but Xanatos isn't gonna stay on top forever. You know the old saying 'what comes around, goes around'. I definitely don't want his karma." Goliath held my hand and sighed, "If only I could make him feel what I feel now."

I sighed, "I understand. Uh, I kept having those dreams again, but they're still the same ones. They were about how you and Isolde met back in Scotland, being friends over the years, the people still prejudiced towards the Gargoyles, and the spell." Goliath looked at me and sighed, "I kept dreaming about those dreams, too. Ever since I saw you, you still remind me of her. History almost repeated itself when you first fell off the castle."

I looked at him and said, "I was thinking the same thing. Anyways, the TV for the rest of the gang is set up. Do you want to come up there for a bit?" He closed the book, walked out of the door with me, and had me wrap my arms around his neck as he climbed towards the tower. We looked at the screen and Rein shrugged, "It's not a giant widescreen, but it would do."

Hudson looked at me and said, "It's a grand gift, lass. Thank you." I shrugged, "Don't just thank me; thank Elisa." Brooklyn used the clicker and flipped through channels, then stopped as he saw Xanatos. Goliath growled and Brooklyn pressed the button to unmute the sound, then the annoucner said, "This is Travis Marshall at the Museum of Modern Art. One of the world's most priceless jewels, the Eye of Odin, was being donated by Xanatos from his private collection."

We watched him interview Xanatos about the charity, then Xanatos said, "Well, Travis, I just felt that the Eye would be shared with the world instead of locked away in my personal museum. Besides, it's a great tax write-off." Travis said, "A grand gesture from a man known for grand gestures." I backed away as Goliath tensed with his eyes glowing white as he roared. He ran out of the tower and glided off without saying anything.

I decided to head back down and met up with Matt and Elisa. Matt said, "We're going for a drive towards the museum. There's been some robbery." I groaned, "Even after that broadcast?" We got into Elisa's car, which made me be Backseat Sally. I asked, "Matt, you worked for the FBI, right? Was there some other group conspiracy that you know of, besides the Freemasons?"

Matt looked behind and said, "Yeah, they're called the Illuminati. The way I hear it, they run everything. Even the President works for them." I laughed, "That's crazy! Bush could've been a Freemason and might have his bodyguards in that group!" Elisa said, "Yeah, but we don't care about UFOs, Loch Ness, or secret societies. The world's strange enough as it is."

She hit the gas when the radio message said that we need to be at the museum fast. We pulled up towards the building, got out of the car, and I held back a gasp as something with wings glided away. Well, it had some fire as it flew away kinda like a robot. Matt got his gun out and was about to shoot, then I shouted, "No!" The gun went off and the bullet hit the figure, but I heard a faint ping as the bullet hit.

I sighed in relief and whispered, "Thank God." Matt looked at me and asked, "Why did you stop me?" I was too scared to speak, then Elisa spoke up for me, "Hey, uh, who knows what that thing was? It must've blown up when you hit it." Matt nodded, "Yeah, right. Any idea what I might've hit?" I shrugged, "Not sure, but I think I heard a ping sound and it must be a robot. I'm feeling kinda hungry. Anyone up for some Five Guys?"

We agreed, drove over to get some burger and fries, and ate as we headed back to the station. I was called into Chavez's office and she placed down a folder of photos. She said, "According to sightings all over town, there were at least three of these things. They're not shy about being seen." I muttered, "This still doesn't make sense." Chavez looked up and asked, "Questions, Donahue?"

Matt walked in, turned the TV on, and said, "Check this out." We watched the TV show a figure in the shadows that reminded me of Goliath, smash the glass case that held the Eye, and took the jewel away. Matt turned the TV off and Chavez asked, "You two and Elisa saw that thing? Care to speculate?" I sighed, "I know that Matt fired with a .38 and it bounced off. It might've been some robot controlled by someone or somebody wearing a heavy suit."

* * *

The next night, I got myself dressed in a white blouse with black stripes and 3/4 length sleeves, a pair of black skinny jeans with a pink sash for the belt, and a pair of black boots. I was still thinking about the Gargoyles and decided to tell them about last night. I got into my car, drove towards the station, and headed towards the bell tower without anyone seeing me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and raised my hands up, "I didn't do it!" I heard laughing behind me and turned to see Elisa. I sighed, "That wasn't funny, Elisa Maza!" She stopped laughing and said, "Sorry about that. I came to find you and about to tell them the same thing." We both went inside, got the ladder down, and climbed up to meet everyone. We began to explain the robbery, the robot disappearing and looking like Goliath, and finished that everyone's blaming them.

I said, "So, you see, Goliath? Someone's impersonating and framing you." Brooklyn thought for a bit and asked, "You think it's possible that there are other Gargoyles alive out there?" Elisa shook her head, "You guys are tough, but not bulletproof. Belle said that the bullet Matt fired gave a noise of metal bouncing off when it hit." Goliath growled, "Xanatos's robots."

"Steel Clan? But I thought we destroyed them all!" Broadway said. Goliath stated, "He did. He must've made more." Hudson rubbed his chin and said, "It makes no sense. What would Xanatos donate the jewel to the museum, then have it stolen?" Goliath shook his head, "No doubt, he has a devoius plan in mind. Hudson, you and Bronx guard our new home. The rest of you, come with me."

They went up the stairs, then I ran up and blocked Goliath saying, "Where do you think you're going?" Goliath said, "To deal with Xanatos." I said, "Look, I wouldn't take the chance of being seen if I were you. You're not rating very high in the public opinion polls right now." He growled, "No, Isabelle! No more hiding! Xanatos will answer to me for this!" He gently shoved me aside and walked out of the tower with the others. I ran and called, "Goliath, wait!"

I ran out of the clock face's door and watched the clan glide far away. I groaned, "Not this crap again!" Elisa placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Come on, we'll go after them." We ran down the stairs, got down the halls, and headed towards her car. Matt walked over and said, "Hey, partners?" I got myself into the car as Elisa said, "No offense, Matt, but there's something we have to handle together; just her and me."

Matt said, "No way, not with those stainless steel monsters out there." I opened the door and poked my head out saying, "Listen, we can't handle another partner. Two's enough, but three's a crowd." Matt said, "Yeah? But now's a good time to need another one the most." I hung my head low and said, "Okay, get in." He got into the back of the car, then we drove off to where the clan was headed.

We got inside the Eyrie Building, but were stopped by Mr. Burnett. He said, "I'm sorry, Detective Maza and Detective Donahue, but Mr. Xanatos is in an important meeting." He was blocking us like a bouncer for some night club, then I said, "We were always welcomed before." Burnett said, "Things change, Detective. I suppose you and your partner have warrants." I was close to punching him in the face, but I knew better and walked out with Matt and Elisa. I sighed, "This sucks."

Elisa sighed, "Yeah, I know that feeling." We looked at the sky to see the Gargoyles gliding, ran into the car, and drove after them again. I was holding the seat hard and my nails were digging through the leather. Matt looked at me and asked, "You okay, Belle?" I nodded and gave a sigh, "Uh-huh." We pulled towards the area that had more officers and saw lasers shooting in the sky.

We got out of the car and I muttered, "Goliath, be careful." I saw Elisa's brother, Derek, come over and had Matt and Elisa go into the helicopter. He asked, "You coming, Belle?" I rubbed my arms and said, "Nah, I'll wait in the car in case we get another call. I'll be fine." After what seemed to be 30 minutes, Elisa came back with Matt and drove back towards the station.

I quickly got towards the bell tower, then Matt asked, "Where are you going?" I thought up something and said, "Bathroom! Nature's calling!" I quickly ran towards the steps, got towards the door for the bell tower, and went up the steps. I walked towards the clock face and saw the gang get ready for the sun to rise. I got explanations about what happened from the others, then Goliath asked, "Has the police found anything, Isabelle?"

I sighed, "Investigations said that the Gargoyles were robots and I was right. They're still investigating for the creator and found nothing yet." Goliath spreads his wings out and said, "Xanatos tried to force us to reveal our new home. We've defeated him and if we did it once, we can do it again." I smiled, "And we'll do it together. You, me, the clan, Elisa, Rose, and even Rein." Brooklyn smiled, "Yeah, all for one and one for all." They began to take poses, the sun rose, and they turned to stone. I smiled, "You said it, Brooklyn." I walked out of the tower, out of the station, and headed towards my car to get myself a good day's sleep.

* * *

**How was that? I thought of having Isabelle having more scenes, Matt being shown more, and Isabelle and Goliath still close friends. :) I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: Mina is Isabelle and Rosaline's pet Cairn Terrier, as described in the previous chapters. Also, I didn't mean to slander one of the Presidents; IT'S A JOKE, PEOPLE!**


	12. Long Way To Morning

**Scotland, 984 AD**

It was a stormy night over at Castle Wyvern. Isolde was dressed in a royal gown in blue with red and was taking her hair out of its style; she was at a feast her father held, but decided to turn in early. She changed into a white nightgown and draped a light pink robe over herself. She walked out of her room and came to check in on Catherine, who was being tucked into bed by her father.

Isolde is now 15 and Catherine is 11. Catherine said, "But, Father, I want to stay up for the feast! I'll miss the troubadours and the jugglers! Why does Isolde have to stay up?" Isolde said, "Actually, I was turning in. I felt bored and didn't feel like celebrating." Prince Malcolm looked at her eldest daughter and said, "I'm sorry that you didn't want to stay for the feast."

Isolde said, "It's alright, Father." Malcolm looked at his youngest daughter and said, "Hush now. The Gargoyles will get you if you don't behave." When lightning flashed, a figure of the elderly Gargoyle appeared. Catherine made a small gasp, then Hudson said, "It's only me, Princess. Princess Isolde, I wish to speak to you and your father alone."

Malcolm said, "Aye, we must. Good night, Catherine." The two royals went out towards the balcony with Hudson, then the old Gargoyle said, "You shouldn't frighten the girl with threats of Gargoyles, my leige. We would never harm a child; we would never harm Isolde when she met Goliath." Isolde looked at Hudson and asked, "What is it, old one?"

Hudson answered, "Do you know of the Archmage?" Isolde shook her head no and said, "I don't remember him. All I know is that Father banished him after Catherine was born." Hudson sighed, "I'm not sure if banishment was enough to end his threat." Malcolm said, "He tried to use magic to take up my throne and tried to kill Catherine when she was a wee babe. If he dares to return, I'll-"

"You will die, pompous fool!" Hudson blocked the two royals as a blue lightning bolt shot towards them, then fell to the ground. Isolde helped up the old Gargoyle and Malcolm glared, "Archmage! You dare-" The Archmage was an old man wearing gray robes and held a staff. He glared at the prince, "You thought you could banish me? I'm not so easily disposed of, Prince Malcolm!"

He called a spell out in Latin and fired at Hudson and Isolde, making them fall towards the ground. Malcolm looked at his daughter and growled, "What do you want, Archmage?" The Archmage glared, "Revenge, of course." He raised up his staff, blows into one end, and a dart flew out. Hudson jumped up to stop the dart, but Malcolm got hit in the chest by the dart.

He fell to the ground in pain and fell unconscious. The evil warlock disappeared with a maniacal laugh, then Isolde kneeled next to Malcom. Isolde looked at her father and shook him, "Father? No, please don't be dead! Wake up!" Catherine was out of bed and saw Hudson over her family. She gasped, ran over, and shouted, "Get away from them! Leave them alone!"

Isolde stopped her sister from hitting the Gargoyle and said, "Cat, it won't help! He was only trying to-" She couldn't finish as Catherine pulled away and sobs into her father's chest. The rain poured heavily and Isolde sighed upset, "It's all my fault! I should've stayed inside!"

Hudson lifted the teenager's chin gently and said, "It wasn't your fault, lass. I should've gotten there in time." Isolde looked at her father and checked for a pulse. She said, "He's still alive! Help me get him into his room!" Isolde placed her arms under her father's arms and Hudson held the prince's legs, then the two brought him into his room.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I was already dressed in a white blouse, blue jeans, and brown boots. I slipped on my red jacket and pinned my badge inside. I finished brushing my hair and heard crashing from the window. I turned and grabbed my gun as I saw who the intruder was: Demona! I pointed it towards her and shouted, "Demona, freeze!" She had a gun in her and fired, but a dart came out and hit me.

I fell backwards and looked up at the female. Mina ran and saw what happened, then bared her teeth at Demona. The dog ran over and tried to bite Demona's tail, but she flicked Mina away hard towards the floor. Mina gave sad whines as Demona smirked, "You've been poisoned. In 24 hours, you'll be dead and Goliath would be crushed to see his princess die." I was scared and watched her crush her gun. She walked away saying, "I have the antidote. Tell Goliath I'll be at the Old York Opera House in the Village. Ciao." She glided away from the window and I grumbled, "Bitch!"

I took the dart out and realized that it hit the badge. I smiled in relief and said, "Thank God." Mina ran towards me and licked my face. I said, "Okay, girl. I know." Rosaline, who green dress with some lace at the end of her sleeves and a pair of green heels to match, walked into the room and saw the broken glass. She said, "Belle, what happened?" I got up and said, "I was getting ready to go to work, but Demona broke in and shot a poison dart at me. I wasn't hurt, but I was lucky to have my badge inside my jacket."

Rosaline hugged me and said, "I'm glad you're okay. What's wrong with Mina?" I said, "She tried to protect me and bite Demona's tail, but that betraying skank smacked Mina with her tail towards the floor hard. She didn't break any bones, but she's sore." Rosaline said, "We should all go to the clock tower and tell the Gargoyles about this."

I sighed, "Yeah, I bet Goliath's anger level's gonna be a 10.3 on the Richter scale." Rosaline and I sweeped up the broken glass, placed the screen on, and went outside with Mina towards the bell tower. We walked up to the tower and told everyone what had happened. I finished, "I was lucky that dart hit my badge." Brooklyn asked concerned to Rosaline, "She didn't try to kill you, did she?"

She said, "No, I just walked in and saw Belle on the floor and broken glass." Brooklyn growled, "What's Demona's game this time?" Goliath sighed, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Broadway rubbed Mina's tummy and said, "But Belle and Mina are fine. So's Rose." I got up and said, "He's right, Goliath. You don't really have to go." Hudson held my shoulder to stop me and said, "If he doesn't come, Demona will know her plan failed. She'll go after you again." Broadway got off the box he was sitting on and said, "We gotta stop her!"

Goliath turned and said, "Yes, but how? We can't lock Demona up here and I will not even discuss the alternative." I followed after Brooklyn and Broadway, hearing Goliath say, "Maybe, maybe I can reach her. At least I'll have to try." Brooklyn said, "I'll go with you. I've got a few things to settle with her." Goliath turned and said, "No, you stay here with Bronx and guard the tower. Broadway, you and Lexington escort Isabelle, Rosaline, and their dog home. And stay with them until sunrise; they'll be safe from Demona then. Hudson, you come with me."

The two glided off, then Broadway picked me and Rosaline up as Lexington carried Mina in his arm. We were off into the sky and got towards the apartment safely. We opened the screen door and headed inside. I sighed, "I guess work's out of the question." I heard a knock on the door and Rosaline opened it to reveal Elisa. She said, "I heard about what happened. Are you girls okay?"

I sighed, "Yeah, safe and alive. I guess I better call some window service to fix the broken window." I got towards the phone, called for some service, got word that they'll fix it tonight. I hung up and said, "Lexington, you and Broadway better stay in Elisa's room for a bit. A guy's coming in to fix the broken window." Broadway and Lexington nodded, then Elisa showed them into her room.

The repair man came in and looked at the damage. He asked, "What the heck happened here?" I thought up a lie and said, "I guess some bozo thought it would be fun to hurl a bowling ball and see if it's shatterproof. They were wrong." He said, "I can fix it by putting a window the size of the door in. Just let me get back to my van and I'll prop it in for ya."

He came back up to put the glass in and said, "That should do it." I paid the bill and said, "Thanks." He said, "Sure thing. If it happens again, call us." He walked out of the door, then Elisa brought the two back in. I shrugged, "I guess we could have some frozen pizza and watch a movie." Rosaline went towards the freezer to heat some frozen pizza up and I went to find something watch on TV.

I flipped through channels and a commercial caught my eye; there's a trailer for a movie based on the musical, The Phantom of the Opera. It was my favorite musical and story! We looked at the previews and it looks like a good movie. It'll be coming to theaters on December 22; I would love to see this with Goliath. Broadway said, "I would love to that! The girl who plays Christine's pretty."

I asked, "Emmy Rossum? Yeah, I bet she'll sing nice." In a couple of minutes, the oven beeped and the pizza was ready. Rosaline got the pie to cool down and sliced a bunch of pieces. I popped in a DVD of The Three Stooges and watched the colorized version of the shorts. Lexington said, "That's pretty cool on how they got the color." I said, "I always wondered what they'd look like. I even remember watching some of the Shirley Temple movies colorized on TV when Rose and I were little."

We laughed at the short where the Stooges have a race horse and feed him hot peppers to make it run fast. The restaurant scene with Curly as the chef always had me in stitches. We watched a bunch of the shorts, then watched Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein. As we watched the ending with the two swimming away as they met the Invisible Man, the sun was about to rise.

Elisa yawned, "Okay, I'm gonna hit the sack in my room. See ya, girls." I gave a wave, "Bye, Elisa." Rosaline yawned and said, "Good night, Elisa." She walked out and the two turned into stone. The two of us brushed our teeth, washed our faces, and got ready for bed. I slipped into a white chemise, while Rosaline wore blue pajamas. I fell asleep already and had the dream again.

* * *

**Scotland, 984 AD**

Prince Malcolm was lying in bed, while Catherine, Isolde, Hudson, and the Magus were near his bed. Malcolm asked, "What is wrong with me?" The young mage looked at the dart and said, "It is poison, made veralin by a magical spell. Unless a cure is administered, you will die by sunrise." The prince asked, "Can you cure me?" The Magus nodded, "Perhaps if I had the Grimorum Arcanorum with me. The antidote is given only in its pages."

Catherine glared at Hudson, "You caused this!" Isolde went up to escort her sister and took her to her room. Catherine said to her sister, "Why do you always have to defend these monsters?" Isolde said, "They're not monsters, Cat. If they were, they could've killed us with their bare hands. Besides, Goliath saved my life from falling off the balcony when I was blindfolded and trying to find you when we played. One day, you'll realize that these creatures are friends and protectors."

Catherine heaved a sigh and said, "I just hope Father gets better. Good night, Isolde." Isolde kissed her sibling's forehead and said. "Good night, Catherine." Isolde headed for the balcony to see Hudson, Goliath, and Demona. Goliath, who was now 18, looked at Isolde and asked, "Your Highness, shouldn't you be in your room asleep?" Isolde shook her head and sighed, "I'm still worried about my father, but I'm not going to sit here and do nothing."

Demona looked at her and sighed, "Try not to get in the way, Princess. Your kind can't worry about losing another heir." Goliath picked up Isolde in his arms bridal style and said, "We're ready. Whatever you command, we will do." Hudson turned to see the three and said, "Good, we must find the Archmage and retrieve the magic book. Time is on his side. If we don't find him before dawn, we'll never win. I can't fail him again or his daughters."

Demona shrugged, "Perhaps it's time he stepped down. I've never seen him look so old." Isolde looked at the female and said, "His age brings wisdom and guidance to both man and Gargoyle alike. That's why he leads. Right, Goliath?" Goliath looked at the teenage girl and nodded, "Right. Hold tight to me, Isolde." Isolde wrapped her arms around Goliath's neck as he began to glide after Hudson, followed by Demona.

In a few minutes, the three Gargoyles landed on the ground and found footprints. Isolde was placed back her feet and looked at the tracks. Lightning flashed the sky as Goliath shook his head, "Tracking won't be easy once the storm breaks." Hudson bent down towards the tracks and said, "He's not even trying to disguise his trail. He favors speed over stealth; that could mean he's expecting pursuit. It would also mean he would be laying traps."

Demona tempted Goliath, "You're younger, stronger; he should be following you!" Isolde noticed and said, "You're wrong. He's a good leader and this isn't a good time to argue about it." They followed the old Gargoyle, watched him light a torch, and got into a cave with him. Isolde stayed close to Goliath and looked around the cave walls. Demona complained, "Our wings are useless in here and this Archmage has powerful magic!"

Isolde said, "We didn't track him down for nothing. I'm not going to let my father die because of him." Goliath held Isolde's shoulder and said, "And I won't let you do this alone. Our mentor and I will stand together to stop him, Isolde." They kept walking and looked at carved statues. They stopped as they saw a carved mural of some creatures and a figure of a human slaying a Gargoyle.

They kept walking and stopped as they looked over a long gap that seemed to be 50 stories. Hudson pointed towards a small building lit and said, "There!" The Archmage held the book and shouted a spell in Latin. Goliath held Isolde as he and the others dodged away from the spell. They landed on another floor and Hudson ran towards a stone to hide behind, then said, "We've come for the Grimorum!"

The Archmage called for the spell again and shot at the stone Hudson was hiding behind, making the rock shatter and the old Gargoyle fall to the ground. Isolde ran to check on Hudson and ducked as the spell was shot. Goliath glided towards the wizard and tackled him to the ground, then he swooped down towards the trench and grabbed the book fast.

Goliath climbed back up as Demona asked, "Are you alright?" Goliath held the book up and smiled, "Yes, and so is the prince now." The Archmage held a stone spike and charged towards the two Gargoyles saying, "Filthy beasts, give it to me!" They moved away on time and watched the man fall to his death. The Gargoyles glided towards Hudson and Isolde, who were safe and alive.

Hudson held his hand over his left eye and said, "Good work, you two." Isolde helped him up and said, "Save your strength. Let me see it." The Gargoyle removed his hand away from his face, revealing his left eye all yellow and a scar across it; he's now blind in that eye. As everyone got back to the castle, Isolde stayed in her room and was about to fall asleep.

However, she heard tapping from her window and gets out of bed to see Goliath. She asked, "How is my father now?" Goliath smiled, "Your father is well and alive, Isolde. Our mentor is now putting me in charge of the clan, but I'm not sure if I'm ready." Isolde looked at him and said, "I know you'll be a great leader of the clan, Goliath. You saved me twice, saved my father, and both of our kinds. I believe in you."

Goliath gave a small laugh and said, "And I think you'll be a fine ruler when you become queen, my princess. If only my mentor and you stay by my side, I will need his wisdom and your heart to guide me." Isolde held Goliath's hand, gave it a squeeze, and said, "I'll do my best, my friend." Goliath kissed the back of her hand and said, "Sleep well, Isolde. You're still safe." Isolde gave a small wave, closed the window, and curled under the covers of her bed as she fell asleep.

* * *

**How was that? I thought of giving this one more scenes with Isolde and Isabelle. I don't own the stuff I mentioned about the Stooges, Phantom, etc; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	13. Her Brother's Keeper

**Third Person POV**

Inside of a police helicopter, Derek and Elisa Maza were following Xanatos's limousine. Derek sighed, "C'mon, sis! How long are we gonna keep this up?" Elisa looked through some binoculars and said, "Until I get something on him I can use. Xanatos always spots the tail when I follow him in my car. He even does the same thing when Belle uses her car."

Derek said, "Ya know? You and her and really obsessed with this guy! He did his time, so why don't you just let him be?" Elisa said to her younger brother, "Because, Derek, we know he's dirty. Even Belle's kid sister knows, too. If you ask, just call it cop instinct." Derek said as he steered, "Hey, you're not the only cop up here! We get a real call, this is over!"

Over at the clock tower, Rein and Rosaline were hanging out with the trio, Hudson, Goliath, and Bronx. Rein wore a white blouse with a ruffled trim at the end of her sleeves, red earrings, a red skirt that came to her knees, and black flats. She also wore her hair in low pigtail braids with some of her bangs hanging loose. Rosaline wore a white peasant top with a yellow belt with a floral pattern, dark gray skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots.

Rein and Lexington were playing a Playstation 2 game of some helicopter flight/fight, then Brooklyn moaned, "C'mon, give it up! It's my turn!" Lexington said as he moved the controller, "Hang on." Brooklyn pointed out, "You've been hogging that game since we woke and the girls coming here!" Rein said, "I know, but we're almost done and I need to beat his record!"

Lexington added, "Yeah, because I'm the only one who knows how to work it!" Broadway was eating a BLT sandwich and asked, "Why would you wanna fly a helicopter? You got wings." Lexington sighed, "Oh, you wouldn't understand." Broadway took a bit out of his sandwich and said sarcastically, "Right, I'm just a dumb Gargoyle with his brains in his stomach!"

Brooklyn chuckled, "I couldn't have said it better." Goliath scolded, "That's enough! You're warriors and rookery brothers." Rosaline added, "Belle and I didn't give that game to fight over it." Broadway shrugged and apologized, "Sorry, I guess I'm a little worried about Belle and Elisa. If cops were meant to fly, they'd have wings."

Over at the Diamond Exchange, Isabelle was going undercover as a party guest and to stop Jackal and Hyena from stealing a valuable diamond on display. She wore some smokey blue eyeshadow, wore a navy gown that was strapless, black pumps, and had her hair loose with some tendrils framing her face. Under her dress, she has her gun in a holster attached to her thigh in case the two stars had weapons.

She looked at the glass case displaying the Coyote Diamond. However, she was bumped by Hyena and kept a good distance to hear their conversation. Jackal said, "Fox said this is the most valuable stone on Earth." Hyena said under her breath, "What's to stop us from just grabbing it and shooting our way free?" Jackal looked at her and said, "Style, dear sister. Style."

Isabelle walked towards the wall and said to herself, "We'll see how much style you'll have when Elisa and Derek get here." She clicked her earpiece on and said through softly, "Elisa, Derek, not only Xanatos is here. Jackal and Hyena are here, too. They're about to make a big steal on one of the diamonds." Elisa answered, "Alright, we'll be there in 10 minutes."

Isabelle looked up to see Xanatos with a bunch of people and hold up the Coyote Diamond; he just purchased it. He held the shimmering stone and said, "It would look quite nice next to the Star of Arabia." Isabelle slowly reached for her gun when Hyena smirked at a fan, "Why, yes. Would you like an autograph?" Jackal shrugged, "Might as well get in on the fun." He did a lunging kick towards Xanatos, making him lose the diamond and Hyena grab it.

Everyone saw the commotion and scrambled around, then Isabelle pulled out her gun and said, "Showtime." The two made a run for it, then Xanatos said, "Call the police, Owen." Isabelle said, "Don't need to, Xanatos." The billionaire looked at the woman and said, "You know how to go undercover." Isabelle rolled her eyes and said, "Save it." She ran fast as she could to catch Jackal and Hyena, ran up some stairs and found a door broken down.

She saw the two holding up some hang gliders and shouted, "Freeze, you're under arrest!" They looked at her and Jackal teased, "Nice outfit, sweetcheeks." Hyena added, "Guess you've been looking up too many magazines to get a cheap look!" Isabelle tensed up and watched the helicopter pull up, shining light on the two. Derek called, "This is the police! Stay where you are!"

Jackal ran off and held up a bazooka, aiming for the helicopter. Isabelle was about to shoot at Jackal, but Xanatos jumped on Jackal to stop the missile from firing. However, the missile hit the tail of the helicopter and made it caught fire. Derek was able to spin it around to get the flames off and landed on the roof. Jackal and Hyena held up knives at Xanatos, then Jackal said, "You made a big mistake, rich man."

Elisa held her gun out and shouted, "Hold it! Drop the knives and hit the deck!" Isabelle added, "Do it now or we'll shoot!" Isabelle ran after the two escaping criminals, watched them jump off the ledge with their hang gliders, and lost them as they glided fast. Isabelle groaned, "Dammit! We're this close to getting them!" Xanatos picked up the diamond and smirks, "Never a Gargoyle around when you need one, huh?"

He walked over to Derek and complimented on his landing, which made Derek shake Xanatos's hand and say, "Yeah, I didn't have a choice." Xanatos asked, "Would you be interested in a job with my company? I need someone as a pilot and personal bodyguard. I could guarantee you this job would be less risky than police work. I could pay better, too. Much better."

Xanatos handed him a card and said, "Think about it. Nice meeting you. Detectives? Always a pleasure." He walked away and Isabelle said, "Derek, just listen to us for once. He's just using you to piss us off." Derek sighed, "Oh, right! He couldn't impossibly be; he thought I was good!" Elisa chuckled uneasily, "You're not actually considering!" Derek argued, "Hey, sis? Why don't you and Belle use your cop instincts to figure it out?"

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

I'm still upset that Derek is about to quit his job and work for Xanatos. He can't work for him, not after what he did to me and Isabelle about Demona, the Pack, and Macbeth. I watched Isabelle get out of the locker room and had her gown swapped for a pair of black boots, dark jeans with a red belt, a white blouse, and a black corset with red laces. She sighed, "I don't know why he's even considering about working for him! Derek's the best pilot for the police here and his pay's fine."

I said, "We better ask Goliath about this." Isabelle sighed, "Yeah, you can talk to them about this. I gotta drive Rosaline home." Rosaline met up with us and said that Rein already got to her home by Lexington. I said, "See ya tomorrow." I went inside the clock tower and told everyone what had happened. I sighed, "He can't work for Xanatos! What am I going to do?"

Goliath answered, "Tell him the truth." I turned and said, "The truth? The whole truth, including the part about Gargoyles living in New York? That's not my secret to tell or Isabelle's, Rein's, or Rosaline's." Broadway shook his head, "It didn't have to be. He should trust you." Brooklyn sighed, "Trust doesn't mean a whole lot about honesty." I could tell he's still upset about Demona tricking him into having Goliath brain-washed. Lexington spoke up, "Excuse me, aren't we missing the point here? Jackal and Hyena are loose in the city! We should be tracking them down!"

Goliath said calmly, "Derek is your brother, Elisa. Tell him the truth. Show him to us if necessary, he must be made to believe." I thought for a bit and watched the others head outside for the sun to rise, then headed towards Chavez's office. She said, "Derek's in the conference room, Elisa." I nodded and found Derek looking at the window. I sighed, "Listen, Derek, there's something you've got to know."

He looked at me and said, "There's something you should know, too, Elisa. I've decided to take Xanatos's offer." I couldn't believe the news and could almost feel myself shatter into a million pieces.

The next night, I met up with Dad at a restaurant and bar with a billiards table. I sighed, "Can you believe it? He's quitting the force!" Dad said, "I hate to see it happen. Derek's a good cop." I looked to see Isabelle, Rosaline, and Rein walk in. Isabelle wore a black top with a red plaid skirt and black flats. She also had her hair down. Rosaline wore a green skirt, black blouse, and black heels. Rein wore a red plaid shirt, dark jeans, black flats, dangling red earrings, and her hair was loose.

I called, "Girls, over here." They came over and greeted us. Dad said, "Belle, Rose, nice seeing you girls again. Is that Rein? You look terrific." Rein smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Maza." Isabelle asked, "You heard about Derek, right?" Dad nodded, "Yeah, sadly." I took a breadstick and sighed, "I've gotta make him see that Xantaos is bad news! Whatever he's got planned for Derek, I know it's not good."

Dad held his glass and said, "You can convince him, Elisa. You're his big sister; he's always looked up to you." He took a sip and added, "Rose, you've been best friends with him back in middle school. He might listen to you and Belle." I broke my breadstick and said, "I tried to tell him, but he could be so stubborn!" Dad sighed, "You have to get through to him. Tell him it'll just kill his mother if he quits the family business."

I thought for a bit and said, "I'll try. Thanks, Dad. C'mon, Belle. Time for a little heart to heart chat with the squirt." Isabelle walked with me and said, "I hope he changes his mind. If he does work there and quits the force, all Hell's going to break loose." We drove towards the station and went into the locker room. I said, "Close your eyes, boys. We got business in here."

I looked to see Matt in his underwear and teased, "Nice threads." He blushed red as his hair and said, "Uh, thanks?" Morgan had a towel wrapped around his waist and said, "Hey, girls? About some privacy, huh?" Isabelle sighed, "It won't take long, Morgan. It's important." We walked up to Derek, who was emptying his locker. I said, "Listen, Derek, it wasn't just cop instinct."

Isabelle added, "Come with us and we'll prove it." Derek looked at us and said, "Uh-uh, girls! I've no doubt that you gotta find a snitch to tell me that Xanatos is the Prince of Darkness." Isabelle said, "Duh, he really is! He's like Satan's twin brother: two-faced and manipulative!" He closed his empty locker and said, "Xanatos saved all of our lives last night. He deserves a chance to prove himself and I deserve a chance to do what I want with my life."

I sighed, "We're not the only ones against it, Derek. Dad and Rose are against it, too. Would Mom want it?" He just looked at us, said nothing, and walked away. We went up to the bell tower and told the Gargoyles about it. I sighed, "I just can't talk some sense into him! Even Isabelle tried, but he just ignored her! He still can't see that Xanatos is up to something!"

Goliath asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?" I said, "I'm glad you asked. If you could keep an eye on him, for his own good." Goliath walked towards the trio and said, "You three, station yourselves near the castle and watch for any signs of trouble. And please try to get along?" We watched them leave and waited for them to come back.

Isabelle looked at Goliath and said, "After the incident with Demona. I had that dream of Isolde going with you, Hudson, and Demona to get the Grimorum from the Archmage." Goliath looked at her and said, "When I became the leader, I wasn't ready." Isabelle said, "I know. My dream showed how you and Isolde promised to be there for each other. I dunno, but since we met I had this feeling that parts of history and the dream repeated itself."

He held her hand and was about to say something, but the trio came back in. Lexington told us about Jackal and Hyena's helicopter crashing when the three rode it. He said, "I can have it airborn tomorrow night." Broadway folded his arms and asked, "Why would you want to? Why would you need a helicopter?" I said, "As long as Derek flies Xanatos's chopper, we need one just to keep up."

Goliath said, "I'll take over surveillance of Derek and Xanatos tomorrow night. You three should get the Pack's helicopter working." Lexington said with a smug smile, "Don't worry. I'll tell ya what has to be done." Brooklyn gripped Lexington's shoulders and sneered, "Oh, yeah? You and what starfleet?" The three walked towards the tower steps and outside, then Hudson followed with Bronx.

Goliath placed his hands on my shoulders and said, "Elisa, you must talk to Derek. You must tell him the truth about us." I sighed, "I'm not sure that'll be enough now. I need proof of whatever Xanatos is planning to convince Derek." Goliath looked at the two of us and said, "Bring him here. When he sees us, he will have the proof he needs." I watched him leave and sighed, "No, Goliath! It's going to take more than that!"

Isabelle had a smile on her face and said, "I think I know how. Remember when Derek said something about finding a snitch to tell us about Xanatos being the man with the plan?" I looked at her, held her shoulders, and said, "Belle, you're a genius! Who do you think we should ask?" Isabelle shrugged, "Well, Owen's like a brick wall. I guess one of the members of The Pack is still in prison and we could talk. I have my tape recorder with me and I could go over to Riker's tomorrow at sunset."

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I felt pretty glad that I got an idea to have Derek listen. I hated seeing Elisa so distraught; I guess being the oldest sibling does take pressure to your younger brother or sister to talk sense into. I wore a hot pink shirt with long sleeves, a pair of jeans with an orange belt, a pair of tan flats, and a pair of golden earrings. I headed over to Rikers, asked the warden to talk to Fox, and was shown in.

I sat near the booth, clicked on my recorder inside my jeans pocket, and said, "Fox, I'm here to find out-" She cut me off and said, "I know why you're here. David told me to come. He created The Pack, you know. Got us together: me, Wolf, Jackal, Hyena, and Dingo. Put us on the air and made us stars." She even had to flick her head to have her hair swish, making me roll my eyes. I said, "Yeah, and also threaten my little sister and one of your co-stars assaulted her. Besides, why are Jackal and Hyena trying to kill Xanatos?"

She smirked, "They don't know he's the boss, only I do. David told me to have them hit the Diamond Exchange and then make himself the next target. He set up his own assassination attempt." I was getting testy about hearing this and pressed on, "But why?" She placed her hands on the glass and said, "He wants your partner's brother. And what Xanatos wants, he gets." I raised a brow and said, "So, why are you telling me all of this? Because he left you to rot in jail."

She said, "You haven't got a clue. You're so far behind him, it's pathetic. He told me to tell you. He doesn't have to hide his plans from you. There's not a thing you can do to stop him. He's the most brilliant man on the face of the Earth." I turned off the recorder in my pocket and said, "Yeah, thanks for your time."

I walked out of the prison and took out my recorder. I clicked on the Play button and heard Fox say, "There's not a thing you can do to stop him. He's the most brilliant man on the face of the Earth." I stopped and said, "Check and mate. Can't wait to see the look on Derek's face when Elisa shows him this." I got towards my car, then turned to see Goliath jump on top of the one next to it. I asked, "Goliath, what are you doing here?"

He answered, "Derek and Xanatos left in a helicopter, faster than I could follow. They've headed North." I said, "I bet they're at Xanatos's upstate retreat. You better head over there fast. I got word that Lex and and the guys had the chopper working. Here, give this to Elisa and make sure she gives it to Derek." I handed him the tape recorder and he said, "I will. Isabelle, stay safe."

I smiled a little and said, "You too." I got into my car quick and drove out of Rikers Island, then headed towards the station. I finished writing out the report about what Fox told me, printed it out, and handed it in to Chavez. She looked it over and said, "It looks like you and Maza still don't trust Xanatos." I sighed, "No kidding. He's still two-faced and manipulative. I bet you any money that he and Fox were in some kind of scandal before these two were arrested."

Chavez held back a laugh and said, "It looks like Elisa and Derek had those two cast members of The Pack in jail. I still couldn't believe what one of them did to your sister." I sighed, "Me neither, but I'm glad that she's still alive." I walked out of the office and met up with Matt. He asked, "Belle, have you seen Elisa? I need to ask her something. I'm off tomorrow and-"

I gave a small squeak and said, "You're asking her on a date?" He blushed a bit and said, "Yeah. I really like her when we partnered up and at times when you were off. She's tough, but friendly, sweet, and fun." I gave him a little wink and thumbs up saying, "Good luck, tiger." I walked up towards the door for the clock tower and met up with the clan. I asked, "Goliath, did she tell him about you and reasoned with him?"

Goliath heaved a sigh, "Actually, Xanatos told him about us. The two fought, but I told them that nothing is important than family." I held Goliath's hand and sighed, "I know how you feel about the rest of the clan being dead and how to lose someone you hold close to your heart. They're never really gone; you can always find them in here." I placed my hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat.

Goliath held my hand close, brought it up, and kissed the back of it. I began to blush a little, then I saw Elisa walk in. I asked, "Did he listen to it and change his mind?" She sighed, "I told him whether he could hear it or not, it's his choice." I placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and said, "I'm sorry, Elisa. I wish he could understand on his own."

She sighed, "So do I, Belle. So do I." We looked to see the clan head out of the tower and we walked out to see the city covered in snow. The Gargoyles are now statues and I breathed into my hands, then rubbed them. Elisa looked at me and said, "Your cheeks look pinker than usual. Let me guess. Did you and Goliath kiss?" I blushed more and said, "Nuh-uh, he only kissed the back of my hand after I talked to him about having loved ones still close to his heart. That means he still has the clan and Isolde with him inside. Did you hear that Matt is asking you on a date?"

She began to blush and asked, "He's asking me on a date?" I said, "He said that he's off and wants to know if you're off, so he could take you out to dinner, dancing, seeing a show, or something like that. I have to admit that you two look kinda cute together." She laughed, put me in a headlock, and gave me a noogie. She said, "If I'm off, I'll have to accept."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of giving it a push with Elisa and Matt liking each other more, Goliath and Isabelle still getting closer, and some more moments between the girls for fun. :) I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and commnets are accepted, as well as cake.**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY AND I'M 21! YAY! XD**


	14. Goliath and Isabelle's Christmas

**Isabelle's POV**

Christmas was about to be on its way in a week, as well as The Phantom of the Opera hitting the big screen. I woke up and got dressed in a green shirt in a plaid pattern, black jeans, and a pair of my dark gray Uggs. I slipped on my coat and read a note that Rosaline's at work, also getting some gifts for the trio and Hudson; we already did some secret Santa stuff with Elisa, Matt, and Rein.

I looked at Mina and smiled, "I'm looking forward to this Christmas, girl. I'm gonna get a tree for them, as well as ornaments and a gift for Goliath." I went out of the room and locked the door, then went towards my car to drive over to Lowes. I pulled in and started shopping. I got some garlands, ornaments, a star, and a fake tree. I smiled, "Ho-ho-ho and Merry Christmas."

I got the stuff rung up and drove towards one of the bookstores. I noticed that the sixth Harry Potter book came in and got that. Also, I looked to see The Phantom of the Opera on display. I took the novel and smiled, "I think Goliath's gonna love those." I looked around and found some more classics: Dracula, Frankenstein, and The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

I walked towards the counter and said, "Hi, I'd like to have these wrapped." The person in charge of the register began to ring the books up and wrapped them. He said, "I can't believe a bunch of people crowded in here to get Harry Potter. Also, a bunch of girls were grabbing copies of Phantom." I shrugged, "I guess with the new movie coming, they're just flocking over to read it. I even heard they're wiping out music stores to get CDs of the original recording, new movie soundtrack, and other releases."

He said as he placed a ribbon on the last book, "I think it's gonna be good as the musical. I'm thinking of taking my girlfriend to see it." I said, "Yeah, a bunch of my friends would love to see it. They loved the songs." He placed the stuff in a bag and said, "Have a Merry Christmas." I smiled, "Thanks, you too." I walked out of the shop, got into my car, and drove over towards the station.

I popped the trunk up to get the decorations and held the box. I walked up and noticed Elisa coming out. She asked, "You got some ornaments for them?" I said, "Yeah, and I also got a tree for them. Could you help me get it? It's in the backseat." She held the box for the fake tree and walked behind me. We went towards the tower door, got the steps down, and climbed up.

I said, "I guess they'll wake up in a couple of minutes." Elisa placed the box down and said, "Yeah. I better head back down and get started. Enjoy your day off." Before she left, I asked, "How are you and Matt together?" She looked at me and said, "It's starting out great." I got the box opened for the tree, got the pieces of the tree together by going lowest to highest, and placed it in the corner.

I looked at the radio near the TV and went through some stations. I stopped as I heard _Jingle Bell Rock_ by Bobby Helms playing. I began to dance a little by shimmying and whistling to the tune. I was having some fun, then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Broadway and stammered, "Whoa, I-I-I was just listening and got carried away. Don't laugh, I like that song."

He gave a small laugh and said, "Well, we all saw you. You're pretty good on your feet." He twirled me around and held my waist as he dipped me when the song was done. Goliath looked at me and said, "You're very graceful. Did you dance before?" I shrugged, "Yeah, took dancing lessons growing up. I stopped when I got into the police force and became a detective. Anyway, I just got a tree for you guys and thought of decorating."

Brooklyn looked at it and said, "It doesn't have a smell to it or the needles falling off." I said, "I thought it wouldn't be a hassle to bring in a real tree and have it croak." Hudson asked, "Why would you want a tree to croak? It's not a toad." I held back a laugh and said, "Figure of speech. I meant that I don't want the tree to die out without it being watered. Also, the needles are a pain to clean up after."

I opened the boxes for the decorations and asked, "Wanna help hang some decorations with me?" They all agreed and helped out; Lexington hung the lights first, Broadway helped hang wreaths around the room, and Brooklyn helped hang some garlands on the tree. I reached out to get a little ornament ball, but felt a taloned hand bump into mine lightly. I looked up to see Goliath and said, "Um, I got it."

As we were hanging up the tree, Goliath sighed, "This feels new to me and my clan." I asked, "Didn't you guys celebrate Christmas back in Scotland?" Hudson said, "We did, lass. However, we're new at the traditions in this century. Back then, we watched the humans celebrate the holiday and Isolde taught us how to celebrate it. She was the only one who didn't make us feel left out at that time of the year."

I got another ornament and tried to reach for a spot, but I couldn't. I looked at Goliath and asked, "Could you help me put it up there? I can't reach." He held the golden bells and placed them onto the branch, then we stepped away to look at the tree. I said, "Okay, something's missing." Broadway looked through the boxes and found the star topper. He handed it to me and said, "You should do it, Belle. You get the honors 'cause you got the tree here, helped us decorate, and stuff."

I smiled, "Okay." Broadway got me on top of his shoulders and I placed the star on top. He got me back down and said, "Lex, plug the lights in." Lexington grabbed a hold of the plug, puts it in the outlet, and the tree lit up with different colors from the lights. We all stared in awe at the sight and I could feel a warm, toasty feeling inside of me whenever I look at the Christmas lights.

"Amazing." Hudson said.

"Cool!" Brooklyn gazed.

"Awesome!" Broadway smiled.

"Wow!" Lexington beamed.

"Beautiful." Goliath said, placing an arm around my shoulder. I looked at his arm around me and leaned my head near his chest. I smiled, "Glad you guys like this. It's going to be exciting when Christmas Eve comes." Goliath looked at me and asked, "Why is that? What do you do at that time?"

I said, "Well, we have some dinner, open up one gift, and go to church to see a mass. You should see what they have at Saint Patrick's; the lights are lit up, the stained glass windows look even more colorful with the decorations, and the Nativity is displayed at the altar. Also, we sing Christmas songs and one of the songs from Handel's Messiah." Goliath said, "Even from what you've told me, it sounds magical."

I sighed, "Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year. It's a good way to see friends and family again, peace on Earth and good-will to all, and a time of giving. Uh, I have something to ask all of you." Everyone looked at me and wanted to know. I said, "My parents are coming to visit me and Rose on Christmas. I was thinking that maybe you want to come over on Christmas Day for dinner."

Goliath corrected, "Don't you mean Christmas Eve?"

I said, "No, Christmas Day. I know you're stone during the day, but when it's the 25th at night you all can have dinner." Goliath sighed, "I don't know how your parents would react if they saw me and my clan." I held Goliath's hand and said, "Please? It would mean a lot to Rosaline and me. Besides, no one wants to be alone on Christmas." The others looked at Goliath, then Goliath looked at them and me. He thought for a bit and smiled, "We'd be honored to be there."

I smiled, "Great! You're going to love this, I swear to you. Um, do you want to go to the park with me? I'd like to take a walk there." Goliath said, "I suppose." He walked out of the tower with me and asked, "Are you warm enough?" I said, "Yeah, this coat really makes me toasty. How do Gargoyles deal with the cold?" He picked me up in his arms and answered, "The weather doesn't affect Gargoyles."

He jumped off the ledge and spreads his wings out, gliding through the city. Everything looked even more beautiful with the lights and snow. When we got towards the park, we took a walk around to look at the snow. I looked at some snow, made a small ball, and said, "Goliath, I think I see something in the bushes over there. I'm not kidding." He looks over, then I threw a snowball at him.

He turned and growled, then I stood innocently. Goliath looked at me with a raised brow and asked, "Did you throw snow at me?" I said, "Uh, yeah... Not intentionally, but for fun." I picked up another snowball and was about to throw it at Goliath, but I got hit! I squealed as the snow hit my stomach and said, "This is war!" In that moment, Goliath and I were pelting each other with snowballs. We were laughing and getting wet, then I raised my hands up and said, "I surrender!"

I fell backwards with a thud and made a snow angel. Goliath looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?" I giggled, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm making a snow angel." I finished making mine and Goliath helped me up. I dusted the snow off and looked at the angel. Goliath sighed, "It almost takes me back with Isolde when we were young." I asked, "When you spend the night with her growing up, what did you do?"

He said, "I would take her to see the waterfalls, the woods for a walk, and sometimes around the field to look at the stars at night. She even did what you just did when winter came with the snow." He held my hands and sighed, "I know you're tired of hearing me say this, but I could see her when I look at you and feel that she's with me." I smiled a little and sighed, "I guess I'm both her and me. No matter what, we'll always be friends forever."

We decided to head back towards the tower and along the way, Goliath asked, "What would you want as a gift for Christmas?" I shrugged, "Not sure. I love listening to music and things. I love the usual stuff the girls like me love: makeup, jewelry, clothes, perfume, and what-not. I know what I might get you, but you have to wait until Christmas." We headed towards the tower and met up with the others.

Broadway made some hot chocolate and asked, "What happened to you two?" Goliath sighed, "We were at the park and had a snowball fight." I said, "He really knows how to throw them and look at me." My hair was all stringy and wet, my coat was wet, and my boots were wet. Broadway handed us some mugs and said, "This should warm ya up, Belle." I took a sip and swallowed some; it was really good.

I finished my drink and said, "I better head back home." Brooklyn asked, "Don't you wanna stay a bit and watch Home Alone?" I said, "Thanks, but I gotta go. The tree at my apartment is already decorated, but I need to clean the house and take Mina out to do her thing. See ya." As I walked down and headed for my car, Chavez saw me and said, "Donahue, I know people are taking the day off for the Holidays. You, Bluestone, and Maza are going to be off during that time. I need the report in three days before Christmas Eve."

I said, "I will, Captain. Happy Holidays." I got into my car and drove back towards the apartment building. I already got there, took Mina outside, and went back inside with her. Rosaline was already cleaning and was wearing a pair of silver earrings, a gray sweater dress, tan stockings, and a pair of black flats. She was vacuuming and said, "Hey, you're back. Could you explain why you're wet?"

I took off my coat and gloves saying, "Goliath and I had a snowball fight in the park, then I made a snow angel. You know what you're getting for the others? I know what I got for Goliath." She said, "Yeah, some DVDs of some Three Stooges shorts for everyone and the trio are going to have some video games. I got something nice for Brooklyn, but I'm not saying what it is."

I got myself soaked in the bathtub with hot water and bubbles, then got out of the tub to change into white chemise with a mauve ribbon around the neckline. I turned on the TV and popped in a VHS of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. I watched through the movie with Rosaline, sang along to the songs, and felt a connection about the true meaning of Christmas. It was a time of exchanging humble gifts, but the best gift of all to receive is the gift of hope.

I kept thinking about the Gargoyles and Goliath a lot, feeling that they'll be able to regain what they really deserve. It wasn't about having the castle back, but having friends and family together as well as acceptance. After the movie was done, I dialed the phone to call our parents and waited. I heard the line pick up and said, "Hello? Hi, Mom. Rose and I are doing fine, thanks for asking. Listen, you and Dad aren't the only ones coming over to our apartment for Christmas dinner. We're inviting a bunch of friends that don't have family and want them to have dinner with us."

Mom said, "Sweetie, that's very nice that you and Rose are bringing them. I could make some more food to help out. Speaking of which, what are your friends like?" I paused a bit and said, "Promise me that you don't think we're crazy or on drugs; we're not. Also, you need to keep this between me, Rose, and Dad." Mom said, "Of course."

I took a deep breath and said, "Our friends are actually monsters that come to life at night, but they're protectors as they were back in Medieval times. I know this sounds weird, but it's true. Once you meet them, you and Dad will understand." Mom said, "I understand. In the afternoon at Christmas, we'll come over to get the dinner ready and meet your friends at night. It could work to have the turkey and stuffing ready, bean casserole, baked pineapple, and things."

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Mom! This is going to be the best Christmas with not only you and Dad coming over, but our friends having the Christmas they always wanted. They may look frightening and like demons, but they're good and would never do anything intentional to hurt us. Okay, I love you, too. Okay, bye." I hung up the phone, then Rosaline came out of her room as she wore navy pajamas with a floral pattern, "Did Mom and Dad take it fine?"

I said, "Mom said it's okay, but we'll have to see how they both react when they come." Mina came over and gave a whine, then I said, "Okay, last call for the bathroom." I hooked her leash, got my boots on, and got my coat on. I walked out of the building, had her do her thing, and headed back inside. I got myself ready for bed by brushing my teeth and washing my face, then locking both the door and windows. I got myself into bed and curled under the covers, watched Mina jump near my bed and rest near me, and I turned off the lights as I held Mina in my arms when I fell asleep.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

I woke up to my face being licked and Rosaline shaking me saying, "Belle, get your butt up! It's Christmas morning!" I grumbled, "Five more minutes..." I felt my ankles being grabbed and landed on my side on the floor. I groaned as I rubbed my head, "Rose, what's with you?" Rosaline, who was wearing a pink robe with a Japanese floral pattern over a pink chemise, said, "It's today! Merry Christmas!"

I laughed a bit and said, "Merry Christmas." We got into the living room and opened up our gifts; we all had some CDs, movies, clothes, makeup, and some Bath and Body Works collections. I opened up the last package and squealed as I found what I have: The Phantom of the Opera movie soundtrack! I smiled, "Yes, my life's complete!" Rosaline laughed, "I guess you'll know before watching the movie in theaters and stuff."

I popped it into my CD player, listened to all the songs from the two discs, and fell in love with the songs and singers. I said, "This is great. They sounded better than the original in my opinion." Rosaline smiled, "I guess you and Goliath are going to enjoy seeing it sometime." I sighed, "Yeah, it would be great. You, Brooklyn, and the others might love it." I opened up some of Mina's gifts and found some new toys, bones, and a little bed for her. I hugged her and said, "Merry Christmas, Mina."

She gave me some kisses and began to play with one of her new toys. I got myself changed out of my navy pajamas, slipped on a dark blue sweater with light blue jeans, black boots, and wore my hair down. I got into the kitchen to eat some breakfast, then saw Rosaline walk in. She wore a hot pink dress with long sleeves and a skirt that comes to her knees, a pair of golden flats, and her hair is left down.

We heard the doorbell, opened it, and saw Mom and Dad walk in. They smiled, "Merry Christmas, girls." Rosaline went to get the rum cake out of the oven and I helped get the baked pineapple out. Mom took her coat off, got towards a cooler, and helped put in the rest of the food in the oven. She said, "I already got the turkey and filling in, but we still need to cook it more. Also, the casserole still needs to be cooked." We got those set up, then Dad helped set the table up. He asked, "There's four of us, but how many for your friends?" I said, "Five, but there's one more and he looks like a big dog. He'll eat the same thing Mina eats."

As sunset came, we got the food ready and hot. We got some on the plates and waited. I walked towards the window door, opened it, and watched the sky get dark as snowflakes fell. I smiled as I saw the whole clan glide over. I smiled, "Merry Christmas, guys. Come on in, food's ready." As we went inside, Rosaline finished pouring some wine in her glass and said, "Mom, Dad, meet our friends. This is Goliath, Brooklyn, Broadway, Hudson, Lexington, and Bronx."

They looked at them with interested looks, then Dad held out his hand towards Goliath's and shook it with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Goliath. It's very nice that the girls invited you and the others here." Goliath said, "It was actually Isabelle's idea. Mr. Donahue, you and your wife have very special daughters. You should be proud of them." Mom smiled, "Thank you. Okay, let's eat before the food gets cold."

We all sat at the table and ate, then I held up my glass to do a toast, "I would like to have everyone's attention. I just wanted to say that this year has been the weirdest, but wonderful year. Now that the Gargoyles are here, I wanted to say that you're among family and friends. I know how hard it was not being accepted and being feared, but you're still accepted by us. I also wanted to say that you're also like a family to me and Rose. Hudson, you're remind me of our grandfather and it feels like he's still here. The rest of you are like brothers and best friends to us. I just wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and to have a long friendship with you all."

I sat back down and Goliath looked at me saying, "Isabelle, that was very noble of you to say this. I wanted to say thank you for helping my clan and myself for adjusting to this time, city, and being able to have human friends again." I held his hand and smiled, "You're most welcome." As we continued eating, some of us got seconds and nearly felt our guts burst. Broadway said, "The food was great!"

Brooklyn added, "Yeah, the stuffing and casserole were pretty good."

Lexington said, "This stuff's so good that I'm about to pop!"

Rosaline held back a laugh and said, "Glad you liked it. Hey, did you get to see our gifts back at the tower?" They all said that they loved the gifts, then Brooklyn got up and handed a wrapped package to Rosaline. He said, "We're kinda new at this and I wanted to give you something." Rosaline opened the package, opened a lid to some sort of box, and smiled, "Is that white zircon?"

She held up a beautiful tennis bracelet that was golden with small zircons. Brooklyn held the jewelry and said, "Yeah, it is. I paid for it and I didn't steal." He placed it on her wrist, did the clasp, and smiled, "Merry Christmas, Rose." Rosaline wrapped her arms around Brooklyn, hugging him saying, "Merry Christmas, Brooklyn. I love it." I smiled and pointed, "Hey, you guys are under the mistletoe!"

They looked up, then Broadway and Lexington gave small snickers as they made kissing noises. Hudson gave a small glare to tell them to stop, then Dad said, "It's tradition." Rosaline and Brooklyn smiled at each other, then the two gave small kisses on the lips. We all smiled at them, then Hudson and Dad were watching the marathon of A Christmas Story. The trio helped Mom with the dishes, then Goliath said, "I really loved the books you've brought me."

I said, "Well, I knew that you loved to read and also wanted to find the new Harry Potter book for you." Goliath took something out of his pouch, which was a small present wrapped. He said, "This is for you." I took the package, opened the wrappings, and found another jewelry box. I said, "Goliath, you didn't have to." He held my hand and said, "I wanted to. It's the least I could do to thank you for the gifts." I smiled a little, opened the lid, and my eyes began to water as I looked at a necklace. It had a golden chain that was smooth and a golden heart pendant dangling from the chain.

I smiled, "It's beautiful. Thank you, Goliath." He gave a small smile, "You're welcome. Could I help you put it on?" I nodded, "Go ahead." I moved my hair over my shoulder, felt the chain go around my neck, and the clasp hold the necklace. I got my hair back down, wrapped my arms around Goliath, and said, "Merry Christmas." I felt his arms wrapped around me and his wings cover me as he said, "Merry Christmas, Isabelle."

We watched A Christmas Story with the scenes of the hounds eating the turkey, the family having Chinese, and the ending. The movie changed into Home Alone and everyone had a share of rum cake. Broadway had about three pieces, while everyone else had one or a second helping. In a few hours, the Gargoyles began to leave and say good-bye. They thanked us for having them over for dinner, gave us warm hugs, and walked out of the window. Before Goliath left, I said, "Hey, I was wondering if you and I could see the new Phantom of the Opera movie. I heard it's good. We could watch it on Saturday night with Brooklyn, Rose, and Broadway."

Goliath looked at me and smiled, "I wouldn't mind seeing it with you." I smiled, "Great, so I guess it's a date." Goliath raised a brow, "Date?" I blushed and said, "Never mind, see you then." Goliath looked at me and said, "Isabelle, celebrating Christmas with you has given me hope and peace. It's done the same for my clan. Thank you." I smiled and said, "You're welcome. Merry Christmas."

He glided off into the night sky, then Mom and Dad left. Dad asked, "How did you get shot in the first place by Broadway? I know that he didn't mean to, but how?" I sighed, "I had my gun in my purse and placed it on the floor, which was close to the door. I should've locked it in a box, but I was too tired and was busy making dinner. You're not mad at him, are you?"

Dad sighed, "Well, you nearly died from the bullet wound. I'm not mad at him for shooting you by mistake and that he busted Dracon." I smiled a bit, then Dad and Mom left. I looked at the necklace, took it off, and got into bed as I changed into a light blue chemise. I looked at the snow from the window, shut my eyes, and fell asleep as I smiled, "Merry Christmas, Goliath."

* * *

**How was that one? I invented a little something on my own and thought of doing a Christmas chap; I know the show didn't do an episode that take place during Christmas, but thought it would fit (I wish they did do one.) I don't own the movies, songs, or books mentioned; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	15. Reawakening

**New York City, 2005**

It was a cold night with the snow around Manhattan in January. Goliath was looking at the clock tower glass from inside and remembered about what he did before leaving Castle Wyvern before the destruction of the clan. He remembered what Hudson had told him about protecting 1,000 years ago, "_A Gargoyle can no more stop protecting the castle than breathing the air._"

He looked down to see the trio meet with Rosaline Donahue and Rein Lennons. Rosaline wore a pair of light blue jeans, tan boots, and a pale lavender sweater under a dark purple parka. She also wore her hair down. Rein wore a pair of dark jeans, black boots, a navy tank top under a black sweater and coat, and her hair down.

Rein asked, "Wanna go see a movie?" Lexington said, "Yeah, we all saw Phantom of the Opera and it was great as the musical show. On a vote, who wants to see Polar Express?" Rosaline and Broadway raised hands. Lexington added, "Meet the Fockers?" Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, and Rein raised hands. Brooklyn laughed, "Okay, Fockers it is."

Rosaline shrugged, "That's okay by me. I heard from my friends that it's funny and would like to see it." The five began to walk towards the stairs, then Hudson asked, "Where do you think you're going?" Hudson was sitting on a recliner and was flipping through channels. Rosaline said, "We're going to see a movie, Meet the Fockers. Wanna come with? It's gonna be funny."

Hudson said, "Thank you, lass, but no. Why go out into the snow to see something that will be on cable or DVD soon enough? Besides, someone has to stay here and guard our home." Brooklyn gave a small laugh, "Hudson, we live above a police station! What could happen?" Hudson sighed, "You know the old saying: A Gargoyle can no more stop protecting the castle than-"

The trio cut him off as they all said, "Breathing the air!" Hudson raised a brow at them, then the Gargoyles muttered to themselves, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know. We heard that one before." The five went towards the door of the glass, opened it, and Lexington said, "We don't even live in a castle anymore." The five turned to see Isabelle come from the steps and smiled.

Lexington waved, "Hi, Belle!"

Brooklyn held Rosaline in his arms and said, "Bye, Belle!" He spreads his wings as he began to glide out with Rosaline, then Lexington held Rein in his arms. Broadway asked, "Ya think we still have time to eat before the show?" Rein laughed, "Broadway, you'll get to eat during the movie. Me and Rose will buy drinks, popcorn, and snacks and meet you where you're at when the lights are dimmed for the previews. The two of us will buy." The two glided out of the clock tower, then Isabelle walked near Hudson.

Isabelle wore a black parka over a hot pink sweater, hair left loose, silver gym pants, and light gray boots. Isabelle shook her hair and said, "Brrr, pretty nasty out there. I'm surprised you guys aren't affected by the cold." Goliath turned to see Isabelle and asked, "Isn't it time for you to go on duty?" Isabelle shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it's time to do the old protect and serve."

Goliath jumped down towards the ground and asked, "Protect...and serve?" Isabelle gave a small shrug, "It's the police motto; it's what Elisa and I live for." Goliath was still curious and asked, "Protect whom and serve how?" The human woman said, "The people, the honest citizens; we protect them and serve them, and we do the same for each other." The Gargoyle leader folded his wings across his chest and guessed, "You mean the police? Your clan?"

Isabelle held back a laugh and said, "Yeah, that's right. My clan, who will fire me if I don't get my butt down to work." She began to walk away, then Goliath walked towards her and offered, "I'll go with you. Perhaps I can learn something from this." Isabelle looked at him and said, "Yeah, why not? My Stang can only fit four people, but it's me, Elisa, and Matt. I think you'll be cramped trying to fit in there. Also, Elisa's boyfriend's gonna be pretty paranoid about you being with us."

The two walked away, then Isabelle got out an earpiece and a little microphone attached to a chain. She placed it around Goliath's neck and puts the piece in his ear. He asked, "What's this for?" Isabelle said, "It's an easy way to communicate from a distance and makes it easier for you not to be seen. I can talk to you from this and be able to hear your message."

As the two went out, Isabelle met up with Elisa and Matt. Goliath kept a good distance from being seen from outside and followed Isabelle's car. From the castle on top of the Eyrie Building, there was lightning and smoke coming from one of the towers. Inside, Demona and Xanatos were working on an experiment; they're about to bring an old Gargoyle to life. Xanatos pressed a few buttons to turn off a machine that was making lightning and said, "If this works, it'll be a miracle."

Demona was holding an urn of powder and sneered, "None of your plans worked. The Pack, the Steel Clan robots: all have been proven useless." Xanatos looked at her and said, "Your stolen spells haven't done any better." Demona sprinkled dust into a cauldron that had pink vapor out and said, "Neither science nor sorcery have defeated Goliath. Perhaps a combination of the two will be more effective." She threw dust onto the covered body and smoke appeared over it. Demona smiled, "The cantrips have been spoken, the patterns of force are aligned; now, it is up to your machines, Xanatos."

Xanatos pulled up two levers and the generator sparked with electricity. He stepped away to see the rods shoot lightning and pulled a switch to make the source grow bigger. The lights hit the body and carried the shock all over it, then a howl of a Gargoyle came as mist appeared. The mist morphed into the body, then a clawed hand appeared under the sheet. The mist cleared away as the two watched the hand shaking, then a growl came out of the body.

Xanatos does a Frankenstein impression saying, "It's alive! ALIVE!" Demona raises a brow, which made Xanatos say with a little humor, "I always wanted to say that." Whirring came up as the body began to sit up, snapping the electric wires and tubes away from its head. Demona looked at the figure, which had wings, a red eye that glowed, horns, and ears that looked like fish fins.

Demona said, "As you said, it's alive." Xanatos looked at the figure and asked, "Can it hear us?" The figure gave a groan and mechanical whirring was made as it moved. Demona looked at the robot and asked, "Do you remember me?" The half-robot Gargoyle nodded its head and its eye moved towards the direction of Xanatos. Demona introduced the man to the creature, "This is Xanatos, my servant." Xanatos didn't like the sound of this, but kept silent.

The machine stood up from the altar and asked in a deep voice, "What am I?" Demona looked at the creation and said, "You are Coldstone brought to life." The monster said, "Coldstone..." Demona looked at him and asked, "Don't you remember anything?" Coldstone paused a bit and said, "I remember the castle. Goliath, my rookery brother, went to find the Vikings. Dawn came and then oblivion."

Demona growled, "Your brother abandoned us to the mercy of the humans." She led him towards a mirror and continued, "He's been seduced by their beliefs. It is he who has turned you into this!" Coldstone looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his body as it was 1,000 years ago and new parts that were mechanical. Looking in horror, he clutched his head with a roar and smashed the mirror to pieces.

* * *

**Goliath's POV**

I followed after Isabelle's car and watched Elisa walk out of the car with another human, who I believe is Matt Bluestone. I watched him enter some store and the two women outside. Isabelle held her little microphone up from her coat and said, "Goliath, are you there? Can you hear me?" I answered into the little device around my neck, "Yes, I can." Elisa had something similar and said, "State of the art, huh? We don't even have to talk loud and this picks up good."

I nodded, "Yes, a most amazing device. I can hear the two of you perfectly." I looked from the ledge I was at and watched Matt talk to a man, then asked, "Why does that man keep his shop open? He could be robbed again. Why does he not leave?" Isabelle sighed sadly, "It's a dying neighborhood here, Goliath. The big markets won't even come here. If he closes his store, people will have no place to buy food. It's more important to him than hiding in his own little castle."

I guessed, "His...community needs him to survive?" Elisa nodded and said, "Yeah." I heard something from Isabelle's car radio about everyone needed at Time Square. Elisa turned her head and called, "Matt!" I watched him run out and get into the car, then Isabelle and Elisa got in. The two drove off and I followed them towards Time Square. I still kept a good distance as I saw a bunch of police cars and Isabelle's car pull up, as well as a fire hydrant bursting water out. I watched Elisa, Isabelle, and Matt hold their guns out and got near a figure that looked familiar to me.

Matt called, "Police, freeze!"

Elisa added, "You're under arrest!"

Isabelle shouted, "Stay where you are or we'll shoot! I mean it!"

The figure grabbed a hold of a car, lifts it over its head, and about to hurl it towards the three humans. I began to fear the worst about Isabelle being injured or killed, but I knocked the figure out of the way and watched the car land towards the ground. I was relieved to see Isabelle and her partners alive, but I focused on their attacker and began to wrestle it. I recognized half of its face and remembered my rookery brother, but was hurled towards a flipped bus and saw Isabelle run towards me.

She asked, "Goliath, what the Hell is that?" The lights from the police cars shone towards the creature, revealing mint green skin with white hair, horns, and parts of his body looked robotic. He moved his hands away from his face, revealing one half of his face normal and the other with a red eye. I looked at it with the same disdain the creature gave me before and said, "It is an abomination."

He looked at us and said, "Rookery Brother? Princess Isolde? You've betrayed us!" He held his arm out and a gun appeared from his arm, firing a red laser towards us. We got out of the way in time as I held Isabelle and placed her towards a safer area. I sprung into action and kicked towards the monster hard, then jumped out of the way from another laser. He kept firing lasers at me and destroyed some buildings. I could hear Isabelle cry out my name and looked to see Matt drag her away from the scene.

I wrestled with my rookery brother and said, "I know you! From long ago, you are my brother." He looked at me and growled, "And you are my betrayer!" He flipped me over his shoulder, but I was on my feet and dodged away from another laser. I looked to see the laser hit a building that showed the movie theater, fearing about the trio with the girls. The debris came falling and hit my head hard, making me land on my back and feel weak. I was lifted up and my attacker growled, "Now, you will pay for destroying our clan!"

I don't know who told him these lies, but I wasn't about to stop and ask questions. I heard him groan and looked to see Brooklyn, Rosaline, Lexington, Broadway, and Rein. Broadway shouted, "Put him down, ugly! AND I MEAN NOW!" The five were near the flipped car, Lexington punched on top of a tire, and Brooklyn held the hubcap like a flying disc and hurled it towards the monster as Rosaline called, "Fire!"

It missed him, but I managed to kick myself off and stay in front of the five. Rein asked, "Goliath, what is that thing?" I looked at her and said, "It is one of us or used to be." The creature growled, "More traitors and human allies! You will all pay!" I said, "These girls did nothing! Why are you attacking us?" The creature stepped away and said, "You betrayed the clan, destroyed it!"

Rosaline spoke up, "He did not! You, Goliath, and everyone else were betrayed back then!" A cold voice that I knew said, "Too true." I looked up to see Demona glide down with a Steel Clan robot and the one that I fought before land onto a rooftop. I looked at her and glared, "You told him these lies! I LIVED FOR MY CLAN!" She shot back, "And they died for you! Smashed to dust by the humans you trusted! We have each created our own clans now, Goliath. You have yours and I have mine."

Rosaline stood beside me and snorted, "Yeah, right! You don't have a clan! Heck, you don't even know the meaning of the word!" I held her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze to warn her not to anger Demona. Demona looked at Rosaline with hatred, then orders the monster, "Destroy them, Coldstone." The Gargoyle armor that I fought before placed a hand on her shoulder and Xanatos's voice came through.

He said, "Let's not be hasty. I want them alive. The human girls are not to be harmed." Demona slapped the armor's hand away and shouted, "Destroy them and we will survive!" Coldstone looked up and said, "Survive? Like this?!" Demona looked at the monster and said, "Appearances mean nothing! We are the true Gargoyles! They have been corrupted by the humans!" I looked at Coldstone and calmly said, "There has been enough death; there are so few of us left, my brother."

He looked at me and didn't say anything. I noticed a van pulling up and heard Isabelle say through my earpiece, "Goliath, you better am-scray fast. We don't want this on the 11:00 News." I looked up and said, "Xanatos, I'm sure you can communicate via with your robots and I doubt you want to see any more destruction to your city. Perhaps we should move to someplace less fragile." Demona was against this and shouted, "No, we finish this now!"

Xanatos said, "An excellent suggestion, Goliath. I propose we reconvene." I heard Isabelle say, "I'll be there, Goliath. I'll bring some help over." I watched Demona glide away with the three robots, then I followed after them with the trio and the girls; Broadway and Brooklyn both held Rein and Rosaline, while Lexington followed behind. We landed on top of the Brooklyn Bridge and looked around. The girls were placed on the top safely and looked around the sky.

Lexington said, "Hey, looks like we beat 'em here." A laser shot towards us, which made us all jump away. Brooklyn held Rosaline and the two lifted their heads up from the snow. Rosaline shook her hair and moaned, "What a nasty fall." Brooklyn sighed, "Remind me to be fashionably late next time." Demona sprung up to attack Rosaline, then Brooklyn glided over as he growled, "Got any spells to save you now?!"

He pulled Rosaline away from Demona and sets her on the bridge ground, then Broadway flew away from the Gargoyle armor that was chasing him. I kept fighting with Coldstone and said as I struggled, "I...don't want to hurt you!" He glared, "You already have!" I looked to see Lexington glide around and was able to have a Steel Clan robot destroyed. We kept fighting each other and I said, "I did not betray you and neither did Isolde! She was the only one who understood our kind!"

Coldstone growled, "She was using you to make you believe that she cared! She's a lying, scheming, and betraying whore!" I had enough of these lies and anger built up inside of me as I lunged at him, "SHE'S NOT!" The two of us fell of the top and kept falling towards the frozen river, then fell through the ice. Under the ice, we kept going deeper into the river depths and the currents were pulling the both of us in. I looked at Coldstone's face and kept hearing the words Hudson had told me, "_A Gargoyle can no more stop protecting the castle than breathing the air. Breathing the air... Protect..._"

I reached my hand up to hold Coldstone's wrist, look at him with sorrow, and felt my life beginning to fade. My grip began to loosen and I couldn't hold my breath too long. I began to close my eyes and was about to die soon, but I felt myself being carried out of the water and heard the five rush over. Rein asked with concern in her voice, "Is he-"

Coldstone said, "He lives." I felt myself placed on my knees and began to cough out the water that was in my lungs. Rosaline rubbed my back to help me breathe better, then I opened my eyes to see everyone near me. Brooklyn smiled, "He's okay!" I looked to see Coldstone smile a little, but we all turned to see Demona say, "But you're not. Thank you so much for saving Goliath...for me."

Coldstone said, "Wait! You said that destroying my brother is the only way to survive! Is that all there is for us? Mere survival?" She looked at him and sneered, "Isn't that enough?" I got up and said, "No, Gargoyles protect. It is our nature, our purpose; to lose that is to be corrupt, empty, lifeless." Coldstone looked at me and asked, "And what do you protect, besides our clan and your princess long ago?" Demona fired her gun and growled, "Enough of this!" Coldstone shoved me away and got hit by the laser, then fell off the bridge again.

I dove after him and tried to get him, but he went too far down the depths. I kept looking and couldn't find him. I got back towards the bridge as I looked at Isabelle, Hudson, and Bronx with the others; Xanatos and Demona are gone. Isabelle asked, "Is everyone okay? What happened to that monster?" I looked at her and said, "It was not a monster; it was family and now he's gone."

Isabelle bowed her head and sighed, "I'm sorry." I looked at everyone and sighed, "Let's go home." Picking Isabelle in my arms, I climbed up the bridge as everyone else followed. We looked at the city lights and streets, then Lexington said, "Goliath, you told Coldstone that Gargoyles protect." Hudson added, "Like we breathe, boy. You know that."

Brooklyn asked, "But what do we protect, besides the girls?" Hudson said, "The clock tower." I shook my head and remembered what Isabelle had told me about attacks coming from within the city. I said, "No, that is merely where we sleep. This island, Manhattan, this is our castle. From this day forward, we protect all who live here: human and Gargoyle alike."

Isabelle held my hand and look at me as she asked, "Are you sure you're alright? Is there anything you need?" I looked at her with a small smile and held her hand, "Yes, I need a detective." I held her in my arms as we glided off the bridge with the others following and looked at the city. We landed near the rooftop where I watched Isabelle earlier, then she said, "I think I know how to have that store stop from being robbed again."

Gathering us all into some huddle, she said her plan and we all agreed on it. I said, "We have about 20 minutes until sunrise." We looked around and found a man with a bag filled with money. He was holding a gun and pointed at us in fear. He shook, "Stay away from me!" I looked at him and growled, "Return the money to the man's store and turn yourself in, or else."

Behind me, the trio gave threatening snarls and glares as Bronx bared his teeth. The man shook a little and he said, "Okay, fine! You win!" He ran back towards the store, then I glided back to meet with the others. Isabelle asked, "And?" I looked at her and said, "See for yourself." We all looked to see the man running towards the store and going inside, then we posed as the sun began to rise and we turned to stone.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing this one wih a mix of different POVs (point of views) and came up with this. I don't own the characters or movies mentioned; just my OCs. All rights to respectful owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	16. Leader of the Pack

**Third Person POV**

Rosaline dismissed everyone else after they had finished rehearsing Hamlet. Rosaline wore her light brown hair straight, a silver necklace, silver bangles, a white t-shirt, a beige skirt, and white sandals. She asked Patrick to stay and wanted him to do his monologue from the Graveyard Scene.

Patrick was 20 with dark brown hair that was choppy, blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore a Metallica t-shirt, dark jeans, and black boots. He said, "Yeah, I'll do it." He got up on the stage, held a skull, and said, "Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio; a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy. He hath borne me on his back a thousand times. And now, how abhorred in my imagination it is! My gorge rises at it. Here hung those lips that I have kissed I know not how oft. Where be your gibes now?"

Rosaline smiled, "Better. Okay, we'll pick it up again tomorrow. You're doing great as the others." Patrick got his stuff and said, "Thanks, Rose." Rosaline picked up her things, got towards her car, and placed her schoolbag into the trunk. She got the car started and drove off towards Wendy's to get some dinner. She ordered a baked potato w/sour cream and chives, a soda, and a Classic Single. She sipped some of her Pepsi and decided to drive towards the clock tower for a visit.

When Rosaline was driving, some suit of armor that had a dog head appeared. He was blocking the road and Rosaline stopped her car. She shouted, "Hey, are you stupid?! You're gonna get run over!" The robot walked towards her and opened the car door. Rosaline leaned back in fear and said, "Who are you? What do you want?" The robot grabbed her arm and said, "Your precious Gargoyle friends, Miss Donahue."

Before she could reach her purse and call her sister, a needle stabbed into her arm. Rosaline cried in pain, looked at her assailant, and fell unconscious. The robot, Coyote, picked up Rosaline in his arms and Wolf came up. He snickered, "Too bad this brat didn't get to eat before you knocked her out." He placed a note onto the seat, grabbed the food bag, and left the scene with the robot.

Wolf started eating the food Rosaline ordered and said, "Damn, I missed eating this. I'm sick of that prison slop they call food." Jackal, Dingo, and Hyena were at Pack studios and looked to see Rosaline. Hyena said, "Hey, it's that kid from last time! I remembered slashing her arm and holding her hostage." Dingo asked, "Why do we need this sheila here for?"

Jackal huffed and said, "If you remembered the last time, she was with those Gargoyles and we took her hostage. She'd be the perfect bait to have the Gargoyles over." Coyote took his helmet off, revealing his face to look like Xanatos. He said, "Yes, and the good way to bring them to their demise. After her sister reads the note, she'll be crushed to see her sister kidnapped. It could bring her down to see the Gargoyles dead and relief to lose a pest."

* * *

**Brooklyn's POV**

After waking up from a good day's sleep, we walked back into the clock tower and looked to see Isabelle out of breath. She was holding something in her hands and walked towards us. Goliath held her shoulders and calmly asked, "What is it, Isabelle? Is everything alright?" Isabelle shook her head and said, "No, bad news came up: Pack escaped from Rikers Island."

Lexington was next to me and shouted, "What?!" I held my ear and moaned, "Nice wake-up call. Where's Rose? Isn't she finished with rehearsals with some new show coming up?" I said, "She said that she'll be done in two hours. I haven't heard anything from her now. I got word from the cops that they found an empty Pontiac with a note and purse. I went over there and found out that Rose is gone. I found this in her car, too."

She showed them a note and handed it to Goliath. He looked at the paper and read out loud, "Dear Gargoyle scum, we have a special friend of yours. If you want her alive and safe, send two of your Gargoyles over to Pack Media Studios at 10:00 tonight. She'll be safe and happy that you came. If not, she's going to be hurt and will die. Sincerely yours, The Pack." I couldn't believe this and growled, "They kidnapped Rose?!"

Isabelle nodded her head sadly and said, "It's a trap. I bet they're using her as bait to get to you." Lexington growled, "We've got to track them down now before the trail gets cold!" Goliath held Isabelle's hands and asked, "How did it happen?" Isabelle said, "I'm not sure, but I heard that Dingo and some person dressed in black took them out quick and clean. Also, they buzzed me about some car left in the middle of the road and that they found some needle on the ground."

Lexington was angry and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" Broadway asked, "Where do we start? Manhattan's a lot bigger castle than the one we used to protect." Lexington was at the door and snapped, "To Pack Media Studios! They'll go back to it like snakes to a nest and I'll be waiting for them! No one messes with our friends and gets away with it!"

Goliath and Isabelle ran out, then Isabelle said, "It's the first place they're checking! Plus, you guys have an hour!" I ran out to meet with Lexington and said, "Okay, Lex. You and me, we'll check it out." Bronx gave small grunts and pants, which made me ask with a small smile, "You wanna come, too, Bronx?" He got his front legs up, then Lexington and I held his legs as we took off towards Pack Media Studios.

I looked at Lexington growl, "I'm gonna rip them to shreds if they hurt Rose!" I said, "I know how you feel, Lex. I'm worried about her, too. I'm still upset about what happened with Demona when Goliath was brain-washed and when she had Coldstone attack us." Lexington looked at me and said, "You really like her, don't you?" I sighed, "Yeah, I like her a lot."

We were at a building to see the police cars drive away from the studios, "Looks like we're not the only ones who figured they'd be here." Lexington growled, "The police could have them after I'm through with them." I looked at him and thought about Rosaline's safety. I reasoned, "Look, Lex, I know you feel. You trusted them and they used you. You nearly got you, Goliath, and Rose killed. She even got hurt from them. I feel the same way everytime anybody mentions Demona, but you can't let it consume you. You need to remember what's really important: family, protecting our home, and friends."

Lexington snapped, "You have your priorities and I have mine!" I got up a little and said, "I'm tellin' ya, Lex. You're starting to worry me." We looked to see the police drive away, then we got down towards the studio. We went inside and looked around; everything was too dark and we kept looking. Bronx started sniffing and growled. I asked, "What is it? Is she here?"

He started barking a bit and the ground shifted, opening the floor somehow and some air craft come up. The doors of the craft opened and I watched Wolf step out. I pointed with a little sarcasm, "Now, they know how to make an entrance." Wolf looked at us, then Lexington was about to attack. I quickly grabbed him and hissed, "Lex, we need a plan and a way to find Rose!"

I looked up to see the others come up and Dingo hold someone struggling. I froze as I looked to see Rosaline bound with ropes and some tape over her mouth. She kept thrashing and gave muffled shouts. Lexington got out of my grasp and lunged at Wolf, knocking him over in the process. I was lying on top of Bronx and grumbled, "Oh, yeah. Nice plan. Let's go!"

Bronx and I began to fight, but I was knocked over by Jackal pretty good. I looked at Rosaline kick Dingo's shin and make a run for it, but fell as Bronx was flung and hit her hard. I called, "Bronx, get Rose free!" He began to gnaw her bindings on her wrists, then I was dodging Hyena's attack. I was able to punch her in the stomach and made her fly towards the wall.

Jackal looked at me and said, "That's no way to treat a lady!" I held back a laugh and shrugged, "That was no lady." I pointed at Rosaline and said, "She's a lady." I felt something hit my back and roared in pain, then everything went black as I looked at Rosaline running towards me. After what seemed to be an hour, I woke up to find myself with everyone in some large room.

Rosaline ran up and hugged me saying, "Brooklyn, are you okay?" I held her and said, "Yeah, are you?" She was shaking and shivered, "I'm fine. I'm so scared about what was about to happen if you didn't make it." I stroked her back to calm her down and said, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Me, Lex, and Bronx are here for you. We'll get out of here."

Bronx began to claw the walls and had no luck, then I banged the floor. I groaned, "Solid steel and I don't know how many feet thick. No way we're getting out." Rosaline said, "Brooklyn, don't beat yourself up about this." Lexington whined, "We almost had them!" I looked at him and snorted, "Oh, yeah. They were begging for mercy. How come you and I take Bronx out, we wind up like this?"

Bronx stopped pawing and gave a whine. Rosaline rubbed Bronx's ears and said, "Don't worry, boy. Goliath and the others will find us." Lexington growled, "I don't need Goliath's help! I can take them by myself!" His eyes were glowing white as he spreads his wings out and began banging the wall. I sighed, "Lex, you're not off to a great start." He didn't listen, then stopped as we heard familiar roars.

Rosaline smiled, "They're here!" I looked to see something up on the ceiling open a hole, then we climbed up and got out. We looked to see some oil drums and the rest of the clan fighting the Pack. I didn't see Fox anywhere and didn't bother to ask questions. Rosaline and I began to fight off Jackal, then some laser hit one of the oil drums and fire began to spread.

Everyone stopped to see Xanatos stand up, but the left side of his face looked skeletal and robotic. Rosaline gasped, "Holy smokes, he's a robot!" Hyena said, "A robot? Even better." Rosaline took the opportunity and kicked Hyena's side, then I said, "Nice kick." She gave a smile and we watched Lexington blow up the robot by firing some gun. Lexington cocked the gun and smirked, "Who's next?"

They began to back away and run off as the fire began to spread. They landed into some craft and flew off, then Lexington tried to fire the gun and the force of the fire knocked us away. I hit into a metal pole with Rosaline, fell unconscious, and nearly fell into the water. I felt my tail grabbed and woke up fast to see Lexington with the others.

The barge began to wobble and sink, then we all began to glide. I noticed that the barge sank fast and Bronx was on top. I looked to see Broadway holding Rosaline, then me and Lexington held Bronx as we glided off. I said, "Thanks for saving my bacon before it got fried." Lexington shrugged, "Hey, I'm used to it. Besides, it helped me get my priority straight."

We headed back towards the bell tower and said, "Hey, Belle! Look who's back and safe!" Rosaline climbed out of Broadway's arms and ran over to hug Isabelle. The two sisters held each other and Isabelle smiled, "Thanks again for saving Rose." I said, "Hey, we protect and serve." Rosaline walked over and said, "Still, you and the gang do a pretty good job at it. Thank you."

What was unexpected came up; Rosaline wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips longer. I didn't know how to respond, but I held her close to me and kissed her right back. We pulled away and asked, "How was it?" She blushed and said, "Pretty cool. I didn't know Gargoyles could kiss that good." I shrugged, "We don't kiss, but we do embrace and touch each other's hair."

Rosaline smiled, "I guess I could teach you some tips." We all laughed, then Goliath said, "It's almost dawn and we could get some rest." I walked out of the tower, gave a wave to Rosaline, and got to my post. I felt my lips and Broadway asked, "How did you like that kiss?" I shrugged, "New at it, but it was great!" I felt my lips and raised my arm up as I said, "Yeah!" I froze in my position as the sun came up and dreamed about being with Rosaline.

* * *

**How was that one? I wanted to experiment with the relationship between Brooklyn and Rosaline, so I decided to push it a little. :) I hope you guys like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	17. Metamorphosis

**Isabelle's POV**

I woke up to Mina barking and got out of bed. I slipped out of my mauve cami and black pants into a dark purple sweater, dark jeans, and a pair of golden ballet flats. I hooked the dog on her leash, went outside to have her do her business, and went back inside. I started eating some brunch, which was a breakfast bowl that had potatoes, eggs, melted cheese, and bacon bits out of the microwave.

I finished eating and heard a knock, then I got towards the door to see Elisa. She said, "Hey, Belle." I smiled, "Hi, Elisa. What are you doing here?" She said, "Just wanted to say hi and was wondering if you want to come over to visit Derek." I still remembered that he still didn't change his mind and said, "Okay, I wouldn't mind." I bent down towards Mina and said, "Mina, stay here and protect the house."

She gave my cheek a lick, I got my black coat on, and I locked the door as I walked out. I got into her car and asked, "How's he been doing with his new job? I haven't heard from him much." She started the car and sighed, "He's doing okay. I know he should lead his own life, but I'm still against it like Dad is. Well, Mom was okay with Derek working for Xanatos." I heaved a sigh, then looked out the window to see the Gargoyles in their stone sleep above the clock tower.

We drove towards the air field and parked into the parking lot. I looked to see a plane flying around by flipping over, going sideways, and backwards. I held back a laugh, "He sure is having fun." We got out of the car and noticed a hot dog vendor there. She asked, "Hungry?" I answered, "No thanks. I just ate. Ya know, it was supposed to be in the 60s and it's now in the mid 40s."

Elisa sighed, "Yeah, April's pretty weird like that." I leaned against the hood and watched the plane do cool moves as Elisa got herself a hot dog. I didn't listen to what she said to the vendor, but I kept thinking about this dream that I just had. It was about Isolde when she visited Goliath after they first met and Goliath held her in his arms for a nightly glide over the countryside.

I sighed, "I wish I had wings to glide." Elisa walked over and asked, "You okay? You look pretty far out." I shrugged, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got those dreams last night and kept thinking about them. I still don't know why, but they keep coming up." We looked to see the plane land and Derek step out. I waved, "Hey, Derek!" He walked over and said hi to us, then I hugged him saying, "Nice flying! New toy?"

He pulled away and said, "One of the perks at working for Mr. Xanatos."

Elisa said as she walked over, "Missed you at dinner Sunday."

"Been busy." Derek replied.

"Xanatos doesn't believe in employees visiting their family?" Elisa shot with a raised brow.

Derek groaned, "Ah, here we go again! How many times do I have to keep saying this to you and the girls? Xanatos isn't the reincarnation of Snidley Whiplash! And even if he is, I can handle him!" I heaved a sigh and stayed calm saying, "We're not saying anything, but it's your life and we think you're only fooling yourself." Elisa placed a hand on her younger brother's shoulder and said, "Look, just promise me to call if there's trouble."

Derek sighed as he turned to face us, "There won't be, but I promise." Elisa crosses her heart and asked, "Cross your heart?" Derek does the same gesture and finishes, "And hope to die." The two hugged, then Derek and I did a secret handshake that we did since middle school; we slapped one hand against the other, linked fingers, and did a little twist.

I said with a smile, "I guess I'm involved, too." Derek said, "Hey, we've been friends since we were kids and still are." We talked a bit, then Elisa and I headed back towards the police station to do some reports/patrols. We went inside and I looked at Elisa, who was feeling down about Derek. I looked at her and said, "I feel the same way, but he's a big boy and could take care of himself."

Elisa looked at me and said, "I know, but that's what worries me. We both know Xanatos can't be trusted and is bad news, but Derek still needs to understand." I got onto one of the computers, got my flash drive in, and finished the report on a drug dealer from the outskirts and printed it. I handed the reports in and looked to see Rosaline come in with Rein. Rosaline wore her hair up in a bun and wore a light pink tank top under a white hoodie, light blue jeans, and a pair of light pink flats. She even held a purse that matched her top.

Rein wore her hair down and wore a mint cami under a black hoodie with a pair of light jeans, along with a pair of tan boots. I teased a bit as I led them towards the door to the tower, "Having a special night with your guy, Rose?" Rosaline shrugged, "Well, almost done and ready for the performance of our Hamlet production. Brooklyn said he's taking me to dinner somewhere." I shrugged, "Okay, have fun. Rein, how are things between you and Lexington?"

She said, "We're still friends. I guess we'll lounge around and play some video games." I smiled a bit and watched them go into the room, then I went downstairs to do some patrolling. I got into a car with Elisa, then drove towards some alley; we heard something about some woman being kidnapped and got hit with a tranquilizer. We pulled over towards the area and watched some men in suits drag the woman into a van.

I noticed that Brooklyn and Broadway were trying to help rescue the woman, but the kidnappers kept firing. Brooklyn ran towards the van, scratched the side with his talons, and groaned in pain as a dart hit him. Elisa looked at me and said, "Back to the station. We'll deal with those guys in a bit." I said, "The woman looked strange, didn't she?" Elisa asked, "Whaddya mean?" I shrugged, "From a distance, she looked like she has wings and a tail. Do you think she could be a Gargoyle or someone being mutated into some creature?"

* * *

**Rosaline's POV**

When I watched Lexington and Rein playing, Broadway and Brooklyn still were not back from patrols. I walked towards the balcony of the bell tower and saw Broadway carrying a limp Brooklyn from under his arms. I gasped, "What happened to him?" Broadway got him inside and explained about the patrol, him and Brooklyn trying to save some woman in distress, seeing her kidnapped, and Brooklyn being shot by a dart.

Broadway finished, "As soon as they left, we caught the first updraft back." I looked at Brooklyn, gently caressed his face, and watched him open his eyes. He said groggily, "She was...so frightened." Broadway smirked, "Yeah, of us!" Brooklyn rubbed his head and said, "She needed our help!" I looked at him with a raised brow and said, "Are you going for someone else?"

He looked at me and said, "No, it's not that! Rose, listen, I still like being around you and having you as a friend." Broadway said as he took something out of his loincloth, "Don Juan over here took this off her wrist." Rein walked over and said, "Here, let me see it." He handed the device to her, then Rein looked at it carefully. She shrugged, "Digital, long-range, and expensive; this could be a tracking device from some lab."

Broadway said, "This symbol was on the amulet, too." I looked at the bracelet, which had some words labled on it. I said, "Genutech? I better ask Elisa and Belle about this." Turning towards Brooklyn, I said, "If you're having second thoughts about dumping me or anything else, I won't talk to you again." Brooklyn sighed, "Rose, c'mon! You know I wouldn't do that!"

I snorted, "Oh, yeah? How come you kept saying that she wanted your help as if you're desperate, huh?" Brooklyn sighed, "I wasn't! She just wanted help, but she was too scared! You don't know her!" I shouted, "You don't know her either and I know you! Take it back or I'll pinch you!" He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Rosaline, if you pinch me, this is gonna cause a serious problem in this relationship."

I gave a small glare and said, "Fine." Before I walked away, I kicked his shin and stomped off. As I went outside towards the balcony, Broadway came to me and said, "I know how you feel. He'll come around eventually." I sighed, "Yeah, but what if he doesn't? Look, I didn't react like that bimbo Brooklyn talked about when you saved me; I'm not scared like her. Broadway, I don't know what to do."

He thought for a bit and said, "If he doesn't stop, maybe I could help him know that you're better than that chick." I looked at him and asked, "Are you saying that I could make him jealous?" Broadway had a smile on his face and said, "We could make him jealous. Look, we'll pretend that we like each other a lot like how he likes you, then he'll pay attention to you more."

I smiled more and said, "That's a great idea! Hey, I can get something for the two of us to eat. We can have our little 'date' here!" Broadway said, "Great! Okay, I can get ourselves some Taco Bell." I said, "That's okay. I'll come with you and we can have some dinner on a rooftop." He picked me up in his arms, then Brooklyn asked, "Where are you two going?" Broadway said, "Taco Bell. She's gonna order and we're gonna eat on a rooftop." I added, "You can come along." I gave a wink at Broadway, then the two of us glided towards the place.

I said, "Okay, I'll get ourselves some nachos and some soft chicken tacos." Broadway asked, "Can I have some beef this time?" I giggled, "Okay, anything for you." I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked inside. I got the orders up, then Broadway helped me up onto the rooftop. As we ate, Broadway and I hatched our plan of action by feeding each other nachos. Some cheese went onto my lip and I said, "Uh, I hate it when that happens!"

Broadway got out a napkin and said, "Here, let me get that for you." I got my face wiped clean and said, "Thanks, Broadway." I leaned on Broadway's shoulder and said, "Isn't this a great view, Brooklyn? I'm sure she'll like seeing it with you." Brooklyn looked at us and glared, "I dunno what's going on, but you better cut it out." Broadway asked, "Cut what out? We were just talking. Look, she looked cold and leaned on me for warmth. You didn't even notice."

Brooklyn glared, "Rose, you better stop doing what I think you're doing!" I said, "What? It's not what you think! Look, he was being nice enough to let me get warmer and you didn't bother to ask! I feel like we should head back." Broadway picked me up in his arms and we glided back towards the tower. As we got inside, Broadway and Brooklyn started arguing.

Brooklyn shouted, "If you're trying to make Rose love you or something, knock it off!" Broadway shoved him and sneered, "If you'd stop talking about that girl you tried to rescue, I would! You're starting to lose Rose!" Brooklyn growled, "Yeah, since you started being the gentleman and charming her!" Broadway glared, "Look at you, Don Juan! You're still with Rose, but you're falling for your new girlfriend!" Brooklyn and Broadway began punching and hitting each other, which made me upset and have enough.

I shouted, "Stop! Just stop it!" I tried to break them apart, but they were too strong for me and Brooklyn shoved me to the ground. Rein ran over to help me up, then Hudson restrained Brooklyn and Goliath restrained Broadway. Goliath said, "I don't know who started this, but you two need to stop!" Elisa and Isabelle walked up, told us about being at Genutech, and finding nothing.

Elisa sighed, "I don't trust Sevarius. He's definitely lying about something." Brooklyn looked at her and growled, "Can't you arrest him?" Isabelle sighed as she shook her head, "There's no probable cause, Brooklyn. Without enough evidence or a warrant, we're stuck and getting nowhere." We watched them head outside and Brooklyn said as he looked at me with a glare, "Well, I'm not."

As everyone turned to stone, Rein drove herself home and I went home with Isabelle. She asked, "What happened between Broadway and Brooklyn?" I sighed, "Well, they were out on patrol and watned to save a woman. Brooklyn wanted to save her, but she was frightened and didn't want to be saved. He won't stop thinking about her and isn't paying attention to me. Broadway and I had a plan to make Brooklyn jealous, but I think it's backfiring."

Isabelle said, "Look, Brooklyn and the others protect; it's their job, I'm sure he'll come around. If not, I dunno what to do." I went into my room and changed into a light green chemise made of satin. I got into the covers and sighed, "I hope he does." I fell asleep and kept dreaming about Brooklyn with me. We were happy together and everything was perfect.

I woke up a little and looked at my alarm clock; it was almost 1:00. I moaned, "It's a good thing that I'm off." I got out of bed and got myself showered, then slipped on some clothes. I got on my light pink thermal top, dark gray jeans, and light pink flats. I looked to see Isabelle awake and dressed, as well as making some grilled cheese. She wore her lilac cami, a pair of light green capris, and a pair of lilac sneakers that matched her top.

I ate my sandwich and she asked, "Are you gonna be okay and talk things over with him?" I nodded after swallowing the last bite, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just hope things don't get ugly." Over my day off, I went shopping and had some of the books Isabelle borrowed from the library back. I looked at my watch and decided to head over towards the university for rehearsals with the tech group.

We got through Acts I, II, and III perfectly. I said, "Okay, we'll do Acts IV and V in a few more days." I got my things and decided to visit Brooklyn again. As I got there, I noticed that the clan flew back towards the tower and carried someone. I grumbled, "Brooklyn, you better explain to me." I got inside, found the door that leads to the tower, and got towards the stairs.

I noticed everyone was crowding the person and I said, "Brooklyn, who is this? Is this your 'girlfriend' you keep telling me about?" Brooklyn said, "Rose, she's not my girlfriend! I-" He was cut off when I heard a groan. I looked to see that this woman has long blonde hair that was unruly and was wearing a green dress, but she looked more like a feline and has bat wings that looked smaller than the Gargoyles. She opened her eyes and they were golden like a cat's.

She backed away in fear as Bronx sniffed her. I gave a small wave and said, "Uh, hi. It's okay. My friends won't hurt you. Are you okay?" She spoke in a soft voice, "Were your friends human once, too?" She stood up and Goliath answered, "No." The cat woman backed away in fear and said, "Well, I'm human! I'm not like this! My name is Maggie, Maggie Reed. I'm from Ohio."

Lexington said, "You'll be safe here, Maggie." She slumped against the wall and said, "This is safe? I need a cure! I'm not a monster!" Brooklyn gently leaned down and patted her shoulder, "We're not monsters either. Don't be afraid." I noticed that she moved away from his touch and I said, "Brooklyn, can I talk to you for a minute?" He got up and said, "Yeah?"

I said, "Listen, I know how you feel. I can tell that she doesn't like you and stuff, but I'm sorry about last night. I was too angry about you talking about her and wanted to get your attention. Broadway and I were trying to make you jealous, so you can pay attention to me more. It kinda worked, but it went downhill when you two were fighting." I lowered my head and didn't look at Brooklyn.

He gently lifted my chin and said, "I'm sorry, too. You mean more to me. I love you." My heart began to do leaps when he said that and I wrapped my arms around Brooklyn, then we kissed. I pulled away to catch my breath and said, "I love you back." Goliath said, "I hate to interrupt, but it's nearly dawn and we all need rest. When night falls, we'll find your cure, Maggie. Even if it means confronting Xanatos at his castle." Everyone stepped out, then the sun rose and everyone turned to stone.

Maggie gave a small gasp to see this and slumped tiredly. I looked at her and said, "Maggie, it's gonna be okay. They won't let anything happen to you; they saved my life and my sister's." She looked at me, said nothing, and closed her eyes as she held her arms to keep warm. I gave a small shrug, drove back home, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I woke up a bit, got showered, and out of my white chemise. I got on a lilac tank top, wide-legged jeans, and a pair of my white sneakers. I brushed my hair out and clipped the side with a silver barrette that was shaped like a heart. I got Mina hooked on her leash, got into my car, and drove towards Central Park for a walk. As I was walking around the park, I sat on a bench took take a breather and looked at Mina. She jumped onto the bench and placed her head on my lap as she gave a small whine.

I sighed, "I know, girl. I'm glad Rose and Brooklyn are back together, but I still don't understand how that woman was turned into this cat thing." She gave a growl and I asked, "You think Xanatos had something to do with this? That son of a bitch!" Mina gave a growl at me and I said, "No offense, girl. You're a sweetie." She panted happily, then I walked towards a vendor to get myself a hot pretzel.

He smiled, "Your dog kinda looks like Toto." I smiled, "She's the same breed. Thank you." I began to eat my pretzel and Mina gave me a look; her eyes grew big and she looked pitiful. I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay, just one piece." I tore a bit that was good for Mina to chew and swallow, had her sit, and watched her eat. I finished eating my pretzel and noticed that the sky was getting darker.

I got back towards my apartment and had Mina back inside, then headed towards the station. I met up with Elisa and asked, "You know he's behind this?" She nodded, "Yep, Xanatos owns Genutech. Also, I haven't heard anything from Derek. I hope he's alright." I said, "Let's head over towards the castle and ask a lot of questions." We got into my car, drove over towards the Eyrie Building fast, and ran inside.

Owen and Xanatos were about to stop us, but I held up my badge and said, "Can't talk now!" We got into the elevator, got towards the floor, and saw a mutant panther with bat wings shooting electricity at Goliath. He fell to the ground and the mutant cat was about to swipe Goliath. Elisa held up her gun and shouted, "Freeze! Back off and you won't get hurt!" I ran towards Goliath and touched his face. I asked with concern, "Are you okay?"

He answered, "Yes, I'm fine." He got up a little and I said to the monster calmly, "Why are you attacking our friends and who are you?" The panther gave a low chuckle and said, "Call me Talon. Your friend made me like this." Elisa walked over and said, "That's impossible. Goliath would never intentionally hurt anyone, not even Isabelle or her sister. Look, we want to help you."

I got up and stood next to Elisa. Talon asked, "Promise?" His voice sounded familiar, then Elisa said, "Cross your heart?" She crossed her heart, then Talon did the same action Derek did and said, "And hope to-" I cut him off and gasped, "Derek, is that you?" I held out my hand and noticed that Talon did the same actions with the secret handshake that Derek did with me; Talon is Derek!

I froze and said softly, "Oh my God!" Talon hid himself into his wings and said, "No!" Elisa couldn't believe the news and said, "Xanatos did this to you!" Talon backed away and said, "It was an accident. He's trying to help me." Elisa placed a hand on his wing and said, "No! Don't you get it? He's lying! He's always lying!" Electricity shot from him and hit Elisa, making her fall backwards and groan in pain. I got towards her and looked up at Talon.

He said, "Elisa, Belle, I'm sorry." Elisa backed away in fear and I said in a choked voice, "How could you?" Talon gave a painful cry and flew away. I noticed a bunch of other cats were flying around with him; one of them was a lion that looked like a woman and was the one Rosaline told me about, the second was a tiger, and the other was a puma. Broadway and Lexington glided back towards us, then Broadway asked Goliath, "Should we go after them?"

Brooklyn sighed, "No, let them go. She doesn't want our help or me." Elisa got up and glares at Xanatos, "Now, it's war, Xanatos. You're going down for this, I promise you. No matter what it takes." We walked away and I growled, "I hope you burn in Hell, you bastard." We went into my car, drove towards the station, and I noticed that Elisa's face was streaked with tears.

I said, "I'm sorry about this." We went inside the tower and looked at Rosaline with Brooklyn. The two held each other as Brooklyn wrapped his wings around her for comfort, then Elisa slumped against the wall as she wept. She sobbed, "Why didn't he listen to me? We told him and look what happened!" I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "It's not your fault, Elisa. He's too stubborn and he brought this on himself. You're not a bad cop or sister, Elisa. Things will turn out-" I couldn't finish what I was going to say, hugged Elisa tight, and wept along with her. Everyone lost a son, friend, and brother.

* * *

**How was that one? I htought of doing this one with a few twists. I had this idea from a friend to have Rosaline jealous and Broadway helping out. I also decided to give a push to Rosaline and Brooklyn's relationship beginning to grow. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	18. Legion

**Rein's POV**

I finished making a cover for a new magazine issue on the computer and sighed, "What a day. I'll be glad and relax when I visit Lex." Before leaving, I smoothed out my tan pencil skirt, white t-shirt, and fixed my silver hoop earrings. I picked up my bag that held my laptop and flash drive, grabbed my purse, and headed out towards my car. I straightened out my two silver bracelets on my left wrist and smiled, "Here I come, Lex."

I got my car started and drove towards the clock tower without any complications or much traffic. I got up towards the tower and met up with Isabelle. She wore a lilac shirt with long sleeves, a pair of jeans with a patterned belt with purple and blue as the colors, and a pair of purple flats. I smiled, "Hey, Belle. What's with the headphones?" She answered, "New stuff for the guys to communicate when I'm working. What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "Just wanted to visit Lexington and hang out." We both went inside, saw Goliath and Lexington walk down the stairs, and were greeted warmly by them. Goliath said, "Isabelle, Rein, so pleased to see you here." Lexington waved, "Hi, girls. Whatcha doing here, Rein?" I shrugged, "Eh, just wanted to hang out." Isabelle threw the headset and said, "Just got these babies in, Lex."

He caught them and smiled, "Wow! Are they testing it out?"

Isabelle nodded, "Uh-huh."

Goliath looked over Lexington's shoulder and asked with a small smile, "Testing?" Lexington slipped the headphones on his head, which had a little microphone near his mouth, and said, "It's called R.E.C.A.P. Reconnaissance Emergency Cyber Automated Probe." Isabelle slipped the earpiece in her ear and said, "Just a machine to deal with high-risk situations."

I held back a snicker when Lexington said, "Just a machine? Huh, just the latest in robotics technology hooked to virtual reality!" Goliath asked with a raised brow, "Virtual reality?" I explained, "Um, it's a way to go into another dimension in a technology-based form. Kinda like being at one place in an imaginary world and our world at the same time."

Isabelle said, "We're gonna test it tonight." She left the tower, then Goliath stepped out of the tower. I ran towards the stairs and caught up with Lexington. I asked, "Can I come with you? I don't like to be left alone and I'm curious about how that stuff works." Goliath looked unsure and said, "Well, I don't know..." Lexington and I exchanged glances, then made big eyes as we said, "Please?"

Goliath held back a laugh and said, "Alright. Just stay close to us and try not to fall off buildings." I wrapped my arms around Lexington's neck and got behind him as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I asked, "Am I hurting you?" He said, "No, I'm fine." Goliath took off, then Lexington jumped off with his arms out to the sides as his wings were spread.

I held him and looked at how he was gliding. I asked, "Are your wings webbed like a flying squirrel? I never noticed that until now." He answered, "I guess so." We landed on a rooftop and looked to see some robot burst through the windows of some lab, then it flew away. I noticed that it looked like a Gargoyle with white hair and mint green skin. I nudged Lexington and said, "That couldn't be Coldstone! How did he surive all those months underwater? He could've been rusty."

Lexington got me on his back and glided after Goliath. We caught up to him on another rooftop and looked at him being pinned down by the robot. I got off of Lexington's back and the two of us grabbed a hold of the robot's arm. He said Goliath's name, but he doesn't know Lexington's. I said, "He's Lexington now. I'm Rein, Rein Lennons." Coldstone gave a small nod and helped Goliath up.

He asked, "What were you doing here?" I said, "We could ask you the same thing." He began to walk away and said, "I am...lost." Goliath placed a hand on Coldstone's shoulder and said, "It will come to you, brother. The important thing is you are alive. Come, you will rejoin your clan in our new home." Coldstone smiled a little and said, "I would like that very much."

He gave a glance at me and Lexington, then Coldstone picked me up in his arms. I was a little unsure and said, "Okay, just don't drop me or try anything." He gave a small chuckle, "Just hold on and you'll be safe." He jumped off the ledge and flew after Goliath. As we're heading towards the tower, he asked, "Were you one of the humans that I encountered the last time?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and one of my friends was there. She's busy now and it's going to be hard to see her again." We already made it to the clock tower, met up with the others, and looked at Coldstone. Bronx was growling at him, but Brooklyn kept patting the Gargoyle dog to calm him down. Hudson walked towards Coldstone and smiled, "Ah, welcome home, lad!" Coldstone placed a hand on Hudson's arm and smiled, "Mentor, it does my heart good to see you survived!"

He turned his attention towards us and sighed, "There's only one other I missed more. I..." He stopped as I noticed that his red eye began to glow and he began to freeze. Goliath walked over and asked, "Brother, are you alright?" Coldstone snapped out of his trance and said in a worried tone, "Where am I? Goliath, my leader?" I walked towards them and asked, "Don't you recognize your brother?"

Coldstone pulled away slightly and said, "Can you not see that I am his... Wait... It's different! And...what is this place? This is not the castle!" Goliath remained calm and said, "I told you this is our home." Coldstone began to get scared and said, "Why do you keep calling me-" He stopped as he looked at his reflection on the TV screen, gave a howl of fear, and started to run.

I called, "Hey, where are you going? Hold it!" He began to jerk up towards the ceiling and flew out of the clock tower from the clock face. We ran out of the balcony and he was out of sight. Hudson and Goliath glided after him, then I went back inside. Brooklyn asked, "What was that all about?" Broadway shrugs, "Beats me." Lexington said, "I think there's something wrong inside his head and I know how to find out what."

Lexington got the headset on himself, headed out with the trio, and asked, "You coming?" I shrugged, "Someone has to watch the tower." Brooklyn gave a small chuckle and said, "We live above a police station and Bronx is a good guard dog. Uh, guard Gargoyle." I walked over towards them, got into Broadway's arms, and we glided off towards a rooftop that was a few miles from here.

We were at some building that had the police there and saw Elisa, Matt, and Isabelle. Elisa asked through her earpiece, "What's up, Lex?" Lexington answered, "The creature you're looking for is Coldstone." Elisa said in reply, "I guessed that. Witnesses say he's trying to steal data from these files, but he picked the wrong computer to tap into. It was full of government defense specs for top secret weapons, so they protected it with a powerful new computer virus capable of wiping out any unfamiliar program it affects."

I nudged Lexington to speak into the headset and he placed the gear on me. I said, "No wonder why he had those weird mood swings. He started off okay, but he got paranoid and flipped out." Elisa said, "Okay, I'll get you guys something to help solve the problem. Meet me down in five minutes." I took the headset off and said, "We better head down in five."

Lexington picked me up in his arms and we went down to see Elisa. She said, "Borrowed this from Matt without him noticing, but I think it could help find out what's wrong with Coldstone." I asked, "You mean we're doing that virtual reality stuff?" Lexington held the controller and headgear saying, "Yep. Let's see if we could find Goliath and Hudson with Coldstone, then tell them the news and try to help him."

Brooklyn picked me up in his arms and we all glided across the city to find Goliath. Brooklyn asked as we looked around, "How are we supposed to find them?" We saw some lasers shooting over at Ellis Island and Broadway pointed at the rooftop, "Three guesses." Broadway picked up the speed and knock Coldstone down, then we landed next to Broadway.

Lexington found a place on Coldstone's neck to put in the plug of the device, then Coldstone turned his head without opening his eyes, "Please...I beg you...be quiet." Brooklyn asked, "Who is he talking to?" I shook my head and said, "I don't know, but he seems possessed. Does anyone know how to do an exorcism?" The trio looked at me weird and Brooklyn joked, "He'll need more than that."

Goliath and Hudson climbed up to meet us, then the leader said, "Somehow he's being tortured from within." Lexington said, "And if we wanna save him, someone will have to go inside to do it." Lexington looked at me with a teasing look and I said, "Nice try, Lex! I wanted to try that virtual reality stuff in one of your video games, but this is too risky."

Goliath sighed, "I'll do it." He sat near Coldstone and I helped Goliath put the headgear on him. Lexington sighed, "I don't understand why I can't go either. I'm best qualified to go!" He placed another plug into the eyepiece on Goliath, then the leader replied, "Which is why I need you and Rein to watch over the equipment in case something goes wrong." I looked at the button, pressed it, and watched Coldstone spark up as Goliath did the same.

Lexington placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "All we have to do now is wait." I looked at him and sighed, "I hope he solves the problem alright." We kept watching him for about ten minutes and he began to move his head around like Coldstone. Broadway asked, "What's happening to him?" Lexington shrugged, "I wish I knew." Hudson looked at the two and said, "I know sorcery when I see it and this is the darkest kind."

I heard Elisa's voice coming from the headset and she said, "Rein, I'm on a police boat heading to Ellis Island. You and the guys need to get out of there. Matt's tracking the VR visor; I couldn't stop him. He's calling a SWAT team! They're all heading your way!" I said, "Okay, I better let them know!" I looked at Goliath and said, "Golaith, we gotta get out of here fast!" I reached to get the stuff off his head, but I was shocked and was knocked over. I moaned, "They're so not going anywhere right now, that's for sure!"

Hudson sighed, "Then, we'll need to buy them some time." I looked at the sky and said, "You all should try to distract some helicopters that might come here, as well as trying to stall the motor on one of the boats. Try to put your weight on them to teeter." Brooklyn asked, "Good plan, but what about you?" I said, "I'll stay with Goliath and keep an eye on him. Go!" I watched them glide towards the sky and I muttered, "C'mon, Goliath. They can't hold out much longer."

After what seemed to be five minutes, the sparks around Goliath and Coldstone died away. The four came back and Brooklyn said, "We can't hold back anymore!" I looked to see Goliath take the stuff off his head as he said, "Then, let us leave this place." He picked up Coldstone in his arms and jumps off the ledge with a glide, then Lexington had me on his back as he glided after the others. We got back towards the clock tower and Goliath explained that Coldstone was made out of three souls of some Gargoyles.

He also explained that he was made not only with science, but was also made with sorcery. He finished, "The souls will be able to survive this virus, but I hope that Coldstone will be normal." I sighed, "I guess I could get some sources and books about the virus, Lex." I looked at my watch and sighed, "I better head home. See ya, guys." They bid me a farewell, then I went down the stairs without being seen and headed towards my car.

As I was driving, I pulled up towards the parking lot and went towards my apartment room. I got myself in, had a little bowl of chips, and watched some TV. After that, I got out of my clothes and slipped on a pink chemise with a floral pattern. I heaved a small sigh and fell asleep as I said, "Coldstone, I hope you and your mate find your way back. When you do, my friends and I hope you'll be among more friends."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Rein have a scene of her own and to have her get a little closer to Lexington. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	19. A Lighthouse in the Sea of Time

**Scotland, 981 AD**

Three years have passed since Goliath and Isolde first met. The human princess and Gargoyle warrior have started a blossoming friendship, which made both the humans and Gargoyles feel unsure. Although the two would be ridiculed for their friendship, they forgot about what each kind says. Isolde, now 12, was walking towards the castle library. She wore her black hair down as the waves touched over her shoulder blades.

She wore a navy gown with a pink and red pattern, a red neckline that was ruffled, and black shoes. She looked over the fireplace and climbed towards the ladder to get a book. She looked at the titles on the book spines, found one that caught her eye, and she began to reach for it. She tried to reach for it and grumbled, "Why do the servants always put the books farther than where I last put them?" Isolde leaned over and grabbed a hold of the book as she laughed, "Yes, got it!"

However, her triumph was cut short when she leaned too far and began to lose balance. She kept holding the ladder with one hand and the book with the other, but she began to fall off. She was scared of the impact of the fall, but she felt a pair of muscular arms catch her before Isolde landed on her back hard. She looked to see Goliath, who is now 15 and had has gotten taller.

He sets her back on her feet and asks, "Is this your hobby? Falling off of things?" Isolde held the book close and shrugged, "No, only when someone's around to catch me. I was looking for something to read. How did you get in here?" Goliath answered, "I remembered that you wanted to see me in here and about reading something." Isolde smiled a bit sat on the floor near the fireplace, and opened the book.

She was holding the Bible and started reading about the creation of Earth. As she read, Goliath looked at Isolde and said, "That is interesting about how your kind's faith talks about the creation of Earth. I remembered that your father gave me the name from one of the stories mentioned in this book." Isolde looked at him and said, "The similarities between him and you are that you're both warriors, but he was evil and you're not."

Goliath asked, "Could you read me the story about the birth of this Savior?" Isolde said, "Of course, but why don't you read it to me?" She hands him the book and shows him the page, then Goliath seemed unsure, "Alright." He looked at the words with a raised brow, tried to say the words, and gave a sad sigh as he bowed his head, "I can't." Isolde looked at the adolescent Gargoyle and asked, "You mean you never learned to read?"

Goliath looked at her and said, "Some of the elders of my kind do, but most of my kind never learned. Even I never learned. I remembered hearing some of the monks reading out of an old book in Latin and knowing what they mean, but I never learned how they say it in words written down." Isolde looked at him and said, "If you want, I can teach you."

Isolde looked through some books and found one based on old fairytales, then began to teach him how to say the words. Goliath stumbled at first, but he was able to pick up the pace. He said, "I think I could read it now." He picks up the book and finds the page. He began to read, "After weary traveling of four or five days, they reached Bethlehem. Joseph immediately sought for lodging, but there was none to be had. There was no room for them in the inns. Night had already fallen when Mary and Joseph found shelter in a cave. Here in the midst of the silent night, Mary brought forth the Babe Who was Christ the Lord. Mary knelt in deepest adoration before her Son Who was the great God of Heaven and Earth. Joseph joined Mary in silent prayer. God had come, a tiny Babe, to live among men. The Word, the Promise of God the Father, was made Flesh and dwelt among us."

Isolde looked at Goliath and smiled, "Well done, Goliath." The Gargoyle looked at Isolde and said, "Whenever you read something, it almost feels like you're in that place watching what had happened. I feel that way when I read and just want to be swept away to the place." Goliath placed the book on the shelf and said, "I wish my clan could read more." Isolde offered, "How about after you're done training that I could come over to visit and read some more stories from the Bible, myths, and some text in Latin?" Goliath looked at her and said, "I'll see what I can do, Isolde."

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I got myself dressed in a pair of white jeans, a pink t-shirt, and slipped on my white sneakers. I wore my hair straight and placed my gun into my holster, then slipped on my Mets jacket and headed out the door to meet up with the Gargoyles. As I was walking towards my car and driving towards the station, I me up with Elisa and she said, "We're asked to go meet up with the Met Museum on the Hudson. There's something new for the exhibit."

I said, "Sounds great! I'll meet up with you in a minute. I need to see the guys." I walked into the building and heard Elisa say, "You and the Gargoyles are stuck like glue, Belle." I looked at her, gave a small shrug with a smile, and headed towards the tower. I walked up to see Rein with Lexington. She wore her hair down and wore a pair of jeans with a purple embroider on the leg, a buttoned shirt with short sleeves in pink, and a pair of white sneakers.

I noticed that there were a bunch of magazines littered on the floor and asked, "Light reading?" Rein said with a shrug and laugh, "You might say that." I looked to see Brooklyn and Lexington reading the magazines, then Brooklyn asked, "How's Rose doing?" I sighed, "Busy with the drama club, but fine." Hudson was watching some TV and Broadway was eating a sandwich. Goliath saw me and said, "Good to see you again, Isabelle."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled, "Good to see you, too." I got down and Lexington said, "The Scrolls of Merlin are being taken to the Metropolitan Museum in New York for further study!" Rein was leaning on Lexington's shoulder and smiled, "That's cool! Goliath, do you think the scrolls were really written by Merlin?" Before he could answer, Brooklyn was reading a magazine and said, "Merlin. He was a wizard, right? Like the Magus."

Goliath answered, "A white wizard of the 5th Century. If you're interested, the library downstairs is full of books about him." I added, "Some of the Harry Potter series have some topics that depict some of the legends of Merlin." Broadway downed his sandwich and snorts, "Why stare at marks on a page when you can rent the video?" Bronx was resting on the magazine pile and Lexington tugged on one hard as he said, "They aren't marks when you know how to read!"

Broadway scoffed, "Well, I can't read and I don't think I'm missing anything!" I sighed, "Hey, you might be surprised to see what they left out in some of the Harry Potter movies that were mentioned in the books." Brooklyn adds, "Ignorance is bliss. Right, Hudson?" Hudson was going through channels and said, "Ach, leave me out of this! It's time for Celebrity Hockey." He called for Bronx, who walked over towards the seat and rested next to Hudson.

I looked at Goliath and said, "I gotta go. Elisa, Matt, and I are assigned to the scrolls' escort team." Goliath asked, "Do they know what the scrolls contain?" I shrugged, "No, they're sealed. There are some rumors about them containing magic spells." I headed downstairs, met up with Matt and Elisa, and we drove off towards the ocean area. We noticed some boats there and we got on a small one to meet up with the archeologists.

Elisa climbed up the ladder as one of the researchers helped her up and said, "We didn't think you'd make it!" Elisa helped me up as I joked, "We wouldn't have missed this if we had to swim or boogie board!" The weather was pretty bad with thunderstorms, but we went inside and looked at the scrolls that were contained in two golden canisters under a glass case.

Before I could ask what the scrolls contained, we looked to see some laser come towards us and we all hit the deck. I groaned, "Don't tell me that Xanatos is sending some maggots to steal for him!" The glass shattered everywhere, then Elisa helped the researcher up and had her take cover. The captain of this boat tried to get some help on his radio, but Matt, Elisa, and I were distracted to see two jets. I got my gun out and stood my ground as we heard some zapping from outside, then the door flew off and hits Matt along with the researcher.

We ducked as a man and a woman fired laser guns at us, then the guy knocked me and Elisa to the ground. From the looks of these two, they look like they've been using too much steroids or some junk to make them look big. The woman looked at the researcher holding the scrolls and said, "Give 'em up." The researcher held them close to her chest and said, "No! These scrolls are priceless!"

The mercenary gave mock surprise and said, "Oh, man! What was I thinking?" Her act fooled the researcher, which made her get kicked from under her feet and lose the canisters. The two got them and ran out, then I got up and check if everything was alright. I called, "Captain, do you think you can get us to dry land now?" He looked at the controls and said, "I think I might! We're about 200 yards away from the shore! It looks like the storm has cleared, so we'll be able to go now!" Elisa and Matt checked each other to see if they're alright, then we were heading towards the harbor.

We got towards the shipyards, got out, and talked to the officers about what had happened. I didn't pay attention to the woman talking about the theft as I noticed hulking shadows near the shacks. I nudged Elisa, gave a nod to let her know that the Gargoyles are there, and walked away towards the shadows. I met up with Goliath, Lexington, and Brooklyn. I said, "And?"

Goliath sighed, "I fear that the scrolls would present too greater temptation for-" I cut him off and said in an angry tone, "For Xanatos!" I stomped my foot and groaned, "That snake make me, Matt, and Elisa look like a bunch of jackasses! But we have no proof and without it-" Goliath placed a hand on my shoulder and finished, "Without it, it falls to us." I looked to see Elisa wave towards me and I called, "Yeah, give me a sec!" I looked at them and said, "Go see what you can find over at the Eyrie, then head back to the clock tower."

I ran towards Elisa, who looked at me and asked, "Xanatos?" I shrugged, "They think it might be him and he's the only jerk I know cunning enough to plan a heist like this. I got into the car and drove back towards the station. As we got there, Matt said, "Belle, why don't you take tonight off? I mean, I could tell you're pretty worked up about what happened." I asked, "Really? But, the report-" He cuts me off and said, "No, really. I can do it."

I looked at my feet, then at Matt and said, "Thanks, Matt." I headed out of the building, got my purse out of my trunk, and got my cell phone out. I dialed the number to Pizza Hut and decided to treat myself some dinner. I waited for the line to pick up and said, "Hi, I like to place an order for delivery. I want a pie with cheese and pepperoni, some breadsticks, and a liter of Pepsi. In 20 minutes? Okay, I'll be right over. Thanks." I clicked off my phone and wrote a little message on some paper. I got into the station, found Elisa, and handed her the paper. I hissed, "Place it near the TV in the tower."

She asked, "Why? Are you setting up a little date with the Gargoyle leader?" I playfully punched her arm and said, "Not like that! Just some dinner and hanging out." She shrugged, "Whatever you say." I headed back towards my car, got into my car to get the order, and picked them up. I drove back towards the station and got the bags out. I lugged the food and soda in as I said, "I hope you don't mind, Goliath."

I got towards the place Goliath usually reads at, opened the box, and looked around to find some cups. I shrugged, "Oh, well. I guess it couldn't hurt to get some at the station." I walked towards the station and got some plastic cups near the fountain without being seen, and headed back towards the library. I got towards the library alright and opened the soda bottle. I turned the cap and noticed that it was about to burst. I grumbled, "Crap!" and slowly opened the cap as I poured myself some.

I opened the lid to the pizza box and smiled, "Perfect." I took a piece and was about to bite into it, but a voice said, "What's all this?" I gasped and looked to see Goliath. I placed the pizza back in the box, leaned over the table fast, and said, "Nothing! D-D-Did you find anything over at Xanatos?" He sighed, "No, but I could still feel that he's behind the scrolls being stolen." I asked with a small blush, "Did you read my note?"

He sat next to me and said, "Yes. What's all this about?" I sighed, "I said it was nothing, but I felt like ordering some pizza and having dinner here." I began to chew on my piece and he asked again, "Are you really going to be eating all of this?" I said, "No, just wandering if you and I could split. Also, we could save some for the rest of the guys." Goliath held up a slice, looked at me strange, and started eating it.

I ate another and asked, "How do you like it?" He swallowed and answered, "Delicious. What do you call it? I've been in this city long enough, but I'm still new to the food here." I said, "It's pizza. It's also an Italian cuisine. I used to remember my mother making some for dinner. She always buys some dough, rolls it out, smooths sauce, and adds the cheese and different toppings on it. After cooking it in the oven, we would all scramble for the slices and there's nothing left."

I looked at the small box and said, "Also, I ordered some breadsticks. It gives more flavor." I ate mine, then he started eating one and said, "It seems a bit spicy." I said, "It's not spice. It's garlic. You know, the only plant that could repel vampires and creepy guys." Goliath held back a chuckle and said, "That's a humorous way to put it." I shrugged, "I never really see myself funny. Uh, I just had those dreams again."

Goliath asked, "How so?" I sighed, "Well, I found myself at 12 and was in the library with you. This was back in Scotland a long time ago, but it felt so real as the others. In this one, you didn't learn how to read and Isolde taught you how to read. After that, you began to read the Nativity out of the Bible. Did that really happen?" Goliath sighed, "It did. Before I began to read, none of my clan learned how to. Some of the elders did and so did Demona, but I was the only one taught how to read."

I sipped some soda and sighed, "I wish Broadway and Hudson would understand about reading. I mean, knowledge is power and power is knowledge. Lex and Brooklyn are getting the hang of it, and you're doing perfectly as you did back then." Goliath sighed, "I kept remembering about how I told Isolde that books can take you anywhere to that place in the story, almost like you were there." I looked at him and said, "I had that feeling, too. Whenever I read some of the stories I love reading, I feel like I'm right there and away from reality. I also try to find my dreams there."

"What do you dream of?"

I shrugged, "Almost what every girl wants. I always wanted adventure, action, being in far places, and finding my own Prince Charming. It sounds dumb, doesn't it?" Goliath looked at me and said, "No, it doesn't." I looked to see Brooklyn come and say, "Sorry if I'm bothering you, but it's almost dawn. Hudson and Broadways are still missing, but we found a lead that Macbeth could be responsible." I closed the boxes and said, "Here, some dinner for tomorrow. I'll try to find out what happened with the scrolls in the evening."

I got my purse, walked out of the library, and got into my car. I started it up and drove back home, then was greeted by Mina's barking. I smiled, "I know, girl. I know." I hooked her up on her leash, had her do her business, and went back inside to get some rest. I slipped out of my clothes, changed into a pink shirt and mint green shorts, and got into bed. As I was trying to sleep, I kept thinking about what Goliath and I were talking about.

* * *

The next morning, I got up to see Mina on my bed and said, "Okay, I'll take you out and feed you." I hooked her up and did her usual routine, then headed back inside to have some breakfast. I said to myself, "What's wrong with me? I couldn't be falling for him. We're just good friends for almost a year, but I don't know." I looked into the fridge, got some eggs out, and cooked myself some fried eggs with toast.

I ate my breakfast as I looked at the papers about what happened last night, then got onto my laptop to find out about the Scrolls of Merlin. I looked at what they were and was surprised; they don't contain spells, but they're journals that Merlin kept with him when he was with Arthur Pendragon until the wizard died. I said, "Well, the thief's gonna be pretty disappointed when they read the scrolls."

I held back a laugh and looked through some of my old recital tapes. I looked at one of them, popped it in the VCR, and watched the show. I saw myself at 12 and it was my first time dancing Pointe; we were doing a number from Disney's Beauty and the Beast as the opening song that took place in the village. I looked to see myself in a tutu that looked like Belle's blue dress, which reached my knees and I had my hair in a pony with a blue ribbon. I was Belle for that number. I could remember that I was 12 when the movie came to theaters and I loved seeing it.

I listened to song and sang along, "Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because, you'll see... Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him till chapter three..." I watched the show end as the girls and I finished doing pirouettes, then I popped the tape out and got myself showered. I dried myself off, slipped on a striped top with long sleeves, black jeans, and brown boots.

I looked at the time and it would be three hours before sunset. I filled up Mina's food bowl, got her outside to do her thing, and got back inside. I got my gun holster, headed out the door, and got towards the station. I got towards the tower and made it in time to see the Gargoyles awaken. I asked, "Hudson and Broadway are still missing?" Goliath said, "We couldn't find them, but they might be at Macbeth's."

I asked, "You mean that guy who attacked you at the castle before you came to live in the clock tower, right?" Brooklyn rolls his neck and said, "Yeah, that's the one." I asked, "You know where he lives?" Goliath picked me up in his arms and said, "Yes, and we'll find them and the scrolls." He jumped off the ledge and glided across the city, then landed in some area in the woods as we saw a Gothic mansion of some sort.

We landed on the ground and Brooklyn asked, "Now what?" A familiar voice said, "We go in." We looked to see Hudson and Lexington said, "We were worried about you." I got out of Goliath's arms and asked, "Have you seen Broadway? He's not with us." The old Gargoyle shook his head, "I have not seen him since the battle." Lexington pointed at the mansion and we looked to see some smoke rising.

Golaith picked me up in his arms and everyone glided towards the mansion. Goliath steered hard as some lasers began to fire at us, then Goliath flung me towards one of the thieves from last night and I gave a good kick to make her unconscious. Hudson's plan on stopping the laser cannons worked perfectly as the laser blew up. I had a grin on my face and Goliath asked, "What are you smiling at?"

I said as I tried not to laugh, "Macbeth's gonna be disappointed. The scrolls don't contain spells, but a journal of Merlin's tutelage of Arthur and being at his side as king before the wizard died." Goliath held back a snicker and asked, "How did you know?" I shrugged, "Internet. Pretty interesting stuff on there." We looked to see Macbeth read one and he became enraged about the scrolls, then Goliath kicked Macbeth towards the ground. The two began to fight, but Goliath was fast and made Macbeth smack his fist towards a cauldron.

I climbed out of Brooklyn's arms and said, "Let Broadway go or else." Macbeth pulled his gun out and sneered, "Or what, lass?" Goliath growled, "Or I'll burn the scrolls." Macbeth shrugged, "Go ahead. They're worthless. No magic at all." Broadway was chained to some wall and said, "No! They are magic, but you can't burn them, Goliath! You can't! It's Merlin's life in his own words. When you read them, they take you there. It is magic, Goliath. Precious magic."

I said, "He's right. Remember what we talked about last night? If you burn them, the chief's going to have my head on a platter and eat it cooked." Macbeth held out a controller and clicked on a button saying, "You are trespassing. Now, take the scrolls and go." Broadway was free, then I took the scrolls and placed them in the canister. In a while later, Goliath had me in his arms as everyone glided towards the clock tower.

I said, "I better get these back and return them to the museum. If you guys want, Goliath and I can read them to you first." Hudson sighed, "Ach, no thank you. We'll read them ourselves as soon as we learn how." I smiled at the old Gargoyle, got towards the balcony, and headed towards the office. I smiled, "Chief, I actually recovered these. I'll return them to the museum in a couple of minutes."

Chavez nodded, "Thank you, Detective Donahue. Nothing ripped or burned?" I said, "Nope, safe and sound." I walked out, got in the library to print copies for the Gargoyles to read, and placed the scrolls back into the canisters as I got towards my car. I drove off towards the Metropolitan Museum, had the scrolls handed over, and drove back towards the station to finish my report. I smiled, "Books are lighthouses erected in the dark sea of time."

* * *

**How was that one? Sorry it took too long, but I had to come up with something for Isabelle. I thought of giving this one a little push to Goliath and Isabelle's relationship with a little dinner. :) As mentioned before, I don't own the books, song, or movies; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**COMING UP NEXT: "THE MIRROR"! STAY TUNED!**


	20. The Mirror

**Third Person POV**

Demona is perched on a roof and looked through binoculars to see the museum closing. She saw the sign on the door and glided towards the building unseen. From inside, a security guard talks to a young woman with a rosy complexion, fair skin, and straight black hair that was hidden under a security hat; it was Isabelle Donahue. The officer said to the woman, "Okay, front door's locked. All of the laser grids are on, you can go on inside. And don't get too close to the displays!"

Isabelle away and went into a room that contains a giant mirror. She looks at herself, moves a strand of hair away, and turns back fast as she heard a snarl and a guard being flung towards a bush. Isabelle ran to check on the man, while Demona goes in and swipes the velvet rope that was close to the mirror. She was about to get it, but rears back as a flashlight shines in her face and Isabelle calls, "Halt! Police!"

Demona's eyes glowed red as she growled, "YOU?! You should've been dead from the poison! You useless member of a craven, puny race! You think you can stop me?" Goliath enters behind Isabelle and said, "Perhaps not, but I can." The two began to split apart and find a way to trap Demona, but the female snatched a statue and was about to hurl it towards Isabelle. However, Goliath lept in front of her and caught the statue. Demona began to run and Isabelle yelled as she still has her gun at the ready, "Stop or I'll shoot!"

Demona knocks down another statue, but Goliath caught it and watched Demona break a glass case that held spears. She took one and runs off, but Goliath went after her. She broke through a window and glides out, then Goliath follows and runs on all fours. Isabelle saw the broken window, climbs out, and runs after the two Gargoyles. When Isabelle and Goliath were after Demona, two men in suits climbed down a rope and covered the mirror up with a large cloth. The picked up the mirror and hauled it outside.

With Demona, she ran towards Cleopatra's Needle and sees Isabelle. She throws the spear towards the human, but Goliath shoved her out of the way and caught the spear. Demona climbed to the top of the monument, gives a screech, and glides off into the night. Goliath wanted to go after Demona, but Isabelle placed a hand on his arm and said, "Let her go, Goliath."

Isabelle took her hat off and shook her long hair as she said, "It's not like we can take her to jail without asking her a lot of complicated questions." Goliath sighed, "At least Demona didn't get the mirror." Sadly, Goliath's relief was proven wrong; the mirror was stolen and the two thieves were hired by Demona. The thieves drove towards a penthouse and the driver pressed a button for the microphone.

Demona's voice said, "Yes?"

"Oberon sent me," came the reply. The gates opened and the van drove into the lot, then the two carefully brought the mirror towards the building and propped it upright. They looked at the door and the one thief jokes, "Who lives here? Dracula's daughter?" A Gargoyle head on the door gave a roar and its eyes glowed red, which made the two jump back a little. The other guy said, "Relax, I've done this before." An envelope came through the mouth as Demona's voice said, "Take your money and go, while you still can."

The two took the envelope and drove off, then Demona takes the mirror inside. She looked at the chained mirror and sighed, "So far, my plan's always been thwarted. one after the other, but tonight I take control." From a table, she takes a silver bell and a golden ring. She gently taps the bell with the ring four times, then said, "_Cum aescerat argentum..._" The mirror surface began to morph and ripples appeared, then Demona holds up a feather and continues, "_E__t aurum involare..._" She blows the feather towards the mirror, the feather goes through it, and Demona finishes, "_Postea Puck ad speculum Titania penetrare!_" The mirror glowed a bright green, then a figure in chains bowed its head. The figure lifts his head up, to reveal a young man with white hair that was long and big ears; this was Puck.

From the clock tower, Isabelle was out of her uniform and wore a striped tank top in black with light blue, a light blue jacket, a pair of light jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. Elisa, Rosaline, and Rein were with her, too. Rosaline wore a pair of white heels, mauve peasant top with long sleeves, and a pair of black jeans. As for Rein, she wore a pink hoodie over a white cami, silver gym pants, and silver sneakers.

Isabelle and Goliath told everyone about what had happened with the mirror, then Elisa said, "Captain Chavez just confirmed it; Demona was a decoy, so thieves took the mirror while you and Goliath were chasing her around the park." Goliath sighed as he crossed his arms, "I should've expected such deviousness from her." Rein shrugs, "From what I can tell, it's not good news. Anyways, what could she want with some old mirror? Play around with it and pretend to be the Phantom of the Opera?"

Hudson was sitting in front of the TV with Bronx and said, "It's not just a mirror, lass. It's Titania's Mirror. Titania: Queen of the Third Race." Isabelle asked with a raised brow, "Third Race? You mean creatures like Gargoyles, humans, and other mythical creatures?" Broadway said, "Yeah, all of Oberon's children." Lexington piped up, "I thought everybody knew this?"

Rosaline gasped, "Hey, those names sound familiar! I remembered doing A Midsummer Night's Dream in high school and played Helena." Brooklyn said, "Yeah, we read it together and you told me about the play." Goliath looked at Isabelle and explained, "The Scotsman called them the fairfolk. The Vikings called them dark elves; they are changelings, shape-shifters. Creatures of pure magic and their possessions, like the mirror are vessels of great power." Elisa holds back a laugh and said, "Wait, wait! Shape-shifters, elves, fairies? They're real?" Hudson shrugged, "As real as I am if the stories be true."

From Demona's penthouse, Puck struggled against the chains and asks, "Is this how you welcome all of your guests?" Demona said, "Any who might turn on me and you're not a guest. You served the human, now you can serve me." Puck shrugs, "Serving humans is fun; they have a good sense of humor. You have none!" He finished folding his arms, then Demona said as she grabs Puck by his chains, "Perhaps not, Puck, but I have you."

Back at the tower, Rosaline stood next to Brooklyn and said, "It could be great if we were shape-shifters!" Lexington adds as he was holding Bronx's head, "Yeah, we don't have to hide! We can fit in anywhere!" Broadway said, "We can find new friends, maybe even love." Goliath and Isabelle looked at each other a little, then Hudson said, "Be careful what you wish for, lad."

Again, with Puck and Demona, the fairy floated around and said, "Well, let's get this over with. Shall we? How can I be of service? Hmmm? Out with it! I haven't got all night!" Demona sneered, "You got all millennium if I choose! I'm too vulnerable during the day. I don't want to turn to stone anymore." Puck flitted around and said, "Of course you want to stroll down 5th Avenue in the sunshine. I'm sure you'll fit right in." Demona shouted, "I could if there were no blasted humans!"

She stopped and had an idea, then said, "Yes, Puck. I want you to get rid of the humans. All of them!" Puck goes near the mirror and said sarcastically, "Does this look like Aladdin's lamp? I have limits after all. What is it you really want?" He taps the glass with his finger and the mirror shows Goliath and his clan. Puck said, "How quaint. After all these centuries, you're still carrying the torch. Well, if that's what you want, I can make him love you again. Piece of cake. Giving your charming personality."

Demona sees Isabelle near Goliath and gently nuzzles her head into Goliath's arm. Demona glares at the vision and said, "That's what I want! If you cannot get rid of all the humans, then at least rid me of that human! Isabelle Donahue, also known as Princess Isolde a thousand years ago! The pretentious harlot who ruined everything for me!"

Pucks goes next to Demona and asks, "Did you say 'that human' or 'that human'?" Demona glares at Puck, but he shrinks back and said, "Oh, never mind. I'll figure it out. This just might be fun after all." He goes towards the mirror and says an incantation, "Thy sight Demona doth offend, so Puck will hasten to amend. Be gone, Isabelle, humanborn, and be no more as you were formed!" His spell shot through the mirror as he said this.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I said, "Mirror or no mirror, Demona's no match for us together. We just have to wait until she makes her move." I looked to see green mist appear around me and I gasped, "What the-" I couldn't finish and was pulled up, then Goliath reached for my hand and said, "Isabelle!" I tried to reach for it, but I was yanked back by the force and spun around like a clock hand. I stopped in mid-air and everything flashed white, then I was back on my feet.

I opened my eyes and looked to see everyone stare at me. I asked, "What? What are you guys looking at? Is there something in my teeth?" I raised a hand up and I noticed that it was taloned, as well as baby blue. I moved my tongue to touch my teeth inside my mouth and noticed that my canines are pointy. I looked at everyone say things and Rosaline gasped, "Belle!"

Elisa said, "Oh my God."

Rein squeaked, "Holy crap!"

Brooklyn muttered, "Oh, boy."

Broadway reared back and said, "Whoa, Belle!"

Bronx grunted and Lexington asked, "What happened?"

Goliath walked towards me and placed a hand onto a claw for my wing. I looked behind myself and noticed that I have a set of wings and the inner part was a royal blue. Also, the rest of my skin was the same baby blue and I grew out a long tail. I noticed that sneakers and jacket are gone, as well as my jeans being cropped. I ran my fingers through my hair to find it the same black and looked at Goliath. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled, "Goliath, this is amazing! You've been changed into a Gargoyle!"

Goliath placed his hands on my shoulders and asked, "What?" Rosaline said, "Uh, sis, you're the one who's changed." I asked, "What do you mean?" I watched her get her purse out and hold up a compact mirror saying, "See for yourself." I looked into it and noticed that my ears were pointy, my teeth had fangs, and my face was baby blue. The only things that didn't change were my hair and eyes.

Goliath placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Isabelle, we've always been Gargoyles. You're the one who's been changed, probably by Demona and the mirror." I shrugged, "Hey, I've always been a Gargoyle. I think I'd know if I wasn't." He looked at me weird and led me outside. He held my hands and asked, "How did we first meet?" I said, "I fell off the castle from the Eyrie Building and you glided down to stop my fall."

Goliath placed his hands on my shoulders and said, "Think. If you've always had wings, why did you need me to catch you?" I looked at my wings and said, "I can't glide with these babies. Can I?" Goliath placed an arm around my shoulder and said, "Yes, you can." He began to push me off and I gave a yelp as I began to fall fast, but Goliath was still with me and held my arm and we both glided.

As we were going around the city, I couldn't believe how cool it is to glide. When I was little, I always had that dream of flying and it kinda felt like it. I laughed, "Whoo! This is awesome!" I was really having fun and Goliath looked at me with a smile, "I never realized when you were human how beautiful you are." I gave him a teasing look and said, "You mean you thought me and Isolde were ugly?" He looked unsure and stammered, "Well...uh..." He pulled me up fast and called, "Careful, updraft!"

We pulled away from a draft and got back towards our position, then I asked, "Why haven't I done this before?" Goliath said, "You couldn't. You were human. Look." We looked at the people around Times Square and I gasped, "Oh my gosh, look at them!" Goliath said, "Maybe we should land somewhere and talk." We got towards the rooftop where I met Goliath and Hudson. We landed and met up with everyone, except for Bronx who stayed behind.

I said, "Did you see? Everyone in Manhattan's been turned into a human!" Goliath slapped himself on the forehead and muttered, "No, no, no..." Rosaline gave a sarcastic remark, "No, really? Do ya think?" Hudson points towards the Empire State Building and said, "Look!" We all looked to see something glow green at the top and lightning shot through the rod, then a white light flashed again.

Everything cleared and I asked, "What was that?" Elisa, Rein, and Rosaline looked at me with a shrug. I gasped, "Oh my God!" I looked to see the girls being turned into Gargoyles! They looked like me in that form, but their coloring was different. Rosaline's hair and eyes are the same, but her skin was a rosy pink and her inner wings were mauve. She still had her top on and her jeans are cropped like mine, but her shoes were missing.

Elisa was brown and the inner wings were black, which had her jeans cropped and her black shirt to show her midriff. As for Rein, her hair and eyes were the same. However, her skin was a mint green and her clothes were a similar way as the girls combined.

Rosaline smiled, "Brooklyn, you've changed into a Gargoyle!"

Rein said to Lexington, "You changed, too, Lex!"

Elisa said to Broadway, "You look pretty good in your new form!"

Everyone exchanged glances and our voices went high as we all said, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I shook my hands and said, "Back up! Before we all flip out, what the heck happened with the Empire State Building?" Hudson looked over the ledge and said, "It can only be Demona." Everyone began to glide off, but I stayed with the girls and shouted, "Wait!" I began to go onto the ledge, but looked down and held onto the stone.

Rein asked, "Can you teach us to glide?" I looked at the girls and said, "Yeah, but let's do it around here and get back." I took off the ledge and used my wings against the currents, then I said, "Jump off and spread your wings." The girls did what I said and were right next to me. Elisa said, "Wow, this is pretty cool." Rosaline did a flip and said, "I like this!"

Rein said, "Let's glide around here a couple of times." We began to go around the building we were near twice, got back on the ledge, and saw the others coming. Brooklyn and Hudson were lugging something big, then set it upright. Rein asked, "Is that the mirror?" Brooklyn said, "Yeah, we got it. Now, what do we do?" Hudson stroked his beard and said, "That was one of Oberon's children with Demona, no doubt about it."

Goliath said, "She called him Puck."

I said, "In Shakespeare's play, Puck was a harmless prankster."

Goliath shook his head and said, "What happened below wasn't harmless. Come, we must continue our search for him." He towards the ledge and I went after him, but paused. I moaned, "The girls got the hang of it, but I don't think I can get used to jumping off rooftops." Goliath looked at me and said with a reassuring smile, "I'll always be there to catch you." He jumps off and has his wings out saying, "See? It's easy."

I gave a small shrug and was ready, but more light shot out from the mirror and hit the Gargoyles. The guys were hit, but the girls weren't and the magic hits Goliath. Instead of having wings and talons, Goliath changed into a human with an olive complexion and his hair still the same. He was still in the air and fell fast with a yell. I was so scared for him and shouted, "GOLIATH!" I jumped down fast, caught him easily, and used my hand to get ready to climb. My nails went down the building with the surface peeling, but I stopped as I caught the ledge.

I looked up to see a lanky man in his 20s with silver hair that was like Brooklyn's and another guy about the same age with a belly similar to Broadway's. They helped us up and I looked to see Lexington and Hudson as humans. Hudson was still the same, but looked more human and Lexington has beige skin with a crew cut. Hudson looked to see some sheets hanging on a clothesline and drapes one over the mirror saying, "We don't want anything else jumping out of this thing."

Goliath slumped to the ground and looked light-headed. Brooklyn looked at him and asked, "Are you okay? What happened?" Goliath sighed, "A light blinded me and...and then I fell. I've never fallen before." He gets up, holds my arms, and said, "Isabelle, you've changed back to normal." I didn't know what I was thinking, but Goliath looks pretty good as a human; he almost looks like a combination of The Rock, Oded Fehr, and Johnny Depp. I got out of my daydream and said, "No, I haven't, Goliath. You changed! You're a human!"

Rosaline adds, "You fell because you don't have wings."

Brooklyn went near Rosaline and said, "Uh, Rose, we've always been human."

Hudson adds, "Aye, we would never needed wings to glide before."

Rein moaned, "Not you guys, too!"

Lexington placed a hand on Rein's shoulder and said, "Wait a minute! We must have used wings. How else could we glide?"

Goliath sighed, "Isabelle and Rosaline are right. We're supposed to be Gargoyles and we're not. Everyone else should've been human. But thanks to Demona and Puck, they're not." I said, "I think you guys could search around for her on the ground, while the girls and I look around in the upper parts of the buildings." Goliath said, "Do what you must. Meet me and the others at Rockefeller Center."

The girls and I took off, then we all exchanged glances at each other. Rosaline said, "I think Brooklyn looks pretty hunky as a human!" Rein giggled, "I think Lex looks cute as one!" Elisa hid her laugh and said, "I can't imagine what Matt looks like. Belle, what do you think of your guy?" I blushed red and said, "Goliath? He's not my boyfriend! Well, he's my friend who is a boy and that doesn't count!" Elisa teased, "C'mon, you were all goo-goo eyes when he held your arms!" I shrugged, "Okay, he does look pretty sexy."

I clapped my hands over my mouth and the girls started laughing their heads off. I shouted, "Hey, don't laugh! Quit it! Shut up!" Rein sang, "Goliath and Belle sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rosaline teased, "You think he's gorgeous, you wanna hold him, you wanna date him, you wanna hug him, you wanna kiss him!" I was getting embarrassed and gave a roar that sounded like a panther. The girls stopped and I sighed, "Sorry, but stop teasing me like that. I do like him, but I don't know if we're meant to be. I mean, he loved Isolde long ago and I couldn't be her. Well, a part of her is in me. I dunno..."

Elisa said, "We were only having fun, Belle. Don't sweat it or beat yourself up." She placed her hands near my sides and tickled me a bit, then I giggled a little and said, "Okay, I needed that." We found nothing so far and looked to see the ex-Gargoyles being thwarted by some weird guy's magic; it had to be Puck. Hudson's feet were stuck in tar, Brooklyn was stuck in an umbrella, Broadway caught in the vines of some giant sunflower, and Lexington was holding back a whirring ax that tried to give him a buzzjob in the face.

Rein pointed, "Found them!" We glided down towards Rockerfeller Center and I noticed that Goliath was down to the ground. I said, "Girls, help them out! I'll handle Demona!" I looked to see Bronx loose and charge towards Puck, but he was turned into an Irish Wolfhound. Bronx was all hairy and fluffy, which made Puck say, "Oh...should've tried the Chihuahua!"

I looked to see Puck run off and bumped the stem holding Broadway break off, the ax whir into the vine, and the guys free. However, Elisa and the girls were pulling Hudson hard to get him out of the tar. Demona held Goliath by the neck to strangle him and smirks, "Now, to end this farce!" The trio shoved her off, then more Gargoyles ran towards the boys. Demona and Goliath faced each other as Demona held up her gun. She sneered, "You're no match for me as a pitiful human!"

Goliath said, "My strength has never depended on brute force, Demona..." I swooped down and gave Demona a kick in her chest and looked at Goliath as he finished with a smile, "But on true friends." I looked at him and smiled, "Hey, perfect timing!" I looked to see the other Gargoyles run off as the boys were making clawing actions and snarling noises.

Demona got up and growled, "Who are you to interfere?"

I gave a little wave and said, "Hey, Demona. Miss me?"

She got up and glared, "YOU! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO DESTROY YOU?!" Her eyes glowed red as she lunged at me, but I felt my eyes change and saw everything blue as I grabbed Demona's wrists. I said, "Goliath, run! I'll handle Demona!" I punched her in the face good and my vision got back to normal. I placed a hand over my eyes and rubbed them.

Goliath placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "We'll handle her together. Are you alright?" I looked at him and said, "Yeah. Call me if I'm weird, but when Demona attacked my vision changed. Everything was normal, but it all turned blue as I grabbed Demona's wrist and punched her lights out." Goliath said, "Whenever Gargoyles get angered or enraged, our eyes change colors. The males have white and females have red, but yours are different. I noticed that when you fought her."

I asked, "When I got mad, my eyes glowed blue? Talk about weird, but cool." Demona came to and used her gun to fire a laser, but Goliath and I ducked out of the way. I growled, "Mess with me and I'll go Chuck Norris!" I jumped from the statue, kicked Demona towards the ground, and watched Goliath try to take her down. However, she was quick and threw Goliath towards a window's shop. The impact made a dent and Goliath was limp. I looked to see Demona climb up the wall to get to him, then I took her laser gun and fired at the sunroof to hit Demona.

I blew the nozzle off, went towards Puck as he was making Bronx mad, and saw Hudson slam a recycling bin over Puck. Brooklyn looked over and smirked, "Party's over." We were all glad to get these two and I wrapped my arms around Goliath. I said, "Let's head over towards the Empire State." We all went towards the mirror and were transported back towards the Empire State Building with the mirror. Rein and Elisa chained Demona, who was still mad as usual. Goliath said, "It ends now. Puck, change everyone to the way they were before Demona summoned you. Do it and you'll win your freedom." Puck said, "It would be my pleasure. But afterwards, I'm going to need a very long nap. First, the humans I'll attend." He shot magic as his eyes glowed the same green when we were transformed and fired it at the rod. All around, the sky sparked with lightning and Puck turned towards us.

He fired away his magic towards Elisa, Rein, Rosaline, and me. As we were back to normal, the rest of our clothes were back. I looked up to see Goliath help me off the ground and we looked at each other in content. I almost felt like making a first move to say something, but Goliath was knocked down by Puck's spell as the fairy said, "Then, the Gargoyles will I mend in its efforts you commend. Free Puck, let him homeward when." Goliath and the others were changed back to Gargoyles, then Goliath got up and broke the chains off Puck.

He said to him, "You're free." We looked to see Puck float around, grab Demona, and go through the mirror. The mirror transported the two somewhere else and the mirror was gone, too. I looked at everyone, then Goliath picked me up in his arms and said, "Let's go home. The sun will be up soon." Brooklyn held Rosaline in his arms, Lexington had Rein in a piggy-back position, Broadway held Elisa, and Hudson held Bronx.

We all headed back towards the clock tower and looked at the sky. Elisa left the tower, then Rosaline said to Brooklyn, "You looked pretty cool as a human." He asked, "Really? You, uh, looked beautiful as a Gargoyle. No matter what, you're still beautiful." Rosaline smiled, kissed Brooklyn, and said, "See ya after the show." I looked to see Rein and Lexington talking, then the two started to kiss.

Rein said, "I love you, Lex." Lexington smiled and said, "Love ya, too." I looked to see the girls walk away, then Rosaline asked, "Belle, are you coming or not?" I said, "Yeah, give me a minute." I looked to see the sky get a little lighter and Hudson sadly sighed, "I would like to have seen the sun, just once." Goliath looked at me and said, "Isabelle, I-" I cut him off and said, "Hey, I know. You're just relieved as I am that things are back to normal."

Goliath looked at me sadly and said, "That's not what I was going to say. Isabelle, I-" He was about to finish his sentence, but he turned to stone as the sun rose. I sadly looked at his stone face and said, "I didn't mean what I said back there when we were gliding. I wish I could tell you how I feel now." I held his stone face and sang softly as my eyes began to fill up with tears, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... Say the word and I will follow you... Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."

I went inside, looked back, and said, "Soon, Goliath." I dried my eyes and went down towards the parking lot to meet up with Rosaline. She asked, "Is everything okay? How come you look teary?" I took a deep breath and sighed, "It's nothing. I don't feel like talking right now, okay? Just drive us home and we'll get some sleep." I handed Rosaline my keys, watched her start up the car, and we drove back home. As we got inside, Mina was asleep and we decided to turn in. I slipped on a pair of silver pants and a hot pink cami, while Rosaline changed into a dark purple chemise. I got into my bed, closed my eyes, and fell asleep as I held the covers close to me.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Rein and Lex get their chance to kiss, as well as having Goliath and Isabelle get EVEN more closer! I don't own the song Rosaline did or the song Isabelle sang; all rights to respectful owners. I would like to thank grapejuice101 for giving me inspiration for this chapter; you're amazing. :) I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	21. The Silver Falcon

**Elisa's POV**

It had been almost two days since Matt hadn't called me. I looked to see Broadway tap on my window up top and watched him get in. He said, "Hey, Elisa." I smiled, "Hi, Broadway. Make yourself at home and watch some TV. You can finish the movie you were watching yesterday." He sat down and popped in a tape, then I heard the phone ring. I picked it up and heard Chavez's voice.

I said, "Hey, Captain." From the other end, she asked, "Where's Bluestone? Did you get any word from him or Donahue?" I sighed, "No, Belle said that she didn't any word from him either." I opened the fridge to get some milk and heard Broadway say, "You made one mistake, Louie. You messed with my partner and when someone messes with your partner, you're supposed to do something about it!"

I held back a laugh and got back to the conversation, "Well, you know Matt. Maybe he took personal time to look for Bigfoot or something." I poured myself a glass as Chavez said, "Officer Bluestone's trivial pursuits aside, he hasn't checked in for 48 hours." I took a sip and looked at Broadway, then sighed, "Why don't Isabelle and I stop at his place, Captain? See what we can turn up?"

I got my gun out from my drawer and opened the case; ever since the accident Isabelle had when Broadway played around with her gun and shot her, she told me to place my gun in a safe place and lock it in some box. She does the same, so I thought it was a good idea. "Any trouble and you'll call for backup, right?" I said, "Sure, Captain. Whatever." I clicked the phone off and there were two knocks on the door.

I watched Broadway open it and Isabelle was here. She wore her hair straight, wore a light blue sweater, blue gym pants, and a pair of blue-and-silver Nikes. She said, "Hi, Broadway." He said, "Hey, Belle. Did you hear about Matt missing?" She said, "Yeah, got the call and I'm here." I got my holster over my shoulders and said to Broadway, "The way you were glued to the TV, I'm surprised you could hear me."

Broadway touched his ear and said, "Ears like these don't miss much." I got my coat on and said, "Sorry, we have to run out, Broadway. If want company, you can always watch the tape back at the clock tower." Broadway shrugged, "Nah, Brooklyn and Lexington got dibs on the VCR tonight." He cleared his throat and said, "Elisa, why don't I go with you and Belle? I could be your partners!"

Isabelle held back a laugh and said, "We already have a third guy and four's a crowd. Go back to your movie." We went out and I locked the door, then we headed towards Isabelle's car. I asked, "How are things with Rose?" Isabelle said, "Pretty good. The show's coming up tomorrow, but I got tickets for Saturday." I sighed, "You know, you and Goliath seemed to be talking more than what you used to."

She sighed, "I guess with the incident with us turning into Gargoyles and them turning into humans, I think we're growing attached. I'm not saying what I meant before when you and the girls were teasing me. Before he turned to stone, he tried to tell me something and couldn't finish. I don't know what he's trying to say." We were already near Matt's apartment and went into the elevator to get to his room.

Isabelle sighed, "I hope he's still not doing that conspiracy about the Illuminati." I shrugged, "Yeah, the weird thing is that he's still listening to me and is trying to find out about that group." Isabelle shrugged, "If you ask me, I think those guys are like the Freemasons." We were at the door, then I gave a few knocks and said, "Matt? You home? Matt, it's us. Elisa and Isabelle."

I looked at her, then she pulled her gun out and gave me a nod. I got out my gun and kicked the door open, then we ducked as Broadway threw a guy in black towards the wall and breaking the table after the guy landed. He got up fast and ran, then I was about to shoot. However, Broadway wore some raincoat and a hat as he said, "Got ya covered, partners!" He ran off, then Isabelle moaned, "Oh no, he's doing it..."

I pulled Isabelle's arm and said, "C'mon, they went that way!" We ran through the hall and looked to see the guy on the ground, then we turned to see the elevator doors ripped open by Broadway. I placed my gun in my holster and said as I tried not to yell at Broadway, "You mind explaining what you're doing here?" Broadway said, "Helping you! What does it look like?"

Isabelle was still calm and said, "Look, we appreciate it, but let's not get into it. Bring this scumbag in and follow us." We got into Matt's room and Isabelle took the guy's ski mask off his face. She said, "I don't know him. Do you, Elisa?" I shrugged, "Nobody I know, but I'll lay odds he's a pro." We looked to see Matt's entire room trashed with papers and furniture turned over, which made Broadway say, "Sure made a mess of things. We only knew what he was looking for." I checked the guy's pockets and found a small paper.

I noticed the writing and said, "The writing is definitely Matt's." I ran towards his desk, moved the papers away, and noticed that the date was on the paper and was ripped from his small calendar. Isabelle looked and said, "I guess the computer could tell us more." She reached her finger and pressed the button, but the guy came to and shouted, "DON'T!"

Isabelle pulled away fast and said, "He booby-trapped it!" Broadway picked up the three of us in his arms, jumped out of Matt's balcony as the bomb exploded, and we landed on another rooftop. Broadway landed hard and dropped us, then he rolled and was hanging off the ledge. Isabelle and I helped him up, but the guy was gone. I muttered, "We lost him!" Broadway brushes his shoulder and said, "Ya can't win 'em all. Where do we go from here?"

I just about lost it as I walked towards the door and said, "We don't go anywhere! You're calling it a night and Isabelle's keeping an appointment with me." I looked at the note and said, "Under today's date, Matt wrote Hacker at 10:00 p.m by Cleopatra's Needle." Isabelle checked her watch and said, "I think we have enough time to make it." Broadway picked up his hat and asked, "Cleopatra's Needle?"

I went down the steps and said, "Good night, Broadway. Glide home safely." Isabelle followed and Broadway said, "Girls, I'm sorry about what happened back there, but it proves how dangerous this case is!" Isabelle looked back and said, "Too dangerous for an amateur detective playing out of a movie fantasy! We're alone on this one." Broadway jumped down in front of us and said, "Matt was no amateur and he worked alone! Where did it get him? Elisa, Belle, let me be your partners!"

I guess I didn't have much of a choice and said, "Fine, you win. Just try note to get in the way or get any of us hurt." We got out of the building and I got into Isabelle's car as Broadway glided after us. We got towards the needle on time and I looked to see a guy with glasses, a coat, and gloves ask, "Detectives Maza and Donahue, right? Bluestone's partner and his girlfriend? I'm Hacker."

We shook hands and he explained, "Matt showed me your picture that he said that you're the best partners he ever had, as well as having a beautiful girl to be with him." I blushed a bit, then Isabelle said, "We know he used to work for the F.B.I, but he's missing. Do you know what he was working on?" He said, "Well, he called me last week with a new lead on the Illuminati's society. According to Matt, it was a secret organization that's so powerful it's supposed to be running the world."

I nodded, "Yeah, Matt mentioned the Illuminati. I know he's determined to prove their existence." Hacker said, "What do you think booted him off the borough? The higher up's thought that he was a bit, uh...obsessive." He reached into his coat pocket and said, "But for old time's sake, I agreed to have this letter authenticated. It dates back to the 30s by a gangster named Mace Malone, who mysteriously vanished in 1934." He had a small plastic bag and took out a folded letter, giving it to Isabelle.

"Matt believed that Mace had ties to the Illuminati," Hacker finished. Isabelle opened the note and read, "D.D: Our little society racked up quite a nest egg. Everyday I see the Silver Falcon, I have to smile. Stay in touch, partner. Mace." Hacker said, "The ink on the paper date correctly. Signature checks, too. Letter's legit; it's from Mace." Isabelle asked, "But how did Matt find it? Who was D.D? And what the heck is a Silver Falcon?" Hacker sighed, "Good questions, I wish I had answers."

Isabelle read the address, "31 53rd Avenue. An 80 year-old address that has not much to go on." Hacker asked if we needed help, but I said, "We can handle it, Hacker. But thanks." He walks away from the area, then we looked to see four of Tony Dracon's men. One cocks his gun and smirks, "Payback time." We began to back away and Isabelle called, "Now, Broadway! Now!"

One of the goons asked, "Who's she talking to?" Broadway jumped down from the needle and said, "She's talking to me." They were angry to see Broadway, but he jumped up and stopped them from shooting by tackling two of the men. One of them began to run off and I hollered with my gun out, "Stop or I'll shoot!" He drops his gun, turns with his hands up, and a car sped towards us. I tried to get out of the way and saw Broadway get Isabelle to safety, but I was pulled into the car.

I growled, "Hey, hands off!" One of the men asked, "Where's the letter?" I said, "Don't have it. Where's Matt?" The other said, "Oh, your boyfriend's waiting for you. You look pretty beat from stressing about him being gone. You could use some rest." I was about to reach for the door handle, but something stabbed into my arm and I felt drowsy. I began to lose consciousness and moaned, "Isabelle..."

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I looked to see Elisa being dragged into the car and began to shoot at the car, but it sped into the city fast. I looked at the two guys Broadway knocked out and handcuffed them together. Broadway asked, "How we doing?" I shook my head, "Not so good, now that Elisa's kidnapped. We need to get to Mace's old office fast and first. Broadway, do you think you can climb up with me and glide there?"

He had my arms around his neck and said, "Uh-huh. Hang on." He started climbing up and began to glide towards the city. I said, "Once I get some information, we should be able to find Elisa and Matt." Broadway said, "Yeah, and maybe find out who D.D. is." We got towards building and Broadway had me dangle towards the sidewalk, then I landed on my feet saying, "That's our hutch." He gave a thumbs up and hid in an alley, then I went inside to find the office.

I found it okay without any problems and gave a few knocks. The door read: "G.F. Benton, C.P.A. 45-D". The door opened and an old man said, "Oh... Come back tomorrow, young lady. Business hours are between-" I cut him off as I showed him my badge and said, "May I come in, sir?" He said, "Yes, come right in. Haven't I seen you from somewhere? You look familiar."

I almost recognized the man and knew it was Tony Dracon's grandfather, but I didn't know his first name and decided to lay low. I looked out the window to see some falcon statues on one of the buildings and said, "I know it's a long-shot, Mr. Benton. But did you know that your office had a history?" He said, "Why, yes. Yes, about the scandalous history. Wouldn't you agree?" I said nothing and he explained, "That's why I rented this space by something as a Mace Malone buff. All these years later, a young redhead flocked in here to see 45-D. Why, just the other day, that same whippersnapper came by here and-"

I cut him off and asked, "Bluestone? Matt Bluestone?" Benton was near a filing cabinet and grabs a picture frame saying, "That's the one! Odd feller. The moment he caught a glimpse of this, he ran out of there lickety-split." He hands me the picture and I looked to see two men in the photo. I looked at the man wearing a light zoot suit and Benton explained, "That's Mace, but I can't identify the sharp-looking young fella there. But your friend, Bluestone, was most particularly interested in him." I looked at other man's lapel and noticed the initials.

I said, "D.D. Do you know where this picture was taken?" The old man said, "That was the Silver Falcon Night Club, Mace's pride and joy. It stood on 1st Avenue and 8, been torn down for ages now." Without hesitation, I found his coat and draped it over his shoulders. He stammered about what I was doing, but I gently pushed him out and said, "Sorry about the rush, but there's no time to explain. 45-D's not safe tonight." I went out towards the hall and said as I handed him a card, "When you call the number, you'll get a Captain Chavez. Fill her in on what you told me, let her know there are two thugs cuffed to a grate by Cleopatra's Needle, and tell her to send backup on 1st and 8."

I ran fast and looked to see the man wave, which I gave in return and dashed down fast. I panted and Broadway asked as he picked me up, "You know where they are?" I said, "Yep, down at 1st Avenue and 8. It's probably boarded up, but they must've gotten in there. Let's get there A.S.A.P." We got down there without problems and I turned on my phone to see a padlock on the door with chains.

It started to rain and thunder, but that didn't stop us. Broadway asked, "You sure this is the place?" I shrugged, "He told me and I wrote it down, so there's only one way to know." I looked at the lock and groaned, "Great, no key! Broadway, could you?" He said, "I'm way ahead of you, Belle." He pulled the chains and lock off, opened the doors, and we got in. We walked around and noticed a door that leads to the basement.

Broadway made a gasp, but I placed my finger near my lips and signaled him to follow me. We went down some steps to see some construction workers firing lasers at some volt and a familiar goon ordering them to keep working. We were crouched on the steps and Broadway said softly, "I know that guy from somewhere!" I looked at him and said, "That's Glasses, Anthony Dracon's right-hand man."

Broadway's eyes glowed white as he growled, "Dracon?! I hate that guy!" I sighed, "Me too. He's not one of my personal favorites either, but what does he have to do with the Illuminati?" I looked over towards the side of the room to see two figures tied to chairs and blindfolded. I held back a gasp and said, "There's Matt and Elisa!" I looked to see the men stop and Glasses say, "Our overdue guests have finally arrived." He turned around as he got out a controller and pressed a button.

A beeping noise came up and Broadway shielded me as an explosion had the two of us collapse underground. I held back a scream as the explosion came and landed on my side hard. The dust cleared and we were buried underneath the rubble. I got up and looked to see Broadway hold up the beams, as well as his coat being torn. I asked, "Are you okay?" His eyes glowed white in the dark and Broadway shrugged, "I had better nights." I turned my phone back on and coughed, "There's not much air here. Can your claws dig us out?"

Broadway's eyes stopped glowing as he said, "I...don't...think so..." I heard crackling and placed my phone up to see Broadway turn to stone. I moaned, "Aw, crap. You did your best, Broadway. It's my turn now." I placed my phone between my teeth and took apart the smaller stones first. I moved another stone away and looked to see light from above. I slipped my phone back in my pants pocket and said, "My lucky day, but it's not going to be yours. Not even if they find you, Broadway. I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do."

Kicking a beam, some more rocks came around Broadway without smashing him. I climbed up and coughed on some dust, but was yanked up by two of the workers. One of them looked down the hole and said, "No sign of the big guy in the trenchcoat. He must be in deep." Glasses took my gun off my holster and hands it to the worker saying, "Forget him." He got into my pants pocket, took out the letter, and ripped it as he said, "I got what I wanted."

I looked to see Elisa and Matt with their blindfolds off walk towards me. They still had their hands tied behind their backs and Matt asked, "You alright?" I sighed, "Dusty and tired, but alive." An elevator opened and Tony walked in with more of his thugs saying, "Hi, gang. Glasses, don't just stand there. Grab yourself a drill and dig in." Glasses grabbed one of the lasers and worked with the men.

Tony looked at us and smirked, "First Bluestone, second Maza, and finally Donahue. It's like a cop convention." Matt said, "Digging under the Silver Falcon must cost a bundle, Tony. You sure you still come out ahead?" Tony walked towards Matt and said, "20 times over. The uncut stones Mace and my grandfather stole are worth millions." He walked towards one of his men and muttered, "Once we're finished, we'll bury the two love birds together and my ex separate."

Elisa asked, "His grandfather?"

Matt looked at the two of us and said, "Dominic Dracon."

I asked, "D.D? The man in the photo?"

Matt said, "Right. It seems Mace and D.D. were partners in a jewel heist. Mace disappeared without splitting the take."

Elisa said, "Gangsters squabbling over loot? Not exactly Illuminati material."

Matt held back a laugh and said, "Tell me about it! I found the letter months ago when a search warrant turned it up in Dracon's files. I jumped to the wrong conclusions about the Illuminati and worse...I didn't bring you girls in on it. I'm sorry, partners."

Elisa leaned towards Matt's face and said, "It happens sometimes, so don't beat yourself up." The two kissed and I looked to see the workers finish. Tony walked over and said, "Now, that's what I call pay dirt! Don't stop now, boys! Make my night complete." Glasses fired the laser at the volt door and Tony picked up a note. He read, "Right idea, wrong Falcon. Better luck next time, partner. Love, Mace." He threw the note down with a yell and I said, "Whoa, Tony! Take a chill pill, not when you can still get even. I know where Malone stashed your family jewels."

Tony looked at me and calmly said, "Donahue, don't play games with me." I walked over and said, "It's not a game, Tony. It's called negotiation. If you want those hunks of hot ice back? You let Detectives Bluestone, Maza, and me go free." I played along and added, "Also, we could have some dinner and talk things over. We could even start over again." Tony thought for a bit and said, "Okay, Donahue. We have a deal, my word as a Dracon and your old boyfriend."

I shook his hand and said, "Great." He showed me towards the elevator and said, "After you, Puddin' Pop." I gave him a glare, which made him ask, "I thought you liked being called that?" I said, "I did and found it cute, but since you dumped me for Gina Johnson I got my heart broken and hated everything about you." He said, "Not this again. Belle, I did love you when we dated back in high school. I wanted to ask you, but she came up and I forgot."

I looked at him and said, "Figures. You went for a blonde skank who throws herself at every boy instead of a nice girl with a brain and heart." He placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Yeah, I fucked up big time. I'm sorry about what happened years ago and all that. Happy?" I sighed, "I dunno. After about eight years of heartbreak, I dunno." He said, "The idea about dinner sounds good. After we get the diamonds tonight, we'll make up and start again. No secrets, no strings, just the two of us."

I kept thinking about Goliath more and thought about the happiness he gave me when we befriended each other. I lied a bit and said, "Yeah, it would be great." From behind my back, I had my fingers crossed. He pressed the button and asked, "Where are we going?" I said, "Patience, Tony. I'll take you there, but it's a little too public for broad daylight. We wait for dark."

Tony looked at me and said, "You're a mess. There's a bathroom here that's still in good use." I shrugged, "Okay, whatever you say." After getting washed and having some sleep, I got up from an old couch and looked to see Tony. He said, "It's time. You slept like a baby all day." I shrugged, "I work nights and got used to it." I went out with Tony and met up with the others in a helicopter.

We headed over towards the building with the falcon statues, while I sat with Elisa and Matt. They got their hands free, but had handcuffs in front of them. Elisa and I told Matt what happened when he was missing, which made him groan, "He blew up my apartment? Ugh! Isabelle, you know that when you show him the jewels, our lives are not worth beads." I said, "Don't worry, I called for backup. I hope he comes."

Dracon got up and said, "Okay! Move it, honey!" We looked to see the door open and we jumped onto the building easily. He warned, "No more sweet talk, Donahue. It's do or die time." I didn't falter with my plan and said, "I know. Look behind you, Tony. What do you see?" He looked at the building and said, "Malone's old office. What about it?" I got onto a falcon statue and said, "I went inside there and it had a nice view. I only saw a dingy old skyscraper and a few gargoyles, but wipe away 70 year's worth of soot and you might just see what Mace saw."

I wiped my sleeve onto an eye and looked to see it silver. Tony said, "A falcon. A Silver Falcon." I got my hand into the mouth, held up a briefcase, and smiled, "Jackpot." I got up as Tony said, "Whoa. Isabelle Donahue, you are beautiful." I looked inside the case and looked at Tony, "So are your gems, Tone." He stretched his hand out and said, "We had a deal! Once I had the gems, I'll let you go and we'll talk more. Trust me." I snorted, "Trust you? I did once, but look where that got me. Trust you again and your word as a Dracon, as well as my old boyfriend? Fat chance!"

Tony sneered, "Look down, Puddin' Pop! Do you have any other options here?" I looked at the side of the building to see Broadway waving and said, "As a matter of fact, I do! Consider dinner and starting over cancelled! That new streak in your hair makes you look like a skunk, Pepe le Pew! See ya!" I jumped off and Tony screamed, "NO!" As I fell, Broadway pulled me into the crevice and smiled, "You really fooled him. I did it, Belle! I figured out where the Falcon was!"

I hugged him and said, "I knew you would. Now, it's Matt and Elisa who need a hand." I pointed at the helicopter and said, "I'll be okay! Go!" He jumps off and glides towards the helicopter, then I climbed up the wall easily by putting my hands and feet near the creases. I got to the top and got my hand on the railing, but a hand pressed my shoulder and I looked to see Tony's grandfather wearing his old suit from the picture. He said, "You have an indomitable spirit, Detective Donahue. I always admire that in my opponents, as well as seeing you being my grandson's girlfriend. You were such a sweet girl."

I looked at him and said, "Hello, Dominic. I was wondering when you'd show again."

He said, "I'm impressed. How long have you known?"

I shrugged, "Let's just say I knew you and didn't say anything last night. Also, since your grandson's men set a trap to bury me. You were the one who knew I was going there."

Dominic said, "My humble apologies. It's just that I've been waiting so long to get these jewels. I tore Mace's night club down to find them. It was Tony's idea to look under the foundation for all the good that did. But let's make a fresh start, shall we? Hand over the satchel and no harm will come to you."

I asked, "Your word as a Dracon? No, don't think so." I threw the satchel towards the statue, which made the old man jump after it. I got on the statue and watched the old man crawl towards the case. He took the contents and there were light blue marbles. He groaned, "Marbles?!" He reads a note and said, "I feel sorry for you, D.D. You still haven't learned that crime doesn't pay. Your old partner, Mace." He shouts in anger and slumps to the statue. I helped the old man up and said, "Come on, Mr. Dracon. Let's get you out of the cold."

We got into the building and I met up with Elisa. She and Matt had Dracon and his men in handcuffs, then I got out some to handcuff Dominic. I said, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything that you say will be used against you in the court of law." The cops came in and led them out of the building towards some police cars. Matt looked at me and said, "You pulled it off."

I smiled and said, "We pulled it off." I looked to see Broadway in stone as he appeared to be smiling and I said, "Partner."

Elisa said, "We all did. Broadway sure seems happy about we accomplished."

I said, "Yep, he sure is."

* * *

**How was that one? I only own my OCs, not the characters from the show; all rights to Greg Weisman and Disney. I did the little thing between Tony and Isabelle to show how much they used to like each other, then began to become bitter enemies. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: I'll post a few more chapters and start a Part II soon. I'll probably end with the City of Stone episodes on here.**


	22. Eye of the Beholder

**Isabelle's POV**

I handed in my report about the Dracon case that happened three weeks ago to Chavez, who was looking at it and said, "Very interesting. Well done, Donahue. You, Maza, and Bluestone really solved the Silver Falcon case." I said, "I couldn't have done it without them and I had a little help from a friend." I walked out, then she said, "Donahue, tomorrow's the big Halloween Masquerade down on the streets. I'm allowing you, Maza, Bluestone, and some of the others the night off."

I smiled, "Thank you very much, Captain. Happy Halloween."

She said, "You too. You know who you're dressing up as?"

I said, "Yeah, Christine from Phantom of the Opera. It's not the musical version, it's the movie based on the show. I saw it and it was good as the musical."

She nodded and said, "I heard about it and I remembered that a bunch of the officers around here couldn't stop singing the songs."

I said, "Yeah, I remembered that."

I walked out and met up with Elisa. She and Matt were walking out, then Elisa asked, "You're going as Christine? What are you going to be wearing?"

I said, "If the costume stores have it, I'm going to be wearing the pink gown she wears for the masquerade ball from the movie. Who are you two going as?"

Elisa said, "I already got my costume online and Matt already got his."

Matt said, "We'll surprise you at the party. See ya tomorrow, Belle."

I walked towards my car, picked up Rosaline and Rein, and headed towards one of the best costume stores in the city. I parked my car and said, "Okay, let's shop." Rein looked around the store and began to get some things. Rosaline found something that caught her eye, then I looked to find my costume. I held back a scream of joy and said, "THEY HAVE IT!"

I ran towards the gowns and looked to see pink gowns with a white lace neckline with tiny pink roses, no sleeves, a full skirt with a train and the skirt has pink ribbons with pink roses on three parts on the back of the skirt. The skirt also had a pink rose at the side, along with a pair of white gloves and some accessories for the hair. I looked at the gowns, found one in my size, and got into the dressing rooms.

I tried on the gown, hummed one of the songs from Phantom, and looked into the mirror. I smiled, "Goliath, prepare to see an angel of music make your song take flight." I got out of the costume, then changed back into my lime tank top and black yoga capris before I stepped out. I got my silver jacket on as I looked to see Rosaline and Rein get their stuff rung up, then I went next to get the gown and accessories paid.

The register said, "Wow, you're going as Christine! I've seen a bunch of girls try to dress as Hermione, some of the Disney Princesses/Heroines, Corpse Bride, and a bunch of other girls from musicals and movies." I said, "I loved seeing Phantom on stage and saw the movie. Heck, I read the novel and have CDs of the shows from London and Canada, as well as the movie. My sister and I saw the movie with friends."

I got the dress placed onto a hanger with a cover, got my accessories into a bag, and headed out of the car with the girls. I asked Rosaline, "Who are you going as?" Rosaline smiled, "You know my favorite movie is Sleeping Beauty, so I'm going as Aurora." I chuckled, "I guess Brooklyn would love to see his Briar Rose." Rein said, "I'll surprise you tomorrow, but I can tell you that it's something similar to one of the Disney girls." We placed our bags and packages into the trunk, but I looked to hear some weird animal howl and glass break from one of the grocery stores.

A man ran out, then I told the girls, "Stay in the car and don't move." I ran towards the store fast, had my gun out, and got inside as I pointed my gun around the area. I slowly walked inside the dark store and heard glass breaking. I kept walking slowly, took a deep breath, and pointed my gun through an aisle. It was deserted, but I know someone or something was here. I heard some more scratching and looked to see some egg cartons on the floor as the eggs broke.

I heard some panting and thought it was some big dog. I leaned against the aisle as I gasped, "Oh, God!" In front of me was some giant animal that looked like a dog of some sort. It was eating some of the meat and was drooling, but I pointed my gun and shouted, "Police, freeze!" The dog ran off on two legs, but I slowly went after it. However, it was right near me and growled. I looked to see red fur on the creature, some amulet around its neck, and blank eyes. It growled at me and knocked the gun out of my hands without clawing me, but I was getting scared.

I backed towards the register counter as it advanced on me and was about to pounce, but I got out of the way fast and bumped near a pile of flour. I picked up a sack and was picked up by the monster as it held my sweater, pulling me up. I held the sack and smacked the monster with it to stop it from biting me. In the cloud of white, I crawled away fast and picked up my gun. I turned the safety off and was ready to shoot the creature, but it was gone.

The cop cars came up and I walked out of the store as I wiped the flour off my hair with a towel. Morgan joked, "Happy Halloween. I can't get through a shift this month without mopping up after that thing." I sighed, "Yeah, it's trick or treat in the Big Apple. I'm pretty lucky that I didn't get bitten or mauled." I walked back towards my car and drove Rein home towards her apartment. She got her bags and headed inside, then I drove back towards home. Rosaline and I got our things, went inside the room, and were greeted by Mina.

She sniffed my leg and started to growl, then I said, "I know, girl. I had a bad run-in." I petted her to calm her down took her outside for the bathroom, and headed back in. I looked to see Rosaline hold her costume and accessories, then I looked at my stuff. I sighed, "I know that there are scary movies on, but I feel like watching Phantom." I found the DVD cover of the movie I saw with Rosaline, Goliath, and the trio. I popped the disc in and watched the movie. Rosaline and I sang along to the songs, watched through the movie, and cried at the ending where the Phantom is left alone and the graveyard scene with the rose near Christine's tombstone.

I wiped my tears away, then Rosaline flicked through the channels and The Wolfman was on. Out of the scary monster classics, this one made the two of us really scared. We watched through the parts where Talbot turns into the werewolf and goes into the woods at night. We were on the edge of our seats when we watched the Wolfman go after the girl and gets killed by being beaten with a silver cane. After the movie was done, I stretched and said, "I can't wait for tomorrow night." Rosaline was already in her room and said, "Me too." I got into the bathroom and checked myself for any injuries, found none, and changed out of my clothes into a light purple nightie that was short with puffy sleeves that were also short.

I walked out and Rosaline wore a mint chemise with a skirt that came to the floor. She said, "Did you know what that thing was in the store?" I sighed, "No, but it was big. Big, hairy, hungry, and very dangerous. It kinda looked like a werewolf or some kind of dog hybrid that might've escaped out of Sevarius's lab." Rosaline said, "He's been dead for a couple of months, but some of his workers are alive. I haven't heard of anything from them since Derek turned into a Mutate." I sighed, "I must've been imagining, but it felt so real." I got into my room, got under the covers, and found Mina paw my bed with a few whines. I asked, "You wanna come sleep with me?" She panted and barked, then I picked her up and placed her near my bed. I rubbed her head and said, "Good night, Mina."

* * *

The big night came pretty fast as me and the girls went towards the clock tower to see the sun go down. I wore a pink sleeveless top, a matching hoodie, light blue jeans, and a pair of flats that matched my top. Rosaline wore a lavender top with long sleeves and faux fur at the ends, light jeans, and a pair of tan boots. Rein wore a mint green sweater with light jeans and light brown boots. We got inside the station and headed towards the tower, then we kept a good distance to see the Gargoyles come to life. Lexington jumped down and smiled, "Alright, it's Halloween! Tonight is the night!"

Brooklyn jumped down and said, "I can hardly wait! We can walk around on the streets and nobody will know who we are!"

Broadway adds, "Better yet, no one will know what we are!"

Rein opened the doors and smiled, "Hi, guys!" Lexington rushed over to hug her, then they talked about how things are and what's going on tonight as they walked inside the tower. Brooklyn picked up Rosaline by the waist and spun her around, then the two kissed. Rosaline asked, "Excited for tonight?" Brooklyn said, "Yeah, the guys and I are! I bet you and the girls are. I would love to see who you're going as. I wish the guys and I could wear costumes like you." Rosaline said, "I think Rein and I might be able to do something for you, Lex, and Broadway. We'll go over to her place and find out what to wear, then you can drop me and Rein off at my place to get ready."

I looked to see Rein and the others walked out of the tower, then they left. I looked at Goliath and said, "There was a problem last night. I was attacked by some kind of monster, but I wasn't hurt or anything."

Goliath looked concerned about the news and calmly asked, "Were Rein and Rosaline hurt?"

I sighed, "No, they were in my car and were safe."

Goliath asked again, "And you have no idea what this beast might be?"

Looking at him as I shook my head, "Besides mean and hungry? No."

The Gargoyle leader heaved a sigh and held my hand as he said, "You could've been hurt. I should've been with you."

I could see that he should've been there to protect me, but I began to reason and said, "But you can't. Anymore than I can here guarding you all day long; everyone's vulnerable here, Goliath. But it helps to know that somebody cares." I placed my hand on his folded wing and smiled a bit. Goliath looked at me and said, "Isabelle, I've grown very attached to you. You still remind me of Isolde and you helped my clan adjust to this new world." I said, "Uh, when we were gliding together and when I was a Gargoyle, I was joking about when I said that you thought me and Isolde were ugly."

Goliath gently placed his hand under my chin and said, "Gargoyle or human, you're always beautiful." I looked at him and said, "Goliath, tonight's Halloween and there's going to be big party down on the streets. You don't have to wear a costume or a mask, but you already look good enough to fool people that you're not a Gargoyle. Sorry, that sounded stupid when I said it. Uh...I was wondering if you-" Goliath gently stopped me from talking by placing a talon against my lips and said, "Yes, I wouldn't mind going with you."

I smiled, "Great! I can't wait to surprise you and the others."

He asked with a raised brow, "What do you mean?"

I said, "You might like what I might be wearing and who I'm going as, but it's a surprise and I don't want to spoil it. Don't laugh when you and the trio see me and the girls in dresses."

Goliath gave a small chuckle and said, "I promise that we won't laugh. I think I might find something in the library about the monster you encountered last night."

We went towards the library and I sat on a sofa. Goliath looked through the shelves and found a book about mythical creatures. He asked, "What did it look like?" I said, "I couldn't tell and it was too dark, but it was pretty big as you. It's face almost looks like a wild dog and was furry, kinda like a wolf. It stood on its hind legs and it looked really hungry, almost like I was the prey."

He opened the page and asked, "Did it look something like this?" I looked at the page and found some picture of werewolves. I said, "Yep, that's the one." I heard a buzz on my phone, answered it, and hung it up. I said, "I think we might be able to find that creature from last night. They say that it's some meat packers' factory." Goliath placed the book down, picks me up, and climbed up before jumping off the side of the building to glide. We went towards the building and we looked to see the monster from last night; it really is a werewolf. It had red fur like a fox's, glowing eyes, a hunched body that looked bulky, and something glowing around its neck.

Goliath kicked it down as we landed, then he placed me towards the ground as he was about to fight the monster. The monster was on fours as it circled and jumped up to pounce, but Goliath punched its jaw hard and the monster stood up to grab Goliath's face. It tried to crush his head with its claws, but Goliath was stronger and was able to punch the werewolf in the face. Goliath held its wrists as he struggled with the monster, then I got out my gun and was ready to shoot it; I know my bullets aren't silver, but I need to keep Goliath safe. I tried to aim for the monster, but it won't stop moving.

Goliath threw the monster towards the garage door and we slowly walked towards it. We looked up to see Xanatos in his Gargoyles suit without the helmet, which made me ask annoyed, "Xanatos, what are you doing here?"

He walked over and said, "This is a private matter, Detective Donahue. I'd appreciate no interference."

I sneered, "Is this another one of your mutated victims?"

Xanatos replied, "Let's just say that I feel a certain responsibility for it." He reached for the strange talisman, lightning shot through, and Xanatos groaned in pain.

Goliath moved me out of the way as Xanatos was sent flying towards some boxes, then the werewolf attacked Goliath again as it started to squeeze Goliath until he strangles to death. Goliath grunted as he pulls away from the monster, "You don't have to fight us! If Xanatos is your enemy, then believe me! We are your friends." The wolf shoved Goliath down towards another floor and ran off into an alley. I pointed my gun at Xanatos as he was up, "You're going down, Xanatos!" He gave a shrug and said, "Sorry, business. You understand." He takes off with his jetpack and flies away.

I placed my gun into my holster and heaved a sad sigh. Goliath looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?" I said, "That poor creature must've been human once, just like Derek Maza. Xanatos clearly wants the jewel around her neck. We need to gather all the Gargoyles and make sure we get it before he does." Goliath looked away and said, "We might be able to reach him." I looked and noticed the castle was just a few blcoks away. We glided and climbed towards the castle fast, then heard Owen discussing a plan with Xanatos, "I fail to see how it would be easier to get the Eye from the Gargoyles than from Fox."

Goliath held me in his arms as he jumped down towards them saying, "Your manipulations have failed, Xanatos." I jumped out his his arms as he said, "I don't suppose you have a Plan D. This time, we won't be your pawns, Xanatos! Come, we're done here." He began to lead me away, but Xanatos said, "Wait! This situation is out of my control. I thought I could handle it, but... The creature you saw, it's Fox. She's been affected by the jewel she wears. Legend says the Eye of Odin is supposed to endow the wearer with power and insight. I had no idea it had metamorphic capabilities."

Goliath said sarcastically, "Perhaps it can give you insight into Fox's real character. It seems to have made her more like herself."

Xanatos said, "Goliath, please!"

I held Goliath's arm and said, "Don't listen to him! It's a trick! He couldn't tell the truth, even if his life depended on it!"

Xanatos walked towards us and calmly said, "But my life doesn't depend on this. It's Fox's life we're talking about."

Goliath lightly shoved Xanatos's hand off his shoulder and said, "I have no more love for Fox than I have for you. Even with what you say is true, why should I help her?"

The billionaire sighed, "Because you know what it means to lose someone you love."

Goliath froze and I sighed, "Don't even think about it, Goliath! Can't you see? This is his Plan D! If it fails, he'll move onto E or F." Goliath picked me up in his arms and said, "A noble effort, Xanatos. But another failure." We went up some stairs, glided off into the city, and landed near my apartment window.

* * *

I walked in to see Broadway, Lexington, and Brooklyn dressed; Broadway was a detective from an old movie in the 30s, Lexington was an aviator, and Brooklyn was a pirate. I smiled, "Whoa, nice threads!"

Brooklyn asked, "Anything about what happened?"

Goliath sighed, "I'll explain later."

I looked at the clock on the wall and said, "I better get ready. You guys can wait in about two hours. I'll try not to be too long." I looked to see the girls dressed and smiled. Rosaline was dressed in Aurora's pink gown, wore matching heels, a golden choker, and a golden tiara. She wore her hair wavy and wore some makeup to go with her costume.

As for Rein, she was dressed up as a Chinese girl with her hair in a bun held by a flower comb, wore green earrings, a dress similar to Mulan's in purple and green, and wore some powder on her face with dark makeup and red lipstick. I said, "You girls look great! Give me a chance to get ready. You and the trio and head down to the party. We'll meet you there." I was able to get myself washed, dried my hair, and placed my waves in hot rollers.

I slipped on my bra and a full skirt to make my dress full. I applied foundation on my face with some pink blush, brushed on pink eyeshadow, brushed on black mascara, drew a thin line of brown eyeliner on my top lashline, and slicked on some medium pink lipstick. I slathered on some deodorant, spritzed a little perfume, and got my costume on by slipping it over my head. I straightened my skirt out, zipped the back, and took the rollers out. I ran my fingers through my curls, brushed it half-back and clipped the satin rose with a ribbon attached to it, and placed on small pink clips that looked like little roses on top of my hair. I slipped on my gloves and stepped into my pink pumps. I got my gun in a clutch that matched my dress, my badge, some mints and my lipstick, and my extra set of keys.

I heard a knock on the door and Goliath asked, "Are you ready?" I said, "Yes, I'm ready." I walked towards the door, opened it, and looked at Goliath. I gave a small spin and asked, "What do you think?" Goliath looked at me, gently placed a talon under my chin, and said, "You look beautiful, Isabelle." He kissed the back of my hand and I said, "I guess you now have an angel with you." Goliath held me in his arms and said, "Yes, an Angel of Music." He gave a running start towards the window and glided towards the city.

The party was lit with lights, the stands had food, everyone was dressed up, and _This is Halloween _from Nightmare Before Christmas was playing. I looked over to see a bunch of people near the trio and girls. One of them said, "Check it out! A costume over a costume!" A woman complimented Broadway, "Hey, nice hat." A guy dressed up as witch added, "That's a great, great costume." I watched the others start dancing to some songs that were playing, then I placed my bag near the area people keep their purses and wallets in. Goliath and I walked to see Elisa walk towards us. She was dressed up as Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Elisa said, "Belle, you look beautiful!" I smiled, "Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself."

She wore the red outfit Esmeralda wears in the movie for the Festival of Fools and had on a pair of golden sandals. Matt walked over and is dressed as Phoebus. He said, "I thought the Phantom or Raoul would be with you, but that's a pretty neat twist." I held back a laugh, then _Masquerade_ began to play. A lot of the people began to dance and sing along. As the song was in the middle, Goliath and I went towards the area where Rosaline and Brooklyn were dancing.

I sighed, "I've always wanted to stroll down the city streets with you for a long time." Goliath smiled, "As do I." He looked at me and was about to lean into my face, but I gently leaned my head and said, "No, Goliath! Don't, they'll see!" Goliath said, "Well, let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime." I realized he was going along with the song and sang in a baritone, "Isabelle, what are you afraid of?"

I smiled a bit and sang, "Let's not argue..."

"Let's not argue." Goliath sang along.

I added, "Please pretend you will understand in time."

Goliath sang with me, "I could only hope I will understand in time." Goliath gave a small bow and I curtsied, then we both began to dance to the waltz in the song. I could almost feel my feet lift as we were dancing around in the street and I said, "You're pretty good on your feet." He had me spin around and said, "Thank you. You're very graceful." We kept dancing as the song changed key and we began to stop dancing. We looked to see Rein and Lexington kiss, as well as Brooklyn and Rosaline. Goliath wrapped his arms around my waist as we watched the scene, then everyone began to sing along:

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade! Every face a different shade!_

_Masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you!_

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads!_

_Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds!_

_Masquerade! Take your fill at the spectacle around you!_

As the song was over, Goliath held his arm out and said, "Let's go someplace more quiet. There's something I need to tell you." I held his arm and we walked away from the party to talk somewhere quiet. As we were walking, a werewolf growled and walked towards us. Goliath tackled the werewolf, but it was a guy in a costume when his mask fell off. The man got up and said, "Hey, dude! Be cool!" He takes his mask and runs off, then Goliath sighed, "Things are not always what they seem."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

He explained, "What if Xanatos was telling the truth? What if that thing is Fox and...she is dying?"

I sighed, "You can't believe everything he says."

Goliath nodded and said, "I know, but that creature still is a danger to my castle, my city, and even you. If Xanatos speaks the truth, if someone like him could love, perhaps there still is hope for this world."

I said, "You're going to help him, right? I'm with you on this one."

A voice that we know said, "Good."

We looked to see Xanatos and I asked, "How did you find us?"

Xanatos grabbed something Goliath's neck and showed a transmitter. He said, "Old habits die hard." He held out a remote and said, "She's not far from here." We got towards the area of the party and heard screams, as well as roars. I was able to get my purse and had my gun with me. Goliath and I saw the trio go towards a building, but he stopped them and said, "Stay there! We'll handle this." Goliath and I went inside slowly, then Xanatos followed as he quietly closed the doors. We kept together and looked around the area, then a roar came and the jumped down. Goliath moved me away and we watched Xanatos near Fox. Goliath pulled her away from Xanatos and held her in a headlock, then I was about to shoot my gun.

However, Xanatos snatched it away from me and crushed like how Goliath crushed Elisa's when we first met. I held my bent gun and watched the two smash into a concession stand, then Fox flung Goliath through the doors and he smacked into a car with two people driving in it. As he made contact, the car smacked into a light post and made it knock towards the ground.

I watched to see Fox run out and climbed up a building, then Goliath followed. I rushed outside to meet with the trio and girls, then I looked to see Xanatos take off his coat to reveal a new powersuit. I ran towards him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and said, "I trust you bad as I can throw you, Xanatos." He held an arm around my waist and said, "I don't have time to argue." He made the jetpack in his suit go up towards the rooftop and we landed to see Fox up close. Xanatos calmly said, "Fox, I know you're in there somewhere. It's David."

She growled at us and looked at Xanatos differently as her eyes were a normal blue, but she looked at me as her eyes changed back to gold and began to charge towards me with her teeth bared. I was getting scared and leaned away from her claws, then Goliath knocked into Fox and tackled her to the ground. Goliath sees the neon sign spark, then he pushed Fox into the sign as the werewolf howled. Goliath shouted, "Now, Xanatos!" I watched Xanatos reach for the amulet and he pulls it off as lightning flashed, making the charge strong enough to knock Xanatos and Goliath away.

I ran towards Goliath and held his shoulders as we looked to see the werewolf grow weak and give a final howl, then she changed back to the human form she was before. She was shivering and collapsed to the floor. I looked at her naked body and picked up my skirt, then took my slip off. I went towards Fox, pulled the white skirt over her body as a blanket, and looked to see a helicopter land. Owen stepped out as Xanatos ran towards us, then Goliath said, "She's alive. The Eye, give it to me." Xanatos held the jewel and asked, "A trade?"

Goliath said, "Let's just say I don't trust you with it." Xanatos gave a small nod and places it into Goliath's hand, "So, now you know my weakness." Goliath said, "Only you would regard love a a weakness. Xanatos walked over towards Fox and carried her in his arms, then we saw the trio and the girls come towards us. Broadway asked, "Goliath?" I walked towards Goliath as he said, "It's all over. Let's go home." Rosaline handed me my purse, then Goliath picked me up in his arms and we glided towards the clock tower.

As we got there, Hudson asked, "Had a good time?"

I sighed, "Eventful. Too bad the party got crashed by someone we know and Xanatos loves."

Rein looked in her purse and said, "I took some pictures of me and Lex, Rose and Brooklyn, and Broadway with some separate and group shots. Belle, I almost forgot about you! I need to take some pictures!"

I asked, "Can you maybe e-mail them to us and I could have them developed?"

She smiled, "I might."

Rein began to take picture of me separate, then me with Rosaline, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Hudson, and Bronx. She had Rosaline take one with me and Rein, then Rosaline looked at Goliath and teases, "Okay, big guy. You're needed for one." Goliath looked at us unsure, then he stood next to me. Rosaline said, "Okay, now place an arm around her waist." He did and I placed my arm on his strong chest, then smiled as the camera began to flash.

I blinked at the wrong time and laughed, "I blinked, didn't I? Can we do it again?"

Rosaline said, "Yeah, we should. Okay, back to where you were and stay there. Hold it!"

The two of us smiled, the camera flashed, and Rosaline showed us the outcome; it looked perfect!

I sighed, "I'll definitely keep this in my scrapbook and put it in a frame for you, Goliath."

He asked, "Why's that?"

I shrugged, "You can still see me and remember me on that magical night." For the next hours, we watched some of the Monster classics and Rein got a lift home from Lexington. Brooklyn and Goliath picked me and Rosaline up, carried us out of the tower, and glided back home. Brooklyn and Rosaline kissed good night, then I went towards the window. I looked at Goliath and said, "Good night, my guide and guardian." Goliath looked at me and said, "Sleep well, Angel of Music." Goliath and I held hands, then he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I felt the area where he kissed, gave a small wave and received one in return, and went inside to turn in. I changed out of my costume into a pale yellow chemise, got under the covers, and still touched where Goliath kissed me. I sang quietly, "Anywhere you go, let me go, too. Love me, that's all I ask of you." I laid my head on the pillow, closed my eyes, and fell asleep as I dreamed about being with Goliath.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the songs or the characters the girls dress up as; all rights to respectful owners. The costumes the girls wear are under my DeviantArt account and under my "Gargoyles" folder gallery. You're welcome to check those out. I know that Elisa dresses up as Belle in the episode, but I thought of having her dress up as one of my favorite Disney heroines. I also wanted to show how close Goliath and Isabelle are getting by showing a subtle, but sweet moment. I hope you guys like this one! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	23. Vows

**Goliath's POV**

Dawn was almost coming and I was fighting Xanatos on the rooftop, while he was in his Gargoyle armor. I threw a few punches in, but was grabbed by the arm and flung over Xanatos's shoulder. I landed on my back and moved as he got the jump on me, then used my tail to knock him off his feet. I ran towards him for another attack, but got kicked in the jaw and the two of us faced each other. Xanatos took his helmet off and said, "It's so unlike you to attack first. I simply invited you here to talk."

I answered, "Our previous encounters have not encouraged me to trust you." He looked at me and simply said, "If you say so. Fox and I are getting married tomorrow night. I want you to be the best man." I hate the thought of that and said, "You cannot be serious."

"Demona will be there and she's promised to be on her best behavior." Xanatos finished. I couldn't believe that he's having her over at the wedding. Whatever Xanatos may be planning, it's not going to be good. I decided to head back to the clock tower and kept thinking about my decision. I told everyone and explained, "I need to go, but my mind is telling me that I shouldn't. Hudson, what should I do?"

He answered, "Only you can decide what you want to do, lad." Isabelle looked at me and said, "It's crazy to even consider going! With Demona involved, it's too risky!" I looked at her, then at the sky as I sighed, "You're right." The sun rose and the clan turned to stone for a good day's sleep. I kept dreaming about the past and of Isolde. I don't understand why I keep thinking of her when I'm with Isabelle; she looks like her and has her personality, but she has the memories that I know about her. Once I wake up and make my decision, I'll find the answer.

In my dream, I found myself with Isolde a few nights after we first met. She held up a talisman of some sort and asked, "Can you help me break this in half?" I was unsure about doing so, but broke it in half for her. She said, "With these tokens, our friendship will last. Goliath, you're my very best friend." I held her and said, "You are mine, too, Isolde." She looked at me and said, "And we'll always be friends forever. Won't we?" I sighed, "Yes, forever."

I woke up as the stone chipped away from my skin and I went inside the clock tower. I opened the door that contained Coldstone, the Grimorum, the Eye of Odin, and the talisman half that I had when I promised Isolde to be her friend. I held up the piece and thought about my decision; I'm going to the wedding. Without saying anything or being seen, I glided towards the castle and landed to see Xanatos, who was wearing a black suit that was pressed. He said, "Thank you, Goliath. You don't know how much this means to me. As best man, it's your job to hold onto this for me until the exchange of vows."

He held up a diamond ring on a golden band as he explained, "That's when-" I cut him off and said, "I understand." I remembered exchanging a form of vows similar to what Xanatos explained and about my vows of love that I pledged to Demona over a thousand years ago. I remembered that I was happy about being her mate, but I felt torn inside and sad about not being with Isolde.

I went inside the castle with Xanatos and the wedding ceremony was about to begin. The priest and Xanatos's father saw me, then they saw Demona. I was about to say something, but she glared, "I'm only attending this farce because Xanatos insisted and I need to keep him as an ally. I neither know or care about why you're here." I looked at her and said nothing. I stood next to the couple as the priest read from his book, "We are gathered here today to join David Xanatos and..." He stops and whispers to Fox, "What is your real name, my dear?"

She looks at him and said, "Fox is my real name. Legally." The man continued, "Join David Xanatos and Fox in holy matrimony. The rings?" I handed the ring to Xanatos, while Demona does the same to Fox. The two slipped the rings on their fingers and the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-" He stops as we looked to see Demona walk away. I followed after her and went outside as I want onto the balcony. I sighed, "Long ago, we also exchanged vows. I did the same for her, but it was for our friendship that lasted forever. I know you remembered them when we became mates." I held up the piece and sighed, "I promised to keep this always and I have."

She held up a piece and I realized that it looked exactly like Isolde's piece. She sighed, "So did she." I couldn't believe what she said as she laughed, "Goliath, you're a sentimental fool! You fell right into our trap! Now, I have the Phoenix Gate and I intend to use it!" She had the pieces joined together and chanted, "_Deflagrate muri tempi et intervallia!_" An orb around us came up, then Fox and Xanatos jumped in. His father ran towards us and everything went black.

* * *

We landed into some forest and Xanatos's father asked, "Where are we?" Xanatos looked around and said, "The question isn't where, but when." I went after Demona and glided towards the castle; it was there like how it was I remembered. She said the spell again and I was about to stop her, but she vanished. I went towards one of the towers and looked around. I saw myself younger and was training with one of the Gargoyle elders.

I looked to see the princesses long ago. They were both young and playing together. I looked to see Princess Catherine running from Isolde, who was blindfolded and reaching her arms out. Catherine laughed, "You can't get me, Isolde!" Isolde reached her hands out and tried to catch her sister saying, "I can too! I'll catch you before the Gargoyles do!" I looked to see Hudson, who didn't have the scar on his eye. He said, "You're away from your post, lad. You're not finished training yet." I turned to see him and he gasped, "What sorcery is this? You're not-"

I quickly covered his mouth to stop him from yelling and said, "Huds-I mean, my mentor... I am not a creature of sorcery. I am a visitor from the future." He took my hand off his face and said, "And I suppose you glided back in time on the wind?" I said, "No! Sometime in the future, I attend or will attend the wedding of an enemy. And I was or will be tricked into sending us all back here by magic." I looked to see that Princess Catherine was gone and Isolde was left alone. She turned her head and called, "Catherine, where have you gone? If this is a prank, I'll tell Father on you!"

I looked over and sighed, "I don't know what my enemy's purpose is of this time, but I particularly fear for my younger self and for her. I need your help to protect them. Go tell my younger self that one of the princesses is about to die and that she needs help. Will you help me?" He gave a small nod and said, "Very well, lad. I'm with you." He glides down to tell my younger self the news, then I kept hidden as I watched him glide towards the balcony and pull Isolde to safety.

She gave a startled yelp and landed on top of him. He asked, "Are you alright, your Highness?" Isolde couldn't see who her rescuer was and answered, "Aye, who are you?" My younger self helped her up and said, "My name is Goliath. Are you Princess Isolde?" The little girl nodded, "Yes, I am. Could you at least let me see you, so I can thank you properly?"

He answered, "You might be frightened of me and what I look like. You might scream or call me a monster." Isolde said, "I would never call you that. You stopped me from falling and saved me, so that wouldn't make you a monster. I promise that I won't scream." I watched him take the blindfold off her face, then she opened her eyes to see my younger self. Isolde asked, "Are you one of the Gargoyles my father told me about?" He looked at her and nodded, "Yes, your Highness." Isolde said, "You don't have to call me that, at least when I'm not in the presence of other people." The young hatchling gave a small bow and said, "Of course, Isolde. You're not frightened by my appearance?"

Isolde shook her head, "No. It doesn't matter what the outside looks like, but it's the inside that counts. Thank you for saving me." He nodded, "You're welcome." The two heard Catherine's voice calling for Isolde, then Isolde said, "I have to go. Will I see you again?" My younger self said, "We'll see each other every night after sunset." Isolde held his hand, gave it a little squeeze, and smiled, "Deal."

I felt myself go into another vortex and found myself near the tower from before. I remembered where Isolde's room was and looked to see her in a silver dress; she had her hair up and looked to be ready for a banquet. She appeared to be 18 at the latest, three years after the Archmage's death. She opened the door to see her father, but he didn't look happy. I hid myself against the wall and listened to the conversation. Prince Malcolm sighed, "I consider myself a reasonable ruler and father. I said certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!"

I looked to see Isolde shrink back in fear and said, "But, Father, I-" He cuts her off and glares, "Is it true that you have been near the Gargoyles when the Archmage attacked and that you've been around them more when you were nine?" She said, "Father, I had to. They're my friends and he saved my life." Prince Malcolm glared, "Contact between those monsters is strictly forbidden! Isolde, you know better than that!"

The princess looked at her father and said, "I could've died from falling off the balcony if Goliath didn't save me! You also could've died if they didn't get the Grimorum Arcanorum!" He sighed, "I'm grateful that he saved your life and mine, but it doesn't matter anymore! You could've been ruling in my place if I was gone!" Isolde stomped her foot and said, "You don't even know him!"

"Know him?! I do not need to know him or his kind, but I know what they really are! Spineless, heartless, murdering, lustful demons with no feelings of anyone or anything!" Isolde looked frightened and shouted, "FATHER, I LOVE HIM!" She gave a gasp and leaned against the wall; I realized that she really loved me long ago and that I was forced into having Demona to be my mate. I felt my heart split in two and kept watching the scene without being noticed. Prince Malcolm glared, "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a Gargoyle! You're a human!"

Isolde didn't bother to look at her father and said, "I don't care!" The prince raised his arm and shouted, "So help me, Isolde! I am going to get through to you! And if this is the only way, so be it!" He began to break the mirror on her dresser, throw her jewelry to the ground, and rip her bed curtains and sheets. Isolde cried out in pain and shouted, "No! Don't! Father! Father, stop it!" I backed away as I watched him open the window and grab a hold of something; it was the piece of the Phoenix Gate! Isolde tried to get it from her father, but he tossed it out as Isolde screamed, "FATHER, NO!"

I looked to see the piece fall faster and watch Demona's younger self catch it. I couldn't do anything, but looked to see Isolde fall to the ground and weep. I looked to see Prince Malcolm walk away, but he turned and looked guilty. He said nothing as he looked at his daughter and walked out of her room. I looked to see the Magus and Princess Catherine walk in, then the Magus sighed, "Isolde, I-I didn't-" Isolde didn't look at the two and sobbed in a whisper, "Just go away..."

I looked at her weeping form and got back to finding Demona's younger self. She had the two pieces and looked at the Demona I know now. The real Demona chanted the spell and the orb came up, but I glided down fast and went into another time. I landed on the ground and was kicked hard in the jaw by Demona. I fell on my side and everything went black. I heard Demona say, "Yes, I am you! Your future self. You know I speak the truth. I've come back to bring you a warning. This is your future; see the destruction, the death of our kind surrounds us! Your one true love is frozen in stone at night! The humans did this and you can stop it! You hold the power in your hand!"

She explained to her younger self about how to use the Phoenix Gate by saying the spell, thinking of a time and place, and that the amulet will take her there. Demona glared, "Do not give it to anyone or share it! Use it! Destroy all the humans, rule the Gargoyles, rule the world! It's all within your grasp!" I felt myself numb and woke up a little, then Demona holds her younger self's arm and said, "Believe me, I know exactly how you feel. But you cannot trust him. He's weak! He cares more for the humans than for our clan! He even loves their princess instead of you! The greatest favor you can do him is to put him out of our misery forever! You must know I'm right. Can't you see I am what you will become?"

The younger Demona pulled away and said, "I will never be like you!" She glared at her and her eyes glowed red, then Demona said, "I do not wish to hurt you." The younger self growled, "And I do not wish to be you!" I looked to see her lunge at Demona, but was flipped over and landed on her back. Demona walked over towards the younger self and growled, "If I must beat this lesson into you, so be it. It's for your own good!" She was about to hit her, but I grabbed Demona's arm and said, "No!" She used her wing claw and strikes me across the face, but was knocked into a wall by the younger self. I picked up the Phoenix Gate that fell from Demona's pouch and looked at the younger self.

I asked, "Are you injured?"

She looked at me and said, "You...the others...all gone..." She walked away and silently weeps onto the stone Gargoyle that was me. She sighed, "What am I to do?"

I looked at her and said, "Do nothing."

She looked at me and asked, "Do nothing?"

I sighed, "Do not worry. Do not wait or look for this catastrophe. Wait in the moment. Attend the petty jealousies and angers that prey upon your heart. Fortify yourself with love and trust, and you need not fear for this future. But most of all, fulfill the vows of love you make for they can surely save you."

She looked at me and said, "I shall. You have my oath."

I looked away and sadly sighed, "I had hers once, too."

I held Demona's form and looked at the Phoenix Gate into my hand. I sighed, "I'm not sure I remember the incantation." The younger Demona held hers and said, "I do. _Deflagrate muri tempi et intervallia._" We were sucked away into the spell and met up with the others. I looked at the married couple and Xanatos's father, then Xanatos said, "I think we've found our ticket home." I sighed, "If I didn't fear the damage you would do to the timestream, I'd gladly leave you here."

Xanatos smirked, "But you won't because you didn't. Time travels funny that way." I turned towards the younger Demona and sighed, "Good-bye, young angel. Remember your promise." She sadly nods her head, then I held the Phoenix Gate and said, "_Deflagrate muri tempi et intervallia._" The orb came up around us and glowed, then we were pulled into it and everything went black.

* * *

We were back in New York at the castle, then Demona came to and gets out of my arms as she sneered, "Get away from me, you sentimental fool. You may have prevented me from altering the past, but you failed, too. You see, I have clear memories of your little inspirational about keeping my vows of love. I never forgot it and it changed nothing! Obviously, history is immutable." I turned away from her and said, "The more is the pity." I glided away from the castle and decided to head back towards the clock tower.

I landed to see Brooklyn, Hudson, and Isabelle. She ran towards me and said, "You promised you wouldn't go!" Hudson held her shoulder, but I looked at Isabelle and said, "I need to tell you something. Alone." She looked at me, then I held her hand and led her inside the tower. However, it wasn't vacant as Rein, Lexington, Broadway, and Bronx were there. Isabelle suggested, "How about the library? I'll meet you there." I watched her go towards the steps, then I got onto the outside wall and climbed towards the library. I got into an open window and found Isabelle at the spot where we first ate together.

I sighed, "Isabelle, this night has been very stressful. I've gone through time and was in the past at Scotland. I watched how I met Isolde the first time, her father yelling at her about being with the Gargoyles, and that she said that she loved me to her father." I was about to say more, but Isabelle said, "I had that dream where I was in her room and it was destroyed. Also, she had a piece of some amulet that you tore apart to make tokens of friendship. What's all this about?"

I held Isabelle's hands and sighed, "Isabelle, you still remind me of Isolde. I never had the chance to say that I loved her, but I admitted it to Demona." Isabelle said, "I heard about that when she attacked you. Goliath, are you saying that-" I gently covered her mouth and said, "Yes, Isabelle. I know that you're her reincarnation and that Isolde is also a part of you. I tried to tell you about how I feel for you that night after Puck's spell, but I didn't get the chance to say it."

Tears were about to fill up my eyes, but they were a mix between joy and sadness. Isabelle reached her hand towards my face to wipe away my tears, but I held her hand. She asked, "What is it that you're trying to tell me?" I looked at her said, "Isabelle, I love you." She looked at me with a smile and held my face in her hands. She said, "Goliath, I feel the same away. I love you, too." We leaned in close and kissed each other on the lips. It felt new to me, but I remembered how Isolde kissed me before I had the Sleep Spell on me. Her lips were gentle and soft. I wrapped my wings around her and pulled apart to catch our breaths.

She looked at me and said, "We'll still be friends forever, but we're still together."

I sighed, "I kept remembering that I'll move on in time and be able to begin again. I have now and will begin with you."

She sighed, "You and I are one. Now and forever."

I ran my fingers through her raven hair and looked at her. We looked at each other again and kissed, but this one was passionate and longer. I held her in my arms and wrapped my wings around her as I whispered, "My angel and princess..." She placed her head near my chest and whispered, "My guardian angel."

* * *

**(sniff) How was that one? I thought of giving this scene a big push and twist, also to find a way how to have Goliath and Isabelle show their feelings. (cries tears of joy) SO BEAUTIFUL! I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. :')**

**AN: I thought of ending the story with one of the "City of Stone" parts, but I decided to have it end with "Double Jeopardy".**


	24. City of Stone Part 1

**Third Person POV**

Isabelle got into her car fast and drove over towards the bank, which had a heist that had being going on for a couple of hours. She pulled over towards the other cars, got out with her gun, and met up with Elisa and Matt. Matt looked at the two and said, "This has been going on all day. We should go in!" Elisa shook her head and said, "Uh-uh. Captain says keep trying."

Isabelle kept looking up and grabs a megaphone. She calls into the device, "It's getting pretty late! Tired people make mistakes, so let's stop right here before somebody gets hurt!" Glass broke from the building and a woman with a laser gun shouted, "We will never give in! Our cause is worth any sacrifice!" She fired lasers at the cars, which made the police and detectives scatter.

Matt looks at Isabelle and asks, "You think they're starting to see it our way?" Isabelle looked at the sky to see the Gargoyles gliding and smiled, "No, but they will." From inside the building, the woman had a few men with her that are armed and a couple bound on the floor. Also, three little girls with blue eyes and different hair colors stood near them. The man asked, "What are you going to do to us?"

"If our demands are met, nothing. If not..." The leader said. The woman begged, "Please, just let us go!" The three girls had different hair colors: one has blonde hair, the second has black hair, and the other has silver hair. The blonde said, "It'll be over soon." The building walls broke through as Goliath smashed his way in. He grabs a man's gun away and breaks it in half, then grabs the man by his shirt collar and hits him towards the wall.

One of the armed men cried, "It's a monster!"

The leader shouted, "Shoot it!"

Goliath lept away fast as the armed people shot lasers, then the trio burst through the ceiling to take down three of them. Goliath went for the leader, but the woman ran towards the opened safe and began to close the door. However, Goliath was faster and stronger than her. He pulled the door away as it was closing and kicked her towards the ground before another laser fired.

The unarmed woman said, "Don't hurt me!" Goliath looked at her and said, "You have more to fear from your own cowardice than from me." The trio had the other thieves stuffed into sacks and bound, then Lexington freed the hostages and said, "Relax, folks. You're safe now." The couple were still fearful and the man hid behin his wife, "Get away!" The woman cried, "Don't come near me!"

Brooklyn said plainly, "Don't gush all over us, okay? It's kind of embarrassing." Goliath dropped the leader next to the others and said to the trio, "We will go now. The police will deal with them." The three girls from before appeared and the second girl said, "The cause is everything until her very own life is threatened. Still, it's good that you saved her." The first one said, "If you forget what she's forgotten that every life is precious, then you'd be no different from her."

Goliath and the others looked at the three, then Goliath said as he gestured towards the thieves, "I'll never be like this." The third girl said, "We were not talking about this." The girls disappeared in a flash and Goliath said, "The children! Where did they go?" The husband said, "What children?" Brooklyn stood next to Goliath and said, "C'mon, they were right here a second ago!" The wife said, "Please, there were no children here!"

Lexington looked around and said, "If there were no children, then what did we see?" Goliath looked around and said, "And who were they talking about?" After the clan left, the police took the criminals to Rikers and Isabelle looked at the scared couple. She asked, "What happened to the thieves here?" The man spoke up, "Those weird monsters attacked them and they claimed that they saw some children here, but there wasn't any."

Isabelle said, "Alright, you two better close up and call it a night. We'll deal with this." Isabelle walked out of the building and got into her car. She said to herself, "Children not being there and the Gargoyles claiming that there are. I better talk to Goliath about this." Isabelle got towards the police station and got started on her report, then she took a break by using that time to visit Goliath and the others.

She headed towards the door to the clock tower, climbed up some steps, and found Rosaline with them. Isabelle only wore a lavender tank top with a gray hoodie, dark blue jeans, and a pair of flats that matched her shirt. She wore her hair in a half-back as it was held by a silver barrette. Rosaline wore her hair with a pearl barrette, a green mint sleeveless top, light blue jeans, and a pair of tan boots. Isabelle said, "Goliath, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Goliath went towards Isabelle, wraps his wings around her, and kissed her gently. The two pulled away and Goliath asked, "Yes, what is it?" Isabelle said, "I heard from the robbery about you guys seeing children that were here first, then disappeared. They told me that there weren't any. What was that about?" Goliath said, "I don't know. They were here first when we stopped the assailants, then the three talked to me about someone forgetting life is precious. In a second later, they were gone. I don't know what I've seen, but I didn't make this up."

Isabelle said, "I don't know, but I think it's one of Puck's tricks or one of his siblings trying to pull a stunt." Goliath held Isabelle's hands and said, "Whatever happened back there, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Isabelle, I want you and your sister to stay safe." Isabelle looked at the expression on Goliath's face and knew that he was being serious.

She said, "I promise, Goliath. I love you." Goliath gently brushed his knuckles over Isabelle's cheeks and said, "I love you, too." The two held each other and kissed, but this kiss was longer. They pulled away fast when Rosaline said, "Could you two get a room? You're making the funniest scene on TV go blah." The two blushed and gave a small chuckle, then Isabelle said, "I better head back to work now. I gotta finish that report, do a few patrols, and head for home."

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I woke up the next morning around 9:30 and took Mina outside. I walked back in and decided to make myself some breakfast. I made myself some eggs and toast, then started eating. I looked at the papers and read that Macbeth is going to be playing at one of the theatres. I found it pretty weird that it's going to be on the stage at this time, but shrugged it off.

I finished eating, got out of my striped pajamas, and took a shower. After drying my body and hair, I brushed an inch of my hair from the right side of my hair and clipped on a green flower barrette. I slipped into a lavender cami with light green around the straps, a black hoodie, dark jeans with a bright green belt that matched the straps on my top, and a pair of lavender sneakers to match the shirt. I thought of watching the TV and clicked it on. I was watching some episodes of Green Acres and laughed through the funny parts.

When the commercials came up, the TV went static and Demona appeared. I gasped, "Demona! What is she doing here?" Demona was on the screen and the background seemed to be blowing around with a strong gust of wind as she held a scroll. She chanted, "_Omnes conspecti, omnes auditi, in nocte usque ad saxum commutate dum caelum ardeat!_"

I kept flicking through the channels and said, "It's on every channel. What the Hell?" I couldn't take more of this, turned the TV off as fast as I could, and got out a piece of paper. I remembered what she said and wrote it down. I got the computer on and said, "I hope that stupid video isn't on the Internet. Rose, you better not have any video presentations or any movies to watch on TV."

I got the Internet on and typed up the spell. I got the translation and it was Latin. It read, "All who see, all who hear, change to stone at night until the sky burns." I felt sick to my stomach and began to fear the worst; I saw and heard the spell. I said to myself, "I better tell Rose, Rein, and Elisa fast." I ran out the door and got towards Elisa's door. I gave knocks and heard the locks click. Elisa looked at me groggily and said, "Belle, what is it?"

I said, "I turned on the TV and Demona made a broadcast. She said a spell in Latin that said all who hear it, all who see it, the person will turn to stone at night until the sky burns. Elisa, you and nobody else should turn on the TV. It's on every channel." She asked, "What's Demona's plan this time?" I said, "I don't know, but she's going to turn all of Manhattan to stone at night and shatter us to a million pieces."

Elisa said, "We better tell everyone about not watching the TV fast at the station. I hope Rosaline, Rein, and Matt don't watch it. I'm going towards the station to make up this report. I know I'm not working during the day, but it's better than doing nothing before something happens. Right?" She yawned a bit and said, "Good point right there. I'll call Matt to let him know. I'll see ya in a bit."

I got towards my car fast, buzzed Rosaline's phone number, and waited. I muttered, "C'mon, pick up, pick up, pick up!" I don't know why I'm acting so paranoid like this, but I could tell tonight's going to be a bad night. I'm fearing for the worst about everyone's lives being at stake by that homicidal, vengeful, betraying bitch Demona. I heard Rosaline's voice say, "Hello?"

I said, "Rose, thank God. Listen, bad news came up. Demona made a broadcast and is cursing everyone by turning humans to stone at night. Whatever you do, do not turn on the TV; it's on all the channels. Tell that to everyone in your classes and all."

She said, "How did you find out?"

I said, "Duh, I was watching TV and it was normal, then Demona showed up with that video on the air! Tell Rein about this, too."

She said, "Okay, we'll meet over at the clock tower in a bit."

I hung the phone up, got out of my car, and started on a report about the broadcast. I kept writing out about Demona's betrayal to the clan in Scotland from 994 AD, the curse with everyone being turned to Gargoyles by Puck's magic, and about the spell that happened just now. I was typing fast and got scared that I was about to lose my sanity any second.

I finished typing, got it printed out, and looked at the clock. It's four minutes close to sundown and I dashed towards the tower steps fast without looking back. I ran towards the glass face and looked at the sun going down. As I watched the sky get darker and darker, a tear left my eye and I felt myself stop moving. I couldn't see, hear, breathe, or think.

* * *

**How was that one? Sorry for the long wait, but I had college stuff and other fanfics to update. Also, I had to brainstorm and watch the "City of Stone" episodes. I don't own Green Acres, but I love watching it; all rights to James Sommers respectfully. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	25. City of Stone Part 2

**Goliath's POV**

After a good rest, the rest of my clan and myself woke up. Lexington said, "I hope tonight's quieter than last night was." We walked inside the tower and looked to see a statue of some sort standing in front of us. The statue looks much like Isabelle, but something's off. Hudson said, "I don't understand. Why would someone give us a statue of Isabelle?"

Lexington said, "It's a pretty good likeness."

Brooklyn touched the face and said, "I don't think so. The nose is all wrong, but it must be from her."

I looked at the face and said, "Why would Isabelle give us a statue of herself?"

Brooklyn shrugs, "Who else could it have been?"

Hudson looked around the tower and said, "Come, lass. Show yourself."

There was no response, but we heard the door open and looked to see Rosaline running towards us with Rein and Elisa. Brooklyn and Lexington ran towards them, asking them what's wrong. Elisa said, "We got word from Isabelle about Demona making a broadcast on TV and she's putting a spell over the city." Rein said, "She told us it's on every channel and the spell was in Latin. Isabelle found the translation and told us not to watch the TV, but she was the one who saw it first."

Rosaline said, "The spell said that everyone who sees and hears this will turn to stone at night until the sky burns." Brooklyn and Lexington looked at them, then I asked, "What are you saying?" Rosaline ran towards the steps and saw the statue. She ran towards it and wrapped her arms around its body as she shook with sobs. I said, "Rosaline, are you saying the statue is Isabelle?"

She didn't answer, but looked at me and nodded. I held her close to comfort her and whispered, "Isabelle..." I felt my heart split in two and almost felt myself weeping over the loss, but kept control and said, "We must make sure nothing happens to this statue. Rosaline, Rein, you stay here with Broadway and Bronx. The rest of us will patrol the city tonight."

I went out of the tower with Brooklyn, Lexington, and Hudson to find out if Isabelle wasn't the only one turned to stone. Lexington asked, "What are we looking for?" I looked at the sky and sighed, "I wish I knew." We glided around the city and noticed that everything was quiet, too quiet. Hudson led us towards a house near the river and he said, "There's the house of my friend, Robbins."

Brooklyn said, "It's all so quiet tonight. No horns, nothing." I looked at the estate and said, "Let's take a closer look." We landed on the street near the house and Brooklyn whispered, "Statues." I said, "Yes, just like Isabelle." We kept a distance as we watched Hudson bang on the front door and heard a dog barking. The door opened and a blind man said, "Who's there? I must apologize for my dog. She's usually-" Hudson cuts the man off and he bends down to hold out his hand towards the dog, "It's me, old friend."

The dog licks Hudson's face as the dog received a few strokes on the head. The man, Robbins I believe, said, "Hudson, I should've known by the way Gilly barked. Come in. Come in." Hudson said, "My friends would be more comfortable outside." Robbins closed the door and said, "I'm so glad you stopped by. I was getting jumpy. I couldn't reach anyone by phone. It's so quiet out here, rather naturally quiet."

Hudson said, "We've noticed."

Brooklyn asks, "How long has it been like this?"

Robbins said, "Your friend is impatient." Hudson looked at him and said, "The curse of youth, but something odd is happening. Anything you can tell us would help?" Robbins explained, "It got quieter at sunset. I wonder if it had anything to do about that odd broadcast." I walked towards the man and asked, "What broadcast? I heard from three of our friends that it's been on every channel and that a very close friend of mine is turned to stone. It sounds confusing at first, but I need to know. For her sake, her sister's, and mine."

Robbins said, "Well, it's still playing. Come listen." He led us inside his home and we looked to see the TV on. On the screen, Demona was chanting a spell and it keeps repeating. Brooklyn growled, "Demona!" I remembered what Rein and Rosaline told me, then ordered, "Lexington, turn off the sound! Now!" Lexington pressed a button the TV and the sound came off, but the screen was still showing Demona.

Robbins' dog kept barking and Robbins sighed, "I'd like to listen to the news on TV, but today this woman broke through into the signal and began chanting in Latin. It's been repeating nonstop on every channel ever since." I knew this was urgent and said, "We have to go." I walked out the door with Brooklyn and Lexington, then Hudson followed. We kept looking around as we patrolled and found more statues; everyone in the city has been turned to stone.

I said, "I didn't know she had that kind of power."

Brooklyn growled, "I wouldn't put anything past Demona!"

Lexington looked at Hudson and asked, "Why wasn't your friend affected? I know that the girls didn't watch the TV, but how come he didn't?"

Hudson responds, "You have to see and hear magic for it to touch you. A blind man's immune."

I looked at the city and said, "We have to split up and find Demona."

Brooklyn said, "Right, I'll go North."

He moved, but I said to him, "No, we'll search in pairs. Brooklyn, you're with me. Hudson, Lexington, stop back at the clock tower. Tell Broadway what's going on. He and Bronx should search as well."

Lexington spoke up, "But that will leave the girls and Belle unprotected!"

I know that Rosaline and Rein will stay to keep Isabelle safe, then said, "Demona doesn't know where they are. Isabelle is as safe in the tower as anywhere."

We broke up and I kept gliding around with Brooklyn. He looked at me and said, "How are we going to find Demona? She could be anywhere!"

I said, "I fear that finding her will be all too easy." We kept looking around and landed in a deserted area. Everything looked grim and bleak, almost like a graveyard. We saw shattered remains of some of the citizens turned to stone. Brooklyn muttered, "It's like the massacre at Castle Wyvern."

I looked at the remains and could almost remember the night when the rest of clan were destroyed by the Vikings. I growled, "Hasn't Demona learned nothing? Every life is precious!" I went towards an opened door of some shop and noticed the little girls from last night. They looked familiar when I looked at them, then Brooklyn held up some remains and said, "One of these could be Belle."

I feared the thought of that and yelled as I went towards him, "Never! We will put an end to Demona's evil once and for all." We looked to see the statues' eyes glowing and one of them said, "Yes, she must be stopped." The second one said, "But remember your own words, Goliath. Every life is precious; take care, not to become what you fight against." The third said, "Violence begets nothing but a vicious cycle of further vengeance." Brooklyn went towards the statues and gently tapped his talon onto a nose, but the statue crumbled and the others did.

I turned towards the streets and remembered where broadcasts could come from, even if Demona's there: Pack Media Studios. We glided over and got inside the building. We looked to see Xanatos, who saw us and said, "Ah, the cavalry has arrived. I'm afraid you missed all the fun. Demona took off after so much she called the Hunter." I couldn't believe this and growled, "Then, you were partners in this sorcery?!"

Xanatos explained, "I wanted to believe what she promised, so I gave her access to the studio." I was angry at what he had told me and shouted, "You fool! I shall make you pay for the lives she's destroyed!" Xanatos said, "You want vengeance or a solution? This is bigger than anything either of us has faced. We'll have to work together to stop her. Truce?" He held his hand out, then I kept thinking about Isabelle more and felt like I had no choice. I sighed as I shook his hand, "Agreed." Xanatos said, "We'll go over the plan tomorrow night. Rest easy." I didn't know what he meant, but I looked to see Brooklyn turn to stone and I felt myself turn to stone.

* * *

Night already came when I awoke from my slumber with Brooklyn; that sadly means that Isabelle and the other humans affected by Demona's spell are turned to stone. We headed back to the clock tower to tell everyone the news and got towards the Eyrie Building to see Xanatos. He was in his Gargoyle armor and was making more of his Steel Clan robots.

He took his wielding mask off and said, "Perfect timing." I noticed that Isabelle was pushing Owen, but the two are frozen in solid stone. I asked, "What is Isabelle doing here?" Brooklyn looked at her expression and said, "She doesn't look happy." Xanatos said, "Owen sometimes has that effect on people." I looked at the robots and asked, "Why have you brought out your robots?"

Xanatos explained, "They're an intrical part of the plan. The spell is designed to end when the sky burns."

I pressed on further, "And you can make that happen?"

He answered, "We can. We'll fly over the city carrying these packs." He held up six jetpacks for each of us and explained, "They've been rigged to dispense a harmless hypergolic gas. At a preset time, the packs will detonate and the gas will ignite."

We all slipped on the packs onto our shoulders, having the packs face in front of us. Xanatos looked at his computer and said, "I'll lose all my robots, but I could afford it. For ten seconds, the sky will appear to be on fire. Hopefully, that will break the spell."

Bronx was barking and clawing at something, which made Xanatos say, "That tapestry was from the 12th Century, quite rare and valuable." Brooklyn coaxed, "Go lie down, Bronx. We'll be back soon. I hope." I thought about the outcome and said, "Are we supposed to be sacrificed with the robots?" Xanatos said, "Of course not, you'll have 25 minutes. Just make sure you're out of the upper atmosphere before the time runs out." He slipped his helmet on, then I looked at the two statues and sighed, "Very well. It has to work."

We walked out of the castle and watched the Steel Clan go up, then Xanatos followed. The others and I jumped off the ledge, gliding around with the gas flowing out of the packs and praying for a miracle to come. We glide gliding around the city and I caught up with Xanatos saying, "It looks like your plan will work, Xanatos." He looked at me and said, "I had no doubt about that. I'm more worried about that beast of yours shredding my tapestry."

"What tapestry?" I asked.

Xanatos said, "The 12th Century piece on the South wall. Bronx was clawing at it before we left." I remembered Bronx doing that and had a feeling that Demona might've been there. I began to fear the worst about Isabelle and said, "We must return to the castle!" I turned towards the direction of the castle and noticed that Xanatos followed me. As we got there, Isabelle and Owen were still in one piece. I looked to see the floor under them crumble, jumped to grab a hold of the two statues, and pulled them to safety.

Demona and Macbeth were fighting each other, then she kicks Macbeth away from her as Xanatos called, "Demona!" Demona held up a gun and Xanatos dodged away as a laser hits the wooden door. Macbeth shoves Demona and the two fell down the hole from the floor. Xanatos went over the gap and got towards the computer. He typed something and said, "This is bad. The gaspacks are set to detonate about ten minutes prematurely."

I met up with him and said, "You must stop them!" Xanatos kept looking at the screen and said, "She's changed the access code, locked me out. Demona's the only one who can save the city and your friends." I looked at Bronx and ordered, "Guard Isabelle!" He gave a bark and ran towards her, then Xanatos and I jumped down the gap to reveal another floor.

I got between the two and said, "Stop this madness!" It wasn't what I expected as I was punched hard by the two, knocking me over and landing on my back. Xanatos said, "They're not going to listen to reason. Take them down now! We'll sort it out after." He fired a laser from his armor to stop them fighting, only to have them land on the floor. Macbeth got up as he held two metal balls saying, "You're not the only one with weapons, laddy." He threw them towards the ground and an explosion occurred, making the floor below us crumble and the four of us fall towards the garden area.

As we fell, I held Xanatos to get him away from the falling debris and we landed at the top of the steps. Demona was laying unconscious and Macbeth held Demona in his arms. He lifts her near a metal spike on the ground and was about to kill her. I called, "No! Killing her won't solve anything! Death never does." The three girls from before appeared as the first one said, "He's right, Macbeth."

The third said, "Duncan was afraid that your father would make you king. Did your father's death stop you from becoming king?" Macbeth answers, "No!" The second one said, "You wanted revenge for your father's death. Did Gillecomgain's death settle that score?"

"No," Macbeth replied.

The first one said, "Did your own death save your son Luoch from Canmore?"

Macbeth sadly whispered, "No..."

I looked at him and said, "Death is never the answer. Life is."

MacBeth backs away from the spike and gently lays Demona down. He sighed, "I'm just so tired..."

The three approached him as the first one said, "Then sleep, Macbeth." The girls pulled away and Macbeth falls unconscious. Xanatos said, "Normally, I'd be fascinated by all this. But I need that access code to save my city." We came towards the three and watched them use some power to bring Demona up to her feet. The first one said, "You must give them the code."

Demona said, "I will have vengeance for the betrayal of my clan, vengeance for my pain."

The second sister asked, "But who betrayed your clan?"

The third sister asks, "And who caused this pain?"

Demona sighed, "The Vikings destroyed my clan."

The sisters each took turns as they pressed Demona on with questions. "Who betrayed the castle to the Vikings?"

Demona responded, "The Hunter hunted us down!"

"Who created the Hunter?"

Demona glared, "Canmore destroyed the last of us."

"Who betrayed Macbeth to Canmore?"

Demona's expression turned to shock. I looked at her and calmly said, "Your thirst for vengeance has only created more sorrow. End the cycle, Demona. Give us the code." Tears brimmed her eyes as Demona answered, "The access code is alone." Xanatos goes towards the ceiling to get the code and Demona straightened herself. She glared at me with her eyes red, "You tricked me! You had me under a spell! None of this was my fault! It was the humans, always the humans!"

I shook my head and said, "You have learned nothing."

She shouted, "Nothing but your lies! I'll still have my revenge!" She was about to attack me, but two of the girls each held Demona's wrists in a firm grasp. The third waved her hand and said, "You are tired. Sleep..." Demona stopped struggling and fell towards the ground asleep. I looked at the two defeated and said, "What do we do with them?"

The first sister said, "We have written their stories."

The second said, "They are our responsibility."

The third finishes, "They are our children."

They position themselves in some triangle around MacBeth and Demona, then they began to glow. I didn't understand about Demona and Macbeth's past, wanted to know more, and asked, "Wait! Who are you? What are you?" One of the sisters said as she and her siblings glowed, "That is a story for another day."

Everyone vanished, then I met up with Xanatos. The rest of the clan came back and we watched the robots finish their work. One by one, they were destroyed and the gas made the sky look like it was on fire. Ash and flames fell around as we looked in wonder, making Xanatos say, "Magnificent." We came back towards the castle and looked to see Isabelle pull away from Owen; the spell is broken!

Brooklyn smiled, "It worked! They're back!" The clan ran towards Isabelle with open arms and she smiled, "Hey, guys!" She gave them welcoming embraces, then I ran towards Isabelle and held her waist as I swung her around. She laughed more and we stopped. I held her in my arms and sighed, "I'm very grateful that you weren't harmed by Demona. You're safe." Isabelle asked, "How did you break the spell?"

I said, "The sky burned. You're free." Isabelle wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips on mine. I held her close to me and said, "We should head home." She walked out with the others, then I followed after them. Xanatos stopped me and said, "Goliath, we made a good team. You know, all this time I've wondered why I let you creatures live. Now, I know. You come in handy now and then."

I said, "As do you... occasionally." I held Isabelle in my arms and glided back towards her apartment. We looked to see Rein, Rosaline, and Elisa sitting on the couch with Mina. Isabelle climbed out of my arms and gave a few taps on the window. The girls shot up and opened the sliding door, then tackled her to the floor with hugs.

Rein smiled, "Great to have you back, Belle!"

Elisa said, "We really missed you!"

Rosaline said, "We saw the sky on fire and it was wild!"

Isabelle got up and said, "I know. Thanks to Goliath and Xanatos. I know it sounds weird, but he was being the good guy the second time."

Rein moaned, "I better head home. It's been long and I could get some rest."

She walked out of the room and got towards the hall, then Elisa did. Rosaline said, "You're gonna explain all this?"

Goliath said, "I guess so, but that will wait until tomorrow night."

Rosaline walked back inside, then Isabelle kissed me tenderly and said, "I love you." I ran my claws gently through her hair and said, "I love you, too. You and I, we are one." I watched her go back into the room, then I perched myself onto the balcony as I watched the sun rise and I turned myself to stone.

* * *

**How was that one? I hope you like where is going so far and excited for Part 2 coming up soon! I just came back to fix some of the punctuation and spelling errors, as well as making this a bit longer. This fanfic will end with "Double Jeopardy", then Part 2 will continue on. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! ****Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	26. High Noon

**New York City, 2005**

Inside the clock tower, Lexington has his laptop hooked onto Coldstone's plugs with an extension cord to find out about the virus. Goliath looked at Lexington working as Brooklyn was reading some newspapers. Hudson and Brooklyn took turns in reading a story from a newspaper. Hudson read slowly, "The city honored Rosaria Sanchez and Peter Choy, who last week pulled a 5 year-old from the lake in Central Park and resuscitated him."

Broadway looked at the paper and read, "When asked about their heroic act, the teenagers agreed it was the righi-rigg-ree..." A voice came up and finished, "The right thing to do." The clan looked to see Isabelle Donahue come in. Her black hair was straightened as she wore a light pink tank top with a matching sweater wrapped around her waist, dark jeans with an embroider with pink flowers on her left leg, and a pair of white sneakers. She held a stack of books as the others looked to see her.

Broadway smiled, "Hi, Belle. How did you know what they say? Were you there?"

She said as she handed him the books and stretched, "No, but choosing to save a kid took real courage and that always feels right."

Broadway looked at her and said, "Guess you do that all the time, huh?"

Isabelle shrugs, "Eh, I'm no hero. I just do my job. My job for now is over and all I wanna do is hit the hay."

Hudson looked up and asked, "Why would you want to hit hay?"

Brooklyn looked at him and said, "Oh, she means she's tired and wants to sleep."

Hudson understood and grumbles, "Well, why didn't she say so?"

Isabelle gave a small yawn and said, "Lex, I brought you some books on computer viruses. You got anywhere so far?"

Lexington looks at his laptop and said, "I think so. The virus that attacked Coldstone wiped out his programing clean. Nothing's broken, but nothing's working either. It's a blank slate, even the virus is gone."

Goliath explained, "The three Gargoyles' souls used to create Coldstone were put there by magic, not programing."

Lexington paused and said, "I know! They gotta be there somewhere! If I could just evise a simple operating program."

Isabelle gently rubs Lexington's head and said, "You'll figure it out, bud. I'll see you guys tonight. I really need to get some shut-eye."

She walks away tiredly as the sun rose and Goliath looked at the clock face. He said, "As do we." The clan headed outside of the balcony and took their poses as the sun rose to turn them to stone. From below the clock tower, Isabelle puts her sweater on as she walked out of the police department building with Officer Morgan. Isabelle rubbed her neck and gave a small moan. Morgan said, "Yeah, I know the feeling. Either the beat's getting longer or I'm getting older."

Isabelle gave a small smile and said, "Go home, Morgan. See ya later." She walked towards her car as Morgan said, "You too." Isabelle turned and looked to see a young officer with red hair bring in an old man in handcuffs. She thought to herself, _That's weird. Her face looks familiar. I better get some sleep, but something's really off. _Isabelle walked towards Morgan and asked, "You know that badge? She looks familiar, but I can't place her."

He simply shrugged, "Nah, probably just another rookie. Who else would cuff a guy that big with his hands in front of him?" Isabelle gave a weak chuckle and said, "Yeah. Someone should tell her." She ran towards the building, but Morgan gently held Isabelle's arm and said, "And then, go home. Kid, your eyes keep getting dark circles every night."

Isabelle sighed, "Yeah, but I kinda like it. Makes me look tough and give a scary side."

The officer gave a small chuckle and said, "Yeah. See you tonight, Elvira."

Isabelle got inside the station and called to the new officer, "Hey, newbie! Hold on a second!" The officer didn't listen as she led the man towards the hall, making a right turn and running towards the stairs. Isabelle ran after them, but saw a door close fast. She ran towards it and opens it to see her fellow employees working. She said, "Where did they go? Weird." She looked to see the tower door opened and said, "Shit, even more weird and bad!"

Isabelle ran towards the door and looked to see the old man's cuffs on the ground, along with his hat. She looked at the ladder steps that lead to the tower and took a deep breath. She pulled her gun out from her purse and slowly climbs up with no fear of the outcome. She pointed her gun and said, "Okay, come out with your hands up!" The female officer from earlier before kicks Isabelle's gun out of her hand as the old man grabbed a strong hold of Isabelle.

She wriggled in his grasp and knew the man in an instant, "Macbeth! You and your little friend won't get away with this!" Macbeth flung Isabelle towards a wall hard, making her head smack towards the stone. Isabelle fell limp and held her head, then fell unconscious.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

My head was throbbing from that hit and I woke up a little. I moaned, "Ugh, that's going to leave a mark. Huh? How long was I out?" I looked at my watch and it read 5:10 p.m. I said, "Whoa..." I looked to see Rein coming over. She wore her hair in low pony, a pair of dark blue pants, a black jacket over a blue jersey, and a pair of black-and-white Converse. Rein walked over towards me and asked, "Belle, what were you doing here? Rose kept calling your phone and you never picked up." I got up and leaned on the wall for support, "Let's just say I had a bad encounter with a Scotsman that the clan hates."

"Macbeth?"

I said, "Uh-huh. For an old guy, he's pretty fit as Sean Connery. Clan... Oh, God!" I ran out towards the tower balcony and smiled as the clan was still here in one piece, "Present, accounted for, and not chipped." I walked back inside and Rein said, "Hey, Coldstone's gone!" I looked and noticed that the robot was missing. I moaned, "This is confusing. How in the heck did Macbeth lug him out of here without being seen? He can't walk him out of the door and it would be too weird to notice, even in New York."

Rein looked at me, gave a gentle slap to my cheek, and said, "Belle, re-lax. That bonk on the head is getting you all worked up. We better wait until the clan wakes up and we'll explain everything." I sat on the chair Hudson usually sits and said, "Yeah, you're right. I could really use a Tylenol about now." She got towards my bag and handed it to me. I opened a little bottle of the medicine and popped the pill in my mouth, then Rein got some water.

I finished swallowing the pill and gave a small sigh. We looked up to see the clan walk in and Goliath asked me, "Isabelle, are you alright?" I said, "My head's still throbbing and I've been sleeping here for the rest of the day. Coldstone's been taken by Macbeth and some woman that I might know. I don't know how and why, but it's bad news." Rein asked, "Goliath, when was the last time you saw him?"

Goliath said, "I left Macbeth with the Weird Sisters. How did he escape them?"

Broadway adds, "And how did he know where to find us?"

Brooklyn looked at me and asked, "Did you recognize the woman?"

I shrugged, "She seems familiar, but I can't place her."

Lexington looked at the books and asked, "But why did they steal Coldstone?"

Goliath ponders and said, "I don't know, but we can't leave my brother in their hands."

Hudson said, "Aye, it's time we pay Macbeth a visit."

Rein said, "I'm going, too." Lexington held her shoulders and said, "Nuh-uh, Rein. You'll get hurt." Rein said, "Lex, I watched Goliath when he was in virtual reality, got turned into a Gargoyle, saw a werewolf, and encountered a graveyard of people being statues. I think I can handle this one with you."

Lexington sighed, "Still, it's too risky. You got zapped that time." Rein sighed, "Okay, you win. Just be safe, alright?" Lexington and Rein kissed, then she joined with me. I ran towards Goliath, held his arm, and said, "I wanna go with you, but I go back on duty in 30 minutes." Goliath looked at everyone and said, "I think the six of us can handle Macbeth. You have an entire city to protect."

I said, "You're right. Just be careful and stay safe. Also, I want a full report later." Goliath gave a small chuckle, held my face, and leaned in to kiss me. He said, "We'll be back soon." He joined the others and got out of the clock tower. I looked at Rein and said, "Well, I guess you could stay here for a bit." She said, "I'll be fine here, thanks. If you're on break, I could get us some dinner. Well, breakfast to you."

I held back a laugh and said, "Yeah, either way." I climbed down the steps of the tower, got towards the locker room to freshen up, and headed out to get to work. Elisa walked over and said, "Belle, is everything okay? You're still wearing the same clothes from last night." I said, "To keep things short and simple, Macbeth and his new girlfriend came over to steal Coldstone. I also got knocked out and had a good sleep, as well as a migraine."

She said, "I heard from Rein that you're okay. When you were gone, I took Mina out and had her fed for you before I left to get here." I smiled a bit and said, "Thanks." She said, "Sure thing." I got towards my car and did some patrolling, had some reports finished, and took a breather. I headed out of Chavez's office and looked to see Elisa carry two bags. Something smelled a bit spicy and I smiled: Chinese.

She said, "I thought that Rein, me, and you should have something to eat." I smiled, "That's great." We headed towards the tower and met up with Rein, then we had our fill. Elisa had some beef lo mein, an egg roll, and white rice. I got myself an egg roll, sweet and sour chicken, rice, and some shrimp. Rein has an egg roll, chicken and soy sauce, and yellow rice with some peas.

After eating and watching some TV, I got back to work to finish another report and got back towards the tower. I noticed that Elisa and Rein are gone, so it was just me. I waited for hours and sighed as I looked at the balcony, "No note, text, nothing. I just hope they're okay. It's almost dawn and I really need some sleep, but I can't leave knowing that they're safe." I stretched a bit and looked to see a figure gliding. I asked, "Goliath?"

I was dead wrong when Demona landed. I asked sarcastically, "Spending the day here, Demona? Sun's coming up." She turned and smirked, "Is it really?" I stood back and watched her relax, then she grunts in pain and her skin changed to a fair complexion. Her wings, claws, tail, and fangs vanished; Demona is now human! I pulled my gun out and glared, "If you're human, then you're subject to human law. You're under arrest and you have the right to remain silent."

She smirks as she looks at her nails, "If I remain silent, you'll never see the Gargoyles and your precious Goliath again." I couldn't believe my ears and shouted, "What did you do to them?! If you had them shattered to pieces or killed them, I'm going after you!" She said, "Isabelle, I haven't done anything to them. Yet." I froze as she said that word and slumped in defeat, "Where are they?"

She said, "Before I destroy Goliath, I want to prove to him once and for all that you humans are really like. I'll bring Goliath and the others to Belvedere Castle in Central Park at high noon. If you show up, you still won't save them and it will certainly cost you your life. But if you don't show, Goliath will see what human loyalty is really worth. Either way, I win."

She walks away into the tower and I felt scared for Goliath's sake. Tears were about to fill my eyes, but I held them back and ran out of the building as I watched Demona go into a taxi cab. I wiped a tear away and heard Morgan say, "Ya know, we have to stop meeting like this." I turned and asked, "Sorry, what?" He looked at me and said, "You've been lookin' a bit frail around the edges, girl. You sleeping?"

I sighed, "Only for a few hours in the last forty." He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Well, climb into bed and pull it in after you." I sighed with a shaky breath, "You don't know how much I would like to and when I wake up, it'll be all over for me. No more monsters, good or bad. Just normal and boring life." Morgan said, "Normal life would be nice, but I'm bored enough as it is."

I nodded, "For a while, but they need me. He needs me." Morgan raised a brow and said, "Isn't that why you put on the badge?" Hope came into me and I said, "Yes. That's exactly why! Thanks, Morgan! You've been a great help!" I ran fast to my car and heard Morgan call, "Uh... Sure, Detective. Anytime!" I drove home fast, took Mina out and fed her, and I headed towards Belvedere Castle.

I had something to keep me awake with some breakfast sandwich and parked my car. I looked at the roof and said, "This is it. I'm coming, Goliath. The princess will be your knight this time." I got out of my car, put my gun into my purse, and placed my purse into the trunk. I walked towards the roof to see Macbeth, Demona, and Coldstone. I went towards Goliath and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I noticed that he and the others had chains on them. Demona smirks as she held a bazooka, "You are brave, human. But stupid."

I said, "I'm unarmed."

She said, "That was your first mistake and your last."

Macbeth stops her and said, "Surely, you're not afraid to face her hand-to-hand?"

Demona throws her weapon down and said, "I fear no human! Come, Princess. Goliath cannot save you now."

I glared at her, "I'm here to save him." She growled and charged towards me, but I managed to flip her over and get up to my feet. She lunged at me again, but I dodged and she fell to her knees. I laughed, "You fight like a rookie!" She sprung up and kicked me in the chest, then tackled me.

In our fight, it became a cat-fight. I moaned as my hair was pulled, "What are you in? High school? You gotta do better than that!" I bit her wrist, clawed her face, punched her eye, and managed to smack her head to the ground. She slapped my face, punched me in the stomach, and clawed my arm. She growled, "You insolent human!" I groaned as I butt her head, "Shut up and get a taste of your own medicine!"

She started to strangle me and I sadly looked at Goliath. Demona's stronger than I am and I couldn't fight her off. I wheezed, "Goliath, I'm sorry." I felt my life slipping fast, but air entered my lungs as Macbeth shouted, "Demona, to me!" He was holding a ladder to an air craft and Demona ran towards him, then the two were gone. Coldstone went after them, but I stopped him and said, "Wait! I need you to help get the chains off the Gargoyles! Please, there's been enough fighting for one day."

He looked at me, moved towards the Gargoyles, and shot lasers at the chains. He gave a small bow and said, "I must take my leave with you, my lady." He turned to go, but I held his arm and said, "Coldstone, Goliath and the others will want to see you." He shook his head and sighed, "No, there are forces at war within me. And until that battle has been decided, no living Gargoyle is safe from Coldstone. Tell my brother I will return someday if I can." He used his wings and jetpack to fly, then was out of sight.

I laid myself on Goliath for support, then a jogger came over and asked, "Hey, where did those statues come from?" I sighed, "Probably some new renovations or art students doing sculptures. I don't know why, but I'm getting some sleep." I leaned towards Goliath's face, kissed his stone cheek, and said, "Tonight, big guy. Tonight." I got towards my car, drove home, and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of continuing the story by having Double Jeopardy for last. I only own my OCs; the characters and episodes are owned by Disney and Greg Weisman. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	27. Isabelle's Birthday

**Scotland, 985 AD**

Isolde's maid combed her hair into a half-back and pinned small roses to it. Isolde felt happy that she'll be turning 16, but sad that she won't spend the celebration with Goliath that night. Isolde sighed, "Cliodne, I hope Father doesn't have those boarish princes to ask for my hand in marriage. If I do marry, I want it to be for love." Cliodne sighed, "I think someday you might be able to find a man perfect to you. He'll love you for who you are, care for you, and protect you."

Isolde smiled a bit, then she got a pair of golden earrings on. Cliodne looked through the princess's wardrobe and found something for Isolde to wear, then helped her get dressed. Isolde slipped into a pink dress that has long sleeves, an off-shoulder neckline, and a full skirt with pink lilies around it and a sash near her waist. Cliodne helped the princess's gown by lacing the back and fixing her sash, then she smiled, "Your Highness, you look like a blossom."

Isolde smiled, "Thank you, Cliodne." She headed towards the hall to meet with her father, sister, and the guests. Through the celebration, she received many gifts and ate the food made for the feast. One after the other, many of the men asked to dance with her. She accepted, but all of them didn't faze her; some kept stepping on her foot, some kept having her bump into the other guests, and one of them nearly spilled wine all over her.

Isolde looked for her father and sighed, "I don't like this at all. Most of the men don't seem to please me and they don't really seem to see me as I really am. I'm not some prize to be won." Prince Malcolm said, "I know, but you're old enough to marry. You might be able to be married to a lord or another prince to elevate your stature. You might even rule beside your future husband."

Isolde sighed, "I know, but I hate being forced into this. It almost feels like I'm a pig raised enough for slaughter." Prince Malcolm said, "Isolde, I won't have you speaking in such manner. Just try to grin and bear it for the evening." Isolde sighed in defeat, then the Magus danced with her. For a young mage, he was pretty good. Isolde thanked all the guests for coming and left for her room.

She took her earrings off and notices a white rose on her dresser. Isolde smells the flower and opens her window. She looked to see Goliath and smiled, "Thank you for the rose." Goliath picked up Isolde in her arms and said, "I wanted to give you something for your special night. That's not all, Isolde." The princess raised a brow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Goliath answered, "You'll see." He takes her on the tower he sleeps during the day and sets her down. He said, "I'm taking you somewhere special for tonight, but it's a surprise." He takes out a dark cloth and ties it around Isolde's eyes. Isolde touched the blindfold with her fingers and asks, "Blindfolding me? That's not fair." Goliath held back a laugh as he finishes tying a knot behind her head, then picks her up in his arms.

He said to her, "Hold tight to me, Isolde." The princess wrapped her arms around Goliath's neck and felt herself gliding in the air. From above, Isolde could feel the cool spring air hit her face gently. She asked, "Where are we going, Goliath?" Golaith said, "Isolde, I told you before that it's a surprise. You didn't think I was going to let you ruin it, did you?" Isolde said, "Could you at least give me a hint?"

Goliath said, "This is your hint. We're here already."

"Goliath, isn't that enough? Could you at least tell me? If you do, I'll act surprised."

She felt herself gently set down on some grass, felt Goliath's hands on her shoulders, and heard him say, "Are you ready for it?" Isolde gave a small nod and felt the knot behind her head untied. Goliath lets the blindfold slip to the ground and said, "You can open your eyes now." Isolde blinks her eyes open and found herself in a forest that is lush with trees blossoming, fireflies around, roses bloomed, and the moon shining brightly.

Isolde smiled, "It looks so beautiful and peaceful here."

Goliath said, "I wanted to show you this place here. I often come here to think and admire the scenery. You should see it in fall, winter, and now spring."

Isolde didn't know how to respond, but jumps up and wraps her arms around Goliath's neck. She smiled, "Thank you for showing me this." Goliath wrapped his wings around Isolde to embrace her and said, "You're welcome. Happy Birthday, Isolde." The two pulled apart, looked at the moon, and decided to head back. Before they did, Goliath picked a white rose that has dew on it and gives it to Isolde. The two got back to the castle, then Isolde closed her window and got herself ready for bed. She placed the rose next to the other one, changed into a lavender nightgown, and fell asleep in her bed.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I dribbled the basketball around the court, ran towards a basket, and dunked it into the hoop. I tossed some more into the basket and looked to see Elisa. She hugged me and said, "Happy Birthday, Belle. How does it feel to be 27?" I sighed, "I feel old, but not that old. I feel great." We walked out of the gym, then I slipped on my coat and picked up my bags out of the locker I'm borrowing.

We walked out of the gym and Elisa said, "I got you your gift. It's in your locker at the police station." I smiled, "Thanks. I just have to hand in the report do a few patrols, and I'm done. Do you think the clan might do something for tonight?" I noticed the look on her face and said, "Ha, you do know!"

She said, "If I told you, it's not going to be a surprise."

"If you tell me, I'll act surprised."

Elisa gave a laugh and said, "You'll wait in a bit."

I looked out the window to see the sky getting a little darker and thought about the dream I had. We headed towards the building and went inside. I placed my purse and gym bag in my locker, then took out a dark purple box wrapped with a light blue ribbon. I opened the box and found a purple charm bracelet. I looked at Elisa, hugged her, and smiled, "Thank you, Elisa!"

She said, "I thought you might like it. You're welcome." I placed the bracelet on my wrist, headed out of the room and got my reports on a robbery done, and patrolled around the city with Matt. He said, "So, what are you and your boyfriend doing for you birthday tonight?"

I kept my mouth shut about Goliath, but blushed with a shrug, "I dunno, but I think he's gonna surprise me with something." We looked at the streets to find things okay, but we saw three guys picking on a woman for her purse. Matt and I stopped the thugs, arrested them, and booked them. I said, "Wow, three at one time." He joked, "Must be a new record. Happy Birthday, Belle."

I hugged him and said, "Thanks, Matt."

He got out a small box and said, "Here." I opened the box and found a golden barrette with two pink roses made of satin. I smiled, "It's pretty." I placed the barrette inside the box as Matt said, "I thought you might like it." I looked to see Rosaline and Rein walk in. They wished me a happy birthday, then we got towards the tower door. Elisa was there and said, "You gotta wait a bit. In the meantime, we should open your other gifts. I'll tell you when." She closes the door and it was just me, Rein, and Rosaline.

Rosaline wore her hair in a bun as she wore a pair of light blue jeans, white boots, and an ice blue sweater. Rein wore a dark purple sweater, light blue jeans, and a pair of dark gray boots. I got Rosaline's gift first and opened it. I held up a golden necklace that has a purple peace symbol and saw a pair of earrings to match. I smiled, "Thank you, Rose!"

She hugged me and said, "You're welcome." Rein shoved me her gift and said, "I hope you like what I got you." I looked at the package and it looked big. I opened it and took out another box, then opened it to reveal a lavender purse from Coach. I smiled, "It's cute! I love that purple! Thanks, Rein!" She smiled, "You're welcome. How long do we have to wait like this? The clan must be awake by now."

Elisa opened the door and said, "Okay, bring her in." We walked in with my gifts and set them down, then I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. I couldn't see, but I felt myself go up some steps and heard the door close. I walked up some more and heard whispers, then Elisa say, "Okay, now!" I felt hands off my face and looked to see the whole clan.

They all said, "Happy Birthday, Isabelle!"

I smiled, "How did you guys know?"

Brooklyn smiled as he kissed Rosaline, "Since we all met, we never forgot. We couldn't get any gifts, but we thought of celebrating here." Rein said, "Elisa and I brought some chips n' dip, drinks, burgers, and stuff." We ate and talked a bit, then I said, "Goliath's not here. Have you guys seen him?"

Hudson said, "He'll be back in a bit, lass. He's almost done patrolling and will meet us here." We finished eating, then got ready for some cake. Broadway brought up a platter and said, "I made just made this and I hope it turned out okay." I looked at the cake and looked at the light pink frosting, along with the light green icing for the words. I noticed a few candles, made a wish inside my head, and blew them out. We all got ourselves a slice and the cake was good.

I smiled as I finished eating, "Broadway, you did a great job!" I gave his cheek a kiss, then he wipes the chocolate and icing off saying, "Aw, thanks. I was able to do the writing on it and glad it came out great." Lexington asked, "So, what did you wish for?" I said, "I can't tell you. It's bad luck and it won't come true." We looked to see a figure walk in and I rushed over.

I smiled, "Goliath!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt my feet lift off the ground as he swung me around. He kissed me and said, "Happy Birthday, Isabelle." I held back a laugh as some frosting was on his lips. He asked, "What?" I wiped his lips and said, "Sorry about that. We just had some cake and were waiting for you. How was the patrol?" He said, "Fine. Isabelle, I have something to show you. Will you go on a glide with me?"

I smiled, "I would love to." He picked me up in his arms, jumped off the ledge, and we glided around the city. The lights around the city and the snow looked beautiful. I asked, "Where are we going?" He said, "I'm taking you someplace that you might love going." I guessed, "Central Park?" He said, "No, even better. I'm not saying anything, but you'll have to wait and see."

We landed near a building that I recognized: the Cloisters. I asked, "Goliath, why are we here?" He placed me on the ground and said, "You didn't have the chance to see it better when Demona kidnapped you and your sister. I thought you might see it at night without the danger." I smiled a bit and we walked inside. The stained glass windows shone by the moonlight and everything was quiet.

I smiled, "It's so beautiful here." Goliath said, "I also have something for you." He got into his pouch, held up a small box, and handed it to me. I opened it and found a tennis bracelet with white roses carved and linked together. I smiled, "It's beautiful. Thank you." He kissed my forehead and said, "You're welcome. May I?" I held out my arm, then he fastened the bracelet around my right wrist.

I asked, "How did you know I like white roses?" He said, "Isolde loved them and you do. You're so much like her, but I still love you and care for you as I did for her." I smiled, "I guess she and I share the same hearts, thoughts, and spirit." Goliath held me in his arms as he wrapped his wings around me, "You and I are one. Now and forever, my angel of the night."

We went out into the courtyard and snow was all around. I threw myself backwards and made a snow angel, then Goliath threw himself down to keep me company. We held hands and I sighed, "This is the night I'll never forget, big guy." He gave my hand a squeeze and we looked at the stars. I laid on his chest and we started to kiss, then Goliath began to kiss my neck and asked, "Am I hurting you?"

I said, "No, I'm fine. Just try not to hurt me or try anything kinky."

Goliath asked with a raised brow, "Kinky?"

I explained, "No sex or doing 'it'."

He understood and said, "Alright." We kept kissing and holding each other for about an hour, then we caught our breaths as we felt tired. I got up and dusted myself off saying, "That was fun." Goliath gave a small chuckle and said, "I didn't know humans do that."

I said, "We do. It's called make out, the safer alternative." He laughed and said, "You humans have different ways of expressing love." He picked me up in his arms and glided back towards the tower. As we glided back, I asked, "How do Gargoyles show their affection?" He said, "We sometimes wrap our wings around for embraces, nuzzle our noses or press our foreheads to each other, and touch one's hair. When we touch hair, it's almost like kissing."

I asked, "So, when we met and you touching my hair, it's like kissing? That's sweet."

He said, "I still like kissing you and got used to it."

I giggled, "C'mere, you." We kissed each other as we got on the balcony, then went inside.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of doing this and skip "Outfoxed". I was thinking of having Isolde be born in May, while Isabelle is born in January. I hope you like where this is going so far! :) Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	28. The Price

**Goliath's POV**

The clan and I had already finished our patrol over the city. Lexington looked around and said, "Boy, the city sure is different when it snows." Brooklyn held his arms for warmth and said, "Yeah, it's colder." I exchanged a glance and said, "It's almost dawn and we've completed our patrol. Let's return to the clock tower for a good day's sleep."

We kept gliding and the clock tower was only a few more rooftops ahead. Hudson said, "Not a bad life. All things considered..." Before he could finish, something shot at us and we felt an electric charge. We all pulled away and Brooklyn glared, "Yeah, too bad he wants to end it!" We looked to see someone on a sort of jet and the figure shot a laser gun.

Hudson growled, "Macbeth!" I don't know how he escaped the Weird Sisters the last time and how he allied with Demona, but something felt wrong and he needs to be stopped. Macbeth faced us and smirked, "I've been looking for you!" He fired his gun again, but Broadway and I moved from the laser as it hits a building. I growled as I began to charge towards him, "I don't know how you escaped the Weird Sisters, Macbeth..."

Brooklyn finishes as he began to charge, "But you're going to wish you hadn't!" We all got towards Macbeth, but he escaped us fast. I glided after the human, but I dodged a laser coming at me and asked, "Why do you attack us?" He looked at me with a smirk, "Trophies!" He moved his machine and fired at Brooklyn, who gave a groan and fell towards a rooftop fast.

I dove after him before his body made contact, caught him in my arms, and laid him down on a roof. I glided around and noticed the sky getting lighter; the sun will be rising soon. Macbeth fired a net to snare Broadway and Lexington, the two gave howls of pain as the net sparked, and the two fell near Brooklyn. Hudson got after him with sword in hand, but Macbeth tossed a pouch of some sort and some powder blinded Hudson. He landed on the same rooftop near the trio and looked up towards Macbeth.

I took my chance and grabbed Macbeth from behind. He glared, "You'll have to do better than that." I felt something press my side and I roared in pain as I felt the gun's laser hit me. I held my side and began to fall off, but I grabbed onto a sort of ironmongery on a building across the street from where the others landed. Hudson took the net off the two and the trio woke up in a daze.

Macbeth held out his gun and said, "Farewell, my enemies!" I looked at the clan and shouted, "NO!" I grabbed the spire I was leaning on to, aimed for the machine Macbeth used to fly, and threw it towards the target. We all looked to see Macbeth plummet fast and the mechanical sled of his exploded. Lexington said, "I don't believe it!" Hudson sighed, "Believe it, lad. Macbeth's dead."

I joined everyone else and had my back turned. I felt guilty about killing Macbeth and said, "I had no choice. He would've killed the four of you." Hudson brushed his shoulders off and said, "No one's questioning you, Goliath. We'd best prepare to sleep right here. Dawn is upon us." I watched the four take their positions and turn to stone, then I got into a lunge position and fell asleep fast.

Over the hours, night came and we all woke up from our stone slumber. We were all awake and refreshed from last night, but Hudson is still stone. I looked at him and gasped, "Hudson!" Broadway and the others looked concerned. Broadway asked, "What's wrong? Why doesn't he wake up?" I went towards Hudson and touched his stone shoulder, then pulled away as I said, "I...I don't know."

I thought about what had happened to him last night and it came back to me. I said, "Wait. Last night, Macbeth threw some kind of powder on Hudson." Brooklyn asked, "Powder?" I almost recognized this as the Sleep Spell the Magus placed on us a thousand years ago and muttered, "Sorcery! A magical concoction to keep him asleep. And it's up to us to find a cure!"

Lexington spoke up, "But how? Macbeth's dead! Who else would know about the powder?" I thought of a way to find something to cure Hudson and said, "Lexington and I will go over to Macbeth's mansion to see what we can find. Brooklyn, Broadway, stay here and protect Hudson." Lexington and I went towards the edge of the rooftop, but Brooklyn stopped me and asked, "Goliath, what if there is no cure?"

I looked at him and said, "There is a cure. There must be." The two of us glided over the city and went towards Macbeth's mansion. As we got there, we were able to destroy the laser cannons by landing on them and getting away fast to have them destroy each other. I said, "Now, let's see what we can find here." We went in towards the library and the dungeon to find some cure, but found nothing.

Lexington looked at me and said, "Now where?"

I thought for a bit and said, "Isabelle. She might be able to help us find what we need."

Lexington said, "Goliath, I don't think she has a spellbook or something from the Internet to find a cure."

I shook my head and said, "No, but we could still try."

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

My night off was okay so far. I already had some dinner, gave Mina a walk around the block, and I was able to pay off the bills. I'm now lifting some small weights and watching some TV as I was in my white tank top with orange-red on the straps and a pair of army green pants. I heard tapping on the window, stopped weight lifting, and opened the window to allow Goliath and Lexington in.

I asked, "What are you two doing here?" Goliath said, "Last night, we were attacked by Macbeth. He's defeated, but Hudson isn't awake. We think he had a spell put on him by a powder of some sort. We looked for evidence at Macbeth's mansion, but found nothing." Lexington asked, "Do you think you can find something on the Internet about that powder?"

I said, "I dunno if I could, but I might if you gave me a description." I remembered that Goliath told me that it hit Hudson in a pink puff to weaken him, a faint shimmer on his stone form, and all that. I looked around the sites and found nothing. I got my gun holster, coat, and sneakers on as Goliath looked at the moon. Goliath sighed, "There's only one other hope. We need a sorceress; we need Demona. You are a detective. You must help us find her."

I wouldn't count on it and it's too risky. I held Goliath's arm and said, "Listen, you know I love you and would do anything to help. But honestly, I wouldn't know where to start looking and it's too dangerous." Goliath pulled away slightly and said, "We can't just give up!" I said, "We won't. I promise." Lexington gently puts Mina on the ground after holding her and went towards us. He said, "It's not long till sunrise. We should head back."

I looked at Goliath and said, "I'd like to go with you." He gave a small nod and picked me up in his arms. Lexington closed the windows and glided off, then Goliath still held me and glided after Lexington. Through the city, we saw lasers firing and Goliath told me where Hudson is. He jerks his head and said, "Over there. It's Broadway!" I noticed he was gliding around, but Lexington said, "The sun's about to come up!"

We landed on a rooftop and looked up at the sky. I noticed that Macbeth was on some motorscooter and was shooting lasers after Broadway. Goliath muttered, "Macbeth, and alive!" He began to rush towards the two, but Lexington and I tried to stop him. I said, "Goliath!" Lexington and I both said together, "You can't! The sun!" The sun already rose and Goliath reared back as he turned to stone with Lexington.

I looked to see Brooklyn turn to stone with a roar on a balcony, then I looked to see Broadway turn to stone in mid-air! He began to drop fast and I began to worry about the outcome: Broadway shattered into a million pieces from a hundred foot drop. I noticed a crane holding a box of rugs and fired my gun at the ropes, making the rugs come out and Broadway land safely.

I laid my head on Goliath and sighed, "Thank God..." I looked up as Macbeth said, "Trophies!" He gave a small laugh and rode off. I looked to see one of the workers here and he began to complain, "What is this? I had these crates here and ready, but the rugs are ruined!" I reached towards the worker and said, "Detective, sir. I had to use these for an emergency. Some jerk moved a stone statue off a building for some prank and it could've shattered into dust. The least I could do is have you move the statue up with the others over there."

He looked up and said, "Alright, I can fix that." He got a holster hooked on Broadway, got the crane started, and was able to lift Broadway near Goliath and Lexington. I called, "Perfect! Thanks!" He stopped his crane and said, "Sure thing. Anything else?" I sighed, "No, that's it. I'll call a cab to get back home." I walked along the streets, called for a cab, and got a lift back home. I opened the door to see Rosaline awake. She wore a purple robe and her hair was wrapped in a towel.

She asked, "Where were you?" I said, "I'll explain later. I'm going to hit the hay and pay a visit to Goliath in the evening." I kicked my sneakers off and got my coat off, then locked my gun in a box with my key. I changed into a white tank top with a floral pattern and light gray shorts, then took the elastic out of my hair holding it in a half-back. I slipped into the covers and fell asleep. In a couple of hours, I felt my face being licked and I groggily looked up to see Mina. She gave a bark and I sighed, "Okay, I'm up."

I got myself showed and dried, then got changed into some clothes. I slipped on a light green tank top with white Hawaiian flowers as the pattern, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of light boots. I finished tying the laces and looked at the clock, which read 3:00. I said, "Only two more hours until the clan's up." I took Mina outside, fed her, and got myself something to eat. I got my gun and called a cab.

I told the guy the location, got out of the car, and went towards the fire escape to see how the clan is. I made it to the top to see everyone awake and I ran towards Broadway saying, "You're okay!" He held me and said, "Thanks, Belle. I thought I was about to become a bunch of rocks lying around." We looked to see Brooklyn glide towards us saying, "Jalapeña, you're still alive! It's a miracle!"

Goliath held my shoulder and said, "Yes, a miracle named Isabelle." I blushed a bit and we got our attention about what had happened. Lexington said, "What I don't get is Macbeth. Why did he cut and run?" Brooklyn said, "Yeah, good question. He keeps saying he wants us as trophies, but why didn't he come back for us when we were stone?"

Goliath looked up and said, "Hudson!" Goliath picked me up in his arms fast and everyone glided towards a rooftop to look at Hudson. Goliath placed me on the ground and Broadway said, "Still no sign of Macbeth." Brooklyn looked out the corner of his eye and muttered, "I still wanna know how he lived through that crash and why he keeps attacking us." Goliath said, "It's almost as though he's trying to keep us off-guard, while something else is going on."

We all jumped away as a laser shot at the ground. I rolled around in the snow and growled, "Dammit!" I got my gun out and Macbeth was flying around. He fired randomly and Goliath shouted, "Keep him away from Hudson!" I looked to see Brooklyn and Broadway glide after Macbeth, but the two got shot and hung onto the ledge of a building. Goliath went after him and some of the lasers were getting closer to Hudson.

I shouted, "DON'T DO IT!" I began to fire my gun, but there wasn't any bullets. I looked to see Macbeth aim at the statue and I screamed, "NOOOOOOO!" Goliath glided towards the statue as fast as he could with a terrified yell, "HUDSON!" Everything was in slow motion as the laser fired and Hudson blasted into a pile of rocks. Goliath landed towards the area and looked sadly at the remains.

I watched his fists clenched and his eyes glow white as he ran towards the ledge, then he glided off with a roar. He grabbed a hold of the motor sled and began to attack Macbeth, but he got shocked from a charge. Goliath brought up his fist and roared, "MURDERER!" He gave the blow towards Macbeth's chest and I noticed that Macbeth began to spark with electricity; that's not Macbeth at all, but a robot copy of him.

The robot began to lose energy and said, "You'll have to...do better...than that..." The robot fell towards another rooftop and blew up, then the whole clan came back to the shattered remains of Hudson. Tears ran down my face and I felt my heart rip in two. Hudson was not only a good warrior, he was family and a good friend. Goliath held me for comfort and said, "Hudson was the greatest warrior I have ever known. His loss diminishes us all."

Brooklyn sighed as he wiped a stray tear escaping, "Yeah, I wish I... He was one in a million."

Lexington bowed his head and said, "He's forgotten more things than we'll ever know."

I tried not to break down and sighed, "He was always there for us."

Broadway placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed, "Sorry, Hudson. We wish it didn't turn out this way."

"All things considered, I'm just as glad it did." We all looked to see Hudson a couple of feet away from us, but he's alive! We were all amazed and glad to see him. He walked towards us and said, "It's a long story and be best told over a hot cup of tea." He reached for the rubble and held the head saying, "I think I'll keep this as a souvenir. Not everyone can reclaim their head after losing it. Let's go home."

Goliath picked me up in his arms and glided after the others towards the clock tower. As we got in, Hudson explained to everyone that he was actually kidnapped by Xanatos during the day and that he was needed to test a spell from some cauldron. He was able to defend himself by using a piece of his stone skin as a weapon. He said, "Before I left, I told Xanatos that immortality is what you do with your life and how to spend it."

I smiled, "Pretty good that you told him off and came back, Hudson." The old Gargoyle held me like a grandfather and said, "It's good to be back, lass." Brooklyn held back a laugh and said, "Try not to stay gone for too long."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having this one be a good twist. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. Up next, one of Isabelle and Elisa's friends gets to see the Gargoyles. Stay tuned for more!**

**:)**


	29. Revelations

I looked at Goliath and said, "Thanks for the glide around the park." He held me and said, "You're welcome, Isabelle. Spring is so beautiful here, but not as beautiful as you." I kissed Goliath and said, "I'll see you when I see you." He held me and said, "Same here." I pulled away from him gently and met up with Elisa. She had a smirk on her face and said, "Had a nice date?"

I playfully shoved her and said, "It's not like that! We just glided around, talked a bit, and looked at the blossoms. Ya know, it's pretty funny that some of them look like snowflakes when they blow in the wind before hitting the ground." Elisa brushed some off my hair and said, "Yeah, that's a pretty good way of putting it." I dusted my pink sleeveless top with white stripes, looked at my pink sandals, and brushed my jeans. I asked, "How's Matt doing these days?"

Elisa sighed, "Still obsessed with the Illuminati, but okay. We still kept talking and going out to dinner on our nights off, but I don't know if I should tell him about the Gargoyles." I said, "I know, but I kept my promise. My family and Rein are the only ones who know, so do you and Derek. I guess you shouldn't keep Matt in the dark too long. It's been about two years and I think it's time."

She sighed, "You're right. I'll tell him when I get the chance. Not now, but soon. You're going to tell him with me." I felt myself stuck in a web and said, "Yeah." We headed downstairs and closed the door, but I closed it all the way as Matt saw us. He walked over and said, "There you two are! I've been all over the place looking for you!" I said, "Really, Matt? Well, we've been busy."

Elisa lied, "I was just returning the mop. The sink in the women's locker room spilled over. Belle and I spent the last half hour cleaning it up. What a mess." I gave a little cough and said, "You're looking for us. Something came up?" He said, "Uh, yeah. Uh, I got a new lead on Mace Malone. Uh, if it pans out-" We cut him off and said at the same time, "The Illuminati?"

I said, "Have fun with that." As I was walking, Matt stopped me and asked, "Hey, what's with your neck? I noticed that there's some kind of hickey there." I covered the side of my neck and said flushed, "Uh, met with my boyfriend. We were kissing a bit and got into it. Don't look at me funny! We didn't do it 'it'! Just harmless nuzzling and smooching."

He said, "Alright, I won't get on your case. Who is your boyfriend?"

I said, "He's my soulmate. I checked him out online and we've been friends for over two years, then started dating a few months ago. If you wanna know what he's like, here's his description: long black hair, dark eyes, fond interest of books, doesn't mind high heights, and knows a lot about Medieval Scotland. See ya tomorrow."

I headed towards my car and heaved a sigh, then got in saying, "That was a close one. I feel crappy about not saying the whole truth, but it's the only way." Before I started the car, I looked at my neck and looked at the hickey on my neck; it's not too bad and didn't look swollen.

I headed towards the apartment building and met up with Elisa. She looked at me and said, "That was pretty close, Belle." I moaned as I leaned on the wall, "Tell me about it! If we told him the truth right there on the spot, the shit's gonna hit the fan." Elisa held my shoulder and said, "The next time we'll tell the truth. I'm sure he'll understand and take it fine."

I sighed, "I hope so." I headed into my room, got myself out of my clothes and changed into a pair of black pants with a black t-shirt with bits of hot pink. I got into the covers and fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up to Mina licking my face. I rubbed her ears and said, "Okay, I'll take you out and feed you." I slipped on my silver-and-blue sneakers, hooked Mina's leash, and went outside to have her do her thing.

I went back inside and filled her food bowl up, then made myself some breakfast. To wake myself up more, I got myself showered and got dressed. I brushed my hair out and clipped the front side with a silver barrette shaped like a flower as a blue stone was in the middle. I slipped on my light blue t-shirt, gray jeans, and my dark blue jacket. I got the books I borrowed from the library and decided to turn them in.

I headed towards my car and dropped them off, then I decided to look for something to borrow. I noticed a book about mummies and decided to get that. I got towards my car and headed back to the apartment. I noticed that Elisa came in with some groceries and said, "Belle, how are things?"

I said, "Same old, same old. Just got another book from the library."

Elisa held back a laugh, "Ya know, you do look and act like her."

I asked, "Who, Belle from Beauty and the Beast?"

She said, "Yeah, you do. I'm not kidding: same name, similar appearance, and having a relationship with a monster having a heart of gold."

I said, "Talk about irony. Uh, want an extra hand or something?"

She said, "I don't have much, but that's fine."

She got her key out to her door and we walked in. I felt something furry brush my legs and I looked down to see Cagney. I bent down and rubbed his ears saying, "Hey, little buddy!" He gave a meow and I helped Elisa put the groceries away. She asked, "Staying a bit?" I shrugged, "Maybe. I still don't know how to tell Matt about the whole thing about the Gargoyles, the spell put on them, me being the reincarnation of Princess Isolde, and having Goliath as my soulmate/boyfriend."

I placed my hands in my face and gave a small sigh, then Elisa held my hands saying, "I know how you feel, but we'll be able to tell him together. We'll go through with it." We talked a bit, had some frozen pizza, and watched some movies. I looked at the clock and said, "I better take Mina outside again and head towards the station." I walked out the door and found Rosaline.

She wore a pink tank top, a pair of capris with fringes on the hems, white sneakers with some pink as the sides, and a blue hairband as her hair was loose. She said, "I'm taking Mina out again and will visit Brooklyn." I said, "Uh, Rose? Before you go see him, there's something you should know."

She looked at me and said with a small laugh, "Did you and Goliath do 'it'?" I groaned, "No, this is serious. Matt Bluestone's been pondering me and Elisa about where we've been all this time. I'm worried about coming clean about the Gargoyles. I know it's been about two years, but it's pretty risky. I don't know if we should tell him now or tomorrow night."

She said, "Well, you can tell him the first part tonight and tell the rest tomorrow." I smiled a bit and we headed out to my car. We headed towards the station, met up with Elisa, and headed towards the tower door. We noticed it was opened and I muttered, "Crap."

Rosaline moaned, "Busted."

Elisa said to herself, "Not good."

We slowly went towards the steps and saw Matt looking around the tower.

He turned to see us and said, "You told me it's for a friend, but why is it here?"

I said, "Uh, could you promise not to tell anyone or get mad?"

He gave a nod and said, "Alright."

Before I could say anything, Elisa said, "Actually, it was for me and the girls. You found our little hideaway." Matt pointed out everything and said, "All these books, these videos and DVDs are yours, a hot plate, and food for a family of gorillas?"

Rosaline said, "Well, we keep the fridge there in case we lose power." I mentally slapped my forehead and thought to myself, _Will they stop playing games and just get to the friggin' point? I better talk to Matt alone on this one. _The clock began to chime and I pulled Matt's arm. I said, "Sun's coming down and we need to roll. Elisa, you get to stay here with Rose. I want to sort things out with Matt when I'm on duty. Alone."

We went down some steps and I asked, "How did things go? I heard that you talked to Mace's stepson." He shrugged, "According to Pine Lawn, an old man comes by every Thursday afternoon to lay a rose on Flora Dreidel's crypt and tonight's Thursday. What I don't get is why are you not having Elisa come with us?" I said, "Three's a crowd and there's something very important that you should know. About yesterday, there was no mess in the locker room. Elisa, Rose, Rein, and I hang out in the tower with a couple of friends. We should talk in my car as we go for a drive."

He gave a nod and said, "Alright." We got towards my car and we drove around a bit. We drove along the shoreline, then Matt asked me to pull over. I looked at him and asked, "Are you okay? You're pretty silent all night and the shift's almost done." I began to feel nervous when he said, "Let. Me. Drive." I said, "Nice try. My car, my rules, my way." He looked at me and said, "I insist."

I stopped my car and got out to switch seats. I buckled up and dug my nails to the seat as Matt sped up. He said with a hint of anger, "I saw Mace Malone today. The old man had a lot to say, not about the Illuminati." I began to get scared by his behavior and said, "Yeah, Matt. Peachy. Could you please slow down? You're going too fast and close to losing the gas." He kept driving faster and glared, "He told me I knew someone who can blow the lid off another conspiracy, someone a lot closer to home!" He started to swerve and I shouted, "Matt, slow the Hell down! This is crazy! Just let me explain!"

He shouted, "This is the end, Isabelle Donahue! The end of all the lies and deception! Only your Gargoyles could save us now!" I felt like I've been punched in the gut and looked at Matt with fear; he's losing it and could just about kill the both of us! He swerved the car towards the railing of the road and I screamed, "MATT, STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW!"

I grabbed the wheel and we all spun around, then Matt stepped on the brakes. I grabbed him by his coat and shouted, "Are you out of your fucking mind?! We could've been killed!" He shouted, "I won't give up till I get the truth from you and Elisa, Isabelle! The truth about you and the Gargoyles!" He got out of the car, walked towards the edge of the rail, and yelled, "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! OH, I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU! NOW, SHOW YOURSELVES!"

I took a couple of breaths and tried to remain calm, but I felt my eyes tear up. I got out of the car and came to face Matt. He looked at me and said, "I know, I know. This is where you shake your head and tell me I'm wasting my time, right? Belle?" I bit my lip to stop myself from breaking down in front of Matt and said, "They don't exactly follow me where I go..." A tear escaped from my eye and Matt quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Belle, don't cry."

I felt myself shake and collapsed into Matt's arms. I sobbed, "I kept a promise and I don't want to break it, but I better say it before things go for the worst." I looked up and said, "Matt, do you remember the attack from Times Square last winter?"

He said, "Yeah, I do. What's all this about? Is it about those Gargoyles?"

I sighed, "Yes, they're real. Over a thousand years ago, they protected humans from invaders and were rebuked. But they were betrayed by one human they trusted, the rest of their kind was slaughtered, and the survivors were placed under a spell for a thousand years. Also, I kept having those dreams about being in that time and one of the Gargoyles is my match."

Matt asked, "You mean you were somehow there at that time?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I was a princess of the castle the Gargoyles protected. I know it sounds dumb, but the dreams felt so real. The princess was different from the people of her time; she befriended the Gargoyles and understood them better. They saved her life a couple of times and she cared for one of them. She loved the leader who was her best friend since childhood. She said that she loved him before the spell came up and never saw him again afterwards. The spell broke when the castle came onto the Eyrie Building and I came to investigate an attack with Elisa. I almost fell off the building and died, but the same Gargoyle from my dreams saved my life. We got on a rocky start, but gained each other's trust and became good friends. My sister and her friend also befriended the others and fell in love with them after saving their lives, as well as being friends with them. I fell in love with my rescuer and friend, so it felt like the dreams of the past are real in ways. The Gargoyles you saw before and the one I danced with at the Halloween party is my boyfriend. He would never do anything to hurt me and I wouldn't do anything to cause him pain."

Matt just stared at me with his eyes wide and stammered, "Belle, it's-it's... That's a lot to explain. What you just told me sounded weird at first, but I believe you. Wanna head back and get something for dinner?"

I sighed, "Yeah, but I'll do the driving."

We headed back towards the station as I talked to Matt about the Gargoyles, the girls and I with them on some encounters that were dangerous, Demona, everyone turned into Gargoyles, and the awful night where everyone turned to stone.

We had a late dinner from Wendy's, then headed back towards the station as the sun was rising. I noticed that Rosaline and Elisa were gone, then Matt said, "Belle, this kinda sounds like a stall. What do you mean we have to wait?" I explained, "You can't see them now, but tonight. When you see them, you'll get a better view and understanding about what I told you. Meet me and the girls ten minutes before sunset." He sighed, "From what you told me before, that's a really long story. Whatever you say."

He got out of his car and I drove back towards the apartment building. Before I turned the car off, the gas tank is half-empty. I heaved a sigh and said, "I hope Matt takes it fine tonight." I got towards the building, headed towards my room, and found a note. I read that Rosaline and Elisa heard the news, felt scared and angry about Matt's stunt, and felt relieved that I was okay. I took Mina outside, got back inside, and went into my room. I changed into my dark purple pajamas and got into bed to sleep.

* * *

I woke up around 10:00 and got myself showered. I brushed my hair out and sighed, "Goliath, it's gonna be time soon. I hope you take this okay." I got dressed in a red tank top, patterned yoga pants, and a pair of white-and-red sneakers. I decided to take Mina to the park for a walk and headed over there.

As usual, we walked around the path we always go and take a break on the bench. We headed back and I made myself something to eat before going to work. Rosaline came in and smiled, "It's great to be off finally." She wore a red shirt, a tan mini skirt, and a pair of red flats. She looked at me and asked, "You're gonna show him tonight? I can't believe what he almost did last night. If he tries that again, I'll kick his ass for you."

I held back a laugh and said, "Well, he said he was sorry and didn't mean it. We should be heading over there in about 30." I got out some steak, bread, and other things to make ourselves some cheesesteaks. I fried up the meat and onions, placed cheese on the breads, and chopped up some green peppers. After we finished eating, we headed towards the station and met up with Matt. Elisa was with him and began to explain, but Matt said "Belle told me, but I still don't know why we have to wait this long."

We headed towards the steps and noticed that Rein was the first one here. She wore her hair in a high bun as her bangs hung loose at the side, a white cami, a light pink skirt, and a pair of pink flats. She looked at us and said, "Hey, guys." Matt asked, "She knows, too?" I said with a little sarcasm, "I told you about that before. Do you know how much I love to repeat myself about what I told you?" I opened the glass door and Matt headed outside with me, followed by the rest. Matt looked at the stone Gargoyles and said, "Statues? You and the girls brought me all the way up here to see statues?"

Elisa said, "Give them room."

Matt looked at us weird and said, "Give them room?"

I said, "If don't want any chippings or fragments going into your eye, it's your call." We all stood back as the stones chipped and the Gargoyles awoke as their stone skin shattered. The clan stretched and Hudson turned to see us. He said, "Heads up, lads. We've got a bit more company than usual." Lexington and Brooklyn held Rein and Rosaline, then headed in the tower with Broadway and Hudson. Bronx followed after them and turned his head to look at me. I said, "It's okay, buddy. Go on inside. Go on."

He walked in, then Goliath looked at Matt. He asked, "So, you've finally decided it was time?" I said, "Yeah, better late than never. It's been about two years, so I guess one human wouldn't hurt." We all headed inside and Goliath explained everything to Matt about what had happened since they've awaken from their spell. Elisa said, "They've taken an oath to protect the city, as they once protected their castle in Scotland centuries ago."

Lexington held a small bag of chips and said, "Except these days the people we watch over have no clue that we exist." Hudson adds, "Aye, and that's fine by us." Goliath stood near Matt and said, "Elisa and Isabelle have done well by you, Bluestone. You've proven yourself to be a loyal partner and an honest policeman." I said, "You'll promise to keep their secret, right?"

He said, "Oh, I'll keep it. But I want a favor in return." Goliath looked at Matt and said, "Trust is not a commodity to be bartered for." Matt headed out and said, "It's about time you and I talked, Goliath. Man to Gargoyle." I followed after them with Elisa, starting to feel that Matt is up to something that might put Goliath at risk. Elisa spoke up, "Don't you think it's about time to tell us what's up?"

Matt looked at us and said, "Mace Malone has an office hidden in a condemned hotel. All the street level entrances are sealed off. If Goliath can get me inside, I'll be able to find the proof I need to expose the Illuminati." Hudson was with us the whole time and said, "We'll back yeh up, lad. Just say the word." Goliath raised a hand and said, "We don't need to lay siege to the place, Hudson. Just sneak in and out; this job is for two."

Elisa said, "Make that three."

I added, "And four."

Matt looked at us and said sternly, "Not this time. If you trust me, Elisa. Really trust me, stay out of it. That goes double for you, Belle." I felt like I should go, but Matt really meant it and I sighed, "Okay, we're out of it." I went towards Goliath, held his face, and said, "Stay safe, alright?" He gently traced his knuckles along my cheekbone and said, "As always, Isabelle." He gently tilted my head up and kissed me, then he held Matt from under his arms and glided away.

We went back inside, then I said, "I'm gonna go on patrol and hit the library when I'm done." I got out of the station and went into my car, then started patrolling. Things are okay so far and I felt like something's a little off about Matt with Goliath. I brushed those thoughts aside and said, "Goliath can handle this." I drove back and went into the library near the station. I just got into reading Persuasion and got to the middle of the book.

I was reading one the chapters and felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. A voice that I knew said, "Guess who." I smiled and said with a bit of humor, "It's either Goliath or the guardian of night." I turned to see Goliath and Matt, then asked, "How was it?" Matt sighed, "Turns out Mace tried to have Goliath killed in his little chamber of horrors, known as Hotel Cabal. I fell down the elevator shaft and nearly died, but your boyfriend here saved me."

I asked, "How did you get through the rooms in one piece and without getting harmed, Goliath?" He answered, "When Bluestone and I went to the building, we fell through a chute and I found a key that fell along. I used it to get out of the rooms easily and managed to save him." Matt said, "As for Mace, he's enjoying his chamber of horrors. No point in him to be arrested or any members of his group to help him."

I held back a laugh and asked Matt, "So, you're giving up in exposing that cult?" He sighed, "Yeah, since he saved my life I changed my mind." I noticed that the sky was getting lighter and I said, "We better head upstairs and meet with the others." We all headed towards the clock tower and watched the clan head outside as the sun began to rise. They took their positions and turned to stone as the sun came up.

Matt looked at them in wonder, then I decided to leave with Elisa and Rosaline. We stopped as Matt said to us, "Just tell me why. Why did you and Isabelle keep me in the dark for so long?" Elisa explained, "It's not that I didn't trust you. I guess I just didn't want to share them and keep it between me and the girls." I added, "They're a part of me and Rose, so that makes us feel special."

Matt placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "I think I know what you girls mean. That might be why I chased the Illuminati for so long. People may have thought I was a nutcase, but at least I stood out." Elisa looks at him and said, "Hey, you're still my nutcase." Matt held back a laugh, "I can vouch for that." The two kissed, then we all headed downstairs. Chavez saw us and said, "So, you all found each other."

I said, "You might say that. See you tonight, Captain." I headed out with Rosaline and she asked, "So, Matt's done with the pursuing and is now friend to the clan?" I said, "Yep, you got that right." We headed home and fell asleep after we got into the door.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Isabelle be more involved because of her connection with the Gargoyles. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**UP NEXT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER: Double Jeopardy! Stay tuned!**


	30. Double Jeopardy

**Isabelle's POV**

I woke up and decided to head over towards the local gym to work out. I slipped on my blue tank top, a pair of my light blue gym pants, and slipped on my light blue Converse. I headed over and did a few jogs, lifted some weights and got on some of the fitness machines, and borrowed a fitness DVD they have for yoga.

I took a sip of water from my bottle and decided to get something to eat for brunch. I got myself a Whopper JR and fries from Burger King, then started eating. I kept remembering about the attack of the rogue Steel Clan that happened almost two years ago when Goliath and I met. I was talking to Goliath and still convincing him to find a new home to sleep during the day, but he was still being stubborn. As I was about to reason, the robot sprung up and Goliath shoved me out of the way.

The robot clawed his chest, but Goliath sprung up and was able to destroy it. Owen came in and cleaned the gash marks with something, but I don't think that was a disinfectant. If it was, Goliath could've winced a bit from the sting and the substance looked thick instead of thin. I headed back towards the library to return the book I borrowed before and headed home.

I looked to see Rosaline awake play some video games with Rein. Rosaline wore a dotted cami, blue capris, and white K*Swiss sneakers with blue at the sides. Rein wore a light blue sundress with bows on the straps, a pair of blue flats, and had her hair up in a bun. She said, "Hi, Belle. Rose invited me over and we couldn't reach you by phone."

I said, "Hey, it's okay."

Rosaline asked, "How was the visit to the gym?"

I said, "Okay. Still miss dancing and stuff, but glad to work out."

Rosaline sighed, "You could've been great for the Ballet. How come you had to go into law and criminal justice?"

I flopped on the couch and said sadly, "Well, Dad wanted me to find a job to help support myself and said dancing's a waste. Mom was against what he said, but it turns out Dad won the fight. I took the classes for that major, but I was happy to take a minor in dancing. The good thing is that if I wasn't a detective, we wouldn't have met the Gargoyles."

Rein said, "Good point right there. These guys made the city safer at night and also brought some action in all of us."

I asked, "Any plans for tonight?"

Rein said, "I might be able to hang out with Lex at the tower. We both got into reading some more Shakespeare."

Rosaline said, "I'm just gonna stay at home here. Brooklyn's gonna be really busy with patrols."

I sighed, "I got the usual: patrol, reports, break, and last call patrol."

As the girls played, Rein laughed, "Yes, a new record!" Rosaline said, "You're really good at this. Pretty funny that your guy's a video game nerd." Rein said, "I'd rather say video game guru. He knows how to get past some of the hard parts that I couldn't even beat." Through the day, we hung around and shopped a bit. I looked at my watch and said, "I better head over to work in about ten minutes."

Rosaline said, "Okay, see ya in the morning." Rein and I headed out the door, then Rein found her way through the tower as I began to finish a report. I printed the copy and saved it, handed it in, and Captain Chavez said, "Donahue, there's something about a meltdown occurring at the power plant. I want you to investigate." I said, "Alright. I can do that." I headed out and got out the headsets. I headed towards the tower to find Broadway, Lexington, and Rein there with Bronx.

Rein asked, "What happened?" I said, "I just got word that there's some kind of meltdown at the power plant. Is it okay if I could borrow Lexington and Broadway? They could help me find something." Rein held back a laugh and said, "Yeah, go ahead. I'll stay with Bronx and make sure things are ship-shape." Lexington kissed Rein's cheek and said, "See ya in a bit."

Lexington got his headset on, while I got my earpiece and mini microphone clipped to my hoodie. I headed downstairs and got towards my car. As I was driving, I looked up to see the two gliding and some rain coming. I said, "Lex, can you hear me?" He answered, "Yeah, loud and clear. It looks like a storm's coming." I sighed, "Yeah, I read the newspaper about a thunderstorm coming up."

As I got towards the power plant, there was no meltdown or anything weird. I got back in my car and the storm was starting to pick up with heavy showers. As I was driving along the road, I said, "Sorry for bringing you guys out there for nothing. I owe you big time." Lexington answered, "It's okay. If some voice over the phone told me about the power plant having a meltdown tonight, I wouldn't have taken any chances either."

I smiled a bit, "Thanks, guys." As I was driving, I heard Broadway and Lexington grunt. I asked, "Lex, what happened? Are you two okay?" Lexington responded, "Something hit us! It's got me! WHOOOOAAAAAAA!" I got a little scared and said, "Lex, what's going on up there?" I heard silence and tried to get his attention, but something dark got in front of my car fast and nearly made me go off the cliff! I turned my car around fast and stopped it, then stepped out into the rain. I found the headset on the street and picked it up.

Broadway and Lexington met up with me, then I handed Lexington his headset. Broadway said, "Whoa, that was close!"

Lexington looked at me and asked, "You okay, Belle? What happened?"

I said, "I dunno, but something huge jumped out of nowhere and I nearly drove off the-" We all turned to look at the cliff and lightning flashed to show a familiar figure. Lightning flashed again, but the figure was gone. I asked, "Goliath?" The figure looked like him and it gave a maniacal laugh in the sky.

Broadway looked at me and asked, "You don't think that's him, do you?" I said, "I dunno. But if it was him and if he was trying to pull a prank, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Lexington said, "We better head back. Sun's about to come up soon." I got back in my car and drove back towards the city as the storm was ending.

I got towards the tower and Rein said, "I heard about what happened. Are you okay?" I said, "Scared and angry." We noticed that Hudson came back and I told him everything. I finished, "When the thunder and lightning passed, Goliath was gone just like that." Lexington adds, "You should've heard his laugh. It made my hair stand on end! Well, if I had any."

Hudson sighed, "That doesn't sound like the Goliath I know." I said, "Tell me about it!" Broadway perched himself on the balcony and said, "No, let's have Goliath tell us about it! Where is he?" Hudson stated, "He and Brooklyn are out on patrol, least that's where he said they'd be. With dawn fast approaching, they probably found a ledge to spend the day on. Somewhere Goliath would feel safe."

We watched the four turn to stone, then Rein said, "I dunno, but what Hudson said feels off." I said, "Me neither, but Goliath's gonna explain a lot to me." I drove Rein back to her home, then I drove back to the apartment. I got through the door and flopped on the bed. I kicked my sneakers off, changed into an ice mauve chemise, and looked at the ceiling as I sighed, "Who and what was that?" I closed my eyes and fell asleep. As I was asleep, I found myself in the arms of the monster that attacked Lexington and Broadway. I also found Goliath's body a bloody mess; he eyes stared at me and a giant wound came from his chest, almost like someone literally ripped his heart out.

I sobbed, "Goliath! You bastard! How could you do this?!" The monster held me in his arms and said, "I'm more of a Gargoyle than he'll ever be. You belong to me, my princess." He gave a maniacal laugh and started to do horrible things to me. I shut my eyes and screamed for things to stop, then I shot up awake. I panted and looked to find myself in my room. I rubbed my forehead and sighed, "It's only a nightmare."

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I got myself dressed in a blue top, a matching hoodie, a pair of light blue pants, and a pair of white flats. I got myself a doughnut and couldn't stop thinking about what happened when Lexington got attacked. I began to feel worried about Isabelle. She really cares for Goliath, but from what she said she sounded pretty miffed. I hope that it blows over when Goliath explains to everyone about where he was the whole time.

I headed over to work and got some new projects out of the way. After the hours were done, I drove over towards the tower and met up with Isabelle and Rosaline. Isabelle wore a light blue t-shirt with a little floral pattern, jeans with a light purple sash as the belt, and a pair of blue sandals. Rosaline wore a purple shirt with 3/4 length sleeves, a pair of denim shorts, and lavender slip-on sandals. Rosaline said, "I just got word that Brooklyn and Goliath are coming back."

I looked at Isabelle and her expression began to scare me. I asked, "Belle, you look pale. Is everything okay?"

She said, "I had a nightmare about that monster that attacked us last night. I also found Goliath dead and his heart looked like it was ripped out of his chest. The monster held me in his grasp and laughed the same way, then he began to do horrible things to me that I can't even explain."

I said, "We better meet up with everyone." We all headed inside and got towards the tower, then Goliath walked over towards Isabelle saying, "Isabelle, my angel." Isabelle pushed him and glared, "Don't you 'Isabelle, my angel' me! Last night, you tried to push me off the cliff in my car and nearly killed me!" Goliath looked shocked and said, "Isabelle, I would never do-" She cuts him off and said, "And you attacked Lexington and Broadway, then got on a cliff. When lighting flashed, you vanished and laughed maniacally! Tell the truth or I'll kick your ass!"

She was about to lunge at him, but Broadway and Rosaline held her back. I said calmly, "Goliath, did you or did you not attack them?" He said, "I don't know what you're talking about. Surely, you know I am not in the habit of playing childish pranks or laughing maniacally in the dark!" Hudson glares, "Do you even know how to laugh maniacally?" Isabelle tried to keep calm and said, "Goliath, we heard you and saw you!"

Brooklyn said, "No, you couldn't have. Goliath was with me all night. He never left midtown."

Broadway shook his head and said, "I don't get it. If Goliath was in midtown, who was messing with us last night?"

Isabelle sighed, "I don't know, but we're gonna find out. Goliath, sorry about the outburst. I was just too angry and-and..."

Goliath held her and said, "I know. Broadway, Lexington, you come with me and Isabelle. I want to know where this thing attacked you and show me every detail."

I said, "I'm going, too." Lexington had me on his back and I wrapped my arms around his neck, then we all glided towards the scene. We landed at the spot and Goliath said, "Tell me again."

Isabelle said, "Well, I was driving my car and talked a bit with Lexington. I heard something weird and that he said something jumped them. I tried to call for Lexington again, but the figure swooped out of nowhere and almost made me drive off the cliff. I stopped it on time, but the Gargoyle stood here and left when the lightning struck."

I found some bracelet and picked it up. I said, "This looks like the kind of tracking device Genutech uses."

Lexington said, "Genetic engineering. The creature we saw last night might've been one of theirs!"

Goliath said, "Lexington, you take Rein and Broadway with you to pay them a visit. See what you can find out."

Broadway nods, "We're on the case."

Lexington had me in a piggy-back position and glided after Broadway. We headed towards the building and got inside easily without being seen, no guards, or any security alarms going off. Broadway ripped the roof off and jumped down, then Lexington had me dangle towards the floor and I jumped down easily. Lexington followed and we found a computer. Lexington said n the seat and began the computer, then typed up some things.

He explained, "The databank's too big. I have to narrow down the search." Broadway asked, "How are we gonna do that?" I thought a bit and said, "The thing you guys saw last night looked and sounded a lot like Goliath, right?" Broadway said, "Right." Lexington typed and said, "C-L-O-N-E." Broadway read the screen and said, "Cl...clone?" Lexington pressed the button and said, "Clone it is."

We looked at a video and Sevarius's voice came up, "The skirmish at the castle was executed flawlessly. Owen reports Goliath never suspected that the rogue robot, which caused his injury, was activated for one purpose: the extraction of living cell samples." The video was taken two years ago, then it showed last year by a few months and now, "Enough to facilitate a successful cloning procedure. All data indicates my accelerated growth process is overriding the normally slow aging rate. The only side effects seem to be an odd skin and hair pigmentation. New data indicates the clone has reached full Gargoyle adolescence in a mere 29 weeks. The artificial maturation rate has been augmented by an ongoing subliminal education program, personally designed by Mr. Xanatos to teach his own unique slant on things. Now that subject is fully gown, it's time for it to leave the nest and take its rightful place in the world."

The screen went fuzzy when the video was done and I sighed, "This is bad news, guys."

Lexington held my hand and said, "You can say that again."

Broadway said, "This is bad news..."

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I waited for Goliath to find evidence and he came back. I shook my head and sighed, "I didn't find anything else out of the ordinary." Goliath points towards the ocean and asked, "What about that?" I looked and saw some kind of rig and said, "The oil rig? Looks abandoned." He said as we noticed a motorboat going, "Well, someone seems to have found a new use for it."

I glared, "Xanatos." Goliath picked me up in his arms and we glided towards the rig. We looked to see Xanatos hold Sevarius by his jacket and I asked, "What would make Xanatos and Sevarius go at each other's throats?" Goliath said, "Let's not interrupt them just yet. I want a look inside." He glided towards the other side and we landed there. We looked around and heard a roar. I asked, "Did you hear that?"

Goliath said, "The oil tank." Goliath turned the handle of some door and we went inside. We stopped in our tracks as a figure in chains with black skin, white hair, and red eyes looked up at us. Without the inverted colors, this looks whole lot like Goliath! He spoke in Goliath's voice, "Goliath, it's you at last. I am Thailog." I held back a gasp and this looked like the monster from my nightmare.

Goliath glared, "What kind of an abomination are you?"

Thailog smirks, "The same kind as you. It was your blood that has spawned me."

Goliath roared, "MY BLOOD?!"

I looked at Thailog and said, "Oh my God, he's a clone! They grew him from a piece of you, kinda like cutting from a plant!" Goliath looked at and glares, "A piece of me? This thing is me! First, Xanatos steals my home! And now, he pieces out my soul!" Thailog struggled against the chains and growled as his eyes glowed red.

I placed a hand on Goliath's arm to calm him down and said, "I know how you feel and you have every right to be angry, but no right to take it out on Thailog. What difference does it make how he came into being? Now, he's much a Gargoyle as you are. In a way, he's almost your son. How can you reject him?"

Goliath relaxed a bit and sighed, "You're right, of course. If there's anyone to blame here, it's Xanatos not Thailog. I'm going to set him free." I fell on my side as Thailog pounced on Goliath and places a gas mask on his face. Thailog growled as he was making Goliath weaker, "That won't be necessary. The shackles weren't locked."

I looked up and cried, "What are you doing to him? Stop it!" Goliath fell unconscious and limp, then Thailog gets up and smirks, "And just for the record, I'm more of a Gargoyle than he'll ever be." He began to laugh maniacally as he started to advance on me. I backed away in fear and began to make a run for it. However, Thailog was faster and slammed the door shut.

I threw a punch and shouted, "YOU BASTARD!" My fist was buried in Thailog's grasp and he was close to breaking my hand. I wriggled and pulled, but he's too strong for me. He said, "I have to admit that you have spunk, Isabelle. I admire that in a female." I brought my leg up and kneed him in the groin, then ran towards Goliath. Thailog stood near me and growled, "That was a very stupid move you've pulled."

He brought up him arm and backhands me across the face, making me fall to my side and I looked up at him blurry. He smirks, "Sweet dreams, Isabelle." I looked at him lean towards me, then my vision got darker and everything went black.

An hour passed and I looked to find my hands chained over my head. Goliath, Sevarius, and Xanatos were chained next to me. I looked at myself and found no injuries, then glared at Thailog. He turns his head as he was chaining Sevarius saying, "Awake at last. You looked peaceful and beautiful asleep." I glared, "You better not have-" He cuts me off and said, "No, I never did what you thought I might have done. Not yet."

I began to get scared at the last sentence, then he came over and forced his lips on mine. I even felt his tongue in my mouth and I felt sick. I tried to get my hands down to hit him, but the chains held them up. I looked at Goliath, then I bit Thailog's tongue and almost tasted blood. I spit out some saliva and glared, "Stay the fuck away from me, you monster!" He growled at me and smacks me across the face.

I felt myself tear up, but blinked the tears away. Xanatos and Sevarius came to as Thailog walks away. Xanatos said, "I'm impressed, Thailog. You played Sevarius like a harp. But if money was the bottom line, why not just ask? We could've come to an agreement." Thailog placed the keys inside a briefcase full of money, closes it, and glares, "Maybe on your terms, not mine. Did you really expect me to spend my life being your stooge as the doctor's private guinea pig? You two didn't go to all this trouble just to raise a fool."

Sevarius sighed, "Typical! You do and do, and do for them and what happens? They twist the knife in you." Thailog grabs the doctor by the shirt and growls, "Don't tempt me." He lets Sevarius go and said, "Time to go. I've got plans of my own and $20,000,000 to see them through." He gives a cruel chuckle, then Sevarius shot back, "So, how are you going to spend it? Stroll into a bank and open a checking account?"

Thailog said, "I'll find a way to make it work for me. I set all this up, didn't I?" Goliath came to and said, "Thailog, don't go down that path. Money is a necessary evil in Xanatos's world, but not in ours." He gets up and said, "Join us. Join your clan." Thailog sneers, "And waste my life playing guardian angel, night after night to a decrepit city infested with inferior humans? Where is the profit in that?"

Goliath said, "Life for a Gargoyle isn't about profit. It's about protecting those you care for." Thailog said, "I considered caring about you. It took some effort, but I arranged to join this party because I planned to share the money with you." He glared as his eyes glowed red, "But our little 'family reunion' disappointed me, Father. So I have decided to hate you, too."

Thailog knelt towards me and gently traces his knuckles against my cheekbones. I turned away from his touch and didn't look at him as he said, "Oh, it's a shame about you, my dear. I'm afraid you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." He kissed my cheek, then I spat into his face and glared, "It goes with the job." He wipes the saliva away from his face and said nothing.

Sevarius asks, "A shame about her? What's that supposed to mean?"

Xanatos dryly said, "He means for us to die, Doctor."

Sevarius looked shocked and said, "Die?"

Thailog said, "This rig is not as empty as it looks. My first visit out here, I've found 200 gallons of stored oil topside. A fact that doesn't bode well for the four of you." He takes out some gun and continues, "On my way out, I'm going to open those tanks; flood the platform with oil. The flare gun will be my parting shot. I can't wait to see all three of my proud fathers go out in a fiery blaze of glory." He opens the door with a laugh and slams it shut, then locks it.

The two men grunted and pulled, then I held one of the cuffs and began to twist my wrist around. I got one out and got up to free my other hand. Xanatos looks at me and said, "I love a woman with delicate wrists." I rolled my eyes and said, "If you work with handcuffs as much as I do, you pick up a few tricks." I went towards Goliath as Sevarius asks, "How does that help us? She can't break our chains!"

Xanatos said, "Goliath can."

Goliath looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?"

I sighed, "No."

He gently touched my face and pulled away fast. I checked my cheek and felt blood on it; Thailog must've clipped me with his claws when he smacked me. I said, "I'll be fine." Goliath began to pull the chains, but he couldn't break them. Sevarius explained, "I created the gas Thailog used on Goliath. It was designed to leave him weak and helpless for hours."

Goliath slumped to the ground and sighed, "Isabelle, he's right. You must flee while you have the chance." I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "And leave you to die with these two? Forget it." Xanatos said, "Unfortunately, the magnetic disc Thailog hit me with shorted out my armor. That leaves me powerless, too." Sevarius looked up and said with hope, "That's it, the disc! The disc may be our salvation if it still carries a charge!"

Xanatos adds, "Then, it might adrenalize Goliath enough to offset the gas and restore his strength. Detective, if you'd do the honors?" I looked at the two men unsure, but took the disc off Xanatos and muttered, "I don't like this at all." Goliath looked up at me and said, "Isabelle, do we have a choice?" I took a deep breath, got towards Goliath, and placed the disc on him.

He gave a roar of pain and electricity sparked around him, then he pulled the chains off and got everyone else free. He broke through the door and led us out. We looked to see oil around the floor and I said, "He wasn't joking. With one spark, the whole rig will go off in a blaze like a Roman candle." Xanatos pointed, "The launch is this way." He and Sevarius climbed down the ladder to get to the small boat, then Goliath said, "Go with them, Isabelle. I have to face Thailog alone."

I held him and said, "No, I won't let you! I don't want to lose you!" I felt myself shake and was close to crying, but Goliath held me and said, "Please, Isabelle. He is of my blood. He is my son." I kissed Goliath and said, "Just be careful and come back safe." He held my hand and said, "I promise. Go!" I climbed down the ladder and got into the small boat, then we rode a couple feet away.

I kept my fingers crossed and prayed in my head as the platform had flames. I whispered, "No!" The entire rig blew up in flames and I hid my face as tears came. I sobbed, "Goliath, no..." Xanatos placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me as he said, "What can I say, Detective?" I looked up to hear water splashing and Goliath bob his head up from the water; he's alive! I pulled away from Xanatos and said, "Save it!" I ran towards the edge as Goliath swam towards the boat and I helped him up.

Xanatos got out a towel and said, "Well, I should've known no copy can live up to the original." Goliath got up and said, "That copy was a living being and we've all failed him." I looked at the sky to see Broadway, Lexington, and Rein come over. Rein came next to me and asked, "So, what did we miss?" I said, "Let's just say it's been a long night."

Broadway explained, "We had a busy night, too."

Lexington adds, "We learned a whole lot about Thailog."

I looked at the flames and sighed, "So did we, guys. So did we." I felt my cheek and it stopped bleeding, but I felt three cuts. Xanatos got out a First Aid kit and dabbed something with cotton. I winced a bit, but the pain was over. He got out small strips of tape and placed them on my cheek over the wounds. Goliath picked me up in his arms and took me home.

I held is arm and said, "Could you stay with me until I fall asleep? I had a nightmare that Thailog is the monster from the dream I had." He looked at me and said, "I'll stay as long as you need me to." I got into the room, got myself into a white chemise, and got into the covers. Goliath stood near me and gently moved a lock of hair from my face. He kissed my forehead gently and said, "I love you, Isabelle." I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you, Goliath." I felt myself gently laid back down on my bed and fell asleep. No matter what happens, Goliath will always be my guardian angel and we'll never be apart.

**The End**

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having this show how much Isabelle fears/hates Thailog, as well as him lusting over Isabelle. Plus, I wanted to show Rein a bit more. Is this the end? Nah, there's gonna be a revised Part 2 coming up! Just need to be ready for a final and I'm all set. Thanks for the faves, reviews, and follows; you guys rock! ****Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


End file.
